


The hatered of humans and the kinship of monsters Part 1

by Adsol



Series: The misadventures of human and monster kind [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Academy, Although it's not Shinji who has one, Anal Sex, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Arranged Marriage, Background Relationships, Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Best Friends, Betrayal, Blood Brothers, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Brotherhood, Cairo Egypt, Centaurs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Coming Out, Deepthroating, Demon Blood, Demonic Possession, Demons, Denmark - Freeform, Dorms, Dragon blood, Dragons, Engagement, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Fallen Angels, Familiars, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, First Love, First Time, Forbidden Love, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Giants, Half-Vampires, Harems, Homosexuality, Hot Springs & Onsen, Human/Monster Society, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hybrids, Idols, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Interspecies Romance, Kissing in the Rain, Kitsune, Let Tazusho nap for crying out loud, Love Bites, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Memory Alteration, Minotaur's, Misunderstandings, Monsters, Necromancy, Nephilim, Nipple Licking, Or not, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma is a gay bestie, Paternal Instinct, Political Alliances, Political tensions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Puns puns and oh yeah more puns, Racism, Rating May Change, Reconciliation, Redemption, Religious Fanaticism, Resurrection, Sara is a sweetheart and a badass, Sea Monsters, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Senjutsu, Shinji just wants a rest, Shinjiro is a literal teddy bear, Shizuku is the resident Loli, Spells & Enchantments, Swearing, Swimming Pools, Swordfighting, Tags May Change, Team as Family, Teamwork, Teen Romance, Tengu, They make tsunamis of blood, Tournaments, Transformation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Violence, Walter is a little angel, Warnings May Change, Werewolf Discrimination, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Youjustsu, Youkai, vampires don't sparkle, wedding crashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 98
Words: 121,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: In a world where monsters alongside humans exist there sits many academies that train people both human and monster to maintain the ever fragile peace as Peacekeepers however when a series of sinister forces scheme and connive in the background it's up to one particular student of Japan's Hanagaro Academy by the name of Shinjiro Amajiki to put an end to said sinister forces and carve his name as the world's greatest Peacekeeper.





	1. Act 1- Prologue

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Ten years ago**

I wondered with great difficulty as the air around me became thicker and thicker than ever with the sky changing from a beautiful blue to a sinister red The Desolation had began an event foretold by sage's long ago an event that would signify a great change in the natural order as it changed the destiny's of every man, woman and child both monster and human forevermore it was also the night my father disappeared.

**Present day**

I sat on the train headphones on listening to my music as I waited to arrive at Hanagaro Academy my future academy for the next six years I barely made it through the entrance exam in fact were it not for my father being a Peacekeeper already I would have been refused considering how much I messed up the written half "to all passengers heading for Hanagaro Academy your stop is next" I listened to the announcement as I got up hearing some other passengers saying "man those Hanagaro lot are a daft bunch choosing a job like Peacekeeping" the other said "I know right like who'd wanna face monsters day in day out" *sigh* yeah that's the thing about peacekeepers they have two nicknames among the public number one being Hero's the other being Suicidal Bastard's however I ignored them and got off at the stop.

I reached the gate of the Academy admiring the view it was a three stories high with six different buildings for each year group with its infamous sun and moon logo on the gate as I walked some guys were oggling some girl she had ebony black hair with emerald green eyes and a figure most women would kill for I've heard of her she's Bella Louise Ammane the Black Beauty of Baskerville next to her was her silverite haired brother Ryan Reginald Ammane together they make an invincible team some of the girls expressed jelousy over her beauty either that or they admired Ryan while the boys did he opposite "time to go" I walked to the main hall to hear the opening ceremony.

* * *

As the opening ceremony was done I was given a room number sadly I'd be sharing one with somebody that's the thing about the academy they try to room students together to try and promote the idea of teamwork I though found my partner I asked "excuse me are you the guy I'm with" he said "yup that would be me I'm Roderick Forsythia" I shook his hand saying "Shinjiro Amajiki" I took a look at him he had slicked back hair with a clean shaven jawline adorned with black hair and brown eyes really he looked plain rather than somebody who stands out I asked "well then shall we" as we walked he asked "so what's your gear" I said "I might as well tell you but I won't let it out academy rules forbid summoning Gear's in public" he said "unless of course it's for self defense" 

_**Soul Gears- Weapons that certain individuals known as a wielder can summon to use in combat while the origin of these tools is unknown what is known is a person's personality can alter how the Gear manifests (Side note- The latest for one to mainfest is age six any later and chances are the person lacks one).** _

I said to Roderick "my Gear is called Schwarz it's just a long sword not much else" he said "that's still a useful weapon" I asked "back at you Forsythia what's yours" he said "mines called Regalia it takes on the form of a bow letting me fire arrows of light" I said "yours sounds much cooler than mine" he gave me a one armed hug asking "tell me do you like a little mischief" I said "now and again it's not so bad" he said "Shinji me and you are gonna get along famously" he laughed as we walked to the dorm room with me thinking  **he's not so bad.**

When me and Roderick got to the dorm room the room itself was as dull du dull can be with the only distinctive features being the beds, the kitchen area and the door leading to the bathroom Roderick said "I'm definitely adding some things to this room" I said "agreed" as we set out bag's down we found the uniform on our beds neatly folded the uniform for the boys was a burgundy red blazer with a white dress shirt and a simple black necktie I said "I don't know what plainer this or the room" Roderick said "I might alter mine a little" due to the diversity of the students in school students are permitted to alter their uniforms in certain ways such as add items of religious or racial significance or just add more casual items as I sat down I saw the news on my phone saying "great another terrorist attack" Roderick said "let me guess Vardachi did it" I said "yup"

_**Vardachi- An extremist group consisting of multiple different races ranging from Youkai to Ghoul's they're methods unknown their goals are to change the world order into one where humans are cattle and monsters are the master's whether or not their right is a matter of debate among many sage's.** _

__I said "come on let's just get some rest" he said "alright" he yawned saying "night" as we fell asleep I was cautiously optimistic about tomorrow the first official day of training.

 


	2. Act 2- The first day

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gear and Sacred Arts_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

That morning me and Roderick walked to class with him asking "I forgot to ask what kinda magic do you use" I said "none" he asked "what" I said "I have no Magical power whatsoever" he said "so your just a regular human then" I said "yup sorry to disappoint you" he said "so that's why you didn't do so well on your entrance exam" I said "if it weren't for my father being a Peacekeeper then I wouldn't have got in" he said "well you know what that makes you unique" as we walked I remembered my grandfather's words when he heard I couldn't use magic  _"If you can't be the best Mage in the world then become the best Swordsman in the world win through the ways you can not the ways you can't"_ those words were what inspired me to be a Peacekeeper like my father before me and on another note it would give me a chance to find out where he went all those years ago.

As we entered my class was unique to say the least in the background was Bella and Ryan and to my left was a boy with blond hair blue eyes his facial features made him look like a fairy tail prince while Roderick was on my right as a number of girls began chatting about who our teacher may be however I was truly surprised by who it was the teacher said "Good morning everyone as you may know I'm Tazusho Minagata I'll be your teacher for the next six years" holy shit it's really him Tazusho Minagata this man is a living legend having been on over 400 missions and quelled over 60 mass riots he is truly a man of unimaginable power in fact he's so strong he's oftentimes called the strongest Peacekeeper being the only one right now to hold the rank of Overlord everyone in the class was filled with excitement over our new teacher he asked "so who wants a trivia lesson" nobody answered he then asked "who wants a combat lesson" we all cheered as he led us to the changing area's.

While in the changing rooms we got ourselves into our practice gear which consisted off a gray bodysuit with a few patches of armour being of varying weights to accommodate each student's fighting styles mine was a medium build one so essentially nothing impressive however one boy said "man I really want to get rid of this suit" Ryan said "not till your Usurper Rank" Ryan then got back to getting his suit back on

_**The Ranking System- All Peacekeepers be they full fledged ones or students in training are given ranks to determine their position of power the Ranks go from Youth to Brawler then to Usurper progressing next to Champion and finally Overlord rank a Rank can be increased by growing in terms of power, completing a number of dangerous mission's, performing incredible feats or by gaining the recognition of another high ranking Peacekeeper however in the event a Peacekeeper does anything to violate the rules or promotes chaos instead of peace a rank can be lost.** _

I heard Roderick say "he's a killjoy isn't he" I said "I guess he is one" we then left as we were all suited up.

* * *

I arrived at the training ground with Tazusho saying "now then let us begin for this exercise you'll be in teams of two and your goal is a simple capture the flag esqe challenge" when he said that we all wondered who we would be paired up with but our wonder's were put to an end as Tazusho told us he said "for the first match Degislane, Amajiki your up as team 1 Furgeson, Yamagishi your team 2 the rest will be decided afterwards" as he said that I realised my partner was that blond haired boy from class he said "hi I'm Anton Degislane" he did a little wave with a big grin on his face I said "nice to meet you Degislane I'm Shinjiro Amajiki" he said "hey just call me Anton we are teammates after all" I said "alright Anton if that's what you wish" he said "you don't mind if I call you Shinjiro do you" I said "not at all" he put some black gloves on saying "let's get down to work".

As the match began I held my hands out _**come forth Schwarz**_ Anton said  _ **Aid me A** **moureux**_ he held in his hands two golden hilted daggers that had a serrated edge and a ruby on the bottom of either one I said "those are some pretty daggers" he said "your blade is nice as well" in my hand was Schwarz a jet black blade that had a small white outline on the edges as I said "now then let's get to work" the match began as me and Anton charged out into the battlefield he said "I know Claude personally or as you'll know him right now Furgeson he has a war hammer so watch out for that" I said "got it" as I ran the ground shook as Furgeson charged at us an announcement came in as Tazusho announced "by the way transformations are a yes so if you've got em us em" as he said that Anton said "oh no" I asked "what's wrong" he said "yeah Claude back in England he had a nickname that of Destruction Incarnate" as he said that Claude let out a howl as Anton said "yeah he's a werewolf and a usually grumpy one at that" just brilliant really this excatly what I need I said "alright Anton are you any good at infiltration" he said "boy I'm da king of sneaking about" I said "I'll handle Furgeson you go and take the flag" he nodded as he ran ahead while I drew my blade at the wolf I front of me.

I charged at Claude to deliver a slash from below only to be intercepted by his claws he said in a gruff and deep voice "not half bad for a runt" I said "so you can talk then it's safe to assume this is only a semi-transfomation" he said "very clever but that won't get you anywhere" he lunged at me with his claws as he dropped his hammer _**Ā** **trs solis**_ I moved out of the way at extreme speed with me just managing to land a cut on his armour he asked "what kind of magic was that" I said "that wasn't magic that was Ātrs Solis" he said "you might be more fun than I anticipated Amajiki" he howled even louder now as he began slashing away I kept on blocking and delivering my own strikes at one stage our hands moved so fast you could only see the shockwaves of each impact  **he's tougher than he looks** he then said "so you can't use magic" I said "no I can't but that doesn't mean I'm weak with a sword" I resumed slashing to try and buy Anton sometime.

* * *

**In the observation room**

**No one's pov**

As the match unfolded everyone watched in awe with Sara saying "Amajiki sure is powerful" Arata said "true but Furgeson has the advantage in mobility thanks to him being a fleabag" everyone glared at him due to his comment as fleabag is considered a racist comment towards werewolves however the tension was broken by Roderick who asked "I wonder what kind of training he did to get this powerful" however Tazusho freaked when he saw "he doesn't have any magic that kid he's bold to say the least" Roderick said "he also makes a killer fried egg" everyone sighed at the resident idiot doing his thing meanwhile in the background Ryan asked Bella "will he be a problem" she said "not really sure he's tough but I don't think even he could last two on one" as they all watched they completely forgot about the fact that Anton was nowhere to be found.

**Anton's pov**

I snuck about with my area darkness skill allowing me to meld with the shadows as I saw Yamagishi  **let's see from what I've heard her Gear is a mace that gives me the range advantage but there's only so much I can do ah shit** she got cautious as she drew her mace I tried getting behind her although she said **_Continental Drift_** __the ground around me broke apart as she said "nice try but not good enough" she let out some pale white wings as I said "so your an angel well this'll be fun" she fired light spears at me with me sadly taking one to the leg I said "shit" she came down saying "this is where it" she stopped as I said ** _Shadow Lock_** __by utilising the shadows around me I can trap my opponent in a binding trap she said "what did you" I said "just a neat little trick I made a while ago" I jabbed my daggers into the ground as I left her there saying "what's mine is yours" since I'd caught the flag my team had won **hope Shinjiro did ok.**


	3. Act 3- mentorship

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

Since me and Anton had won we were lead back to the observation area although as I walked Claude was feeling groggy due to him burning through so many calories I asked "are you gonna be ok" he said "I'll live but that was one hell of a fight especially for someone who has no Magical power and who I'm assuming is a human" I said "I am a human indeed" he said "to think a human showed me up man I must be loosing my edge" I said "nah don't worry besides you have me hell back there" we chuckled as we walked some more  **I really don't see the hate behind Werewolves or just monsters in general to be honest** yeah I've never been the kind of guy to hate monsters simply because I don't see the need to there just trying to live like us but ah well.

As we got back we were met by a large crowd I said to Anton "that was some great infiltration you did" he said "like I said I'm da king of infiltration" he had a smile that oozed confidence and eyes that hid a wisdom like no other Tazusho arrived saying "excellent work all of you but" he looked at me "that was a risky move leaving your teammate like that still it paid off" he went to arrange the next match as I was approached by our classmates Sara started them off asking "what training did you do Amajiki" I said "I trained with my grandfather that's all" I heard Arata say "good job putting the dog in his place"  **I swear that racist son of a bitch is gonna get himself killed one of these days** I said to Claude "again good match man" he said "you to" before he left he said "if you ever want to spar with me give me a howl ok"  **really just really** as I thought that Tazusho said "when this is over meet me in my office".

**After class**

With class now over all I have to say is everyone is already pretty powerful in their own right although I got to Tazusho's office as he said "greetings Amajiki" I walked in the office itself was a modest size with it being filled with books about the lore of many different races or massive events that have happened along with some newspaper clippings of his most famous exploits I asked "did I do something wrong sir" he said "no actually it's something very different" he asked "is it true that you lack any magical power" I said "it is sir" he said "no need for sir let us talk like adults here but anyways I'm here to make a proposition" I asked "what would that be" he asked "tell me do you believe the rumours that I myself have no magical power" I said "I always thought they were just urban myths" he said "well I'm here to say they are half true and half false you see I use something very different from magic to make myself stronger" he held out his hand as a orb of white energy came around it as he said "this is Youjustsu my main method of becoming stronger" I asked "while I am flattered that you let me see this why would you show me it all" he said "because in you I see myself when I was training somebody with as others called me an oasis of potential but lacking the direction to make it a reality so do you accept my offer" I said "Mr Minagata I do please teach me everything you know"

**_Youjustsu- The art of altering ones life energy into a source of power allowing the user to perform superhuman feats such as extreme precision, strength, durability and stamina such an art can only be performed by a select few and even less have actively mastered it yet._ **

He said "Amajiki I have the feeling you are going to go really far in this profession".

* * *

When I got back to class I was asked by the others "so what did Minagata-sensei need you for" I lied to them saying "I got reprimanded for letting Degislane go off on his own during the matchs" I lied because before I left his office Tazusho asked that I keep my Youjustsu training a secret since no one else knows about it however Roderick said "let's give it everyone for this utter legend in both battle and the kitchen" I facepalmed myself as the others said "for Shinjiro" I then got on the receiving end of one of Roderick's one armed hugs as he said "Shinji you are gonna go far here" I readjusted my tie as I chatted with my classmates  **I really think I can work with these guys.**

 


	4. Act 4- Wake up call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the class roster in seating order:  
> 1\. Claude Furgeson  
> 2\. Sara Shallfallen  
> 3\. Anton Degislane  
> 4\. Shinjiro Amajiki  
> 5\. Roderick Forsythia  
> 6\. Yumi Yamagishi  
> 7\. Yuki Musuga  
> 8\. Penelope Davidson  
> 9\. Arata Mayuzumi  
> 10\. Ikkaku Kirishima  
> 11\. Lillian Mathews  
> 12\. Alejandro Rosetta  
> 13\. Ouma Tsukimaka  
> 14\. Shizuku Ayatsuji  
> 15\. Walter Schmidt  
> 16\. Bella Louis Ammane  
> 17\. Ryan Reginald Ammane  
> 18\. Lucas Anderson  
> 19\. Takumi Tsukimaka  
> 20\. Diane Lance

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**One week later**

In the past few days I'd grown slightly closer to the others in the class including Roderick who speaking of the devil said "man that lesson dragged" I said "yeah says the one who wanted a two hour lecture on the application's of phoenix power's" he said "it was a joke I mean sure I'm one myself but seriously how much does Minagata-sensei know" he held his head back as Sara said "cheer up Roderick besides it was educational for me" ah Sara ever the optimist however Claude said "guys why don't we have a weekend break to the nearby city" I said "exploring Tokyo would be fun but would we be allow" before I could finish Tazusho came in saying "go ahead you kids deserve this rest" I said "sensei are you" he said "just don't go clubbing ok and no Yamagishi I don't mean using that mace of yours" he sighed saying "meanwhile I am going for a nap" he yawned and walked off  **so much for a legendary Peacekeeper.**

**In the city**

Me and all the others were standing in Tokyo with Roderick saying "is it too late to say I have no idea of where everything is in the city" I said "I'll show you oh hang on" _**Ātrs Solis**_ I dashed to grab a kid from the middle of the road as a car was approaching the kid said "thank you mister" I said "no bother kid" I went back to the others. As I got back Roderick asked "ok how freaking fast did you need to move" I said "faster than a truck" Claude then asked "so where are we going for a prowl" Diane said "ohhh I wanna go see Shinjuku" **she's far too pure for this world the again she is an angel**  fortunately Shizuku mannaged to correct it saying "Diane that's not the kind of place that an angel like you belongs besides we're just stude" she was stopped as Anton said "that's the best idea ever"  **these kids are gonna be the death of me** we then left to go exploring but definitely not to Shinjuku.

As we wondered about the city we took in its many sight's the girl's had shopped till they dropped while the boys including myself had bought mostly weight lifting gear I however bought some stuff for mine and Roderick's room as we waited we got a message from Tazusho "hey kids did you buy much" I said "we did sir" he said "oh good good hey if you'd like I can take that all back for you" at our side came a portal as he said "I'm using a waystone to make it so take it or leave it" we all said "yeah" on the call he was saying "how deep are your wallets anyways have fun you lot" with us now being alleviated of our shopping we all said "thank you Sensei" he hung up as we were about to leave *boom* I asked "what was that" Claude lifted his hands in the air saying "it wasn't me" I said "let's go" Roderick said "your not going to investigate are you" I said "of course I am" however I said "your damn right I am" Anton said to me "are you stupid you don't know what's going on" I said "exactly if I can deal with it I'll stop it" before I ran I said "isn't it the job of a Peacekeeper to stick their nose into matters that don't concern them" I ran towards the danger without being aware that the others were following me.

* * *

 

After half an hour I got to Shibuya where the explosion was I got behind a bit of ruble saying to the others "it's the Vardachi" the others got scared as Sara said "should we" they began threatening civilians as I said "you guys can go if you want I can" Roderick said "I'm helping whether you like it or not" I asked "anyone else" Anton said "I can try and get the civilians out" Ouma, Shizuku and Lillian said "we can help him" I said "right so on my single"  _ **come forth Schwarz**_ I drew my blade as Roderick said  _ **Aim For The Top Regalia**_ in his hand came a silver bow with small diamonds along the edges for decoration as he said "time to fly" he let out his phoenix wings as he said "now".

I dashed out with Schwarz in my hand as I sliced a Vardachi soldier across the chest with Roderick firing arrows of light energy at them to grant me covering fire I then ran and cut another one's arm off as a bigger guy came up  **shit he must be an Oni** he picked up a destroyed car and threw it I said "Roderick a little help" he said "and jackpot" as he shot the car blowing it up I went for the Oni **_First Secret Technique: Tengen Myō'ō_** using what Tazusho had taught me of Youjustsu so far I developed a technique that allows me to put my energy into my blade increasing it's cutting abilities as a result "I was to slow there ah well it needs practice anyway" although as I said that Anton cried out as I said "Roderick give them support I'll finish up here" he said "on it" he flew away and went to assist them. I then ran as fast as I could to find the remaining Vardachi members  **come on where are you** although as per my usual luck I got surrounded by them with one of them saying "how bold a student coming to face us all alone" I said "you make it sound as though your actually a challenge" he laughed saying "this now this is what kids these days lack true bravado facing opponent's who are clearly out of their league" he signalled to one of them "take him away he'll be of some use for the experiment"  **what experiment** I though couldn't say much as one of them knocked me out from behind.

**Roderick's pov**

I flew through the air as Shinjiro went to deal with the rest of the Vardachi  **hang in there my friend** however when I got to Anton and the others I saw that they were surrounded by enemies Ouma and Shizuku were only just holding out against them while Lillian was knocked against the wall as I said that Sara arrived asking "what happened" I said "no time for that lets help" she leapt down to check up on them while I gave them some cover with my light arrows  **good job I've got a massive amount of them** howevwr when a larger force was incoming I said "Sara can you get the others out of there" she said "I've got Lillian and Shizuku if Anton can get Ouma I gave her a thumbs up as I got into position seeing them arriving I said "just one shot"  _ **Ultimo Trio**_ with those words I let out a huge burst of light energy that decimated most of them "did I ah shit" I didn't get them all uh oh "I used up too much power for that one shot" however as I got down Sara asked "I don't want to do this but Anton can you expose your neck" he said "um ok" she said "forgive me for this" she suddenly bit into his neck with her eyes turning a blood red colour I asked "Sara your a" she let go saying "heal Anton I left enough that he'll make it" she suddenly let off a massive auroa of power as she said  _ **Let Us charge ahead** **debesīs**  _in her hand came her gear a jousting lance that was scarlet red in colour blue jewels around the handle she said "now then I don't know about you guys but I'm starving" she ran at the ones I missed as she let out a blood spear only then making a swarm of bats while impaling some foes with her lance as she drank some of their blood she said "pitiful as expected" she grabbed another guy and broke his neck saying "then again what do you expect from a useless ghoul like yourself" she punched another guy so hard that he went through multiple walls **if only Shinji could see this.**


	5. Act 5- Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided I'm going to include some trivia information about the characters from now on although that won't include their races as that may ruin some plot points I have planned whether or not it'll end well is another matter entirely but hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also I've decided that I'm going to cover the first three years of Hanagaro academy in this fic the remaining three will be done in a follow up one so that way I can divide the content more easily.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Sara's pov**

After I finished off the remaining Vardachi members I got to the others **_Rewind and Removal_** I wiped their memories as Roderick asked "what the Sara what happened" I lied by saying "I only just finished them off but thanks to your move earlier it really helped me out" I did a quick smile  **forgive me guys but it's safer if you never know** now your likely wondering what's up with me well to tell you the truth I'm actually a half-blood vampire I can still drink blood and have access to all the powers of one but unlike the rest I'm not damaged by the sun as of for why I won't tell them well vampires throughout history haven't been well liked and I care for my newfound friends to much to hurt them that way. Shizuku then asked "what do we do now" I asked "wait Roderick where's Amajiki" he said "he's wait he should have been done by now" Ouma asked "not to be rude but is your bro-sense tingling" he said "it most definitely is" we then left to go find him.

As we approached where Shinjiro was last seen we realised he was gone Roderick panicked asking "what happened where is" as he asked those questions Claude, Ryan and Diane found us as I asked "have you seen Amajiki anywhere" Claude said "I thought he was with you" however Ouma asked "how bad is the city" Ryan said "it's as bad as it can be the Vardachi are everywhere" I grabbed my head out of panic when I got an idea I said "Diane how fast can you fly" she let out her wings saying "really fast why" I said "I need you to go alert the teachers go find Minagata-sensei if any one can save us it's him" Claude got out his phone saying "no wonder he hasn't come the phone signals are down" however we heard an explosion with me saying "Diane go" she said "right but stay safe guys" she flew off leaving a load of pale white feathers behind.

As we approached the site of the explosion we saw that it wasn't a car or a grenade it was a person or a monster I couldn't see fully for the smoke misting up my glasses after I cleaned them Claude asked "what the heck" when the s please cleared their was a figure fighting tons and tons of enemies he had pale white hair with dark purple skin, some small horns coming from his head with bat like wings on his back and yellow eyes that looked so conflicted Roderick said "I don't know what that is but it" Claude after doing a quick smell with his nose said "oh no" I asked "what is it Claude" he said "guys we need to run" I asked "why" he said "that thing is a demon" wait what but they're just a fairy tale something that went existed centuries ago but how is one here Roderick asked "what makes you so sure" Claude said "it's mostly a guess because that thing is not human or monster well not any I'm familiar with" we then watched as he made more attacks with a massive ball of black fire I said "get down".

* * *

**An hour earlier**

**Shinjiro's pov**

I just woke up from being knocked out mostly because I was being slapped by somebody it was the guy from before who commented that I had a lot of bravado he said "ah good your awake young man" I tried to struggle but I couldn't as my hand s and legs were bound he said "now now this will be mostly harmless well more so for me than you" he held out a syringe as he said "oh this little thing it's just a bit off demon blood no biggie" he injected it into me as I wriggled and writhed however a assistant said "sir this boy he oh no get away" before he could say anything I felt an explosion of power from within me as I had released so much energy. 

**Current time**

When I looked down I saw I wasn't my usual self my skin had turned purple for starters however I had no time to admire myself a guard came up as he said "for the future of monsters" I simply grabbed him by the arms and legs only to then split him in two  **what the heck this** I just wanted to try and slow him down not violently kill him however when more guards arrived I began delivering punchs and kicks leaving their bodies in a real state as they said "mages fire" out came spells of varying elements however I used my apparent wings to cover myself when another guard came up I slashed him with the wings leaving a cut deep into his flesh  **since when are wings that strong** I then prepared a strong amount of power making purple sigils appear  **what is this I can't use magic** when I'd built up enough power I fired with the Vardachi members saying "we can't stop" as the guy from before said "I made" I cut him off as I unknowingly cut his arms off  **I didn't ask for that what's happening to me** as more arrived I prepared a giant black fire ball.

When the fire was done most of them were down I let out a roar to show my victory however some familiar  **no get out of here I'm not thinking straight** I watched as Roderick, Anton, Ryan, Claude, Sara, Shizuku and Ouma were standing there as Roderick said "I'm not your enemy but tell me what are you" Claude then said "Roderick on the ground" he point as I noticed Schwarz was there Roderick said "you killed Shinji" he drew his bow saying "you killed my friend" I held up my hands as he said "you don't get mercy" no I can't please don't make me harm a friend however I was able to just say "Roder Roderick" he said "how do you" I finally felt myself gaining control as I could move my arms and legs freely  **must have been some kind of start up phase** I then said "Roderick it's me please" he said "Shinji" I said "my friend"  **good I can feel more control being gained** I then managed to talk freely saying "guys it's me Shinjiro" they all looked horrified at what they'd seen as they all got their gears out with Roderick demanding "if your our Shinji tell me something only he could know about me" I now had total control over my body and speech saying "you snore so loudly that I've compared you to a fog horn, you love my fried eggs, you have a thing for french maids and you use regalia to try and pin your coat up on the wall" he said "damn he's good" I then said "one last thing" I grabbed Schwarz saying "your my friend" he said "it really is you huh Shinji" he hugged me as I did the same although he wispered "did you have to mention the french maids thing" I said "yup".

* * *

As I explained my kidnapping to the others Claude asked "how well can you control well this" I said "I have control over my bodily functions such as movement  speech and what have you but as of for the power I don't quite know" Sara said "didn't you say you had no magic" however Ryan said "according to research whatever it is that demon's use it is not magic it's something different" I said "that explains that" however Cladue said "where's the rest off the class" Sara said "before Amajiki ran off the others stayed where we were earlier" Claude checked his phone saying "it's an alert from the Peacekeepers" the alert said to gather at Shibuya crossing however I said "wanna bet the Vardachi are going to show up" Ryan said "I hate to admit it but your likely right" I said "if the others have even a remote chance of survival we need to help them" they all said "on it" we all left to go to the arranged area while I was able to fly albeit at low altitude.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Shinjiro Amajiki  
> Age- 16  
> Gender- Male  
> Birthday: 1st April  
> Blood type- O negative  
> Nationality- Japanese  
> Height- 6'3 or 190cm  
> Weight- 66kg or 145 lbs  
> Hair colour- Black with white temples  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Soul Gear- Schwarz  
> Fun facts- He's remarkably skilled in the kitchen (something Roderick loves), he is ambidextrous, he can play the piano very well and his favourite food is cheesecake.


	6. Act 6- Salvation

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**10 minutes away from Shibuya crossing**

The others ran while I few with Roderick as Sara said "I hope everyone's ok" I said "they'll be fine but guys could you do something for me" Roderick said "anything Shinji" I said "when the other's see me like this could you leave the explanations to me" Ryan said "why" Claude said "it's better that way if any of them see you then they know it's you" as we came close I said "also if Minagata-sensei see's me like this then I'm done for" Roderick said "you'll be fine my friend believe me" we both chuckled afterwards as I said "come one let's get this done" we made haste to get to our destination.

**At Shibuya**

When we got to Shibuya a number of Vardachi soldier's were holding the civilians hostage while some of our classmates were in that mess I said "guys I" Roderick said "don't Shinji don't blame yourself" Claude said "actually this is my fault I was the one who suggested we come for a day out and look what happened the city gets attacked and we wind up having our classmates held hostage" I said to him "Furgeson this isn't your fault believe me if anything you recommending we come out was a great plan it gave us something to do" I held my hand on his shoulder saying "let's get everyone out of here and go home then we can look back and laugh at this whole thing" he said "your right Amajiki but how do we handle this" that was when a familiar voice said "allow your teacher to help out there" Tazusho landed with a number of others who I recognised  **I never thought that Sentinel squad would arrive the Sentinels or as most call them Team Tazusho they're a group that are considered elites even among other elites having quelled many threats and done many missions I though thought they had stopped working together** although Tazusho grabbed the others saying "what the hell is that".

* * *

As he glared at me I said "Sensei it's me" he asked "Amajiki what happened to you" I said "I'm still trying to piece it together myself but I will say what I do know" I took the time to explain everything as he said "hmm interesting but I'm never mind the fact that you can't fully use your powers I'm more worried of if it's permanent" I said "I haven't shown signs of leaving this form so for now let's just assume it is" he said "I'm sorry you had to" I said "it's not your fault Sensei I shouldn't have been so hasty" he held my shoulder saying "so you slipped up here but that doesn't mean you've fallen completely let's get back up and fix this mess" one of the Sentinel squad members known as Raymond said "who'd have thought you'd make such a good teacher Tazy-boy" as we got our gear ready the Tigers prepared for battle.

We all stood in position as I looked at the other Sentinel members Raymond Davis aka the mad tinkerer has a total of eighty seven missions to his name although he's got a track record for being able to make all kinds of devices from random junk hence his title, next Sumrie Hirose aka the black rose has a total of ninety nine missions to her name but as of for her title well that's the mystery about her no one actually know how she got it, next Samantha Knowles aka lightning fast Samantha has a total of one hundred missions to her name as of for how she got her title well it's because of her extreme speed on the battlefield some say she may be the fastest human on earth and finally and one who were all too familiar with Tazusho Minagata aka the greatest Peacekeeper as mentioned earlier he has a total of four hundred missions to his name and well we all know how he got his title. When we got ready Tazusho said **_Seek Fulfilment Guilty Pleasure_**  he the shouted "NOW" we leapt into action immediately.

I flew down with Schwarz in my hand managing to slice one of the Vardachi members only to then use my wings to slice another two "that's three" I managed to use a single sigil and fire a shot of energy "that's four" as Tazusho went at it with Guilty Pleasure his signature gear it was a white claymore style sword with multiple jagged edges making it resemble that of a rose's thorn's as he cut into them ferociously I kept on fighting with Roderick saying "there's two many of them" however as luck would have it helicopters came in deploying Peacekeepers of varying ranks as Tazusho said "what do you think I came all by myself" as the re-enforcement's came in the Vardachi surrendered by throwing down thier weaponry and getting on their knees.

With the re-enforcement's now having swarmed Tokyo the city was finally being taken back the Vardachi were being questioned as to why they did this and how they got the man power and fire power however my classmates were cautious about me say the least I said "guys it's really me Shinjiro please" however Bella drew her Gear at me saying "your a monster not a person" however I said "ya know you really need to work on that technique of yours you mentioned in the exercise last week that you leave your guard open on your left" with my hand I moved her Rapier to the side with no effort she dropped it saying "it is you it really is you Amajiki" however her saying that I felt my body changing again as my skin started to go white again and I felt the horns shrinking I passed out due to overworking myself  **at least they're safe.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Roderick Forsythia  
> Age-15  
> Gender- Male  
> Birthday- 22 June  
> Blood type- B positive  
> Nationality- British  
> Height- 6'1 or 185cm  
> Weight: 65kg or 143lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown slicked back  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Soul Gear- Regalia  
> Fun facts- He has a great singing voice, he as mentioned by Shinjiro snores like a foghorn, his favourite food is Apple crumble and he has three sisters and one brother (he's the oldest out of all of them).


	7. Act 7- Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Claude Furgeson  
> Age-15  
> Gender- Male  
> Birthday- 11th November  
> Blood type- B negative  
> Nationality- French  
> Height- 6'4 or 183cm  
> Weight- 81kg or 178lbs  
> Hair colour- Raven black  
> Eye colour- Silver  
> Soul Gear- Hercules  
> Fun facts- He has a passion for poetry, he likes napping and people watching, his favourite food is anything meat based, Ryan his roommate claims he needs four pillows to sleep and he has hay fever.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**One week later**

I felt my eyes flickering as I opened them "what happened" as I tried to move I realised I couldn't as my wrists and ankles were bound "what the hell" however as I said that Tazusho came in saying "It's ok Amajiki I'm here now" he began removing the restraints saying "it's alright it's all over now" I asked "how long was I" he said "a week don't worry Forsythia was nice enough to make sure you have some notes from class" I chuckled saying "so even becoming a demon can't get me out of school work" he said "no apparently not but I'd be careful from now on with that power theirs so much we don't know about it" I said "Sensei if you could please help me then I'd really" he stopped me saying "I already plan to teach you how to control it as best I can and yes I will keep training you in Youjustsu" I said "Sensei I" he said "it's ok now I would seem a certain group is here to meet you" as he said that the door opened.

When the door opened Roderick, Sara, Shizuku, Ouma, Claude and Anton came in with Roderick saying "Shinji it's been too long" he gave me one of his infamous one armed hugs as I said "hey Roderick" he said "ah come on what's with that melancholic look" however Sara said "it's good that your awake now" she held out a bunch of flowers saying "for you" I accepted them saying "thank you Sara" however Claude asked the million dollar question that being "so do we have any idea what caused your demon form" I said "aside from what I mentioned we sadly don't" Ouma asked "I'm curious as to how they obtained demon blood if they're a supposedly extinct race them again it might have been a case of they thought they had demon blood" however Claude asked again "this may sound harsh but we need to fur coat that form with a name"  **really just really** I asked "fair point giving it a name might make summoning it more easy" we all pondered for a bit when Anton said "how about Onslaught Mode I mean that is what you put those Vardachi through when you first entered it" I said "hmm Onslaught Mode I like it" everyone agreed as I got up saying "now time to face the class".

As I walked through to the building for my class I was met by some less then friendly stares mostly from other students but with some being from teacher's however Roderick said "I've got your back buddy" the others said "so do we" I said to them with a genuine smile "thanks guys" although one student came up saying "you your Shinjiro Amajiki correct" I said "I am" he said "they say you became a demon during the attack in Tokyo" I said "I did indeed now not to be rude by me and my friends really must be getting to class" he drew a axe that I could assume was his Gear as he said "your kind went extinct for a good reason I'll finish the job" **_Decimate Hercules_** out came Claude's Gear it has the form of a bronze war hammer with a wolf's hard engraved on the side of it he then said "I'm going to make one thing clear never EVER mess with the pack again am I clear" they all got scared as Claude let out a wolf howl with them screaming "Werewolf" I asked him "aren't you worried they'll dislike you for that" he said "I know you guys accept me and that that is all I need" he put Hercules away as he said "but enough me being hated for my fur coat let's go to class"  **that was oldly eager of him normally he hates class.**

* * *

I got into the classroom with some of them giving me cautious looks Anton said "hey guys" they said "hello Degislane" I waved when I went to sit down but they did nothing as I sat and got out the notes Roderick prepared for me I could hear them wispering but I decided to ignore them  **still they've got every right to be scared I myself don't fully understand my power's ahhhhhhh can't I go back to Tengen Myō'ō being my most advanced move** however Sara came up to say "are you sure you'll be fine Amajiki" I said "I'll be fine and please call me Shinjiro or just Shinji" I held her hand a little saying "besides Sara it's as Claude said I know you guys accept me and that's all I need" she said "oh that's a relief" I removed my hand from hers as she went to go sit down at her chair  **these guy's I swear are the best.**

**That night**

While in the social area of the dorm I sat with my group as others watched on however Ouma said "oh I'm getting sick of this already" he stood up shouting "ALRIGHT YA SCRAWNY PUCK'S LISTEN UP" as everyone turned to him he said "thank you now then I'd like to talk about our treatment of a certain member of our class" they all looked at me  **Ouma what are you doing** he pointed at me saying "this guy here my friend Shinjiro Amajiki now I know that some of you are a little frightened by his power well let me tell you he's not as bad as he seems" Takumi his brother shouted "Ouma what the hell's gotten into you" he said "I'm just sick of people treating my friend like trash look his demon form may be spooky to look at and its power is undeniably beyond our comprehension but in the end he's still the same guy look at us a few weeks ago we admired him for his skill but one slip up one tincy wincy mistake that he to the best of my knowledge had no control over and wabam we instantly treat him like he's a bug that needs to be crushed" Roderick stood in saying "if I may Ouma let's face it guys we can hardly make him feel left out solely because of what he is I mean Diane your an angel whereas Yuki your a kitsune one is treat with respect the other is feared" they both held their heads down as he said "and Ikkaku your a centaur a race that their isn't a whole load off that's just a few examples guys let's face it to most we are a hive of difference so is it really our place to decide what's normal and what's not" Yuki spoke up saying "he's right Amajiki I'm sorry I remember when I told you I was a kitsune you at the start of the year and you didn't have a problem at all with it" Diane then said "he's right I've been horrible towards him for no good reason he may be my kinds mortal enemy but he's not my mortal enemy" Ikkaku said "your right while it's true your powers are beyond our comprehension right now I shouldn't have jumped the gun and assumed you were a threat" they all came together.

As they got close to me they said "we're sorry Amajiki" I said "guys I" Penelope then said "It was really mean of me to judge you for Christ sake I'm a siren I have no right to judge you" Diane then asked "can you find it in your heart to forgive us for being so distrustful" I said "I forgive you all but I ask one thing" Ouma said "anything my friend" I said "if you have even a hint I may be going mad I want all of you to stop me your the only ones I trust to see it through to the end" they said "alright" Claude said "with luck it won't ever come to that" he then got out his phone and said "now let's party and howl all night long" he let out another howl as the others began dancing as a way of saying sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Sara Shallfallen  
> Age-15  
> Gender- Female  
> Birthday- 1st July  
> Blood type- A negative  
> Nationality- Scottish  
> Height- 5'2 or 157cm  
> Weight- 58kg or 128lbs  
> Hair colour- Platinum blond  
> Eye colour- Icy blue  
> Soul Gear- Debesīs  
> Fun facts- She is a skilled first aider, she has a love for cat's, she has a surprising well built body despite her feminine figure , her favourite food is Strawberry cake, Yumi her roommate claims that Sara is a pretty good cook whether or not that's true is yet to be seen and she's double jointed.


	8. Act 8- Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Ouma Tsukimaka  
> Age- 15  
> Gender- Male  
> Birthday- 31st October  
> Blood type- AB negative  
> Nationality- Japanese  
> Height- 5'2 or 157cm  
> Weight- 58kg or 127lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Yellow  
> Soul Gear- Hokori  
> Fun facts- He is fluent in three different languages (that being Spanish, German and English), he has a love for dogs of all kinds, he's known to sleep all day unless somebody wakes him up and he is considered the peacemaker of Shinjiro's friends.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**One month later**

After we had repaired the damaged bond between myself and the class everything was starting to settle down a bit for example, I was getting some additional training to utilize both my Onslaught Mode and Youjustsu although Youjustsu training was still being done in secret, myself, Roderick, Ouma, Sara, Claude, Shizuku and Anton have all grown more close to the point where we are considered our own team of friends  **or a pack as Claude so aptly named it** , in particular me and Sara had grown closer with her and me doing solo training now and again as well as planing a few days out together however today we had some announcements from Tazusho.

While in class Tazusho said "alright I will got three announcements the first due to the bravery you all displayed during the Vardachi attack on Tokyo you are all going to be prompted to Brawler rank" we all were pleased at the news I mean for God's sake we haven't even done that much field work and we're all ready getting a promotion although he then said "second after much consideration the school has authorised the usage of powers on school grounds so those of you with with wings I dunno fly I guess" he moved his arms like a bird  **he's a bigger idiot then you'd think he his** and finally he said "finally the Hanagaro sports festival is almost on us in two weeks to be exact so yeah have fun with that" he yawned as he said "just have a self-study session for today I um have to go comb my teeth and brush my nails"  **wait what oh that lazy son of a** we all chuckled at his laziness when Sara said "we have our own lazy boy in the class aside from Sensei" she pointed at Claude who was snoring rather loudly with his head leaning back I wispered "Roderick could I borrow a marker pen from you" he said "go ahead" as he held out the marker.

Class had been going on for half an hour now and Claude had just woken up with him asking "huh what'd I miss" I said "first we've all been told that we're going to be promoted to Brawler rank and the sports festival is coming up" Anton said "also we can use our powers on school grounds well at least the ones we couldn't before" he said "that all what's so funny" the girls were snickering at his face with him asking "come on what's so" Shizuku held out a compat mirror as he said "ok what the fuck" I'd drawn cat whiskers, a small dot around his left eye and little ears on his forehead he said "who did this" we all went silent as he checked his phone to see that everyone had taken multiple photos of me doing it and us posing with him he said "Shinji" I said "hey" he snarled saying "I'm going to make you wish you were a real demon and not some cheap imitation" I said "hey you can't spar with me I never gave you a howl" Sara said "don't you mean a meow" everyone laughed as Claude said "I'm going to go wash this off goodbye" he stood up and walked off with a scowl on his face ******ah we love him anyway.**

* * *

**That night**

Me and Tazusho had been practicing Youjustsu for the past hour now and it wasn't going so well "chanel the energy in" *boom* the energy blew up in my face as I said "damn it" Tazusho said "it's alright Amajiki you know what let's take a quick break" as we sat down I asked "him what was it like for you I mean learning Youjustsu" he said "me it was" he started shaking in fear as he muttered "please Sensei no I please not the weight challenge again anything but that" I asked "are you ok" he said "what oh it's just you as I was saying my training was difficult to say the least" I said "I take it your Sensei wasn't exactly easy going about it" he said "oh heavens no she was absolute hell with it she made me do so many things that hurt for days if not month's"  **what the hell is with him and his friends** I said "I'm sorry I'm not exactly a great student" he said while placing his hand on my shoulder "you aren't anything like what you say you are your a brave and courageous young man with if I'm being honest so much to give" he stood up saying "be it on the battlefield or with his allies your the kind of guy who has the traits of a leader the kind of one who earns the respect and loyalty of his subordinates the real task is helping you find it" he said "if we find that we may figure out what's holding back your Youjustsu" I said "Sensei I" he said "it's all going to be fine have no fear" me and him then did some sword training for the reminder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Tazusho Minagata  
> Age- 42 (he's a bit ashamed to admit it though)  
> Gender- Male  
> Birthday- 22 May  
> Blood type- O positive  
> Nationality- American  
> Height- 6'5 or 195cm  
> Weight- 82kg or 180lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Green  
> Soul Gear- Guilty Pleasure  
> Fun facts- As a child he considered a career in sumo wrestling before ultimately deciding to go for being a Peacekeeper, his room according to Raymond is pretty bleak with naught but the bare essentials, he is a huge fan of Black Sabbath and his favourite food is egg fired rice.


	9. Act 9- Let the festivities begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I never did make it clear who are the other teachers at Hanagaro well I'll be nice and list some of them here:  
> Lord Michael- Principal (yes he is the archangel Michael not some cheap imitation)  
> Tazusho Minagata- Combat instructor and Class 1-1's homeroom teacher  
> Rukia Himiko- Science teacher as well as the self-appointed nurse and sex education officer  
> Chihyo Sakura- The actual school nurse  
> Achilles VIII- Philosophy teacher and Class 1-2's homeroom teacher  
> Isaac Matthews- The lifestyle guidance officer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Shizuku Ayatsuji  
> Age-15  
> Birthday- 12th February  
> Blood type- AB positive  
> Nationality- Japanese  
> Height- 4'1 or 124cm  
> Weight- 31kg or 68lbs  
> Hair colour- silvery white  
> Eye colour- Violet  
> Soul Gear- Suna no ōjo  
> Fun facts- She is considered the little sister of the class, Anton started a myth that her pig tails are detachable (they're not despite the popular belief), aside from being considered the little sister of the class she is also considered the mascot of the class, her favourite food is anything sweet and her favourite animal is a fox.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Two weeks later**

Me and the others had been training for the sport's festival so we could face it head on although as we walked to the training area Claude said "I wonder how other Peacekeepers will react to our performance" I said "this may be the best chance we have to advertise ourselves" Roderick jokingly said "why not meow to get their attention Claudy" he snarled saying "I still haven't let that go" Shizuku said "well it ain't so bad cats are cute"  **ah ever the innocent one** although as we walked we heard the roar of the crowd as Ryan asked "wait are we getting watched" I said "yeah" he said "oh no" but he then lifted his head up saying "but that just makes me want to try harder" with my arms behind my head I said "hey guys whoever loose's the first event has to buy a meal for the others" Roderick said "oh your on" Claude slammed his fist into his hand saying "I'm all fired up now" I chuckled as the rest of us got to the main building for the stadium.

I stood in a large patch of green as Sara said "so many people" I said "guys do you think if I entered Onslaught Mode I could fly out of here" Roderick said "nah they've got barrier up their that would shoot you down faster than a bomber during the blitz" Walter said "so you would drop faster than the rock that killed Caesar Zeppeli" Ouma said "Schmidt that was too soon" I said "please don't drop Jojo references throughout the whole event" he said "trying to stop me Muda Muda Muda" *sigh* I decided with the others to pay attention to the details of the festival.

On the stand came Himiko-sensei or as she's also know Rukia Himiko she was wearing her usual floral kimono that she left open a little just to expose her breasts a bit she said "hello first years are you all ok oh who am I kidding of course you are I'm here" she had that usual sultry tone in her voice as she then said "now then for the event" she clicked a switch as she said "you lovely boys and girls will be running from here to the school entrance and back again"  **sounds easy** she then clicked the button again as she said "but you'll be under the effect of high density weights" a blue light came on our training gear as I said "what fuck man" she said "these sweet little things are built to analyse your own bodyweight and adjust itself to that so your going to have to run with your double your weight" she laughed manically as she said "now begin"  **wait what.**

* * *

She opened a mechanical door as we were all made to run as I said "alright this is" I was having difficulty moving as I said "totally stupid" a number of the students I didn't recognise began running  **so they're our sister class 1-2** I though decided to just focus on running however Rukia announced "powers, transformations, magic and Gears are all banned any bad bad boy who uses one will be disqualified have fun my little ducks" she laughed as Roderick who was right beside me said "I wish I was stuck with my sister's right now" as we tried running I said "are you kidding me I wish I was being yelled at by my grandmother right now" I was panting heavily as we attempted to run.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Ryan Reginald Ammane  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 2nd April  
> Blood type- B negative  
> Nationality- British  
> Height- 6'2 or 187cm  
> Weight- 82kg or 180lbs  
> Hair colour- Silverite  
> Eye colour- Green  
> Soul Gear- Hyoudou  
> Fun facts- Despite people believing he's antisocial it's actually a case of he's socially awkward, he is surprisingly skilled at dart's and other party games, he has a beauty mark on his left cheek, his favourite food is a crème brulé and he loves nature (despite his Gear's element)


	10. Act 10- Sport's can be difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Arata Mayuzumi  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 12th August  
> Blood type- O positive  
> Nationality- Japanese  
> Height- 5'3 or 160cm  
> Weight- 61kg or 134lbs  
> Hair colour-Black  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Soul Gear- Ken tōshi  
> Fun facts- He can play the trumpet with a lot of skill, he has no skill in the kitchen, he's ambidextrous, his favourite food is hamburger's and he owns two dogs (one's called Bumpy and the other is called Leap)

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

Me and my classmates had been running for about thirty minutes now keep in mind that it's a fifteen minute walk to the sport's stadium from the main school building however I was having an absolute horror of a time as I said "need Onslaught Mode" Sara said "I wish I'd just said I was sick today" I held her shoulder saying "Sara if we run really really fast do you think we could escape Minagata-sensei" she laughed as we kept on running saying "we could but where would we go from there" I said "true but" I held my fist into the air saying "so long as you never give up the end can become a new beginning" as I said that I resumed running.

**Nobody knows how long later**

Me and everyone eventually got through the race although due to sheer exhaustion we all collapsed onto the floor as Claude announced "that was a claw too far for me" he was panting while scratching the back of his left ear as Rukia said "you've all done so well little ducks so as a reward you get a break" we all let out a loud "YESSSS" however she said "but you've got a battle royale afterwards" we then said "oh come on" she led us to a break room so we could rest up  **give me the Vardachi and I can beat them in a few minutes but give me a sports festival and I fall apart in minutes** although as I walked Arata was watching me why well I was about to find out.

While I sat in the break room me Roderick came back with a bottle of water saying "here guys" I grabbed the water and poured it over my head to wash away the sweat as I said "so good" however Roderick said "if I do that I'd evaporate the water due to my body heat" although as he said that Arata came over asking "Amajiki could I talk to you in private please" I said to the others "guys could you look after my drink please" Sara said "I will Shinji". I went to a corner that was out of sight with Arata asking "so what did you want to talk about" he asked "tell me Amajiki do you hate certain races" I said "Mayuzumi just think for a second of what I am do I of everyone in the world have any right to judge a person for their race" he chuckled saying "true but I'm thinking a little more of a really hated race" he looked left to right and let out eight pure black wings as I said "so your a Fallen" he said "yeah but I'm not that proud to admit it" I asked "so this is why you always so racist things to the others" he said "yeah I've never been proud of it so I tried to make others feel bad for what they are" I finished off saying "so that they would get your pain to a degree" he said "yeah" he then got ready to leave saying "do me a favour and keep this between me and you" as he left I did the same.

* * *

**Beginning of the next round**

We all got ready for our next round with Rukia announcing "welcome back little darlings time for the next round" she did a spin while leaning over saying "the next round is a battle royale" she displayed a screen as the rules were explained

**_Battle royale- For this round all students must fight eachother for a place in the finals in a massive open field area teaming up with others is banned so it's everyman for themselves all power's are allowed, injuries and maiming are allowed however killing is not aside from that anything goes._ **

I said "oh come" I was interupted as the ground suddenly opened up and we dropped into a hole.

When we were plummeting everyone was freaking out but I had an idea **_Onslaught Mode_** __with my demon form now active I used my flight to land safely Anton said "show off" although every one else had parachutes come out I said in response "what the hell don't these things contain" Rukia said "a cocktail Despenser apparently" as we all got up it was a case of we all got to work _ **Come Forth Schwarz**_ Roderick said  _ **Aim for the top Regalia**_ he flew away as he began picking off students however I was faced with Penelope who said "no hard feelings ok Amajiki because really your a good guy" I said "none taken also" I held Schwarz at her saying "give it your all Davidson" she held her hands out in the air saying **_Reign Supreme Jūras karaliene_** __in her hand sat a silver trident with a longer shaft that it should have althso she said "you know something Amajiki" she summoned up water around her saying "ever since day one of school I've always had an interest in fighting you" I charged at her to begin the fight she's so dearly wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Penelope Davidson  
> Age-16  
> Gender- Female  
> Birthday- 20th April  
> Blood type- O positive  
> Nationality- Canadian  
> Height- 5'5 or 166cm  
> Weight- 56kg or 123lbs  
> Hair colour- Light blue  
> Eye colour- Green  
> Soul Gear- Jūras karaliene  
> Fun facts- She is considered the third cutest girl in class (the second is Sara while the fist is Bella), she has a close relationship with Yumi and Lillian, she makes scale models in her spare time, she had a part-time modelling job but had to quit when she left for Hanagaro, her favourite food is smoked haddock and she's scared of bug's.


	11. Act 11- Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So about that thing of Penelope being the considered the third cutest girl in class well it's because Alejandro made a list of the cutest girls in class so for about of fun here is the girls and what he thinks of them:  
> 1\. Bella- Because she has a womanly figure and isn't a damsel in distress  
> 2\. Sara- Because she's a sweetheart who makes you feel happy and she has pretty eyes  
> 3\. Penelope- Because she's accepting of everyone and her singing voice is really good  
> 4\. Shizuku- Because she's short and makes you laugh  
> 5\. Diane- She's just too damn innocent  
> 6\. Lillian- She's nice but she's a bit quiet  
> 7\. Yumi- She's scary I don't plan on aggravating her anytime soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Bella Louise Ammane  
> Age-16  
> Birthday- 2nd April  
> Blood type- B negative  
> Nationality- British  
> Height- 5'6 or 168cm  
> Weight- 56kg or 119lbs  
> Hair colour- Ebony black  
> Eye colour- Emerald green  
> Soul Gear- Mistilteinn  
> Fun facts- She is a skilled painter, she collects many weapons ranging from small knives to war hammer's, She's afraid of birds, her favourite food is a black forest gateau , she wanted to study medicine as a child but her social status got in the way and she has a secret love for fluffy animals.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

Me and Penelope began fighting with me delivering a slash to her side that was blocked by a wall of thicker water than it should be as she went for a punch to the face I was able to take it thanks to my thicker skin  **thank you Onslaught Mode** as me and her kept up our fight the announcement system said "15 of class 1-2 have been eliminated from the game" I said to Penelope "wait it's only been two minutes since we started" she said "wonder who" she was cut off by a wolf howl as we said "knew it" me and her resumed fighting as we delivered blow after blow and she attempted to drown me on far too many occasions I decided it was time to finish this **_First Secret Technique: Tengen Myō'ō_** with a slash to her back she went down as I said "no hard feelings Davidson ok but I will admit that was a fun fight none the less" she gave me a thumbs up as I left to go find some more opponent's.

As I ran around the field I had managed to beat two other people from class 1-2 they never did much but right now I was faced with a familiar face I said to them "so Mayuzumi it seems we should fight" he said "very well"  _ **Brawl To Your Heart's Content Ken Tōshi**_  over his hands emerged a set of gauntlets that were jet black in colour with small gold spikes along the edges  **if I remember correctly they increase in power every two minutes so I've gotta end this fast** he said "what's the matter scared Amajiki" I held Schwarz in position saying "me scared I think the term your looking for is EUPHORIC" he smiled as he charged at me while I already knew what I was going to do.

I attempted a dowedown slash to his face with him catching Schwarz in his hand while the other went to deliver a punch I pulled back saying "you blocked my sword" he said "so did I impress you" he went for another punch that for a regular human would kill them but for me sent me flying I dropped Schwarz in the process as I said "now it's getting interesting" I held my fist's ready in the air as he came at me I said "you could beat me with your true power" he said "I won't use my powers I will win though my gears power" me and him exchanged blows as I said "it's your power and your choice you seem convinced that being a Fallen is so bad" everyone stopped fighting to watch me and Arata as I said "you keep telling yourself that using your power will make you a bad person well who say's you have to be" he said "everyone will do you know what it's like being looked at for being something people think is discusting" I said "I do actually just remember people didn't instantly warm up to my demon form it took my friends to help that" he has a look of surprise on his face saying "you get it you actually get it" he let loose his wings with a slight chuckle saying "you know Amajiki you truly are an idiot risking your spot in the finals just to help me accept my heritage" he generated balls of light energy saying "but your the best type of idiot" as his wings moved about he said "so shall we fight for real" I readied my fist's saying "your on Arata".

* * *

 

Me and him started exchanging blow after blow causing shockwaves from each impact as we went all out  **he's fast possibly as fast as what Claude is mabye even faster** we then took flight to land even more hits as I blocked one of his punchs he said "thank you for this truly" I said "it's what I do" I attempted a right hook only for him to evade as I said "I help those who struggle to help themselves" he fired a barrage of light energy saying "what is with you" I fired some energy from my sigils to counter it as he said "you help others with issues that have haunted them for years yet you never go demanding a reward you puzzle me" we resumed punching this time it was so hard that we generated lightning and wind pressure with each blow as he said "seriously you are the best kind of idiot" he delivered a right hook to my jaw while I delivered a left hook to his as he said "thank you for not showing fear over my power" I said "it's about time you owned it" he said "so shall we end this" I said "one last hit" he charged his right fist with light energy saying "your on" I let all my demonic power flow into my left fist with it now glowing in a dark purple light  **I won't hold back not because I hate him not because I'm having too much fun but because he needs this someone who treats him and shows him he's a equal** our fist's collided as a massive white light came about.

As the light vanished I fell to the ground as did Arata with Onslaught Mode deactivating as we fell Arata gave a small thumbs up as we nearly hit the ground **_Glacial Protection_** underneath us came a icy construct as we both slide down Bella said "that should break your fall" we got to the ground as I just found the strength to stand up saying "oww" Rukia said "can you two fight on" me and Arata both announced "no but we don't mind" she said "well then your out" I grabbed him by the shoulder as he said "why" I looked at him as he asked "why help me why risk your chance at glory just to help me out" I said "because as I said I help people" he said "where do you get that tenacity" I said "it's as I told Sara so long as you never give up the end can become a new beginning" he shook his head as I carried him to the medical room.

**In the medical room**

Me and Arata sat on the beds with him saying "Amajiki I wanted to that what you've done today genuinely means a lot to me" he held his head down saying "you took the time to help someone who's done nothing but been total shit to your friends I mean the amount of times I've insulted Furgeson I thought you'd hate me" I said "true it did annoy me at first but I started to slowly see that there was more to it an when you showed your wings" he said "you wanted to help me" I nodded saying "correct" he cried a little saying "I don't have anyone I've always stuck to being on my own I for the first time don't know what to do" I said "you can start again begin your relationship with the others again" he said "none of them like me though what do I" I said "start with me start being my friend and eventually you can become the friend of everyone else" I gave him a thumbs up saying "just take your time don't rush it just work at a pace your comfortable with" he said "your an idiot you know that" he got up saying "but if this world had more idiots like you we wouldn't need heaven" he left as I lay back I thought about what I'd done  **it was worth every second off it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Ikkaku Kirishima  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 31st February  
> Blood type- AB positive  
> Nationality- Japanese  
> Height- 6'1 or 185cm in human form whereas he's 7'6 or 228cm in centaur form  
> Weight- 57kg or 125lbs in human form whereas he's 453kg or 998lbs in centaur form  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Soul Gear- Dieva Kari  
> Fun facts- He can alternate between human and centaur form, his family run an orphanage for children who've lost their parents in terror attacks and he's considered a big brother figure to them, he likes letting children ride on his back while in centaur form as he just loves children, his favourite food is anything spicy and he's an amatur opera singer.


	12. Act 12- The tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Kimi Guiuha  
> Age- 15  
> Gender- Female  
> Birthday- 25th January  
> Blood type- B negative  
> Nationality- Japanese  
> Height- 5'4 or 126cm  
> Weight- 44kg or 97lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Soul Gear- Requiem  
> Fun facts- She's considered the big sister of class 1-2, she tends a set of flower beds in the school garden's, she has as her classmates put it a gift for getting along with children, her favourite food is breaded chicken and she is scared of bug's.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

Once my wounds got checked up on I was able to go see the finals when I asked Sara "so what torture is Himiko-sensei throwing at us this time" she said "tournament time" Claude said "luckily for me I get to take part in it" I said "trust you to willingly want to do a tournament" he said "it's just something I had to sink my fangs into"  **I swear to Satan if he does one more of those puns** I though asked "who out of our class made it" Sara said "aside from you and Mayuzumi Yuki, Yumi and Alejandro saldy got eliminated during the second round but the rest of us made it through" as if on cue Alejandro appeared saying "sorry guys" Roderick who also appeared said "hey you went down fighting didn't you take pride in that" we all sat down with Sara being on my right and Roderick on my left.

The first round of the tournament was Walter Vs Kimi a girl from class 1-2 I asked "will Walter be ok" Roderick said "the kiddo might not have a Gear but he won't let that determine the outcome of the match" on the field came Waleter himself as did Kimi Walter said "I hope you don't hold back" Kimi with a confident smile said "I never planned on" the Rukia announced "now begin" she said again **_Unleash Requiem_** in her hand came a golden claymore as Walter prepared a array of grimoires he said "good now let us fight".

He began firing blasts of magical energy casuing massive damage to the field as a result of it I said "wait this isn't how he usually fights" Roderick said "he's planning something whether or not it's anything good is the million dollar question" as Kimi attacked with a blast of wind energy he said "a wind user huh well I have an app for that and everything else" he held out his hand saying **_Kankara Decoding_** his hand became engulfed in a violet sigil as Kimi asked "what good will that do" he said "oh it's a little something I just love using" she tried attacking with her gear again only for mist to come out instead of wind he said "Kankara Decoding let's me understand then reconstruct the formula of magic including a Soul Gear meaning I can rearrange your powers into whatever I wish" Bella said "it's annoying believe me" ah I remember her face in the first training match she tried attacking him with ice only to have it turned into really cold water she still hasn't let that one go  **ahahaha** Kimi then said "grrr you win" she then left the field as Walter had won.

* * *

**Hours later**

The matches had been going on for a while with us now finally at the last round which was Claude Vs Roderick I said to Sara "Hey Sara who do you think has this round" she said "oooh tough one for starters Claude has the advantage in destructive power whereas Roderick had the advantage in the air as I said it's a tough one" Arata said "I'd say they're evenly matched really this is a match of who can hold out the longest" he sat down next to me as both combatants entered the field.

Claude did a number of stretches as he walked out while Roderick just walked Claude said "don't hold back birdy" he said "says you Wolfy" Rukia said "begin" **_Decimate Hercules_** as he drew his hammer Roderick said **_Aim For The Top Regalia_** the two of them began going at it with Claude smashing Hercules into the ground while Roderick used his wings to narrowly evade each impact Roderick fired a few arrows now and again Claude during it all said "time to get furry" he entered his half-transformation to attempt to being Roderick down I said to Sara "you know the real issue right now isn't that Roderick's got it easy it's that Claude is enjoying himself too much" she said "remind me to never annoy him too much" Arata said "remind me to keep an eye on him at all times" I said "is it sad I want to fight him again" both my companions looked at me with disappointed looks.

As Claude and Roderick went at it more and more they had damaged the bulk of the field with Roderick said "hey Claudy remember to meow if this hurts" he said "son of a" however Roderick said **_Ultimo Trio_** __he let out one massive blast of light energy that sent Claude into the ground as he said "damn I fucking lost" however Roderick said "great match anyway" when the match was over the medics went to grab Claude while the cleaners prepared the area for the award ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Walter Schmidt  
> Age- 15  
> Gender- Male  
> Birthday- 6th August  
> Blood type- A positive  
> Nationality- German  
> Height- 5'5 or 165cm  
> Weight- 61kg or 134lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Green  
> Soul Gear- None  
> Fun facts- He has a encyclopedic knowledge of magic in both it's history and applications, he has a eidetic memory, he has the unofficial job of being the cleaner of class 1-1's dorm which he has no issue being, his favourite food is a omlet and he likes all animals.


	13. Act 13- Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back I know I was barely gone a day but the issues I was having weren't half as difficult as I thought they were just another case of me overthinking things again but enough of that back to work for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Diane Lance  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 5th October  
> Blood type- A positive  
> Nationality- Heaven (I kid you not that's an actual nationality among angles)  
> Height- 5'2 or 157cm  
> Weight- 33kg or 73lbs  
> Hair colour- Light blond  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Soul Gear- Palladium  
> Fun facts- She has a huge fanbase among the boys of the academy due to her innocent nature (she's unaware of this though), she's actually half Angle as her father was a human whereas her mother is an angel, she has a secret crush on Arata due to his mysterious origin (well it was a mystery until his and Shinjiro's match), she has a pretty good singing voice although she tends to hide this out of embarrassment, her favourite food is roasted duck and she has a fear of dog's.

**Bold** **for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The award ceremony**

When Claude and Roderick's match had finished they got everything ready for the award ceremony the top three winners were Walter in third, Claude in second and Roderick in first Sara said with a slightly miserable expression "if only I could have made it" I said "hey you got fifth I'm proud of you" she said "thank you Shinji" she had a smile that just radiated kindness yet had a hint of sadness although we turned out attention to the winners.

As Claude and all the others stood on their podiums Tazusho came up with medals saying "congratulations to all who participated and to the three standing before us right now" he walked to Walter saying "congratulations Schmidt you did excellently" Walter said "thank you sir" he moved onto Claude saying "good work Furgeson you" he was cut off by the sound of explosions as the gurads began running I asked "what the heck" as I asked that all the guards that came out were sent flying back into the stadium with slash's on their bodies **_Onslaught Mode_** I heard Sara ask "what are you doing Shinji" I said "I'll fight whoever's doing this" I looked at Tazusho saying "Snesei foucs on getting everyone out" he said "Rukia cane do that I'm fighting with you" **_Seek Fulfilment Guilty Pleasure_** he leapt down saying "we can settle this as mentor and student" I held my fist's ready saying "very well Sensei".

As the audience panicked the person who attacked the guards came out she was a girl with golden blond hair that covered all of her back with blue eyes and a suit of armour that was grey in colour she said "Shinjiro Amajiki your coming with me" I said "sorry girly I don't take lightly to fangirls" as I attempted to charge at her she slashed me with a golden short sword that sent me crashing into the ground Sara ran up shouting "SHINJI" I said "stay back" I grabbed the area she cut saying "son of a it's a light element Gear" Tazusho said "thanks for the warning"

**_Gear elements- Within the Soul Gear system exists varying elements for said Gear's the basic one's include Fire, Ice, Water, Wind and Lightning whereas the advanced one's include Blood, Light, Darkness, Destruction and Earth there are however Gear's that lack an element although these one's are considered rarities in the modern world._**

As Tazusho attacked the girl she got a shield as I said "what the" she said "my Gear is both a sword and a shield"  **she has a mutant type Gear the only other guy I know with one like that is Anton**  mutant type Gears in case you don't know have the appearance of two weapons instead of one so she's got one "ahghggh" I writhed in pain as the light energy sat on my skin. 

* * *

 

As I writhed in pain Walter ran up saying "just give me a minute" he held out his hand saying **_Blessings of Gaea_** his hand and my body were engulfed in a green light as the light left I said "my wounds are" Walter looked dizzy as he said "sorry that spell takes a lot out of me" I said "you've done wonderfully Schmidt just take a break" Ouma came up asking "what should we do" I said "take Schmidt and run" I said to Arata "Mayuzumi could you get the others out as well" he said "on it" he flew out with his wings as I too took flight.

I got next to Tazusho who had been hit back by the girl with him saying "I know you now your the princess of destruction Alice Silverson" she said "so I'm famous" she let out a slash that me and Tazusho mannaged to evade I used to chance to summon Schwarz I asked "what are you here for" she said "the Vardachi paid me to capture you and if need be kill your ally's" I said "ah great those bastard's again" I flew into the air with my wings to generate four sigils I shot the energy from them only for Alice to block it with her shield she said "they're here" a number of others came through the ceiling in dramatic fashion.

As all the people who came through the ceiling landed Alice said "I had this you know" a girl in a gothic Lolita outfit said "but it was so boring waiting for you" she took out a empty lolipop stick only to put in another one a man in a business suit said "Anyae focus" she said "I am" that was when somebody I know said "all of you go attack your targets" as they all ran off I said "what the" he said "hello Amajiki or should I say bravado boy" it was the same guy who made me a demon in the first place he had mechanical arms and a respirator mask as he said "I never introduced myself I am sir Ludendorff Von Blitzkrieg" I said "fancy name but can you back it up" he rushed at me and grabbed my neck saying "of course I can boy" he said "once I was a weak little half-blood vampire now I am a marvel of cybernetic enhancements" I said "I removed your arms once I can do it again" he said "you wish you could boy" I delivered a slash to his head only to have Alice block it as he said "get out of here" she ran off as Tazusho tried attacking from behind only to have himself smashed into a wall I said "what do you want" he said "you boy your power is something that belongs to the Vardachi" I said "over my dead body Vampy" I broke free as I flew back to prepare for another fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Alejandro Rosetta  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 26th June  
> Blood type- AB positive  
> Nationality- Spanish  
> Height 5'3 or 160cm  
> Weight- 112kg or 274lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Soul Gear- Salvación  
> Fun facts- He ranked eight on the entrance exam for Hanagaro, he has two younger brothers, he draws in his spare time, despite the popular belief that he's a pervert it's more a case of he's flirtatious, his favourite food is anything with eggs and he is allergic to cats.


	14. Act 14- Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Anton Degislane  
> Age- 15  
> Gender- Male  
> Birthday- 22nd August  
> Blood type- B positive  
> Nationality- French  
> Height- 5'6 or 167cm  
> Weight- 65kg or 143lbs  
> Hair colour- Blond with a ahoge  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Soul Gear- Amoureux  
> Fun facts- He had a huge amount of fangirls back home and that hasn't changed at Hanagaro, he can play the violin to an expert degree, since he started the myth about Shizuku's hair she began one that you can get a Wi-fi signal from his ahoge (people actually believe it funny enough), his favourite food is foie gras and he has an older sister (who teases him none stop).

**Bold** **for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Anton's pov**

I ran with the others as Shinjiro had gone to fight the main assailants  **be safe my friend** as I ran Sara said "he's got this don't worry" I said "I never doubted that my main worry right now is we don't know what we're up against" we kept on running to try and escape only for the girl who attacked Shinjiro to be standing there I said "Sara get everyone out off here" I took put my gloves on as she asked "what about you" I said "I'll hold her off" **_Aid me Amoureux_** I walked ahead as the girl in question asked "why would a dagger user want to fight someone like me" I said "because my friends need me to be strong so that's exactly what I have planned" she aimed her sword saying "very well then I'll take your head" she rushed at me with overwhelming speed clearly trying to take my head for real.

I evaded her strike in the nick of time as I delivered a slash with my right dagger she then blocked it only for me to use my left to deliver a cut into her arm **_Light Of Faith_**  she let out a blast of light energy that I couldn't evade  _ **Shadow Lock**_ she said "what the" I said "just a little something my Gear can do" I had my usual confident smile on my face as she said **_Liberation Of Light_** she mannaged to break free as I said "how did you" she said "just a little something my Gear can do"  **oooooooh that little** I said "it's a shame really that I have to fight you as you've got a really pretty face" she said "that shouldn't affect the battle at all" she leapt at me as I blocked with Amoureux creating sparks she then got down to make an attempted slash to the side only for me to duck in time I went for a hit to her stomach only to have to intercepted by her shield I said "Lady you have some impressive skills" she said "thanks"  **so we have ourselves a kudere** I held my daggers as I said "since you've been so much trouble I'll use my strongest skill on you" **_Darkness Delete_** with one move all the light in the room went out as she said "Light Of Faith" she then said it again as she asked "what happened" I said "Darkness Delete it allows me to create an area of total darkness where no light exists at all including Light element Gear's" she looked around as I went for her leg she said "where are you" I said "I'm everywhere and nowhere at the same time" I slashed her leg making her drop her sword I then went for her back making her fall to the floor as I removed the darkness.

As she fell to the floor I said "I win" she said "kill me then" what the she said again "kill me you won so kill me" I dispelled Amoureux saying "no" I collapsed next to her saying "I won't kill you at all" she looked confused as she asked "why won't you" I said "because I don't need to sure I won but that doesn't mean you need to die for me to prove it" she let out a sigh as I asked "I never did get your name" she said "it's Alice" I said "Anton" we both lay there as I thought  **I hope Shinji and the others did ok.**

* * *

**Shinjiro's pov**

I had been fovhtifi Ludendorff for a while now with me asking "did you need to attack the school just for me" he said as he blocked a slash from Schwarz "this only proves nowhere is out of the Vardachi's reach no matter where you hide we can and will get to you" I said "careful not to poke your head into the lions den" I delivered an upward slash saying "otherwise you may loose it" he said "better" he began making wiered noise's as he said "no stop it no" I said "what was that about being a marvel of cybernetic enhancements" he said "shut up you you HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR GIING ON ABOUT" I slashed at his stomach with Schwarz flowing it up with a slash to his back with my wings he began leaking oil and letting off sparks as I said "your men can go" he said "what" I said "call your men off and I'll spare them" he said "no I won't" his allies then arrived at the main stage.

I looked at them **I'm heavily outmatched right now even with Schwarz and Ātrs Solis but even then that's provided I can maintain Onslaught Mode for a bit longer** the girl in the Lolita dress said "ah Ludy Ludy Ludy why am I not surprised" he said "what" she the said "really this is what you get giving a kid demon blood when we said don't do it" she put another lolipop in her mouth as he said "I can be repaired" that was when a boy with glasses said "that would be counter productive after all cybernetics clearly failed here but our research on the demon's may be off use" I asked "aren't the demon's extinct" he said "ordinary you could get away with saying that but we managed to find one that survived all the centuries it's quite fascinating really"  **so he's the Walter equivalent of the Vardachi** as he adjusted his glasses he said "you must be Shinjiro Amajiki allow me to introduce myself I am Taro Nakagame I must say you have been a unique specimen to study but I digress we want you to come with us" he said "you don't really have a choice" I said "still no but I'm flattered that you wanted me although I'd recommend taking me to dinner first" he sighed saying "I was warned about this" a large man came dressed in armour saying "your mine now" I flew away saying "nope nope and nope" I was able to grab Tazusho and fly into the hall.

I flew through the hall evading each and every corner with a few scraps and scratches Tazusho woke up saying "Amajiki what happened" I said "I got away but they're in pursuit of me" he said "you should have left me behind" I said "I won't leave my mentor behind there's still so much you can teach me and the others" he said "I'm getting too old for this crap" I said "your not that old man" he said "I'm 420" I said "your not you idiot".

* * *

Eventually I got to the exit with the others meeting me I said "take him to a medic" Takumi grabbed Tazusho however the group that came with Ludendorff arrived I said "geez Louise you guys are as stubborn as Claude" he said "hey" I said "love ya really Wolfy" however Taro said "we actually came to say we're leaving" he adjusted his glasses saying "as much as I would love to witness more of your power it would be counter productive right now to do so" a white sigil appeared as they teleported away as I said "that was wired wait guys where's Anton" he came out saying "I'm totally not here" I said "let's see lot's of sarcasm, plenty of charm and a WiFi granting ahoge Yep it's you" I drew Schwarz saying "what is she doing" he interupted me saying "relax she's surrendered" Alice was over his shoulder as he said "Degislane was kind to me" she looked at him with a blush across her face saying "he's so strong and kind" Anton said "before we send her to the authorities I'd like her injuries tended to" I said "alright then" I however felt a dizzy spell hit me as I left Onslaught Mode.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Yumi Yamagishi  
> Age- 15  
> Gender- Female  
> Birthday- 6th December  
> Blood type- A positive  
> Nationality- Japanese  
> Height- 5'2 or 157cm  
> Weight- 42kg or 93lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown in a Hime-style cut  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Soul Gear- Karavīrs  
> Fun facts- She's ambidextrous, she is described as a Yamato nadeshiko due to her looks although her personality contradicts that (in so many ways), she is incredibly skilled at fishing, her favourite food is fish of all kinds and she has a strong friendship with most of the girls in the class.


	15. Act 15- Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Lillian Mathews  
> Age- 15  
> Gender- Female  
> Birthday- 4th June  
> Blood type- O negative  
> Nationality- American  
> Height- 4'7 or 139cm  
> Weight- 52kg or 114lbs  
> Hair colour- Ginger   
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Soul Gear- Eglantine  
> Fun facts- She has a pet dog, she lived with her grandparents before enrolling at Hanagaro, like Diane she has a huge fanbase among the male students for her shyness however she herself is unnerved by this, her favourite food is cookies and she constantly worries about her so called 'delicate frame' whenever she looks at the other girls.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**A week later**

I opened my eyes and sat up asking "what happened to me" Sara who was sitting next to me said "you lost consciousness after you left Onslaught Mode currently your in the infirmary" I looked around to see it was just her here I asked "where are the other's" she said "in class I chose to stay here with you"  **why would she do that I mean sure she's a nice girl but** I decided to ask "why would you do that" she held my hand saying "because I'm worried about you Shinji I I got worried something bad had happened to you" I pulled her in for a hug saying "thank you for protecting me then" I let go and climbed out of bed saying "now then time to go visit class".

Me and Sara got to class only to be creeped out by what we saw "what the actual fuck" Roderick had his shirt rolled up to expose his chest while Anton was placing bacon slices on it he simply said "what we missed breakfast" Sara sighed in unison with me as I said "good grief we can't leave you idiot's alone for a minute can we" I sat down as they got back to their whatever the hell it is they're doing although Walter aproached me asking "um Amajiki could I have a moment" I said "sure".

He was next to me saying "while you were asleep I asked the doctors to take some of your blood" I asked "what why" he said "I don't have anything bad planned it was just I wanted to try and understand your heritage" I said "so you took it to try and learn more" he nodded as I said "hey that's not a bother at all in all honesty it's about time someone tried to heck I barely understand it" he said "oh few so you aren't going to kill me" I said "no why would I do that Schmidt your a good guy" we got back to our seats as Tazusho walked in just looking at the boys "I can't leave you kids along for a moment can I" I said "nope" he just went to his desk to make an announcement.

* * *

As Tazusho sat there he said "alright two announcements the first one is since your all now a Brawler rank you are entitled to have familiar's there will be a trip to the familiar's forest at the end of the week" we all muttered amongst ourselves as he then said "secondly there is going to be a parents viewing day at school next week" I held up my hand saying "but sir I thought that was next month" he said "truth be told Michael decided to bring it forward to prove we can protect ourselves in light of the Vardachi attack" although what really scared Roderick was when Tazusho said "also Forsythia your sisters are coming since your mother can't arrange to have them looked after" he had a look of dispair as Tazusho got back to working.

**That night**

**Sara's pov**

I walked through the dorms just after dinner **Roderick was right Shinji does make some great food** although as I walked Lillian came up asking "um Sara could I talk for a minute" I walked with her asking "is everything wait Alejandro didn't try and peep on you in the showers again" she said "oh no this is something a bit more um worrying for me" she led me around the back of the dorms to talk about what it was that was bothering her so much.

I stood with her as she said "Sara are you aware of that problem I have" I asked "what problem" she said "my mind is so strong that memory altering spells are useless on me"  **oh no** she said "so your a vampire" I looked down saying "you hate me don't you" she said "huh no no no I couldn't your a kind-hearted girl" she looked down asking "but I would like to know why hide it as Roderick said this class is a hive of diversity" I said "because Vampires have never been liked throughout history we always get called monsters or filthy blood sukers" Lillian said "if there are even a handful like you then they can't be all bad but Sara do you want to tell the others" I asked "Lillian could you keep this a secret between you and me iii I'm scared of how the others will react" she said "alright but as I said your not evil so I won't hate you" as we walked back she asked "when you had Anton's blood I'm curious about what it tasted like" I said "it was surprisingly milky".

* * *

**That weekend**

**Back to Shinjiro's pov**

At the end of the week we went to the familiar's forest with us all talking about the kinds we wanted Diane said "I want something cute and cuddly" Yumi said "I'd prefer something tough and strong" however Anton said "eh something small would do me" however Sara asked "what about you Shinji" I said "hmmm something big and powerful" I leapt up shouting "like a dragon" I did a roar with her laughing although she laughed so hard that her glasses fell from her face as I rushed to grab them I said "careful" I put them on her face as she said "thanks for that Shinji" she adjusted them saying "my vision is only 30/200 without them so pretty much I'd be as blind as a bat without them" the bus pulled in as she said that.

While we stood in the forest Tazusho said "alright your all free to explore and find a familiar of your own just remember the guide that Schmidt gave you and all will be ok" 

_**Familiar- A creature that aids a somebody in various tasks some can take on the form of basic household animals whereas some can be mighty beasts of legend although the one rule all of them follow is that the familiar can not have a master weaker then them although this rule can be bypassed if a familiar chooses to go with that individual.** _

As we walked we felt something watch us as a wolf appeared from the bushes Claude shouted "I CALL DIBS" he pushed us out of the way to chase it down I said "I swear to Satan" we all ventured out to go find our familiar's and not get eaten by them.

 


	16. Act 16- Familiar's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I realised I missed out the character profile last chapter so I've gone back and added Lillian's sorry guys 😫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Yuki Musuga  
> Age- 15  
> Gender- Male  
> Birthday- 21st June  
> Blood type- A negative  
> Nationality- Japanese  
> Height- 5'2 or 157cm  
> Weight- 65kg or 143lbs  
> Hair colour- Duck egg blue  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Soul Gear- Tōsō  
> Fun facts- His family own a hot springs resort that's quite popular, he is considered an expert on Japanese mythology and history by his classmates (he doesn't believe he is though), he's been told that he looks really good in traditional clothing, his favourite food is any kind of Japanese food, he's scared of water (pretty ironic considering his Gear's element) and he can't whistle.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

I ran about the forest trying to find myself a familiar although many who I got near were unnerved by my demonic heritage  **curse's** Sara who was with me said "have faith Shinji" she went off to go look leaving me all alone "so what now" however I saw a green light that was trying to lure me somewhere  **now a sane person would look the other way but when have I ever done anything considered sane I mean heck look at Onslaught Mode** I ran to follow the light to wherever it was taking me.

I had been running for a while now and after evading many many pitfalls, tree's and wild animals I finally got to where the green light led me it was a shirne like area with many talismans and charms around it some were clearly holy as I was getting a slight headache due to it however my pain was alleviated as a large creature appeared it said "greetings Shinjiro Amajiki I am Yu-Long the jade dragon of the west" true to his title Yu-Long had jade green scales while having the appearance of an eastern dragon I asked him "can I help you" he said "I have been watching you for a short while now and I have deemed you interesting so I wish to join you" I said "as what my familiar" he said "if that is how I can join you then very well" I said "I need a minute to think about it" I walked out to try and think this through.

I sat down outside the shrine thinking to myself  **do I really deserve Yu-Long as a familiar I mean sure he's got a cool as hell appearance but am I worthy of a fucking dragon I mean sure I'm strong but not that powerful right** however as I thought that Yu-Long himself appeared saying "do you know why I took an intrinte in you of all people" he let out a small scroll saying "these are the people who've had me as a familiar now out of all of them only one of them treat me like a person and not a tool" he moved his hand down to one name I recognized I said "Tatsuya Amajiki wait what the" I fell off the rock I was sitting on out of sheer surprise asking "my father was your original master" he said "indeed even though I was always lazy and gluttonous he never once saw me as less than a human he was kind towards me" I rubbed the back of my neck saying "haha yeah he was like that" Yu-Long then said "you want to find him right then let me help you" I looked up saying after letting out a sigh "alright if I can find out at least the reason why father left then I accept your offer" Yu-Long said "kid we are going to do amazing things together" he flew into my hand leaving the seal of a dragon on my right palm showing our contract.

* * *

**An hour later**

After an hour people were gathering back at the entrance to the forest as I heard Roderick ask "where's Shinji" I said "right here mate" I flew in on Yu-Long's back with everyone asking "what the hell is that" I said "say hello to Yu-Long my familiar" Roderick said "of course you would have a damn dragon" Sara jokingly said "he did want a one afterall" however Arata came up on top of his familiar saying "hey Shinji" he was ridding a white tiger like creature with black stripes and small lightning bolts around his cheeks he said "meet Byakou my familiar" Roderick let out a fiery bird that resembled a peacock as it said "I am Suzaku it's a pleasure to meet you all" Claude came with the wold from earlier saying "meet the newest member of the pack" the wolf stood next to him as he said "this is Lycan my familiar now who's a good boy yes you are" he began ticking it's fur as if it was a real dog Yu-Long said "your allies are a really odd group" I said "oh you have no fucking idea".

As we sat on the bus I thought about what Yu-Long showed me and what exactly happened with my father

_Flashback:_

_Back when I was a kid me and my father had a amazing relationship even though he was always out at work as a Peacekeeper every moment free that we managed to earn was always spent with eachother my mother would always say we were joined at the hip more or less she never minded though although things got hard when I was three as mother had developed a case of ovarian cancer she didn't last that long in the end me and dad were hit hard by her lose he always smiled but I knew he was deeply hurt by it then by the time I was six on the night of the Desolation I wanted to find him hoping my hero would save me but in the end he never did show up when he disappeared I was taken in by my grandparents and I've wanted to be a Peacekeeper since then to try and discover what happened to him even if he's not alive anymore I just want to know where he went I need my hero._

As I sat on the bus Sara asked "are you ok Shinji" I said "huh of I'm fine Sara" she went back to talking with Penelope as I thought  **come to think of it I haven't talked to my grandparents since enrolling here** I checked my hand saying "I swear I'm gonna find you father".

* * *

**At the dorms that night**

Everyone was admiring eachothers familiar's with Bella saying "meet mine Bartram" out came a hound with black fur and a scowl like look  **wait he's a hound and her title is *sigh* really Bella I'd expect this kinda thing from Claude** however as she said that Yumi said "mine is prime ape" out came a gorilla with who looked as friendly as Yumi herself does however I got asked by Yuki "how did you get a dragon on your side" I said "well it's a funny story" Yu-Long came out saying "I was his father's familiar way back when by the way where's the food store for um research" he looked around as Ryan said "that's incredibly rare for a familiar to form a contract with the desendant of its master" Walter then said "that's just Amajiki for you he's full of surprises" he then asked "Yu-Long if it's ok with you and Amajiki I'd like to know what his father was like" I nodded to indicate that it was ok as Yu-Long said "Tatsuya was a unique case to say the least since he had some peculiar personality traits" I asked "you mean his macabre way of describing things" Yu-Long said "oh don't get me started on that one although his sense of humour was actually pretty funny a bit playful rather than sarcastic but definitely funny" Roderick said "so like father like son" however Yu-Long said "but in the end he had a good heart he always put others first and Shinji just know he would always tell me that you and your mother were the most important people to him" with a small tear forming I said "I just wish I could see him again" Arata asked "is everything ok" I said "it's alright" Sara then said "no it's not Shinji come on don't be stubborn just let us help you" in a fit of tears I explained everything to them with Yu-Long filling in some gaps I couldn't fill myself as Sara said "if you want we can help find him with you" Arata said "I will because of you helping me out I've been able to reach out to my family" he held my hand saying "you've helped me out so let me help you" I said "alright guys if you can then I appreciate the help".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Lucas Anderson  
> Age- 15  
> Gender- Male  
> Birthday- 22nd December  
> Blood type- O positive  
> Nationality- Australian  
> Height- 6'3 or 190cm  
> Weight- 66kg or 145lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Violet  
> Soul Gear- Mamoru  
> Fun facts- He does a lot of bird watching, he along with Ryan has a love for nature, he claims to have no musical talent yet a number of people observe otherwise, his favourite food is BBQ food and he has a low alcohol tolerance (don't ask how he knows how low it is it's much safer not to ask believe me).


	17. Act 17- The new addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I made a slight mistake when introducing Takumi's Gear I've corrected it now so phew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Takumi Tsukimaka  
> Age- 15  
> Gender- Male  
> Birthday- 31st October  
> Blood type- AB negative  
> Nationality- Japanese  
> Height- 5'2 or 157cm  
> Weight- 58kg or 127lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Yellow  
> Soul Gear- Jūryoku  
> Fun facts- Him and Ouma are Identical twins, he likes people watching, his favourite food any pasta based dishes and he shares Roderick's love for french maids.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The week after**

Ever since our trip to the familiar's forest things in the dorm had changed a little to say the least as everyone was trying to used to their respective familiar's powers whereas I was trying to keep Yu-Long from raiding the fridge  **he can be so damn greedy** however the main buzz in the air today was A the parents day and B the so-called new student we were getting in our class I asked Sara though "I wonder what they'll be like" she said "I just hope they don't try to cause trouble" meanwhile Anton being well Anton said "new prank victim here we come" we all stopped though as Tazusho walked in.

As he walked in he said "now I'm sure your all aware of the new atustud well she's you know what just see for yourself" as he said that the girl in question walked in however seeing her made most of us draw our Gear's I said while holding up Schwarz "what the hell is she doing here" Alice who was the new student said "I mean none of you any harm" she let out a deep breath and said "I wanted to enroll here to atone for what I did" she then looked at Anton while blushing saying "and I wanted to be near Degislane for showing me kindness"  **I swear to Satan if this becomes a Juvia style situation I'm gonna blow somebody up with Onslaught Mode** as we all put our Gear's away we let her take a seat which funny enough was behind Anton.

In the end we decided to give Alice a chance however that meant nothing as our parents and guardians arrived Roderick said "oh no" Anton though played the imperial march theme song as his family arrived "BIG BROTHER" out came three little girls all identical with shot brown hair and brown eyes just like their brother Roderick said "Shinji get me the hell out of here" however his sister's tackled him to the ground giving him hugs saying "we missed you big brother" he however looked as if he was being eaten alive by multiple zombies although I too was left afraid as a voice said "SHINJIRO AMAJIKI"  **ah shit.**

* * *

 

I reluctantly turned around saying "hhh hello grandmother" she came up and smacked me on the head with her fan saying "you never called not a single letter or text or even a visit" I said while rubbing my head "thing's have been um busy to say the least" Sara though appeared saying "he's not entirely wrong things have been difficult for him" my grandfather asked "wait Shinji when'd you get such a cutie for a girlfriend and why didn't you tell me there were to her cuties here" he gazed at all the other girls as my grandmother pinched his cheek saying "behave" I then took the chance to explain that me and Sara weren't dating. 

Once we were done explaining my Grandmother said "I see and this Onslaught Mode as you call it is it safe to use" I said "currently yes but I understand it as much as the next guy would" she said "I see now then let us have a look around" as they left Sara said "your grandparents are unique to say the least" I said "girl tell me about it". As we walked Claude got happy at the sight of two certain someone's he shouted "MAMA PAPA" he hugged two people the man who was more or less an older him just with a ponytail in his hair while the woman was easily shorter than both her husband and son he brought them to me saying "Shinji theses are my parents" I said "it's nice to meet you" the woman said "I'm Claudia Furgeson" whereas the man said "I'm Clavicus Furgeson so your the infamous Shinji" he looked down on me saying "if you befriended my son you can't be all bad" he laughed and walked off to go have a look around with everyone else although my luck was getting even worse as a man called out "SARA SHALLFALLEN" she said "please no".

As her name echoed throughout the lobby a man came running up saying "I've missed my baby girl so so much come here" he gave her a massive hug that was more or less crushing her  **I really wanna help her but this is such fun** however the guy came up demanding "and you are" he gave off such an intimidating air as I said "I'm Shinjiro Amajiki sir" he said "sir huh" he gave me a one armed hug saying "ah no need for the formalities" although he went back to his intimidating form saying "unless your dating my daughter then I'm gonna have to rip you a new one"I said carefully "Sara is a nice girl sure but me and her aren't a thing" she said "it's true father he's just a friend" he let go saying "oh goody then we won't have a problem" he walked off as I was left shaking  **and I thought Claude was scary when he's mad.**

* * *

While in class we were given a lesson on Soul Gear's that I could tell Tazusho didn't want to do but my guess is he had no choice  **poor man I feel for ya** however my grandfather said "Sensei if I may how about I take over a little" Tazusho said while trying to hide his breath of relief "if you wish although I'm curious what you have in mind" as he walked he saw Claude napping as he asked "does this happen often" I said "all the time but I have a plan" as if by instinct Roderick handed me a marker pen and I began drawing on him I said "this way he should learn not to fall asleep" when I was done Claude's face had a rocket ship and a couple of stars on it Clavicus said "I feel bad for finding this funny" I said "oh this isn't the first time" Anton got out his phone and showed an album of them containing over 20 photo's Alice muttered "of only Degislane would take pictures of me" however my grandfather got straight to his lesson.

He held the board marker saying "now then you all know about Gear's and the elements they can harbor but how many off you know of Abnormal elements" Ouma and Takumi put up their hand saying "we both have an abnormal" Ouma said  ** _Limit Hokori_  **Takumi then said _**Uplift Jūryoku**_ in Ouma's hands came a staff that had golden ends with a blue jewel on either end whereas Takumi had a single Tonfa that was black with silver ends my grandfather said "two abnomals incredible" he adjusted his glasses asking "what element are they" Ouma said "both are Gravity although mine does the opposite of his" Takumi said "mine increases gravity whereas his decreases it"

**_Abnormal Gear's- A rare and near theoretical types of Soul Gear these Gears have elements that no other Gear should these can include Gravity, Poison, Metal and Mist the origin and cause of these abnormalities is unknown to the point where people know more about Soul Gear's themselves rather than Abnormal's._ **

My grandfather had a huge grin on his face as he admired the Gears yeah in the past he used to be a researcher on them so this kinda thing has always been his forte we then resumed the lesson.

* * *

**That night in the dorms**

Me and the others were sitting in the lounge as Roderick was trying to recover from his sister's arriving I said "there there buddy" he said "I feel like I've been sent to hell" yeah I remember him mentioning he came to Hanagaro in the first place just to get away from them  **I am so so so happy that I'm an only child** although Sara said "it was good to see our parents after all we've gone through" I said "yeah your right it's hard to believe we've only been here three months huh" she said "it is but I'm looking forward to the rest of our time here" Anton said "to being awesome" we all said in unison "to being awesome" however Alice said "to being with Degislane" Arata wispered "I'm worried she might try something" I wispered back "as am I let's give her a chance but keep our guard up none the less" he said "good idea at least until we know her intentions that is" all of us talked the night away as we just enjoyed being in one another's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Alice Silverson  
> Age- 16  
> Gender- Female  
> Birthday- Unknown  
> Blood type- Unknown  
> Nationality- Unknown  
> Height- 6'1 or 185cm  
> Weight: 65kg or 143lbs  
> Hair colour- Golden Blond  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Soul Gear- Testament  
> Fun facts- Prior to joining Hanagaro academy she worked as a mercenary, so little is known about her past that there are conspiracy theories about it, she's never done anything most teenagers do (e.g hanging out with friends, going on dates etc), her favourite food is anything that can be prepared quickly and she has a not so secret crush on Anton.


	18. Act 18- Trip announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Lord Michael  
> Age- Biologically 30 Chronologically Unknown  
> Birthday- Unknown (Although it's celebrated on 1st November by the staff)  
> Blood type- AB positive (Allegedly that is)  
> Nationality- Heaven  
> Height- 5'6 or 167cm  
> Weight- 60kg or 132lbs  
> Hair colour- Pale blond  
> Eye colour- Light green  
> Soul Gear- Jehovah  
> Fun facts- He is regarded as being similar to a chess player due to his ability to sound as though he's more aware of situations then he lets on, he holds prayer sessions for students every Sunday, he admits he has a soft spot for his students, when he's not leading the school he goes and leads the forces of Heaven, his favourite food is bread of any kind and he admires people who persevere through seemingly unbeatable situations.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The beginning of summer**

Me and everyone else had been having a blast both in and out of class for the past few months as a result all of us have grown a bit closer  **and in some cases I can smell love being in the air** and as of for me I'd done some significant training in Youjustsu and maintaining Onslaught Mode to the point where I've developed a few new Secret Technique's but right now my main interest was on Tazusho who came in to give us an announcement.

As Tazusho aproached his desk he said "alright I have yet another announcement it's that of the trip that will take place during the summer" we all panicked as I thought  **so much for my tan** he said "we are all taking a trip to Cairo to study the history blah blah blah learning curve blah blah now have fun" I fell asleep on his desk while putting up a sign that read _"_ _wake me up and I'll skewer you with Guilty Pleasure"_ however I said "so I'm still gonna get my tan after all" Claude said "my poor poor fur" however Walter let out a small cry if happiness  **trust the resident warlock to like a trip to Egypt** although Penelope went on to say "well I'm going to become fish food there" I said "Davidson I won't be so bad besides there's the River Nile so it won't be" she stopped me saying "not a chance besides I'm more concerned about Diane" Shizuku said "yeah beat make sure that she doesn't leave our sight".

As we left class I got a call from Walter asking "hey Shinjiro could I borrow you for a minute" I said "sure" he led me to the infirmary saying "Shinjiro I'm going to warn you this may be a difficult thing to let out" I asked "what is it" he said "it's too do with your blood samples that I took they well it's easier to show you then to explain it" in the nurses office was Michael, Chihyo and Rukia as I asked "um why do I get the feeling this is something horrible" Chihyo said "Amajiki you claimed that you were injected with demon blood right" I said "yeah that's how it went" she said "we separated your blood from the demon blood and it's near identical the sample" I said "what" Michael said "it means you've been a demon your whole life from the looks of it the blood you were injected with jump-started your powers" it got even worse as Rukia said "and we checked if it belonged to anyone and well" she dropped a sheet of paper that had the name Tatsuya Amajiki written on it  **no it no it can't be father's a demon no it** I ran out of the room to go think.

* * *

I got to a set of trees near the school to try and sort things out "father's a demon it can't be he's a human a genuine bonafide human but he if I'm" I fell to the ground saying "no it can't be sure me being injected with the powers makes sense but I've had them my whole life" I kept overthinking it until I snapped and punched a tree so hard that it fell over with a familiar voice saying "Shinji are you ok" I asked "Sara what brings you out here" she said "I usually come here if I need to be alone but I overheard you sorry" I said "it's fine" I sat down next to her and explained the situation to her as she said "Shinji I" I said "it's ok Sara you don't need to worry about me" she said "but I do you and all of the others mean so much to me so don't think I would ignore you all if any of you is going through a hard time" I looked at her as she took a hold of my hand saying "please just let me in you don't need to build anymore walls" I broke down saying "my powers are so scary I" she hugged me saying "it's ok shshsh" I told her at last "I'm scared of my powers I may use them for helping you people but I'm so scared of the day I loose control I" tears began streaming down my face as she held onto me.

As I cried some more she said "Shinji you don't need to be afraid of losing control over your powers I'm here and so is everyone else" I held on tighter saying "Sara I can't I'm not strong enough I" she grabbed me saying "Shinji let me make a promise to you" she held my hand saying "if you ever loose control I swear I will bring you back if you get lost in the dark I shall be your beacon that guides you home" we both looked at eachother with her gaining a slight blush across her face as did I "Sara" "Shinji" I looked deep into her eyes as she just looked at me as I asked "then let me promise something in return" I held her hand saying "if you ever have any problems be it big or small I will come racing at the speed of light to help you out no matter where you are or what your doing" we shook hands saying in unison "it's a promise then".

As me and her sat there some more I asked "so what brought you here to begin with" she sighed and said "I've got some issues at home" she let out a bigger sigh saying "my mother and father have been insisting I be married off to some man who I hardly know" she twirled her hair saying "it's been mildly frustrating to say the least" I said "what convinced them that you need to be married already" she said "because I'm starting to reach that age where they think I should have kids"  **for Asmodeus's sake** I said "well just remember if it becomes a problem then I'm here" she said "thank you" we just sat until lunch with us occasionally talking about different topics.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Chihyo Sakura  
> Age- 62  
> Birthday- 22nd January  
> Blood type- A negative  
> Nationality- Japanese  
> Height- 4'4 or 132cm  
> Weight- 42kg or 92lbs  
> Hair colour- Gray  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Soul Gear- Omoiyari  
> Fun facts- She tends to help out at children's hospitals at the weekend, she is known for scolding students who recklessly hurt themselves, her favourite food is ramen and her and Rukia compete over who's really the school nurse.


	19. Act 19- The trip begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Achilles VIII  
> Age- 44  
> Birthday- 4th July  
> Blood type- O positive  
> Nationality- Greek  
> Height- 6'5 or 195cm  
> Weight- 82kg or 180lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Light blue  
> Soul Gear- Chishiki  
> Fun facts- He is highly admired by the students for his immense knowledge, he is considered next in line for the position of principal if anything were to happen to Michael, he is quite skilled at art and sculpting, his favourite food is chocolate cake and he runs a remedial class for students who are falling behind in class.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**At the airport**

Me and all my classmates went successfully through customs to get onto the first plane to Cairo Tazusho stood there saying "alright everyone's here" that was when Class 1-2 came up with their teacher as I said "morning" a black haired boy came up saying "as if we need a morning from you arrogant fools us class 2 students will" a much bigger boy hit him over the head saying "forgive Katsu for his comments lately he's developed an obsession with overthrowing your class" he did a quick bow saying "I'm Kokto Shinra it's nice to meet you all and you there must be the infamous Shinjiro Amajiki" I shook his hand saying "it's nice to meet you and is he going to be ok" he said "eh give him an hour he'll be up and alive again"  **our sister class seem like a bunch of psychos** although Claude walked up to Kokto as they sniffed eachother with Claude saying "I never knew we had another werewolf in the school" they both had confident grins saying "did we just become friends"  **then there's this idiot.**

On the plane itself I was sat next to Sara who said "I'm so excited for it" I said "I wonder what we can learn there"  **with luck I won't need to use Onslaught Mode for the three weeks we'll be there** she asked "your worrying about Onslaught Mode again aren't you" I said "is it really that easy to see" she said "just remember I'm right here Shinji" I was about to say thanks when Aton asked "could it be two of my closest friends are dating and they didn't let me in on it" we both went bright red saying "it's not like that" Roderick said "your holding hands right now" we both freaked out again with him laughing his ass off about it and just to make matters worse Claude said "so how many kids can we expect" I nearly passed out as he said "that's payback for drawing cat ears on me" Sara though buried her head into the seat to avoid being so embarrassed while Alice said "if only Anton payed that much attention to me" she had a rather menacing look on her face while she watched him  **dear Leviathan this is a Juvia style situation.**

**Many hours later**

We finally arrived in Cairo although it was currently nighttime I said "man that was a long trip *yawn* I need a rest" Tazusho said "it's a long walk to the hotel" that was when Achilles VIII arrived saying "ignore him children there's a set off buses going to take you there" Tazusho said "aww come on Achilles I was just kidding around with them" they both joked on as I felt a sinister presence watching me I looked around franticly until Sara grabbed my arm saying "it's ok Shinji I'm right here" I said "thanks but do you get the feeling we're being watched" she said "now that you mention it I can feel it" we decided to keep walking although I couldn't shake that feeling of being watched  **grrr this reminds me of that training session where we had to practice infiltration and Anton kept toying with us all during it.**

* * *

**In the hotel room**

Once we got in to our rooms and had left our luggage in them we all met in my room well I say my room but it was one I was sharing with Lucas, Alejandro, Ryan and Ouma but all the guys decided to meet before bedtime. As we sat there I asked "so what do we talk about" Ryan said "girls mabye" Alejandro said "good idea oh I know who do you guys like" we all looked at Anton asking "so how's things between you and Silverson" he said "I have no idea what your on about" he had that ever loveable cocky grin on his face as I asked "really" he said "yup" Ouma turned to Claude saying "you and Shizuku are pretty close aren't you" he said "ah yes the little pup we are close but I"  **ohh what's this** he said "I do think off her quite highly" Ryan asked "so do you" he said "ok yes I do have an attraction to her but I won't act on it yet at least not until I know she feels the same" in order to let him feel less bad about it we asked Walter "so what about you" I said "I'll admit I'm curious who our resident warlock has a thing for" he got down saying "Ryan forgive me"  **Oh shit oh shit this is not happening ahaha** he said "I have an attraction to Bella she's actually really really nice once you get to know her and" he was quaking in his boots right now although Ryan stood up.

As he stood up I got ready to use Schwarz although instead he said to him "somebody pass me my phone because I called it" Walter let out an "eh" Ryan said "I knew you had feelings for my sister and that's fine" he held his shoulder saying "but if you hurt her just remember I could turn you into a literal barbecue with Hyoudou" Walter calmed down as Roderick asked "what about you and Sara Shinji" I felt a blush creep across my face as I said "what oh me and Sara were just friends that's all" I saw everyone looking at me as Anton said "if you don't have a crush on Sara then Amoureux's element is light" I said "me and her just trust eachother a lot that's all" they all said "totally".

**much much later**

I sat in bed after the others had left with my phone in my hand Sara had messaged me saying:

 **Icy blond-** I've just had the toughest situation with the girls

 **Black sword boy-** What did they do

 **Icy blond-** So it began with Penelope asking the girls who they have a crush on and well

 **Icy blond-** Alice has a crush on Anton no surprise there though, Lillian I think has a thing for Roderick, Bella probably has a thing for Walter, Diane admited she has feelings for Arata and Shizuku fully confessed she likes Claude

 **Black sword boy-** Funny the guys did something similar and well 

 **Black sword boy-** Anton I think likes Alice he hasn't been very clear though, Claude declared he has feelings for Shizuku, Walter admits he has an attraction to Bella, Arata eventually confessed he feels something for Diane and Roderick admits his type is Lillian

 **Black sword boy-** They did ask if I have feelings for somebody though

 **Icy blond-** I got asked the same I lied saying that I don't though

 **Icy blond-** It's just that this guy I like he is a gentle hearted guy who really cares for people and he's got a good sense of humour but he does tend to doubt himself a bit now and again he's a sweetheart really 

 **Black sword boy-** He must be lucky then to have you think so highly off him

 **Icy blond-** So Shinji do you like anyone?

 **Black sword boy-** Truth be told I do she's a kind and gentle girl who you can really depend on when it matters most, she's somebody I really want to protect but at the same time someone I can fight alongside with

 **Icy blond-** She sounds so lucky and aww didn't know you were such a romantic

 **Black sword boy-** It's as Walter said I'm just full of surprises

Me and her talked well into the night although a part of me still couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched  **still the way I described that girl ah why can't I have the courage to say to Sara that the girl I meant is her grrrrr ah screw you awkward teenager self** I mentally beat myself up for being so incapable of saying how I feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Rukia Himiko  
> Age- 46 (I wouldn't say that to her though)  
> Blood type- A negative  
> Nationality- Japanese  
> Height- 5'8 or 173cm  
> Weight- 59kg or 130lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Hazel  
> Soul Gear- Yūwaku  
> Fun facts- She is known to flirt with her students (she's always getting in bother for it), out of all the teachers she is the closest to Tazusho, she keeps trying to get the role of school nurse thing is nobody knows why, her favourite food is anything considered romantic and rumour has it that she has feelings for Tazusho (nobody knows if he feels the same).


	20. Act 20- A figure from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Issac Matthews  
> Age- 48 (he's surprisingly proud of this)  
> Birthday- 6th February  
> Blood type- O negative  
> Nationality- Greek  
> Height- 7'4 or 223cm  
> Weight- 6 000kg or 13227lbs (so pretty much he's the weight of an African bush elephant)  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Hazel  
> Fun facts- Despite the popular belief that he's a werewolf he's actually a Minotaur, he is both feared and respected by the students of all year groups, he used to be the gym teacher, his office is often called the labyrinth, his favourite food is anything meat based and inspite of his grumpy attitude he can get along with small children quite well

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The next morning**

All of us met outside the hotel to discuss today's schedule  **I'm still sleepy though** I looked at the other guys and it would seem like they are as well although despite that Tazusho called out "alright you lot today we're going digging" Claude being the idiot he is said "oooooh a dig with the pack that sounds good" *sigh* Tazusho though said "it'll be at a dig site not far from here and yes your all taking part whether you like it or not" he let out a yawn  **poor guy I doubt he's had a chance for his morning nap yet** although I heard Sara ask "Sensei what are we digging for exactly" he said "a group of archeologists believe they may have found the real grave of Cleopatra herself"  **wait what the** Walter said "but isn't her tomb somewhere in Rome" Tazusho said "hence why they said the real burial site or at least that's what they think".

As we approached the dig site we saw a group of archeologists came up asking "are you the Hanagaro students" Tazusho said "we are it's" he was cut off as one shouted "GET AWAY FROM HERE THE VARDACHI ATTACKED"  **ah for shit's sake even in Cairo I can't get away from those sons of bitchs** Sara said "what do we" I summoned Schwarz saying "I'll handle it" **_Let Us charge ahead D _ **ebesīs, Decimate Hercules, Aim For The Top**__** _ _**Regalia**__  Roderick, Claude and Sara said "were coming with you then" **_Brawl To Your Heart's Content Ken Tōshi_** Arata said "count me in too then" I ran ahead as Tazusho said "be safe you lot" he turned to the others saying "anyone who isn't going with Amajiki your on guard duty if even one Vardachi tries to escape then I want you to stop them immediately"  **Grandfather was right when he visited I really have found an irreplaceable group of friends.**

As we wondered about in the tomb Roderick had made a small flame appear from his head to illuminate the tomb as he was sweating he said "guys which mother fucker decided Cairo was a good idea for a trip" I said "my guess is the same idiot who decided to give somebody Demon blood despite them already being a Demon" we all chuckled a bit although truth be told I still haven't quite gotten over that revelation although Roderick said "when I find out who sent me to Cairo I'm gonna roast their ass" Sara said "oh come on Roderick it isn't that bad right" he shouted "I'M A FUCK MOTHERING PHOENIX WE HAVE BODY TEMPERATURES OF 75 DEGREES CELSIUS AND THAT KEEP IN MIND IS ON A COLD DAY MEANING I AM ON THE VERGE OF A COLLOSAL HEATSTROKE" he finally calmed down a bit as I said "well it can't be half as bad as Claude right now" the poor wolf boy was now panting and sweating heavily as I said to try and motivate him "hey Claude if you do well you can impress Shizuku" he leapt up saying "I won't let you down Shizu" he ran ahead as Arata said "what is it with you and your ability to motivate people Shinji" I said "Arata I ask myself that every damn day".

* * *

We were now deep underground as we kept on exploring although Roderick asked "you know am I the only one who finds it weird that we haven't come across any Vardachi yet" I said "now that you mention it" however Sara picked something up off the ground saying "if they aren't here now they were pretty recently" it was an insignia that had a human skull with a dagger through it Claude though sniffed it saying "this way"  **having a wolf on the team isn't so bad** we ran ahead only for a Vardachi soldier to be thrown at us I screamed "what the" Sara however activated a trap that caused a barrage of darts to come flying at us I ran up and pushed her to the ground although problem was I had gone a little too far and was now on top of her she said "thank" she went bright red after seeing the position we were in as I got off her being equally as embarrassed.

Once I calmed down a bit I asked "are you ok Sara" she with a big red blush said "iii I'm fine Shinji are you ok" I said "I'm ok don't worry" we carried on as Arata investigated the body saying "looks like he's been suffocated by something I can't really tell what though" our questions had to wait though as we heard a number of people screaming I said "let's go" we all ran  **well in Claude's case her ran on all fours** but anyways we ran to go investigate what caused the noise.

As we got to the area where the scream originated from we found a group of Vardachi soldiers Arata quickly delivered a punch to one that sent him into a wall while I slashed one with Schwarz and Sara following it up with a jab from Debesīs I was about to rest but Roderick fired a shot from Regalia saying "you missed a spot" as we questioned one of them he said "ththtt there's a monster down here it's gonna eat us" he went into a fit of tears as all of a sudden bandages surrounded him pulling him away I being well me decided to charge ahead. When I got deeper in I looked around only for a feminine voice to say "what are you doing here" I said "I came because this place was under siege" she asked again "so you are not here to raid my tomb" I said "not at all"  **wait a minute my tomb as in she owns this place but if that's the case then oh if what I'm thinking is true then Walter and Achilles-sensei are gonna have a field day with this** the source of the voice came out as I got the fright of my life.

* * *

 "Aahahahaha" I screamed as I saw the source of the voice she was in fact a mummy complete with cloth, a headset beffiting of a pharaoh and a necklace with a bird like creature on it she said "you have nothing to fear young one I mean you no harm" she then wrapped me in her cloth as I felt my life flashing before my eyes I could see events ranging from my birthdays to everything about the modern world eventually I was released as she said "forgive me for being so direct there I needed information on the modern world" I asked "so that's why you explored my mind" she said "correct now allow me to introduce myself I am Cleopatra VII the pharaoh of these lands" she did a respectful bow as I said "it's a pleasure to meet you your highness and please forgive me for entering your tomb so brashly" she said "it is perfectly fine Shinjiro Amajiki it's as you said you are not here to raid my tomb" she led me in the direction I came saying "now then I would love to meet your companions" I decided it was best to follow her as she said  _ **taetil**_ she looked back saying "now we don't need to watch out for any traps".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Cleopatra VII  
> Age- I don't even want to try and guess  
> Birthday- Again I can't don't even want to try and guess  
> Blood type- Unknown  
> Nationality- Egyptian  
> Height- 5'3 or 161cm  
> Weight- 49kg or 108lbs (wow she's in good shape for a walking corpse)  
> Hair colour- She has no hair left  
> Eye colour- Blue (but that's likely a result of magic)  
> Fun facts- She has a tendency to go into excessive detail when explaining something, she admires intellectual people, she is surprisingly ok with being a mummy although I wouldn't make a zombie joke around her, her favourite food is anything with fruit included and she has a strong dedication to Mark Antony (no surprise there).


	21. Act 21- The new companion

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

I left the tomb with Cleopatra and the others to go meet everyone else  **still poor Claude he got the fright of his life when he saw her** however the situation was about to go from difficult to impossible as Tazusho asked "what the actual hell Amajiki" I said "everyone I would like you to meet Cleopatra VII the pharaoh of these lands" She did a respectful bow saying "it is a pleasure to meet you all class 1-1" Walter was about to ask how she knew but I stopped him saying "she probed my memories" I could see Alejandro and Lucas sniggering in the corner  **those damned idiots** as Tazusho aproached Cleopatra he asked "so you don't plan to kill us do you" she smirked saying "only if you try to crack a zombie joke around me" she walked ahead saying "come we have much to discuss"  **my day just went from strange to outright stupid**.

Once we got back to the hotel room we all met in the teachers room  **man getting Cleopatra in was a nightmare** however Tazusho asked "so your highness what can we do for you" she said "I would like your help in driving out the Vardachi from my lands they've done quite enough here" she moved her cloth about like a snake focusing on its prey  **this reminds me of Shota Aizawa with his capturing weapon** as I got up to stretch my legs a bit Cleopatra asked "Amajiki there is something you should know" I sat down as she said "somebody your very familiar with was once my royal vizier"  **how could** byusing magic of unknown origin she said "this was the man who I mean" she created an image and I recognised every detail of that man he had my hair and my eyes with that small scar above his eye I said "it can't be fff father" she said "the man you call Tatsuya Amajiki or as I knew him alhakim was once a high ranking member of my court truly he was a man of vast wisdom who told many many tales" she put the image away as I said "but how if he was alive back then he'd be what hundreds if not thousands of years old today" she said "he did say he has walked this earth for a long time"  **but how he couldn't be that old right I mean heck he only looks about thirty in every image you see of him** however Walter came out and said "actually it might not be as impossible as you think for all we know demon's may age slower than anyone else it's just a hypothesis but I get the feeling your dad may have been around a lot longer than the Egyptian times" I left the hotel to go catch some air.

As I stood outside the hotel I took a load of deep breaths thinking  **so father was nevermind a demon this whole time but if Cleopatra's words are anything to go by he's lived a lot longer than he's let on damn it why can't I figure this out did I really know my father at all damn it damn it damn it** that was when a familiar voice said "Shinji I'm right here" Sara appeared and stood by the door saying "Walter already told me what happened and said he was sorry if his hypothesis made things worse" I said "he didn't I'll tell him myself" she had her hand on my shoulder saying "Shinji I I can't even guess how hard all this must be finding out everything you are about your father" I said "I don't know how to take it all I don't even know if I know my father anymore" she said "Shinji if he is anything like you then I doubt he is a bad person there has to be a reason why he hid all this from you" I looked at her asking "how are you always so optimistic about life" she looked at me saying "I just don't like being sad that's all" we gazed into one another's eyes while keeping a tiny gap between us  **I never realised how deep her eyes actually are** "Sara" "Shinji" we leaned closer to eachother to try and kiss although *bang* we looked ahead to see an explosion and hear civilians crying out I looked saying "go alert the others" she just nodded although I noticed the distinctive blush on her face **damnnnn it I nearly had it there grrr curse you awkward teenager self I nearly showed how I felt about her.**

 


	22. Act 22- The battle begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Taro Nakagame  
> Age- Estimated to be about 18  
> Birthday- 2nd April  
> Blood type- B negative  
> Nationality- Japanese  
> Height- 6'2 or 187cm  
> Weight- 82kg or 180lbs  
> Hair colour- Dark navy blue  
> Eye colour- Magenta red  
> Soul Gear- Kinji rareta chishiki  
> Fun facts- He is regarded as the brains of the Vardachi, he has an eidetic memory similar if not more powerful than Walter's, he only sleep's for three hours a day (hence the black bags around his eye), he has no favourite food, his past is such a mystery that there are multiple tales among the Vardachi about it and he can speak in 11 different languages.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

I arrived at the site of the explosion to see a massive crowd running as a group of Vardachi soldiers had moved in  **what the hell I can't get a break from them can I** I summoned up Schwarz and ran ahead to see Taro was leading the group he said "ah Amajiki your just in time" I aimed Schwarz saying "what do you want Nakagame" he adjusted his glasses saying "I'm not here for anything hostile these men though I can't say the same" he came down saying "I came here to examine the connection to the demon's and the Egyptians"  **ah crap** he said "our Demon guest gave me a hint of information here" he then wispered "your not the only one" **Shadow Lock** Taro was then binded by a move I'm all to familiar with.

As Anton, Roderick, Sara, Claude, Shizuku, Alice and Walter arrived I asked "what the hell are you all doing here" Roderick said "what do you really think I was going to leave you all alone" he held Regalia in his hand as he fired at the other soldiers Walter aproached saying "Amajiki I'm sorry if I did anything that unsettled you" I said "it's fine" at that moment a soldier tackled Anton over breaking the Shadow Lock art and as such gave Taro the chance to escape he said "I truly wish we could talk more Amajiki but I have much to handle so staying here would be counter productive" that same sigil from the sport's festival appeared causing him to vanish however Claude said "Shinji we've got a big angry kitty on our hands" he pointed to a massive structure that was moving towards us  **oh you have got to be kidding me.**

I watched as the sphinx itself arrived in Cairo and judging by it's posture and expression it's safe to say it is anything but happy I heard Arata who had just arrived ask "how the hell is it here" I said "I have no clue whatsoever Arata but what I do know" **_Onslaught Mode_** __I finished off saying "is that I'm not going to sit back and let it roam freely" Tazusho got here with Cleopatra as he said "Amajiki don't be so reckless we need" I wispered to him "Sensei if I need I can use it" he had a renewed expression of hope on his face as he knew what I meant ** _Seek Fulfilment Guilty Pleasure_** __he asked "so do you crazy kids actually have a plan or not" I said "I do Sara, Shizuku and Walter if you guys focus on handling the civilians that leaves Claude, Anton, Alice and Roderick to handle the Vardachi" I put Schwarz over my shoulder as Tazusho said "so that leaves myself, Cleopatra, Kirishima and you to handle the feline problem" Cleopatra said "if you guys can give me some time I can use a spell to tame it" we all nodded as we left to do our respective tasks.

* * *

**Roderick's pov**

Me and my team arrived at the main staging ground for the Vardachi invasion as I asked Claude "do you think we can do this" he said "we're out gunned and out numbered but to make matters worse we're all tired" he pounded his fist's together saying "so I other words these are the kind of odds I love" **_Decimate Hercules_** he held his hammer saying "hey Anton first one to take out fifty targets has to but the other one food"  _ **Aid Me Amoureux**_ he said "your on Claudy" they charged as Alice said  _ **Provide Proof Testament**_ she summoned her sword and shield saying "I want to fight at his side and prove to him how I feel" **you know as creepy as her stalking can be nobody can deny she loves Anton** we both joined the others in an all out fight.

As the fight began I fired a single arrow to cover Anton I said to Shizuku "hey Shizuku I could use a few of those golems of yours" **_Flow With The Sand Suna no Ōjo_** she held in her hand her iron war fans saying "on it" she as I asked made some golems out of the sand  **those idiot Vardachi attacking a sand user in the middle of Egypt** she made them follow me as they hit a enemy group that was atteomatte to flank us from the left I helped them by firing a number of arrows using my elevated position to my advantage Claude was very clearly having the time of his life as he let out multiple howls **_Continental Drift_** I looked to see Yumi and the rest of the class had arrived as I called out "guys what are you doing here" Penelope said "oh what do you think we were going to let you have all the fun" I smiled as I said "Yumi, Penelope and Ouma you guys go assist Claude and the others, Ryan, Bella and Yuki I could use your help here and Lucas and Alejandro if you guys could assist Sara with civilian evacuation" they all nodded as they went to go there respective tasks  **to think I never really did much leadership work till now then again I just watched you Shinji ah man you've really been a positive effect on me buddy.**

With the battle having raged on for a while now all of us were starting to feel the burn I said "guys are we done yet" Claude after smashing an enemy truck said "almost ah crap" he sniffed saying "we've got re-enforcement's inbound" Ouma using his Tengu wings flew up saying "I'd estimate about ah man 300 or so men are on there way" we all panicked as I said"it's not over if I use an attack I've been saving till now then we might just be able to turn the tide" Ryan asked "why not use it earlier then" I told him "truth be told it's still experimental and I was hoping to save it for if me and Shinji ever fought against one another" I flew high into the sky as I aimed Regalia thinking  **If I fail here then I'll never be able to look at the others again** I looked down at them and realised  **what am I talking about they wouldn't hate me if I failed here after all in class 1-1 we carry eachother not just ourselves** with a massive amount of light energy gathering in Regalia I said "this is for you everyone"  _ ****_ _ **Billón de bombardeos**_ with a single shot I launched millions of arrows that rained down upon the Vardachi effectively carpet bombing them  **before you all ask this was because the weakness of Ultimo Trio is that it only has one shot so I made a sacred art that bypassed that weakness** as the arrows fell the few Vardachi that survied quickly ran away as I said "did you see that Shinji".

 


	23. Act 23- Battle for Cairo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roderick Forsythia stats:  
> Attack power- 4/6  
> Defensive power- 5/6  
> Speed- 6/6  
> Intellect- 5/6  
> Love for his friends- ∞/6
> 
> Shinjiro Amajiki stats:  
> Attack power- 5/6  
> Defensive power- 4/6  
> Speed- 6/6  
> Intellect- 6/6  
> Badassery- 8/6
> 
> Sara Shallfallen stats:  
> Attack power- 5/6  
> Defensive power- 3/6  
> Speed- 6/6  
> Intellect- 5/6  
> Secretiveness over her heritage: ∞/6
> 
> Anton Degislane stats:  
> Attack power- 5/6  
> Defensive power- 4/6  
> Speed- 6/6  
> Intellect- 5/6  
> Fabulousness- ∞x2/6
> 
> Claude Furgeson stats:  
> Attack power- 6/6  
> Defensive power- 6/6  
> Speed- 5/6  
> Intellect- 3/6  
> Wolf puns- 8/6

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

Me and my group ran towards the Sphinx that was currently ravaging the city as Arata asked "do you really think we can do this Shinji" I said "I know we can although I'm worried about the others" Tazusho caught up to us saying "I believe that all of you will come back alive" I said to him and Arata "let's make a promise to go to the school pool when we get back" we all nodded and resumed running while occasionally fighting Vardachi soldiers that strayed from the main group.

While me and everyone else ran we got up close as I said "alright Sensei if you hit it from the left, Arata get it from the right and I'll get it from the center" just then a group of soldiers began firing upon us however Tazusho had his own counter measure **_Ethereal Interface_** I was able to witness the new state of things via Youjustsu I asked "Sensei what is this" he said "this is Ethereal Interface using my Youjustsu I can witness time in a far more slowed down state" he flicked a bullet aside saying "pretty cool right" he chuckled as I said "I thought this was one of your Sacred Art's this whole time" he said "surprisingly no besides mine are so powerful I rarely use them but anyways let's do this" he ran about and grabbed every bullet he could  **I never realised till now just how powerful he really is** I clenched my fist thinking **I swear one of these days I will surpass you just wait Sensei** once he returned time to it's normal pace he said "honestly you idiot's need to work on your aim" he dropped the bullets on the floor as the other soldiers were finished off by my sigils.

With the Vardachi now finished we looked at the Sphinx as I said "now then shall we do this" Tazusho said "for the sake of my students I will use my full power" s I said "for my friends" although Arata said "insert something cool"  **really** inspite of that we got to work. I charged at the Sphinx by slashing into its lower part of it's neck with Schwarz and firing shot or two with my sigils **_Retribution Of The Rose_** Tazusho used one of his sacred art's as I watched on his move let out a massive amount of destructive power that shattered one of its paws I called out "so much for rarely using them huh Sensei" he chuckled as he said "I did say I would use my full power speaking of which Amajiki Cleopatra is ready all we need now is you to end this" I readied Schwarz and prepared my newest secret technique "this had better end well" **_Second Secret Technique Sekaimon_** I spun around in a vortex like movement using a combination of both Schwarz and my wings to slice into it when I got up I cried out "Arata NOW" he flew into the air and soared downwards to deliver a punch *boom* as he did the turn to fly back down he had created a sonic boom doing so  **just how fast is he** I could hear him saying "this isn't just for me or my friends this isn't even for my race now this is FOR RUINING OUR SUMMER TRIP" he delivered the punch as Cleopatra sealed the Sphinx  **can you see me father.**

* * *

 

**Sara's pov**

Me, Shizuku and Walter had evacuated the civilians as she said "sorry I'm late you guys" I said "you needed to assist Roderick don't worry" I dispelled Debesīs as Walter had a slight cut on his hand Shizuku said "Walter your hurt let me" it was starting to bleed  **no don't oh God no don't think like that Sara** I felt my tounge run over my lips as I saw his blood he asked "um Sara is everything ok" I shook my head saying "huh I'm" the blood dripped down his fingers as a voice said  _"go on have a taste he won't mind besides what's the worst that could happen it's your power own it"_ I screamed "STOP IT" Shizuku and Walter asked me "Sara are you" I could feel my self going mad "no no no no" the voice said  _"just drink it's the only way"_ I quickly ran my tounge over Walter's hand to take a sip of the blood he said "Sara here" he used Shizuku's fans to make a bigger cut for me to drink blood from  **I shouldn't do this I** he said "Sara it's ok" I finished drinking as he healed the cut with magic asking "are you a vampire" I said with tears in my eyes "yyy yes" Shizuku knelt down as I fell to the floor asking "Sara when did you last drink" I turned away as she asked "Sara when" I said "I drank Anton's when the Vardachi attacked Tokyo" she had a horrified look as she turned to Walter.

They both looked at me as Walter said "Sara do you have any idea how dangerous that is" I looked up in shame saying "I do but I" he said "Sara you didn't need to hide this" I said "of course I did no one would want a filthy half-blood vampire around" Shizuku said "Sara your our friend of course we want you around" she grabbed my hand saying "your a nice girl with so much compassion to show people and so much talent to offer this world" she gave me a hug as I felt a warm feeling deep down one that I haven't felt for a while  **damn it I thought that she'd hate me** that was when Walter asked "Sara who else knows" I said "Lillian and that's it not even Shinji knows"  **oh Shinji I really wish I could tell you but I know you wouldn't want anything to do with me if I did oh Shinji forgive me please I can't do this I need your help and your love** Shizuku then asked "Sara do you love Shinji" I went as red as our school uniform  **damn it no I don't want anyone to know** she said "I know you do on don't worry it's cute really" she smiled as I said "how did you know" she said "Sara it's easy to see how happy you are around him really it's like how I am around Claude" I confessed "iii I love him ok I love how he charges head first into every fight with such a brave and courageous attitude, I love how he can make everyone around him laugh with the simplest of things, I love how he doesn't put others down instead he lifts them up but I love how he makes me feel so alive" the tears had now stopped as Shizuku said "awwwwww that's so sweet" I asked them "guys could you keep it all a secret both my heritage and my feelings for him" Walter ran his hand across his lips as if he was zipping them shut as Shizuku said "I swear on my flat chest I won't say a word" I then got ready to regroup with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shizuku Ayatsuji stats:  
> Attack power- 5/6  
> Defensive power- 4/6  
> Intellect- 5/6  
> Speed- 6/6  
> Want to pat her head- 6/6
> 
> Ouma Tsukimaka stats:  
> Attack power- 5/6  
> Defensive power- 4/6  
> Intellect- 6/6  
> Speed- 5/6  
> Twin trickery- 10/6
> 
> Arata Mayuzumi stats:  
> Attack power- 6/6  
> Defensive power- 6/6  
> Intellect- 5/6  
> Speed- 10/6  
> Love for Diane- 20/6
> 
> Alice Silverson stats:  
> Attack power- 6/6  
> Defensive power- 5/6  
> Intellect- 5/6  
> Speed- 4/6  
> Obsession with Anton- 50/6
> 
> Tazusho Minagata stats:  
> Attack power- 7/6  
> Defensive power- 7/6  
> Intellect- 7/6  
> Speed- 7/6  
> Reluctance to admit age- 100/6


	24. Act 24- The aftermath of Cairo

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Three day's after the battle**

With Cairo now safe and the Sphinx being moved back to its true location thanks to Cleopatra we were now having to do the most irritating part of any battle's aftermath that of cleaning up any collateral damage I called out to Claude "you could have dialed it back a little" he replied while carrying a massive amount of rocks "hey I'm not the idiot who decided to attack Cairo and Sensei can we please get a drink" Tazusho called out "not a chance since you all left me with the paperwork"  **poor dude he always tells me in training how he hates paper work due to the fact he can't impale it with Guilty Pleasure but then again he is a high ranking Peacekeeper so** I could see Sara was struggling a little to move a larger boulder as I said "here let me help" with both our might we pushed it aside as she said "thanks" she had a somewhat sad yet oddly happy look on her face  **come to think of it she's been like that since the battle then again I don't blame her it was hardly a bloodless war I wouldn't be surprised if all of us were feeling a bit shaken up by it** Tazusho called out "back to work Amajiki and Shallfallen".

With two whole district's now having been cleared we finally got a rest with me immediately pouring an entire bottle of water over my head "ah much better" I say down and talked with the others however Claude panicked saying "crap we haven't done the finals yet" yeah due to the attack on the sport's festival the midterms were stalled to give them a chance to investigate  **so we've got to do them after the summer well shit** as Roderick said "did you know if we fail we'll get made into coats" Claude cried out "NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FUR" we all burst out laughing as he pouted saying "your all pricks you know that" Shizuku went up saying "there there Claude it'll all be fine" she gave his arm a small hug as he patted her head saying "thank you Shizu at least your not trying to bully me"  **these guys I swear.**

**That evening**

Due to the mess caused we all had to go back to the academy early as I called out "I'm gonna miss this place" Roderick who was currently having a paracetamol said "I won't" however Cleopatra came up saying "I wonder how will the school react to me" I asked "so I take it your coming with us your majesty" she said "indeed and on another note I shall be a teacher there" Walter asked "teaching what may I ask" she said "the Magical Education Course there students can learn more about how to use and refine there magical power" Walter being well Walter went into a state of total euphoria saying "finally a course I'll be an ace at" he just jumped for joy as he did a little dance  **well somebody's happy** at that moment Cleopatra asked "is he going to be" I cut her off saying "just let him have this moment" we then left to go board the plane.


	25. Act 25- Pool day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walter Schmidt stats:  
> Attack power- 4/6  
> Defensive power- 5/6  
> Speed- 3/6  
> Intellect- 10/6  
> Love for magic- 12/6
> 
> Bella Louis Ammane stats:  
> Attack power- 4/6  
> Defensive power- 4/6  
> Speed- 6/6  
> Intellect- 6/6  
> Ice Queen Attitude- 40/6
> 
> Ryan Reginald Ammane stats:  
> Attack power- 6/6  
> Defensive power- 5/6  
> Speed- 4/6  
> Intellect- 4/6  
> Social Awkwardness- Please don't ask he'll just roll into a ball
> 
> Penelope Davidson stats-  
> Attack power- 5/6  
> Defensive power- 5/6  
> Speed- 3/6  
> Intellect- 4/6  
> Singing voice- 40/6
> 
> Yumi Yamagishi stats-  
> Attack power- 6/6  
> Defensive power- 4/6  
> Speed- 4/6  
> Intellect- 4/6  
> Tomboy appeal- 50/6

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Back at school in the dorm**

It's been a day since we got back and while some of us have adjusted back into dorm life the rest of us well let's observe Walter right now "damn I really wanted to learn more at Cairo *insert manly tears* there was so much knowledge"  **man how can somebody be so optimistic about learning** however Bella who was sitting next to him said "just remember the Magical Education Course will be starting soon so don't worry" yeah after what Sara texted me back in Cairo  **hm I ship it** that was when Tazusho came in saying "everyone the pool's been booked for the entire day so go ahead and have some fun" I asked "Sensei how exactly did you convince them to let us have the whole day" he handed a note in very subtle fashion that read:

_Let's just say Achilles owe's_   _me a favour because of the new coffee machine he has._

I folded the note and slid it into my pocket saying "for shit's sake Sensei".

As I sat in the changing rooms I asked Roderick "so how's everyone going to handle your crush's" most of the boys went red as Arata said "I don't know if I can face Diane" at that moment Alejandro said "I'm wondering how you and Señorita Sara will cope" Anton being well Anton said "oh you mean his lover" Roderick gave me a one armed hug saying "come on best buddy admit it you love her" I had gone bright red saying "iii ah man" I took a deep breath and spoke really fast saying "alright yes I lover her I love Sara Shallfallen I love her kind and gentle nature, I love the way her eye's glimmer in the light, I love the way she is an irreplaceable pillar of emotional support to me but most of all I love how much my heart skips a beat around her" I began hyperventilating as everyone began clapping until I asked "guys could you keep this a secret I'd rather tell her myself" they all said "of course Amajiki" Alejandro held his hand up saying "scouts honour" we all left to go enjoy the pool albeit totally unaware of the mayhem that was about to unfold.

We entered the main pool building with us all immediately being impressed by the size it was at its smallest Olympic swimming pool size yet at its largest I couldn't tell "hey guys" we looked back to see the girl were coming out of with most of us being transfixed by them  **ah shit it just had to be Sara I saw first didn't it** she was wearing a two piece swimsuit that was pale blue in colour with some flowers printed on **holy shit she's beautiful**  I said "oh um hi sss Sara"  **shhhhhiiiitttt Shinji your messing it up right now this is your one chance to make your move but NOOOO you just had to be awkward** she then said "oh um hi shshsh Shinji" she was bright red as I muttered "you um look good"  **fuuuuuuuuuck** she said "you too" we both left while I took the chance to breathe as Arata said "annnd done" he put his phone away as he said "oh wait till the school sees this" I tried to grab it only for Anton to stop me saying "tsk tsk bad boy Shinji stopping our fun" he let me go as I accepted defeat.

* * *

I sat by the edge off the pool with the guys until Anton got aproached by Alice who said "heya Anton" she pressed herself up against him while saying "the pool isn't the only thing that'll be wet right now" he was surprised as she kept pushing  **I swear for the sake of Astaroth she's not herself right now** he held onto her saying "Alice what's gotten into you" she said "that book I read though said guys liked this kind of thing though" he said "ah man Alice" he held her hand saying "Alice don't do something you don't want to" she let out a sigh of relief as the two of them got talking while Sara aproached me.

She asked me "hey Shinji I wanted to ask something" I looked up asking "what is it Sara" she sat down and asked "how do you feel about the couple's or soon to be the couple's" I looked around saying "hm let's see Yuki and Ouma I ship that, Roderick and Lillian I absolutely ship them, Bella and Walter" we looked at them saying "could possibly work" I said "the rest hmm Alice and Anton deffo any you ship" she said "well Yumi told me this morning she likes Penelope so there's a possibility there" as we sat down I realised that my hand was over hers with me asking "um Sara what brought this on" she said "I've just had romance on my mind a lot lately that's all" at that moment we all got called over by Penelope.

We all gathered round as she said "alrighty guys I propose a race between the whole class" I said "that could work" however Roderick said "I'd say it's better if you don't join in Penelope all things considered" she pouted saying "foiled again" however everyone got into the idea heck even Bella did although she said "hm I'm already strong on land how about I prove how good I am in the water" we then got into position.

* * *

First up was myself, Claude, Arata and Yumi I looked and saw that everyone was ready for a challenge with Penelope call she said "on your marks get set GO" we all launched out as I swam effortlessly through the water Claude was doing a little doggy paddle while Yumi was struggling "just wing it Shinji" Arata came soaring by with his wings as I said "son of a get back here Arata" he just laughed as everyone booed  **alright two can play at that game** I grabbed the side of the pool saying **_Onslaught Mode_** __I flew next to Arata saying "you might wing it but I am the best wingman in the world" I flew past him while sticking my tounge out until Sara said "really Shinji" I said "ah this is fun" however I wasn't looking and wound up crashing into the side **just had to do that in front of her didn't I.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lillian Mathews stats:  
> Attack power- 5/6  
> Defensive power-4/6  
> Speed- 5/6  
> Intellect- 5/6  
> Shyness- 13/6
> 
> Alejandro Rosetta stats:  
> Attack power- 5/6  
> Defensive power- 5/6  
> Speed- 4/6  
> Intellect- 5/6  
> Flirtatiousness- Unreadable
> 
> Lucas Anderson stats:  
> Attack power- 5/6  
> Defensive power- 4/6  
> Speed- 4/6  
> Intellect- 5/6  
> Bromace with Alejandro: 10/6
> 
> Diane Lance stats:  
> Attack power- 4/6  
> Defensive power- 6/6  
> Speed- 4/6  
> Intellect- 4/6  
> Innocence- Error Error unreadable
> 
> Yuki Musuga stats:  
> Attack power- 4/6  
> Defensive power- 4/6  
> Speed- 5/6  
> Intellect- 5/6  
> Timidness- 10/6
> 
> Takumi Tsukimaka stats:  
> Attack power- 5/6  
> Defensive power- 5/6  
> Speed- 4/6  
> Intellect- 5/6  
> Twin Trickery- 10/6


	26. Act 26- Exams are the epitome of all evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikkaku Kirishima stats:  
> Attack power- 4/6  
> Defensive power- 4/6  
> Speed- 6/6  
> Intellect- 5/6  
> Ridding ability- 10/6

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Mid-term's week**

The dreaded day had finally arrived summer was over and today we would be starting our midterms everyone as I could tell wasn't looking forward to it as Claude called out "I'm gonna fail" heck even Walter said "doh I wanna go home"  **damn even he's not looking forward to it I mean sure they had to reschedule them but did it have to be after the summer come on man** in the end Sara being the loving girl she is said "I'm sure all of us will do greatly"  **damn it girl stop being so sweet it's no fair** at that moment we all got to our seats to begin.

We had been at the mid-term's for nearly an hour now and I was feeling like I could die right now  **how the fuck am I meant to know how fast a centaur can run that's Ikkaku's field not mine wait a minute** I remembered a formula Rukia told us about in Biology class a while ago  **there we are** just as I wrote it down Tazusho declared "it's time put you pens down and wait for me to pick your paper's up" I heard Claude shout out "FINALLY"  **that idiot I swear.**

**In the cafeteria**

Me and most my friends were all sitting together at lunch as I said "ah it's so good to be free" Anton said "the next set begins after lunch remember" I held my head down in shame due to his statement as Sara said "there there Shinji it'll be ok" as her hand came closer to my shoulder time suddenly stopped as I got up asking "guys what's going on I swear if this is Walter's idea of a sick joke then" however a voice I hadn't heard in years said "it's been a while huh Shinji" I looked back saying "it can't be Father" he waved saying "hey" I tried delivering a punch only for it to phase right through him as he said "I'm not actually here this is an thought projection of me" I calmed down a little and took a look at him he didn't look any different than the day he left as he had the same brown jacket and the same black gloves as he said "come we have a fair bit to discuss" he walked away as I followed him.

* * *

Eventually we got to the courtyard as I asked "how are you stopping them" he said "oh right now your still in the cafeteria this is just our shared world shall we say" he then sat on a bench saying "ah it's been years since I came here might I ask does Achilles still have that coffee machine" I replied saying "huh he got a new one I think the old one broke down or something like that" he said "oh such a shame" I asked "did you come here in your youth" he said "oh come now do you think I learned how to be a Peacekeeper on my own" I sat next to him as he just looked at me.

While he looked at me he said "look at you your not the same little boy I knew your a man now" he ruffled my hair a bit as he said "Shinji I have much to talk about" I asked "just tell me one thing was mother a" he cut me off saying "a Demon no she was a human" he put his hand on my shoulder saying "but regardless you and her are and always will be the most precious people to me" as I moved slightly closer I asked "so how did this all come to be you leaving and me being" he stopped me saying "let me start from the beginning and believe me it's a long story":

**_ Tatsuya's pov and past _ **

_Way back when I lived in the Demon World I was different from everyone else the rest of my kinsmen would veiw humans as mere tools or just toys that existed to be broken I however had a different view I was transfixed by humanities unique nature how some of them were violent and destructive like the rest of my kind yet others were gentle and loving so when I came of age I left my World and observed humans and before you ask I was at least one thousand at the time but I digress while watching them I saw so much of the world and learned so many of there custom's but in the end I couldn't ever be one of them well not truly at least_.

**Back to Shinjiro's pov**

Once he ended his explanation I asked "how did you and Mother meet" he said "ah Nanako how could I forget her" he sighed and said:

_"years ago I was in Japan going for a wonder but it was then I got attacked by a group of thugs at the time I refused to use my power but it was because of that I met her she had the most beautiful shade of black in her hair and the most beautiful brown eyes ever I was immediately drawn to her as she let me in her home to heal my wounds it was actually from then on that me and Nanako grew closer at first she was just a pretty face but I in time saw her as something so much more and to cut a long story short I fell in love with her and eventually married her which in time lead to you being born"._

* * *

Once he finished his talk he said "now for the big question of why did I leave" he grabbed my shoulders saying "I must warn you the Demon's are not extinct they are merely sealed because of me" I had a shocked look on my fave as he said "it happened when I was at the age of three thousand the Demon's were trying to invade Earth so as a punishment for hurting the race I'd come to love I sealed them all away to repent for their sins for all eternity it wasn't my proudest moments but it's not something I can take back" I asked "so what about the Desolation and you leaving and and" he stopped me saying "the Desolation was something I had to stop as the seal was breaking I had no choice but to fix it however it meant leaving you behind" he gave me a kiss on the forehead saying "Shinji just know I regret that more than anything in the world I regret leaving my son behind" at that moment everything went red as he said "shit we're running out of time" before he left he said "one more thing just know Shinji I'm sorry I'm sorry I missed all those birthdays, I'm sorry you sat there every Christmas wondering where I was, I'm sorry I couldn't make your life one filled with love but most of all I'm sorry you have to call such a sorry excuse of a man your Father" he then vanished saying "I love you my son".

When I left the other world I was back in the cafeteria thinking **It's ok Father I get it now in the end you loved your family above all else and don't say your a sorry excuse of a man you gave me so many happy memories as a kid but don't go panicking over how much love I've met some great people sure they seem idiotic to many but I couldn't live without them heck one of them I love so much** with tears in my eyes I said "thank you Father" Arata asked "um Shinji is everything ok" I told him "I've never been better guys" I had a sheepish grin on my fave as Sara said "well whatevers got you so happy mustn't be so bad" once I was done there I got up to go back to class.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Tatsuya Amajiki  
> Age- Biologically 30 Chronologically over 5 thousand  
> Gender- Male  
> Birthday- Unknown Although it's celebrated on 27th December  
> Blood type- O negative  
> Nationality- officially Japanese  
> Height- 6'3 or 190cm  
> Weight- 66kg or 145 lbs  
> Hair colour- Black with white temples  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Fun facts- He like his son has a lot of skill in the kitchen, he's ambidextrous, many who see him say he's just an older version of his son, he jokingly claims he tricked Genghis Khan into beginning his rampage, his favourite food is anything that Nanako made and he has a as Shinjiro puts it 'crazy addiction' to hugging cats none stop.


	27. Act 27- The results

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The week after**

With the exams now over we could finally breath again in the end I chose to keep quiet about my father contacting me since everyone would likely be in disbelief  **then again so am I** however right now we were checking out our exam scores Anton called out "oh come on" I checked the scores for our class and they read:

  1. Walter Schmidt
  2. Bella Louis Ammane
  3. Ryan Reginald Ammane
  4. Sara Shallfallen
  5. Roderick Forsythia
  6. Shinjiro Amajiki
  7. Shizuku Ayatsuji
  8. Alejandro Rosetta 
  9. Anton Degislane
  10. Arata Mayuzumi
  11. Claude Furgeson
  12. Lucas Anderson
  13. Lillian Mathews 
  14. Ikkaku Kirishima
  15. Yumi Yamagishi
  16. Penelope Davidson
  17. Alice Silverson 
  18. Ouma Tsukimaka
  19. Takumi Tsukimaka
  20. Yuki Musuga
  21. Diane Lance



I looked at the scores to see I was a decent way up on the list Arata asked "how the hell am I tenth and your ninth Anton" he said "never mind that how the heck did Claude get eleventh" we all looked at him as he said "huh"  **dang it.**

With the scores now revealed we all sat in class Yuki was looking down as he said "I really messed up" Ouma went up and planted a kiss on his cheek saying "it's alright my sweet prince everything will be ok" the two engaged in a hug as I asked "Ouma since when are you and him a thing" he said "not long after Cairo I confessed to him and he admitted he felt the same"  **I remember him saying he was homosexual a while ago but I never knew Yuki was** I said to them "well congratulations both off you" they both smiled while resuming there hug I said to Anton "so that's one ship that's sailed" he said "now for the rest" I quickly made a note that I handed him as I read:

_Why not you and Alice_

He said "dang it Shinji" we then sat down to begin class.

* * *

**In combat training**

The morning lesson's had gone by in a pinch but for our afternoon lessons we had more combat training **_Onslaught Mode_** I activated my real form as the session was about to begin for this exercise we were being split into two teams of four overall it was a simple battle mission for my team I had Anton, Alice and Ryan however our foes were Roderick, Claude, Sara and Walter  **we have the advantage in power thanks to me, Ryan and Alice along with the stealth advantage due to Anton but they have the Versatility advantage thanks to Roderick, Sara and Walter ah this is going to be a tough fight** I stood at the gate of the match saying "alright guys let's get a perfect victory with no casualties" Ryan said "I believe we can win" he got ready **_Blaze Through To Purgatory Hyoudou_** in his hand came a nodachi style katana with red wraps along the edge as I said "alright Ryan if you and me handle Walter and Sara then Anton can you and Alice handle the others" he said "on it" **_Aid Me Amoureux, Provide Proof Testament, Come Forth Schwarz_** they got there weapons as I said "let's do this" we ran out.

Me and the others ran ahead as I said "alright Anton, Alice move out" they both ran off to go tackle their foes as ours met us I said "Sara hey" she aimed Debesīs at me saying "hey Shinji now then let's fight" I nodded at Ryan as he said **_Ifrits Imprisonment_** around us came a wall of fire as I said "thanks for that one now then" I charged at Sara as she blocked my first attack with her lance I followed it up with a attempted slash to her shoulders with my wings in the end only my left wing got her as she said "you've gotten faster Shinji" I replied with "so have you Sara" we exchanged a few more blows until I decided to put some distance between us **_Ātrs Solis_** I got away as I was now standing just in front of the fire with her saying "I can't remember the last time you used that move" I tightened my grip on Schwarz saying "well consider it a treat for you".

I stood a few feet away from Sara as we looked eachother in the eye _**asins tornis**_ out of the ground came a set of pillars made of blood as I flew out of there way she kept making more while I used my sigils and wings to get rid off them saying "your persistent I'll give you that" she said "I get it from you" I decided to make my move **_Third Secret Technique Kengi Uson_** I flew towards her and used my wings and Schwarz to deliver a sideways slash to her making it look similar to a animals claw marks I said "in the end so long as you never give up the end can become a new beginning" I had a confident smile on my face as she delivered a strike to my shoulder  **shit she broke the skin ah well I can always ask Walter for a quick healing spell** when the blood poured out a bit of it got around her mouth as she licked it off she suddenly became surrounded in a powerful and intimidating auora she said "blood this blood it's UNREAL" her eyes suddenly went a crimson colour and her hair blew about as I said "Sara what's going on" she said "oh Shinji" her body language was showing that off somebody who was ready for combat yet her eyes said a different story she looked so conflicted Ryan and Walter arrived saying "we can help" Walter however said "why is she acting like this she wasn't like this when she had mine" I looked at him however Ryan said "Shinji look out" he pushed me aside as he grabbed Walter.

* * *

I held tighter onto Schwarz as I called out "Sara please stop this" she dashed so fast that she left an afterimage  **what the** she said as she got to me "oh Shinji for a smart boy you've been awfully blind" I blocked as she kept on jabbing with Debesīs  **shit how much more can I take** at that moment a golden flash came at slashed at her saying "snap out of it Sara he's your friend" I said "Alice is that" all the others came as Roderick asked "what happened here" I said "she had some of my blood on her face and when she licked it suddenly this happened" Roderick and most of the others began having a headache as Roderick said "oh no" I held onto him as he said "Shinji this isn't the first time I've seen her like this" he was panting heavily as he said "she got like this during the battle of Tokyo" I looked at him as he looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

I asked "how did she" Ryan said "I remember now we got cornered by Vardachi and she took a drink of Anton's blood I remember her having strength she normally doesn't but how did I forget" Anton asked "hey Walter is it possible to rewrite a person's memories with magic" he said "it is but it takes an extreme amount of effort hell even I can barely pull it off" he adjusted his glasses as I said "so she's a vampire and she has been this whole time" I tightened my grip even more thinking  **I swear Sara I won't abandon you now.**

I stood with the others saying "Ryan did you and Bella ever get told on Vampire weaknesses" he said "let me think ahaha I remember now when ones drank a bit of blood such as the amount Sara's drank the best way to handle them is wear them down" Claude said "so we just need to give her a war of attrition" he nodded as I said "well let's do this" we all ran at her as she aimed Debesīs at us _ **Asins skalpelis**_ she fired a shot of blood that resembled a spear as we all evaded she fired more and more at us  **she's getting faster** I ran at her saying "Walter can you work your magic on that lance" he said "on it" **_Kankara_** ** _Decoding_** he began altering her lance as he said "it's a rush job but it should do" instead of firing blood out she fired water as I said "it's brilliant Walter" he said "anytime" I ran at her while she had a look of predation in her eyes.

* * *

I delivered a strike to her upper half only for her to block she said "you may have striped me of my weapons power but you haven't taken mine" she hit my arm so hard I dropped Schwarz only for me to deliver a punch to her stomach I said "please stop this Sara" her eyes flickered back to her usual blue as she said "Shinji please save me" I was about to ask when she grabbed my neck saying "oh you weakling falling for that" she began pressing down on my neck with her eyes now returning to there red colour as I thought  **how did it come to this me and her fighting against eachother this isn't what I wanted I wanted to fight at her side not try and hurt her** I grabbed her arm saying "please I beg you don't do this" her eyes began returning to their blue colour as she fell down I said "Sara" she said "I'm sorry guys" everyone gathered round as Alice said "Sara please don't bear yourself up for this" she began to pass out as I held her in my arms in the end her safety came before our match.

 


	28. Act 28- The truth

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**That evening**

I sat in the dorm with the others although none of us talked the area was filled with a solemn silence as we were all shaken up by the whole Sara being a vampire matter  **how could I miss this how of all the things I've seen how did I miss this** at that moment Bella stood up saying "alright we all need to talk" everyone gathered around her as I asked "what is it" she said "it regards Sara how should we react to this" no one talked as she said "oh come on really your not saying anything" I got up saying "if need be I'll defend her she deserves that much because of our friendship" everyone looked at me as Bella said "he's right she isn't a bad person" at that moment Tazusho ran in saying "everyone Shallfallen's gone missing" while everyone else was left shocked I ran out to go look for her.

I flew away from the island that the academy is based on and reached mainland Tokyo as I looked around for Sara  **she can't have gotten far** I looked around and landed at an area not far from the entrance to Hanagaro's entrance "wait a minute I got her this" it was a bracelet with a small black cat on it I bought her it during one of our days out into Tokyo  **I still can't believe she thought Shinjuku wasn't a red light district** I picked up the bracelet and put it in my pocket as I kept on going  **why would she dump it though** I kept on going to try and find her.

After nearly an hour I still found no sign of her until I heard gunfire in a abandoned warehouse  **a part of me is saying stay out of this but what kind of a Peacekeeper would I be if I ignored trouble** I ran in to see it was a group of Vardachi soldiers they called out "it's Amajiki" they tried charging at me only for me to batter them aside saying "I haven't got the time to humour you guys" I delivered a roundhouse kick to one of them however one of the screamed as he said "nnnno no please no" behind him was Sara as she drank his blood.

* * *

I stood looking at her as I said "Sara it's" she said "stay back please" she tried running so I pursued her saying "Sara please let's just talk" she eventually stopped saying "please you mean too much to me I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have" she let out a massive busrt of power saying "see I'm ugly" what I was seeing was likely her true form her once neatly arranged hair was now tattered and messy with her eyes looking far too big to be human and her mouth had become a circular maw I asked "Sara is this how you really look" she simply nodded as I aproached her **_Onslaught Mode_** I knelt down saying "now we're even" she looked at me saying "why why won't you hate me" I said "because Sara Shallfallen you have never given me any reason to hate you" I took a hold of her hand as we looked at eachother.

While looking I asked "Sara just tell me why did you hide this" she had a slight tear saying "ii I was scared scared of being rejected, scared of being hated but most off all I was afraid people would think my power is discusting" I held my forehead against hers saying "Sara I get the pain of that" **the truth is I always hear people outside of the class talking about how awful my power is because of it's unpredictable nature and what have you**  as I thought of that I said "Sara if our power's are considered discusting then let's be discusting together" I had my arm around her neck as she said "nobody would want me though" I could feel more tears forming as I said "I want you at the academy even if no one else does I do so please come back" she was now hugging into me so tightly that were it not for Onslaught Mode I'd be suffocated by now  **I won't confess how I feel yet it's just not the right time** as we got up I held out the bracelet saying "I think you dropped this" she held onto it as I said "and Sara if you need a quick drink of blood then just ask alright I don't know how nice it tastes but if it can sustain you then just ask" she wispered "thank you".

As we left the warehouse Sara asked "should I leave this form" I looked at her saying "Sara you look beautiful in both forms so don't feel bad" she said "alright" at that moment the rest of the class arrived with Roderick saying "Shinji are you alright" I nodded saying "everyone I'd like to introduce you to the true Sara Shallfallen" Sara came from behind me as she said "I look hideous I know" Claude entered his werewolf form saying "girl join the club" his casual yet uplifting comment caused everyone present to laugh as we went back to the academy  **I promise someday I will confess to you Sara** as I moved I felt a strange feeling in my body while I left Onslaught Mode.

* * *

**Back at the dorms**

When we got back to the dorms we all gathered around Sara  **after I made some hot chocolates for everyone** with me asking "ok Sara I'm curious what made you act the way you did" she said "whenever I have blood and am in a fight my vampiric instinct's take over hence why I get cockier and more violent" she held her head down as I said "Sara it's nothing to be ashamed off" at that moment Alejandro called out "I'm team Sara to hell with team Edward or Jacob" after a brief pause we all burst out laughing with me eventually saying "I'm on that team as well" Bella asked "what else can you do aside from blood consumption" Sara replied with "well I can turn into a swarm of bats, I let out wings, I'm able to see in the dark and I can track a person by there pulse" **Jesus Christ she might be more powerful than me** I said "now don't answer this if you don't feel comfortable but who do you get your power's from" she said "my father he's a vampire however my mother is a human"  **wait so she's a half-blood by Leviathan she is powerful** she then mentioned "and two more things firstly I have four other half sister's before you ask my father has a harem" I asked "and the second" she replied with "I was going to take you up on your offer" before I could respond she sank her fangs into my neck as I felt the blood going into her  **well in all fairness I did promise her still this is a surprisingly warm feeling** she let go as she said "it's time we all got to sleep" as we left Arata asked "don't tell me you have a coffin to sleep in" she snapped saying "no that and the whole garlic thing was a myth made by that idiot Van Hellsing" we all laughed as we left while I muttered "I don't know what I would do without you guys".

 


	29. Act 29- The punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vardachi hierarchy:  
> Invictus- Supreme Leader (identity and status unknown)  
> Taro Nakagame- Second in command and scientific advisor (status alive)  
> Anyae Samadhi- Chief tactician (status alive)  
> Ludendorff Von Blitzkrieg- former field commander and training officer (status arrested)  
> Lucian Hendricks- Recruitment chief and current training officer (status alive)  
> Sykes Blackstone- Chief scientist and self proclaimed financial advisor (status alive)
> 
> Hope that clears up the lack of information.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The week after**

Me and everyone else had finally began readjusting to the change in the dorm mostly because of the fact we now knew but regardless accepted that Sara is a half-blooded vampire best off all though we knew that the exams wouldn't bother us for a while now  **phew** however right now I wasn't focused on that what was bothering was this **_Shadow Lock_** I evaded Anton's move as he tried stopping me I said "come on French fry" he had a sarcastic grin on his face as I evaded Claude he dashed at me in his werewolf form as I said "guys really I agreed to train you not let you laze about"  _ **Billón de bombardeos**_ Roderick fired a series of arrow's at me as I tried avoiding them I said "damn your good" I didn't see till it was too late but Arata had delivered a punch to my face saying "third time's the charm or in my case fourth" I got up after wiping away the dirt that came from being hit into the ground saying "good game guys"  **to think they can keep up with me in Onslaught Mode**.

I left the training grounds saying to the others "nice match guys" I exchanged high fives with them all as we headed to class however as we got out into the open a number of students were waiting for us I asked "can we help you" one of them said "you filthy monster's have tainted Hanagaro for too long so let us" I dashed at him and delivered a punch to his stomach saying "I didn't even need Onslaught Mode for you" Claude said "it's true in his human form he kept up with me" one of them shouted "GET EM" I asked the others "hey guys fancy a quick cool down activity" Arata had his fist's ready saying "let's make it fun no Gear's and no transformations" all of us got into the idea as we prepared for a fight.

I charged with Arata and delivered a kick to one guys jaw while he went for a stomach punch as I we pulled back I grabbed a boy who attempted to get us from behind and flung him over my shoulder saying "special delivery" Arata said "declined" he kicked the guy towards Claude as we high fived eachother I noticed Anton was getting surrounded so I picked Arata and threw him at them giving him the chance to save Anton I went to go assist Roderick saying "yo" he slammed two guys together as he said "yo" as we were finally getting the advantage Tazusho and Rukia arrived saying "what the hell is going on"  **uh oh.**

* * *

After nearly an hour of us explaining what happened we got let off lightly with the worst punishment being on clean up duty for the week fortunately Tazusho decided to say this was a case of self-defence hence why we weren't getting expelled  **phew** although as I Tazusho's office I got approached by a boy I didn't recognise he had light blue hair with green eyes and a slight scar on his left cheek he asked "so your the infamous Shinjiro Amajiki" I asked "and you are" he said "I am Denki Orazwa it's a pleasure to meet you" I noticed he had a number 3 on his uniform  **so he's a third year** he walked away saying "I get the feeling I'll be seeing you again soon" as he left I went to go attend class.

While I sat in class I felt somebody's hands on my shoulders as I said "somebody's been getting gluttonous lately" Sara said "I know but your blood is just so tasty" I felt her fangs sink into my neck as I just let her **I still haven't gotten used to this** after a minute or so she let go saying "all full now" she smiled as I rubbed the bite mark  **oww** I felt my phone buzzing so I got it out:

 **French fry-**  Shinji and Sara sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love second comes marriage next comes a golden carriage

 **Black sword boy-** Fuck you Anton

 **French fry-** Tehehe what can I say

 **French fry-** Alice agrees with me on this one along with well everyone else heck even Bella is on board

 **Black sword boy-** Ah screw you all besides I don't mind her feeding on me 

I put my phone away to begin class.

* * *

**That night**

I had just finished cleaning everything up along with everyone else as Sara said "I'm just glad your not hurt" I said "those d-bags bearly landed a tap on me nevermind an actual punch" however her phone went off as she said "oh no" I looked at her as she's said "Shinji do you remember that problem I mentioned about with the betrothal thing" I said "yeah what about it" she said "my parents have suggested somebody his name is Alistair Crowe" I looked at her as she explained "while it's true he comes from a wealthy family I've heard a lot of unpleasant things about him" I held her shoulder saying "remember speed of light" she nodded knowing exactly what I meant although at that moment we looked into one another's eyes "Shinji" "Sara" we kept gazing as I saw how deep her icy blue eyes were until she said "I'm sorry" I felt her bite into me as I let out a cry of pain  **serves me right for promising my blood to a vampire.**

 


	30. Act 30- Turn back the clock

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**In Roderick and Shinjiro's room that evening**

Me and Roderick sat down in our room as I said "oww" he said "what's the matter buddy are you biting into the problem at hand" I flipped him off as he laughed I said "I know I promised she could have it but man does it sting" he said "now you know how I felt during Cairo" I said "this is nothing like that and you know it" as he put his phone on charge I asked "so how's everything between you and Lillian" he said "she's a little shy still but it's getting there"  **then again it's no wonder she'd like him he didn't hold back on her during the sport's festivals tournament round** as we got tucked in I said "hey Roderick" he looked at me as I said "thanks for being my friend it's only because of you I was able to open up to everyone else" he said "hey Shinji you did the leg work I just sat back and watched" we then went to sleep although I wasn't going to be blissfully asleep.

I woke up to a odd sound of wait are those horse's as I looked around I saw that I was in a town like area but based on the outfits and layout I'd say it was medieval England I heard a villager cry out "bandit's are coming" while everyone else ran away one figure went straight in he called out **_True Body Reveal_** the figure now looked just like how I look when in Onslaught Mode as he began fighting the bandit's  **it can't be can it** even though he looked incredibly young I would recognise those temples anywhere I called out "Father" he didn't reply as the villagers surrounded him saying "Asakamas has saved us yet again" they all cheered as the scene began changing.

After a white flash I saw that we were now in World War 2 as I saw yet again my Father he was wearing the colours of the allied forces fighting against the Nazis as I tried calling out  **what if this is a recollection of what he's witnessed** I saw that the battle stopped as my Father appeared again in his adult form he said "Shinji I don't have much time" I asked "Father what is it" he said "three things, first Onslaught Mode is evolving at what rate I can't tell, Second I'm being held prisoner by the Vardachi where I don't know I'm sorry and lastly" he held me saying "find Apex he's the key to finding me he'll keep you safe as well" I wanted to ask more but everything began crumbling.

As I woke up I felt Roderick holding onto me as he said "Shinji wake up" I looked too see that I had somehow triggered Onslaught Mode in my sleep as I said "I need the teachers".

* * *

**11:35 at night**

I stood in Lord Michael's office as he had Tazusho, Cleopatra, Achilles and Rukia with him he asked "so young Amajiki what exactly happened" I took the time to run through everything that went down I even added in the whole thing about my Father contacting me the first time Tazusho said "Amajiki why didn't you say so earlier" I told him "because everyone would say I'm insane if I did" Achilles who had now entered his centaur form said "Amajiki just think for a moment what right does anyone attending Hanagaro Academy have to decide what's insane and sane" the others looked at him as Tazusho said "still he mentioned Apex I thought that old thing went out off commission years ago" I asked "care to explain" he said Apex was an old project of the Peacekeepers well that was the name for the main unit the others just had numbers but overall they were androids" we all had a look of surprise over what he said.

As he went on to say "what don't you know we tried androids years ago" I asked "since when" he said "it was a plan formulated years ago in an attempt to make Peacekeeping much more effective there was a plan to use machines I mean they aren't wrong really machines afterall feel no fear, want no payment and never get tired" Michael asked "what stopped them" Tazusho said "it was mostly the production costs that put investors off that and the fact that like people machines can be broken" we all looked down as I said "where would Apex be if we needed to find him" he simply shrugged his shoulders as we got dismissed  **damn it Father you haven't made things easy.**


	31. Act 31- Training begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Denki Orazwa  
> Age- 18  
> Birthday- 25th April  
> Blood type- B negative  
> Nationality- Japanese  
> Height- 6'3 or 190cm  
> Weight- 71kg or 156lbs  
> Hair colour- Light blue  
> Eye colour- Green  
> Soul Gear- Perseverate  
> Fun facts- Despite many calling his scar his charm point nobody knows how he got it, he likes to visit orphanages and cook for the children, he gives advice to underclassmen simply so they can get better, many who meet him call him inhumanly kind, his favourite food is his mother's cooking and despite many people saying he's got great fashion sense he doesn't actually choose fashionable clothes he just goes for whatever he feels comfortable.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The day after**

Things have been hectic since last night before due to all the new information we learned such as my Father being imprisoned by the Vardachi and the whole Apex situation so yeah lucky me I guess  **I swear if Father tells me later on that shit luck is a power demon's have I'm going to kick him so hard he'll go back to being 100 years old** but on the bright side we we're getting an announcement from Tazusho  **with luck this one will involve us going to a field full of cute killer kittens not killer Vardachi** he sat in his usual chair as he prepared the announcement.

He spoke up saying "now then as your all aware your time at Hanagaro hasn't been an easy one I won't name any of the things you've gone through mostly to avoid opening any wounds that may be still closing but as a reward for everyone's constant bravery and courage the school have something planned" he wrote on the board as he said "as of now all of you are being considered candidates for the rank of Usurper" everyone let out a joyful cheer as he said "take it from me I believe that you are all worthy of the rank" at that moment the door opened as he said "and as such I've called in four students who have already reached such a high rank" in came as he said four people  **wait I recognise him** one of them was Denki Orazwa the guy I talked to the other day the man in question stood fowafor to greet everyone.

As Denki stood he said "hey everyone I don't know if you know who I am I'm Denki Orazwa third year and Usurper rank Peacekeeper and these are my I don't know what to call them" a much bigger boy who had Claude's kind of body build said "we're your friends you moron" he adjusted his glasses saying "I'm Byakuya Tskikage fellow third year and Usurper rank Peacekeeper as well as this idiot's friend" he went back as a girl came up she has hair just like Alice's although she tied her's in a ponytail whereas Alice has her's in a French plaits she said "yoo hoo young blood's I'm Inori Gusueldo again a third year and Usurper rank Peacekeeper just keep going and you'll sink your fangs into the rank before you know it"  **wait Young Blood's and Sink your teeth in she's either a vampire or a** my second suspicion was confirmed as her and Claude let out a wolf howl *sigh* she then got back.

* * *

As Inori went back a boy who had brown messy hair came up saying "Xander Brown sir" he did a salute saying "Third year class 1 of Hanagaro Academy sir" Tazusho said "at ease Brown" he sighed as Xander went back to the front at that moment Denki came back up saying "together we are Zeus team" 

_**Teams- The backbone of the Peacekeepers operations in most cases many are split into two man teams however others can group together to form a team consisting of 10-30 men they are named based on various mythological beings or other geographical locations** _

I sat there as Tazusho explained "these people will be mentoring you in reaching Usurper rank" Penelope asked "why can't you Sensei" he said "ordinarily I would but my hands are tied right now" he nodded in my direction as I knew what he was doing  **with luck Apex won't be that hard to find** Denki said "I'll warn you our training won't be easy" he had a smirk that made many of us shiver  **why do I get the feeling this is going to be one of the worst things ever.**

**Two hours later in the training grounds**

The training had been going on for a while now and let's just say me and my big mouth this training was the worst thing ever using the technology Rukia used during the sport's festival for the race I was moving with three times my body weight while having to pull seven car tires  **this is fucking murder please God end my life ahahah** at that moment Denki came up saying "come on keep up" he was flying ahead as he said "really who'd have thought Dragon's could out pace a Demon" he chuckled as he flew ahead I called out "son of a when I'm free I'll kick your Draconic ass" he laughed louder as Byakuya said "that's the point of the training we're going to break you all down to the last stem cell and then build you back up" he walked on to go assess Claude's training who was nearly on his knees Sara, Arata, Roderick and Alice were in the same situation as me  **will this pain ever end GAH.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Inori Gusueldo  
> Age- 18  
> Birthday- 12th March  
> Blood type- A positive  
> Height- 6'2 or 187cm  
> Weight- 56kg or 125 lbs  
> Hair colour- Golden Blond  
> Eye colour- Hazel  
> Soul Gear- Varg Stolthet  
> Fun facts- She has fang like canines (that's usually how most people figure out she's a werewolf), she is constantly approached by girls looking for beauty tips, she is viewed as more the cute kind of girl rather than the sexy kind because of her upbeat attitude, she is considered the strongest girl in school (Denki is called the strongest boy in school), her favourite food is anything with meat in and she has three younger sister's.


	32. Act 32- Rest at last

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The week after**

Me and everyone else had been going through Denki's training and at long last it was finally over  **yahoo** as he stood there saying "great job all of you" we all groaned as he said "have no worries we didn't do that out of malice it was just out of us wanting you all to do well so" he grew me a key saying "those open up the hot springs in the school I've already booked them in advance" we all let out a cheer as Walter said "guys I think I'm gonna die" he was holding his hand over his mouth as Bella said "here I think this might help" she handed him his inhaler as he said "oh thanks B" he smiled while still having a pained expression on his face  **poor boy must be hard training while also being asthmatic** we then left as all the girls fired harsh glares at Alejandro.

As we got out of our training uniform we left to enter the hot springs as I said "ah man" within minutes all of the boys sat down and began bathing as I said "you know mabye this school isn't so hard afterall" Roderick raised a good point saying "I'm surprised the school even has hot springs never mind an Olympic sized pool" we all nodded as we just relaxed  **this is the life** however at that moment I felt the guys running there hands on me as they said "geez Amajiki how much do you lift to get those muscles that big" I said "guys please" however with my luck they all went to go tease Ryan about it as Anton said "for somebody who looks like he's built like a twig your quite well built yourself Ryan"  **please help Astaroth** at that moment though Alejandro noticed a hole in the wall separating us from the girls I said "ah shit".

As Alejandro went by the hole Walter came up saying "I'm staying well away from that whole thing" I said "I'm with you buddy" as he sat there I saw the silver armband he keeps around his left arm as I asked "hey Walter I'm curious what's that for it's just you never take it off be it for training or class" he said "oh this old thing it's a limiter for my magic" he ran his hand over it saying "when I first discovered my magic the sheer force of my power was that leathal I nearly flattened a city block so I wear this to avoid that happening again"  **he's a brave guy I'll give him that instead of being scared shitless of his power he found a way to own it and has since then refined his skills** at that moment I asked "wait if your that powerful what rank are you among warlock's" he said "still Apostate rank sadly"  **ok what the hell this has to be a joke right**

_**The Mage ranking system- Similar to Peacekeepers Mage's have a ranking system it starts at Apostate only then going to Wizard rank then progressing to Sage then Archon and finally Magister a Mage can increase there rank by growing in power, discovering a artifact that is key to the magical world or by creating a new spell to benefit all.** _

I said "Walter what the heck is wrong with them making you an Apostate rank" he said "most people didn't think I deserved to be any higher in the ranks because A my mom and dad are both Apostate and B my power's just uncontrollable" I sat there for a bit as the wall that all the guys were at collapsed showing that all the girls were there and they were anything but happy Bella was starting to freeze everything around her while Yumi called out **_Continental Drift_** on that day the girls punished about 5 perverts and 2 unlucky bastard's who were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

**Back at the dorm**

As we got into the dorm everyone sat in silence due to the incident Walter said to Bella "forgive me please Lady Ammane"  **wow they aren't even dating yet he's already been whipped**  she sat there while looking away saying "buy me some Ice cream and I might just forgive you" he said "better yet I learned the recipe for a Black forest gateau" she was clearly excited at the thought of that although at the same time she was trying to hide it as she said "alright you have my ear" however right now Roderick, Anton, Alejandro, Lucas and Claude were all being lined up as Lillian said "for this punishment I chose" she cried out "LIGHTNING"  _ **Strike Twice Eglantine**_ in her hand came a simple broadsword that had a blue hilt as she said "now then" **_Lightning Link_** she began electrocuting them all as they let out crys of pain however I myself wasn't getting off scot-free as I felt Sara grab my shoulders saying "drink time" she took a bite and began drinking my blood with me just letting out a shriek of pain.

**In the dorm room**

Me and Roderick sat there while getting our wounds cleaned up as I said "oww" he said "owchi" I said to him "dude your lucky that Vampire's can't drink Phoenix blood" he said "ah you love her having her fangs in you" I flipped him off saying "and you enjoyed Lillian electrocuting you a bit too much" he flipped me off as we sat on our beds however he said "I've been thinking about the team" I looked at him saying "apparently our partners are being based on who is our roommate is" he said "so that means we get to be a team" we high fived eachother as I said "so the mischief makers are back in action" he said "damn right we are" he chuckled as we all went to bed  **if it weren't for him I doubt I would be as strong as I am.**

**Meanwhile in an unknown area**

**No one's pov**

In an unidentified area in some far away land stands a monument of an age long forgotten most who try to visit are warded off by the so called spirit's whereas many avoid it out of fear of the unknown but what many don't see is that it is a place of great value but also great danger since this is the final site of the demon's that were sealed long ago by a single warrior now though it is a site of a great change that is about to occur for the seal is starting to break *crack* and when it finally does all races both good and evil will burn in the fire's they bring.


	33. Act 33- Surprise

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The day after**

With most of us having moved on from the mess that was last night we all arrived at a village that was about twenty minutes away from Tokyo as we had to meet Denki and the rest of Zeus team as we stood in front of them he said "now then you've all done brilliantly" *thud* we looked in front to see a massive amount of giants had arrived I said "what the giants aren't native to Japan" **_Come Forth Schwarz_** I said "guy's what do we" Denki called out "me and my team will go gather re-enforcement's" I nodded as Walter asked "Shinji what do we do" I aimed my sword at them saying "for now we fight" I made an incision on my wrist saying "here" Sara took a drink as her eyes went red she said "ah Shinji this will do just nicely" we all ran ahead to go face them **something's fishy about this whole thing.**

As we ran ahead I called out "Bella thin the herd" she called out "on it" **_Dance With Me Mistilteinn_** out came a silver rapier with a little white gem on the pomel  _ **Cold Scalpel**_ she released multiple spikes made out of ice that cut off most of the giants in there tracks I again "Ryan, Alejandro, Anton go search for civilians and if there are begin evacuation" they all nodded as they ran out I looked at Roderick saying "Roderick air support" he said "righty oh best buddy"  _ **Aim For The Top Regalia**_ he took flight and began firing on them as I ran Bella said "Shinjiro what next" **_Onslaught Mode_** I said "time to bring an Onslaught" I charged ahead as we began attacking them.

*Insert Reluctant Hero's from Attack On Titan ost*

I got to a four meter tall giant saying "take this ya fuck bucket" I delivered a single slash to it's stomach causing it to fall as Bella said "there's four on the left and two on the right" I said "you guys all take the four on the left" as I got ready to fly Arata asked "what about you" I said "the two big ugly's belong to me" at that moment Lucas asked "how though" I smirked saying "the nape of course" he instantly got my reference as I flew ahead. I got to the first giant and slashed into it's hand as I asked "so what brings a bunch of big ugly's like you here" *roar* I replied with "no answer ah well" I flew upwards while slashing into it's arm and firing my sigils at the nape of it's neck when it fell I went for the second one **_Second Secret Technique Sekaimon_** I went all the way down the back of its body causing it to fall "now then to the others".

* * *

I arrived at the area where the other giants were I saw that hey had already taken down two of them as Claude was battling the third he cried out "this is SO MUCH FUN" he had a battle crazed laugh as he kept on fighting in his wolf form **_Uriel's Fire_** Walter released a swarm of flames to help Claude out as Bella said "oh no there's five more" I looked to see she was right as I said "guy's I'm sorry I may have lead you all to your death's" Sara looked at me saying "pull yourself together Shinji this isn't your fault" as the other giants surrounded us Walter just glared at them with a indigo auroa surrounding him.

As the aurora got thicker he said "these bastard's are hurting my friends" the air was getting thicker and thicker as we all got brought to our knees he shouted "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THEM" his auroa suddenly began cutting into the giants as he Lt out a fierce battle cry his uniform began to tear as I noticed his armband was still on  **Mary mother of God if he's this powerful with it on I don't want to see how tough he is with it off** eventually they all went down as Bella came up to him saying "Walter it's over I'm here" he collapsed into her as she ran her hands over his head he lost consciousness as she said "I'm here and I love you with all my heart" we all looked at her as she asked "can you keep this a secret please" we all nodded  **normally she's quite bratty but this one time her request just feels so genuine I damn Walter you must have had this effect on her.**

With the giants now beaten we all sat there waiting for help until of course Denki and his allies arrived I said "Orazwa-senpai he's been hurt" he said "I know" he gave out papers saying "you all pass"  **wait what** he said "the reason we called you all out here was to do the test for Usurper rank and all of you passed with flying colours" he picked up Walter saying "sadly he got injured but he still passes somebody will have to tell him when he wakes up" we all nodded as he explained "now your likely wondering those giants we shipped them in from England just for this test as of for the civilians that got evacuated they were just students and actor's that got hired"  **son of a** he led us away saying "as of now your all Usurper rank" on that day we felt a mixture of joy since we passed as well as a seething anger towards Denki for keeping us in the dark.

 


	34. Act 34- The first mission

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**A week later**

Me and the others were overjoyed by the thought of being Usurper rank considering it's currently August and we're only in our first year so yeah we have every right to be happy and better yet the customised uniforms have arrived as I examined them I found mine (Author's note- I'm going to list everyone in the class and explain what there uniforms look like just to save time later on):

  1. Shinjiro- A black jacket with a single shoulder pad on his right shoulder finished by a set of fingerless gloves, a black shirt and boots
  2. Roderick- A black body suit made of heat resistant material leaving his elbows exposed and a set of black leather wrist bracers
  3. Anton- Similar to Roderick he has a black body suit although his covers his whole body with the addition of a set of googles
  4. Sara- A blood red set of plate armour that covers her upper body with a skirt covering her lower body
  5. Claude- A grey suit of armour that leaves his armpit and back legs exposed (despite the fact that it looks bulky the material is lightweight so that it doesn't limit his speed as well as that it's modified to change with his werewolf form)
  6. Shizuku- A grey biker jacket with a little red scarf around her neck and a set of gloves with small metal spikes on
  7. Yumi- A silver coloured light suit of armour that emphasizes defense in her chest area 
  8. Diane- A white gown made to show her purity with the addition on wrist bracelets
  9. Bella- A suit of black armour that has a rose engraved on the shoulder pads with the addition of a small mini skirt (Walter claims it really highlights her figure)
  10. Lillian- A simple black jacket that shows that she means business (that's genuinely what she put on the request form)
  11. Arata- A grey long coat that has a black t-shirt underneath with no gloves so that he has plenty of room for his Gear 
  12. Ouma- A blue coat that comes equipped with pouches for medical supplies and a radio to make communication easier
  13. Ryan- A suit of golden armour that prioritises defense above all else
  14. Walter- A set of violet robes that has a cloak and a belt with plenty of room for his grimoires 
  15. Alice- A suit of golden armour that unlike Ryan's prioritises speed over defence with a small circulet to keep her hair up
  16. Penelope- A blue body suit that has shoulder pads added on for the sake of defense.
  17. Yuki- A pale blue kimono with a scarf to cover his mouth 
  18. Alejandro- A formal dress suit that has multiple pouches for various items
  19. Lucas- A red leather jacket that has black rims with the addition of a necktie 
  20. Ikkaku- A set of knights armour that covers his upper half mostly (that way it won't break because of his centaur form)
  21. Takumi- Just the exact same thing Ouma has



I picked up mine saying "guys let's be the best we can be" everyone nodded as we left to go get suited up.

After sometime we got dressed and arrived in class to await Tazusho who said "my my you all look like true Peacekeepers"  **I'm still going to murder Denki for the stunt he pulled** he kept on admiring us saying "really I am so proud of you all" that was when a voice called out "not as proud as I am of Arata" Arata himself looked at Walter saying "Walter get me the hell off this planet anywhere will do Mars, Jupiter heck even Saturn will do anywhere but" suddenly a much older man came up and hugged onto him so tightly that he flailed his arms about the older man said "oh man look at my baby boy he's so big now" he began pulling at Arata's cheeks saying "he's so manly now daww"  **wait a minute I know this guy** I asked "hey Arata what's the Governor General of the Fallen angel's doing to you" he finally broke free saying "I never did introduce you Shinji I'd like you to meet Aramos my dad" Aramos himself said "yup I'm this big man's dad"  **I swear Anton had better be recording this** he let go saying "well I'm out I have to go see Lord Michael about a cooperation between the Fallen and pure angel's bye bye" he waved as he dashed off  **ahahahaha** Arata simply flipped me off knowing I was laughing internally.

* * *

After the whole Aramos thing was over we went to go receive our first mission in our respective pairs as I got to the desk I handed mine and Roderick's ID cards saying "Usurper mission's please" the attendant led us both to a room so we could get briefed as I looked around I saw Sara and Yumi were here along with Anton and Arata I waved at them as Anton said "let's make this a good one" we then sat back to listen to the briefing.

The man who was briefing us said "alright for your fist mission you are to assist in the raid upon a Vardachi research base" he displayed a plan of the base as he said "we believe they are doing cross species research so in order to find out just how much they know and put an end to the experiment's the raid has been authorised now then any questions" I raised my hand saying "are we to take any prisoners" he said "no but if any surrender which I doubt will happen then take them prisoner" Roderick asked "how are we planning to enter" he said "fair question Mayuzumi, Forsythia and Yamagishi you will be doing an air assault to draw Anti-aircraft fire away from the main group whereas Amajiki, Degislane and Shallfallen will be going in from the ground" I got up to leave as he said "this is your first mission so make it count and show everyone just how great you kids are" we all left as Roderick wispered "wanna bet this whole thing has more too it" Arata said "good job your not falling for the official story because that gets nobody anywhere" we engaged in a three way fist bump as I said "let's go kick some Vardachi ass".

While on the jet taking us there I ran through the plan with everyone asking "Yumi how many times can you use Continental Drift in a row" she said "three but after that I need ten minutes to recharge" I said "perfect now then if you could cover the runway they have then that will rob them off any aircraft's" I looked to Arata saying "Arata I'll need you to take out the guns themselves with Roderick providing back up" they both said "on it" I looked at Anton saying "now then in the chaos I need you to break in and open as many doors as you can that way we can easily storm the place" he nodded while I said "Sara me and you will buy them as much time as we can" I got up saying "let's do people" **_Crush them into Dust Karavīrs_** in her hand came a mace that had a light brown handle and a silver top as she said "I'm ready" we all summoned our Gear's as I gave Sara a bit of my blood so she could get ready for the task at hand.

* * *

While in the cargo hold the doors opened up as the man said "Air team.... deploy" all the air born attacker's in our group jumped out to begin the attack at that moment a radio call came in saying "ground teams ready for battle" I nodded saying "now then let's go" the man said "suppression team.... deploy" we leapt out to hear the sound of gun fire and combat **_Onslaught Mode_** I used my wings to improve my desent while Sara turned into a swarm of bats and Anton got out a parachute when we landed a group said "it's Amajiki run" I said "not so fast ya shit's" **_Demonic Hailstorm_** I summoned up at least twenty sigils and began firing them rapidly as they tried to run when Sara hit the ground she said "let's go Shinji" I nodded as Anton left  _ **Area Darkness**_ he melded with the darkness to go begin his infiltration.

As Anton left I ran with Sara *boom* we looked to see the energy of Continental Drift in the distance as I said "man she works fast" Sara said "now she can go help the other two" we both kept on running however I had a slightly visible blush on my face as I saw her hair breezing in the wind  **she's so beautiful it hurts** I stopped eyeballing her as a massive creature appeared Sara asked "is that a" I finished her sentence saying "it's a dragon" more importantly it was a eastern style dragon she looked worried however I shouted "YESSSS" I ran at it saying "Yu-Long help me out will you" he manifested and charged at it as I said "ah man if only Claude was here" Sara who had appeared just next to me said "knowing that Knucklehead he would laugh all the way through the fight" I fired a barrage of blasts from my sigils saying "ah Sara you've gotta love our classmates" Roderick said over the radio "if you two love birds are done me and Arata are done on our end" at that moment Yu-Long brought down the dragon saying "Shinji I demand food for this" I said "when we get back I'll make that macaroni you love" he let out a cheerful joy as everyone regrouped.

With our respective tasks now done we regrouped to enter the base well we would if it wasn't for the fact that the door was locked Roderick asked "should I knock" Yumi asked "should I use Continental Drift on it" I held three fingers up and took them down slowly by the time I had them all down I said "and hey presto" the doors opened as Roderick asked "how" I said "the ahoge did it" he chuckled as us and all the soldiers moved in to begin securing the facility one of them asked "sir should we prioritise anything in particular" I said to them "alright squad's one through to four your on specimen capture if it's classed as a specimen take it even if it's nailed down to the floor" they nodded saying "sir" they did a salute as they went off while I said "as of for squad's five through to eight your with us lock this place down" everyone ran ahead to go do there respective tasks however none of us were prepared for what was coming.

* * *

**An hour later**

Thing's had been progressing well so far as we currently had taken 60% of the facility with a fair amount of the Vardachi being either killed or captured at that moment Anton arrived saying "sorry for the wait" I asked "how did it go" he said "let's just say that none of the doors are going to lock anytime soon" however I stopped everyone saying "guys were being watched" I looked around as Anton said "Titania can you help us out" out came a fairy with a small wings and a little green dress as she said "alright Anton" I wispered "daww" he said "she's cute ain't she" after a bit Titania returned saying "it's just one person now can I get my reward" Anton ran his index finger over her head to ruffle her hair saying "how's that" she vanished as she said "yay" he pointed to his left saying "that way".

As me and Sara aproached the area that Anton pointed to I said "whoever's there come on out" "oww" I turned to Sara asking "is it me or did that sound way to high pitched to be an adult" she nodded as we approached however what we found was something we never would have anticipated I exited Onslaught Mode saying "hey kid it's alright" sitting next to us was a small child she had ebony black hair and brown eyes while wearing a hospital gown she cowered back as I held out my hand saying "it's ok now I am here" she slowly leaned closer asking "you aren't going to hurt me" I said "cross my heart" I dispelled Schwarz while Sara did the same with Debesīs as she said "it's ok now what's your name little lady" the girl said "experiment Six" me and Sara had a look of horror on our faces as we looked at one another  **those Vardachi bastard's** Sara sniffed a bit saying "Shinji she's human" I crawled a little closer saying "it's ok come with me" the girl ran up and hugged onto me saying "are you the hero who's going to save me" I held tighter saying "yeah I am shshsh don't worry for I am here" Sara asked me "what do we do" I said "I'm taking her home" the girl had fallen asleep on me as I carried her.

When I regrouped Anton asked "um care to explain" me and Sara told all the others what happened as Arata was visibly enraged now saying "those bastard's" at that moment a soldier came up saying "sir you might want to see this" it was a data pad that had information on: 

_Project Theresa information:_

_The subject titled experiment Six has displayed exceptional adaptability to our tests to transplant power's into people while she's only displayed healing abilities Supreme Leader Invictus has declared this to be a suitable power afterall it's better than nothing still I do feel as though the girl deserves a name if only to help make her calmer_

_By Sykes Blackstone_

the data pad went on and on about other projects as I said "I can't read anymore" I held on tighter saying "listen up this girl is the only specimen your not to capture" I looked back saying "I'll take her into my personal custody" the soldiers left as Arata said "we need to tell Sakura-sensei and Minagata-sensei as soon as we get back" I replied with "definitely" on that day all of us saw the slightly uglier side of being a Peacekeeper.


	35. Act 35- Experiment Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Byakuya Tsukikage  
> Age- 17  
> Birthday- 19th December  
> Blood type- B negative  
> Nationality- Japanese  
> Height- 6'4 or 183cm  
> Weight- 81kg or 178lbs  
> Hair colour- Silver  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Soul Gear- Nodokana  
> Fun facts- He is a talented chef to the point where he's won many awards, he is often referred to as Denki's best friend and babysitter, he has hay fever, his favourite food is anything pastry based and he claims he would rather adopt than have a child of his own (why nobody knows).

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Back at Hanagaro**

In the aftermath of our mission we had mixed feelings on one hand we were happy that it went without any major casualties but at the same time the girl we found made us question how well we actually did however right now I was in Chihyo's clinic asking "how is she" Chihyo said "I did some tests on her don't worry it was just a basic checkup but Amajiki" she handed me some papers saying "I don't think she's had it easy all these wounds and injections" I nearly crushed the paper saying "I'll drive those bastard's to hell" however the experiment Six was starting to wake up as I went in with Sara, Tazusho and Chihyo.

As I sat there I said "hey" the girl looked around as me and Sara said "it's ok we're both here" she got up as we explained what happened at that moment I asked "hey kid what happened to your parents" she said "I don't know I never met them"  **if they did what I think I'm going to asphyxiate those sons of bitchs** what made her statement all the more painful was just how innocent she was about it although at that moment Tazusho said "do you have any other name aside from experiment Six" she shook her head as Sara suggested "why don't we name her" she looked up as she asked "what would it be" I looked at her and began thinking  **hm Daisy nah that's too basic Shinji mabye a Japanese name like Kagome no that's to hard for a kid ah ha I've got it** I said "how about Ebony"  **ok yes I did use that because of her hair** at that moment she muttered "Ebony is that my name" I said "only if you want it too" her face suddenly lit up as she said "I love it" she smiled all of a sudden that made all of our hearts warm but on another note I just realised me and Sara were holding onto eachothers hands this whole time.

**At the dorm**

Me, Tazusho, Ebony and Sara arrived at the dorm to meet everyone else although as we got there I said to Ebony "Ebony I'm going to warn you the people here they are nice but some of them are monster's does that bother you" she said "will they hurt me" I held her hand saying "no they won't but watch out for Diane she will do nothing but smother you with hugs" she asked "what's a hug" I felt a depressing feeling hit me so I demonstrated by giving her one as I said "that's what a hug is" she smiled a little saying "I think I like them" I led her in to meet the others however when I got in I said "really" they were busy playing a version of beer pong although instead of beer they used orange juice I sighed saying "I can't leave you idiot's alone for a minute can I" Claude said "yes dad" I said "really sarcasm that's usually Anton's thing" Ebony asked "what's a dad" I said to her "a dad is someone who looks after you they're typically accompanied by a mom or you can call them Mama and Papa" she muttered "Mama, Papa" she looked at me and Sara asking "so are you two my Mama and Papa" a part of us nearly fainted due to embarrassment however in the end I asked Sara "so what do you want to do" she wispered "let's do it" I had a blush on my face thinking  **ah God Anton's going to make so many jokes out of this then again if it will support Ebony I'll put up with it all** we then looked at Ebony saying "if we can then we would be honoured" Ebony's face lit up as she hugged us both.

* * *

I led her into the dorm saying "everyone have you got a minute" the whole class arrived at the entrance as I said "everyone this is Ebony come on say hi" she hide behind my leg saying "um hi" I had my hand on her shoulder saying "it's alright Ebony there there" she held my hand saying "ok Papa" Sara said "it's alright Ebony" however she said "alright Mama" everyone cried out "MAMA PAPA WHAT THE HECK" I said "it's not like that" Anton had the biggest smirk on his face I've ever seen as he wispered something to the others  **that fucking French fry** Ebony however asked "Papa are these all your friends" I said "they're my best friends" as I told her that she let go off me to try and go talk to the others.

As Ebony talked with the others me and Sara sat and watched on as Bella did up her hair in a ponytail while Diane and Roderick kept her company I said to Sara "look at her" she said "she's fitting right in" she had a smile on her face that had such a strong kindness emanating from it as I said "still I'm not sure what to think about the whole Mama and Papa thing" she said "it's cute really but" she held my hand saying "if we can be the parents she's lacked then let's go with it" I nodded as I found myself gazing at her with her doing the same to me "Shinji" "Sara" this time I felt my hand wonder over her face as I felt the smoothness of her skin however she said "feeding time"  **ah crud** she bit into my neck as I moved my hands out of the way. After a minute or two she let go saying "ah delicious as always" she rubbed a bit off her lip as Ebony looked shocked however Anton made thing worse by saying "it's ok Ebony Mama and Papa are just showing how much they love eachother" me and Sara both blushed as I said "I'll break his legs" she said "only if I get the neck" we ran after Anton who said "I'm going down with this ship" that night me and Sara beat a French fry black and blue while Ebony finally made friends with everyone else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Ebony  
> Age- Estimated to be between 4-5  
> Birthday- officially 4th June (that was the date picked by the staff)  
> Blood type- Unknown  
> Nationality- Unknown  
> Height- 3'3 or 99cm  
> Weight- Unknown  
> Hair colour- Ebony black  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Soul Gear- None  
> Fun facts- She hasn't known true affection till Shinjiro and Sara met her, she views everyone other than Shinjiro and Sara in the class as her big brother's and sister's, she has a strong love for stuffed animals (it was all because Walter bought her a stuffed penguin), her favourite food is anything made by Shinjiro and she is now the official little sister of the class (Shizuku willingly gave it up).


	36. Act 36- The ship sails

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Two days later**

After Ebony's meeting with the class things had gone fairly smoothly  **well aside from the fact that Anton has a few injuries but what do I know about that hehehe** however right now my attention was on the combat lesson we were having "Yumi duck" she avoided Bella as she tried going for a slash to her stomach Yumi replied with "thanks Shinjiro" she delivered a series of hits to Bella as I went for Penelope  _ **Ū** ** _dens_  Uzkrāšanās**_ she made a claw like construct out of water as I avoided it saying "shall we have that rematch" we dualed with our Gear's as we generated sparks as she said "your on" I went for a jab to her chest onto for her to block and move Schwarz down her tridents shaft saying "I'm not going to fall victim to Tengen Myō'ō this time" I moved back saying "nah I've got something a little different this time"  ** _Ātrs Klons_**  I moved so fast that I left multiple afterimages of myself as I said in synchronization with them all "can you find me" she looked as I went around her saying "what's the matter am I going to slow for you how about NOW" I made more by moving faster and faster until of course Yumi got blasted away by Bella's ice  **shit** I ran to her side saying "you ok" she grunted saying "thanks" she ran ahead to go resume the fight  **she hasn't used her wings for the whole match.**

After a while the match ended with Penelope and Bella having won the fight I asked Yumi "hey is everything ok you seemed a little distracted during the fight" she sighed and removed her armour saying "Shinjiro are you aware of how a Pure Angle becomes a Fallen" I replied with "if I recall correctly it's because a Pure one has lewd thought's" she nodded as she exposed her wings while most of it was white it was clear that a large portion of it was going black I said "Yumi what's going on" she told me how she developed feelings for Penelope and how because of that she began to loose her purity as I asked "do you need a hand with it" she said "I can do it myself but I appreciate the help" she then left as I got my uniform off.

With training now over we were currently in class having a self study session *yawn* I said "man am I tired" Anton said "most likely because you beat me" I said "you walked into it and you know it" even Alice said "I'm with him Anton" she buried his face in her breasts saying "but your beloved is here for you" he flailed his arms about as he tired to escape but to make things a little better Roderick pointed out "Claude's asleep" he held out a marker pen  **cat whiskers here we come** as I aproached him he shot up and shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I leapt back as he said "nice try Shinji" I went back to my seat as he chuckled to himself  **how did he** Shizuku smirked as she put her phone away while Sara said "Shinji" she had that look in her eyes that I've gotten all too used to as I said "go ahead" I made my neck more accessible as she sank her teeth into it.

* * *

**At the end of the day**

**Walter's pov**

Me and Bella sat in class for the magical education course as the lesson came to an end Cleopatra called out "remember your assignment on Greek magic is due next Thursday" I nodded as Bella asked "hey Walter could we talk around the back" I said "sure Bella" we then walked although I noticed a slight blush on her face  **damn it Walter you need to let it out already I need to tell her to tell Bella Louis Ammane that I love her even if she rejects me at least I can say I told her I'd rather we didn't have any secrets between us.**

After walking for a bit we got to a nearby woodland area that had no one else in as she asked "could you cast a noise nullification charm" I did so as she mentioned the first part saying "already on it and I've casted a visual canceling charm to give us some additional privacy" she said "good" suddenly she pulled me in for a kiss that I was all too willing to meld into while we have eachother such a strong kiss I felt her arms go around my neck as she eventually separated saying "Walter I" I held my finger over her lips saying "allow me" I told her "Bella Louis Ammane I'm am so madly in love you I love all the parts of you be it your beauty, your intellect, your stubbornness to prove your the best, your secret soft side just I love you and all the things that make you who you are" she went bright red as she said "Walter I love you as well I have for a long time now at first I just wanted to prove you weren't as tough as me because of our first training match but then you befriended me at first I just saw it a shot of beating my rival but in time talking to you became fun, laughing with you became fun it's only because of you that I get to feel like a normal girl and not an entitled rich kid" I panicked saying "but I'm from a different part of life to you I'm not wealthy like" she stopped me saying "for once I say to hell with what society thinks of our love for eachother I'm more focused on how we feel for one another" instead of saying anything more we just kissed and kissed until we both struggled to breathe all so we could show one another how we felt.

Once we were done I walked back as she asked "so um do we keep this a secret" I said "only if you want" she said "could we for now I'm actually worried of how the others will tease us" I said "oh they will have you seen how they tease Shinji and Sara" she said "true" I gave her one quick kiss saying "I love you my black rose" she said "and I love you too my little Walty" as we walked I asked "when you feel comfortable we can tell the others" she nodded as she held my hand slightly  **if this is a dream from one of my experiment's then I don't ever want to wake up because this is just too beautiful.**

* * *

**Back to Shinjiro's pov**

I sat with the others in the dorm as I said "Walter and Bella have been gone a while" at that moment they walked in as he said "Bella lost a textbook" she said "and he was a true gentleman and helped me find it then again I could have done it myself" she did a dramatic hair flip as she walked off however Ryan pointed out "Walter you look way too happy" he said "today's just been a really good day that's all" he whistled as he walked off  **ok those two did something and everyone else won't stop till they find out what**  at that moment Ebony came up asking "Papa could I snuggle into you" I lifted her up saying "there you go big girl" she just rested on me as I said "Papa's right here Ebony and don't you ever worry" she began to fall asleep slowly as I held her with everyone else going "aww" I said "I'm right here and I'll always watch over you" she had now fully fallen asleep as Arata, Diane and Lillian took a photo with Arata saying "I'm sorry buddy it's just too damn cute to not take a photo" I said "it's alright Arata although when dinner comes up I'll have to wake her" Claude walked by saying "you can't wake a sleeping pup it's against the law" I chuckled as I watched over Ebony  **I swear I won't ever abandon you and I promise that some day I'll make your Mama the happiest woman on earth** I could hear Ebony letting off little snores as she held onto my uniform "hang on big girl".

 


	37. Act 37- The cross killer

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

After the whole incident yesterday and the recent trouble's we went through we had all decided to go out for the weekend as a class to Tokyo  **I feel bad for Ebony though ah well I get back and she can snuggle as much as she wants** fortunately she had Tazusho to watch over her since she admitted she found the idea of coming along scary so he's looking after her for the day. As we arrived in mainland Tokyo as Claude was currently hurled over the railings with Shizuku holding onto him as he was vomiting right now  **poor boy and his sea sickness** but that wasn't our main concern right now we were worried by a massive police presence at a nearby alleyway.

I left the group briefly to go investigate as a police offer asked "kid this isn't something you would want to see" I said "I'm a Peacekeeper so please I can try and help" he said "it's ok but are you out with friends" I said "my whole class sir" he said "than watch out for the Cross Killer he's been on the warpath as of late" I left saying "alright I'll warn them all" 

_**The Cross Killer- A unknown presence who stalks the street's of Tokyo as he kills monster's to monster kind he is their boogy man but to the police he is a ghost he got the name since he leaves a single crucifixe over his victims neck the method of his killings changes from victim to victim however he seems to stick mostly to bladed weapons.** _

As I got to my classmates I said "hey guys we have a slight issue" I told them about the body and the Cross Killer as Roderick said "at least we know now but with luck we won't bump into him anytime soon" we then left however the thought of him attacking us still lingered in my head.

* * *

**Near the end of the day**

We had walked all over and we had finally decided to go back to school however we heard a "Aahahahaha" I ran ahead to investigate with everyone at my side however what we saw would arguably the worst sight we have every laid eyes on there was a man who had just impaled at least two Ghoul's while leaving six Werewolves with stabs wounds as I asked "what the hell" he put his blades away saying "you creatures of the dark have haunted this world for too long" he drew two machetes put saying "allow the light to cleanse you of the filth you are"  _ **Come Forth Schwarz**_ I called out "guys run" however as they did a barrier stopped them with the man saying "no one leaves till I am done here" I clashed blades with as he effortlessly held his own against me on that day forevermore I knew that this would be one of my hardest battle's ever.

As I clashed some more with the man I took a look at him he had messy brown hair with a scar on his face and blue eyes for his attire he had a white long coat, a black dress shirt and a crucifixe around his neck **_First Secret Technique Tengen Myō'ō_** I charged at him only for him to deliver a kick to my back  **he dodged Tengen Myō'ō how I made sure I move as fast as possible but he what the hell is this man** he said "for your cohorts I have just the tools" he threw one grenade down saying "for the worthless vampire I have this" it was a grenade the emitted a UV light as Sara began to burn from it  **how she's a half-blood this shouldn't hurt her** as she began burning I cried out "SARA" fortunately Arata mannaged to grab her out of its radius as Walter said "take a quick drink" while she got to healing herself Arata and Diane prepared for a fight **_Brawl To Your Heart's Content Ken Tōshi, Protect All Palladium_** in Diane's hands came her weapon it was a single cross shaped shield that stood taller than her, her and Arata generated light energy as he said "this is for my classmates" however our attacker said "not today Fallen" he spun around a set of bola's that when thrown wrapped around Arata and Diane's wings  **how how did he do all this this guy he's not a human he couldn't be right.**

With Arata and Diane out of the picture he turned to me saying "you boy are the true abomination" he stabbed one of his machetes into my arm saying "your kind died out all that time ago now I'm going to finish the job" however at that moment Claude charged at him as he shouted "LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE" the man leapt backwards as he evaded Claude saying "for you boy I have this" out of nowhere came a handgun as he fired it at Claude who immediately shrieked in pain over it I said "no a silver bullet" Claude got back as he tried to get to safety fortunately for him Yuki, Ouma and Roderick came to his rescue as Ouma said "Takumi get him patched up" **_Limit Hokori, Swim Tōsō, Aim For The Top Regalia_** as they drew there weapons Yuki held his with an unwavering sense of protectiveness he held a daitō style blade as he said "I won't fall here not till your all safe"  **when did he get so confident.**

* * *

When Yuki made his declaration the free of them charged with Ouma using his Tengu wings and Yuki using his fox fire I said "guy's he's please" at that moment our attacker said "stay down filth" he threw another grenade that released a foam like substance to put out Roderick's wings and Yuki's fire as of for Ouma he using a set of brass knuckles delivered a punch to his jaw  **my classmates they're risking it all yet here I am just resting here doing jackshit I can't sit back anymore I'm so frightened right now over how weak I am**  I clenched my fist saying "no I won't go down yet" **_Onslaught Mode_  **I entered my true form saying "I won't be scared anymore not of loosing, not of my power or of myself and my own weakness" at that moment I felt my body being surrounded in the energy of Onslaught Mode as it began changing me with our attacker asking "what is this" I watched on as things got way too strange for me.

After a minute of transforming I emerged from the energy feeling far more powerful than before along with that my appearance had changed a bit for example my horns had grown slightly longer my wings got bigger and I could feel a smaller set underneath them and for some reason I had a tail  **well boys already have one but oh well** as I moved Sara looked at me asking "Shinji are you" I knelt down saying "Sara I feel better than ever" I grabbed Schwarz saying "you harmed my classmates now then" I aimed it at our attacker saying "prepare to die" I charged as my wings went in full force.

While I charged I clashed with his machetes creating sparks in the process as I dualed with him I had a huge grin on my face as did he as I got told "your pushing me to my limits" he laughed in a slightly maniacal manner saying "and I love it" he did a series of hand gestures and drew a set of throwing knives that I quickly avoided he then got out many other weapons ranging from a gun to shurikens and the occasional bola  **something's not right he can't be making the weapons via magic I remember Walter saying Armagnium spell's are time consuming one's so where's he getting all from** however at that moment Walter called out "I know your power" the attacker stopped as Walter said "it's a magic called Storage I use a version for my Grimoires still your speed with it is astounding" the man put away his weapons saying "for that and for this boy holding out against me I shall spear you all however just know someday I will have your heads" as he left I asked "I never got your name" he did a cross formation with his machetes saying "the name Is Christopher Brown 2nd executioner of the Chronos Orden remember it well boy" he used a paper charm of some kind that teleported him away as I left Onslaught Mode I blacked out.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

I eventually woke up to find Ebony sleeping on me as I said "not again" Sara woke up saying "it's been two weeks Shinji" she helped move Ebony off me as she said "she hasn't budged since you got here" I smiled as I asked "oh God what about you" she said "I'm fine don't worry Walter's blood really helped me out" I let out a sigh of relief as she explained everything that happened fortunately for me no one else was too badly hurt however Claude has a scar of where he got shot but he'll be ok none the less and lucky for us Arata and Diane's wings are ok however Sara looked at me as she said "Shinji I have a problem" I asked "is it the betrothal thing" she said "no that isn't it"  **I know where this is going** she said "I haven't had feeding time for two weeks now so I'm getting a little famished" I exposed my neck saying "for being so patient" she sank her teeth in although this time I could feel how hungry she was  **ah I love her anyway.**


	38. Act 38- The festival planning

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Three months later**

With the attack by Christopher now little more than a distant memory there had been a few changes such as how I finally named my new form I simply gave it the name of Onslaught Mode Lvl2  **I know not that creative but hey it's easy to work with** as well as that a lot of us had grown closer and we had all done quite a few missions but on a different note today we were all in a celebratory mood since the culture festival was coming up so we had to plan what our class was doing for it  **hmm mabye I'll offer to take a person's soul wait do us demon's do that nah I hope we don't.**

As I sat in class we wondered what to do about our part about at that moment Alejandro said "how about a maid cafe but we can do it where the boys dress as butler's to make it fair" some people surprisingly enough said "not a bad plan" as Tazusho noted it down on the board Lucas said "how about a restaurant style place" Roderick jokingly said "if we have Shinji go up then it'll boom" however in typical Roderick fashion he made the stupid choice.

As Roderick put his hand up he said "how about a cross dressing pageant" *sigh*  **that idiot** as it got jotted down we had to make out picks  **hm let's see maid cafe nah not my thing, restaurant hmm mabye, cross dressing nah again not my thing** I in the end chose the restaurant idea so I out my vote into the hat. After Tazusho counted the votes he said "and by popular demand the display for the class is THE CROSS DRESSING PAGEANT" I stood up shouting "WHAT" however most of the boys glared at Roderick saying "back of the dorm later".

* * *

**That evening**

With the event for the festival now decided I asked "where's Roderick guys" all of them whistled as I looked around however Claude said "so if we need to dress up how are we going" at that stage Lillian stood up saying "I don't feel comfortable doing this" however Bella said "why don't us girls do the beauty pageant and the boys do the cross dressing" we all agreed however I began planning what to do while I did Walter said "your getting into this" I put on a girly voice saying "well yeah I'm a beautiful girl afterall" I did a smile as he said "what the heck" I chuckled while he walked off.

**Over to Walter's pov**

I met with Bella in a hidden area of the dorm saying "hey" she just pulled me in for a kiss as I melded into it having my arms around her neck and her moving her hands across my body I could hear her letting out little moans as we kissed and she held onto me  **I wonder what got her like this** eventually she broke it off to gather some air as I asked "so what's been bothering you" I ran my hand through her hair as she said "it's just the stress of the academy life with training and mission's and classwork or even just trying to get a moment alone with you" I had my hand on her cheek saying "it's alright my Black Rose you can have a rest right now" she hugged into me as I held onto her  **truth is keeping our relationship on the down low is getting really exhausting for me but she's trying her best so I'll do my absolute best as well** I gave her a kiss on the cheek saying "Bella it'll be ok" she kissed me as I said "someday I will proudly declare to everyone that your my woman" she let go of my as we walked away as she said "and someday I will declare your my man"  **our secret relationship might get exhausting but she's worth all the exhaustion that I go through.**

When me and her got back to the main dorm Lucas and Anton came up asking me "so have you made your move on her"  **uh oh** I held my head down saying "sadly no I just haven't found the chance and even when I think I do something comes up that stops me" Lucas walked off saying "boy join the club with nearly every other lovestruck guy" Anton said "well good luck Wally"  **phew crisis averted** at that moment I got a text from Bella:

**Black Rose-**  I just saw what happened to you

**Magicazame-** I thought my heart was going to blow up 

**Black Rose-** You did brilliantly my little Walty

**Magicazame-** I guess I did oh and Sara six o'clock 

At that moment Sara came and asked Bella if she had made her move on me yet  **what is this a soap opera** I watched as the two laughed while I walked away  **we may be in a tight spot but at least we have eachother**.


	39. Act 39- The festivities begin

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The week after**

With planning now over and done with the festival could now well and truly begin  **I plan to steal the show with my outfit** I looked through all the things I had for the show saying "alright Sara make me the most beautiful woman on the planet" she held out her makeup supplies saying "as you wish Shoko" yeah for the cross dressing event it was decided by the guys that we would use female versions of our real names  **to think Roderick is now the one guy who wants out** yeah because of his suggestion he's had to spend the whole week sleeping outside in the cold ah well show must go on.

The stage had been set and it was now time for us all to go out the MC announced "welcome everyone to the Hanagaro Academy culture festival today we have our very unique event of the cross dressing pageant now then please welcome our first lovely lady she's a warrior who's proven herself time and time again please welcome Shoko Amajiki" I came out blowing kisses at everyone for my outfit I had a wig to make my hair look longer, a bit of makeup, the girls uniform and a binder to make myself appear bustier after I got up the MC called out "it's a girl with body of a beast but the heart of poet please welcome Claudette Furgeson" Claude came out in an outfit meant to make him look like Audry Hepburn now keep in mind he's got a bulky muscular build and is starting to get facial hair so yeah let that image sink in  **this is painful to watch** the MC said "next up she's got the fire of pride but she's got the heart of a pure maiden please welcome Rebecca Forsythia" Roderick came up dressed in a Marilyn Monroe outfit as he muttered "kill me now" I chuckled as the next victim came up.

As Roderick got up the MC said "next she has wings as black as the night but a heart as pure as snow please welcome Asuka Mayuzumi" Arata came up dressed in the outfit of a stereotypical receptionist as I waved he silently flipped me off next the MC said "she has a blade that burns all but a body to die for let's make way for Ruby Ammane" Ryan came up in a cheerleader outfit complete with pom-poms and a little skirt as he hide behind them he wispered "Roderick please shoot me" Roderick chuckled as the MC said "next he's got they have the same body's but arguably different personalities please welcome Ohta and Tomoko Tsukimaka" the two of them came out dressed just like Sherri and Terri from the Simpsons while constantly switching places to fool everyone "next we have a girl who has a timid heart but a furious soul please welcome Yuna Musuga" Yuki came out dressed as a traditional Japanese princess while standing next to I'm assuming Ouma  **those little trickster's.**

* * *

With Yuki now in place the MC said "now then she's the lightning bearing beauty of Spain please welcome Annabelle Rosetta" Alejandro came out in a party dress that was green in colour the MC said "next up she's the beauty who shall rise all the way to your heart please welcome Izumi Kirishima" Ikkaku came out in his centaur form with a frilly white dress that somehow fit him perfectly with him in position the MC said "next up she's the magical wonder of the Academy please welcome Wendy Schmidt" Walter came out in a nurses outfit that he surprisingly enough looked half decent in however the MC said "oh what's this we have a late addition well we can start with the second last one now then she's the golden beauty who's charmed women and men alike please welcome Alice Degislane" Anton arrived dressed in an outfit like Alice from Alice in Wonderland as he smiled and waved saying "heya" he put on a girly voice as he danced about however the last one shocked me the MC said "now then she's know as the strongest Peacekeeper and the homeroom teacher of class 1-1 please welcome Tomoe Minagata" Tazusho came out in an outfit that truly horrified me he had a frilly pink dress with some hastily applied makeup and eyeliner with a poor attempt at a braid he said "hey boys wanna have a peek" he attempted to lift his skirt as I internally vomited (Author's note- just imagine how Joseph Joestar looked in his drag outfit during battle tendency) at that moment the votes got casted.

After a minute of voting the MC said "and the winner is ALICE DEGISLANE" Anton jumped for joy as the scores came on the board turns out I was third with Roderick being second  **I feel stupid but ah well it was fun anyway** we then left to get changed.


	40. Act 40- The festival continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after spending the past few days planning I have well as I said planned segments that will focus on other characters other than Shinjiro so with luck everyone will get a chance to shine (for the record the first one I have planned is Walter after that it's a secret)

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Arata's pov**

With the cross dressing event now over we had gotten out of our outfits and had gone to see the beauty pageant  **this is going to be really awkward if I see Diane** ah that pure little angel but still I feel more bad for how Shinji is going to react to Sara "hey Arata"  **uh oh** I turned around to see Diane as she came up saying "you looked good up there" I replied with "thanks Diane"  **she looks so pretty no stop Arata** right now she was wearing a plain white dress that covered her entire torso while going down to her ankles as I said "hey um you look good in that Diane" she said "aww thank you Arata" she waved as she ran off  **I really do love her but I can't have anything like that with her I mean I'm a Fallen she's a pure I don't want to taint somebody so brilliant and beautiful** "damn give me Shinji or the Vardachi and I can beat them no problem but give me Diane or just love in general and I fall apart just great" I walked off to go see the next event  **even if we can't be a couple I still won't stop protecting her that I swear** I adjusted my collar saying "good grief Shinji you really have rubbed off on me".

**Over to Shinjiro's pov**

I stood and watched the festival with Ebony and the others as she said "it's really loud" I said "hey it's alright you have Pengy so your ok"  **I really need to find a way to thank Walter for that stuffed penguin still it's cute she named it Pengy** she nodded asking "Papa is Mama going to be up there" I said "she is Ebony also if this gets too noisy for you then just say and we can go elsewhere" she nodded as the event began. As the curtain moved the MC came out announcing "it's time for the event that all of you have been waiting for its the Hanagaro Academy Beauty Pageant" a set of sparks emerged form the railings on the side as he did a dramatic pose  **hey how come they get cool effects and us dudes didn't no fair** as the sparks faded he said "for the first lovely lady she's has a body to die for but a personality as hard as wood please welcome Yumi Yamagishi" Yumi came out in a leather jacket although she had her usual scowl on her face as she stood the MC said "next up she has hair as golden as the sun itself but eyes as blue as the sea please welcome Alice Silverson" Alice came out in a wedding dress style outfit that trailed behind her a little I waved my hand In front of Anton saying "earth to Anton hey you in there" he muttered "she's so pretty" he had a huge blush on his face as the next contestant got ready.

The MC declared "next she has hair as black as coal and an icy heart to back it up please welcome Bella Louis Ammane" Bella came up in a simple black dress that had no excessive features aside from how much it covered everyone in the class however noticed Walter's blush as he looked at her although our attention returned to the stage as the MC announced "next in recent months she's become known as the Bloodstained Amazon but she's got a pure and generous heart none the less please welcome Sara Shallfallen" I began blushing as she came onto the stage she was wearing a scarlet red dress that covered the bulk of her body while also highlighting her figure  **she's so beautiful** I felt Arata nudge me as he said "don't mind him just admiring his girl" ha jokes on him as next up was you guessed it the MC introduced her saying "for our next contestant she's as innocent as a newborn baby but she has a resolve as fierce as a warrior please welcome Diane Lance" she came up in a plain white dress as she waved at everyone I said "take that Arata" he went bright red as he looked at her.

* * *

With Diane now in place we waited for the next contestant as the MC said "next up she's got a body as small as jewel but a heart as big as a car please welcome Shizuku Ayatsuji" Shizuku came up in a small white dress that empathised her small build after she got in place Claude just looked at her with such a loving gaze  **you know despite the height difference they could actually be an adorable couple** with her now up the MC declared "next up she's got a shy demeanor but a head you just wanna pat please welcome Lillian Mathews" Lillian came up in a purple gothic Lolita outfit as Roderick just looked at her I wispered "that's your girl" he scowled saying "she's not my girl" as he said that I heard a voice calling out  _"Amajiki"_ I asked Roderick "hey buddy could you watch over Ebony for a bit" he said "sure is everything" I cut him off saying "I just need a little air" Ebony said "I'll be ok with big big brother Roderick" I patted her hair saying "I'm sure you will" yeah since she got to know everyone she call them big big brother or sister although in Shizuku's case it's little big sister  **daww.**

 

When I got outside I looked about as I heard the same voice saying _"Amajiki"_ I darted about trying to find out what was going on when all of a sudden time stopped  **wait is this Father again** as I thought that I realised this was something different as everything had gone a shade of white I called out "hello" I got no answer until of course I heard footsteps "hello my baby boy" I turned around only to tear up a bit calling out "mother is that" right in front of me was my mother she didn't look any different than how she did while she was alive as she said "my look at you your not a little boy anymore you've grown up a lot" she came closer as she hugged onto me saying "it's ok mommy's here" I held her while crying saying "I never thought I would see you again" she said "we have a lot to discuss Shinji" she led me to a more secluded area to talk.

After we walked for little she sat next to me saying "I still can't get over how much you've grown" as I sat next to her I said "what are you doing here" she said "I'm on earth to talk with you I'm still dead so think of this as my ghost" I asked "before we begin could you" she just patted my head as she said "you used to love me doing that as a kid" I said "now I know it's you" she said "so as of for why I'm here sadly I don't bring good news do you remember the myths about the demon's being extinct" I said "Father told me he sealed them away" she asked "wait Tatsuya told you that when" I took the time to explain everything that happened as she said "so even when he's captured he's still a handful" she facepalmed herself as I said "oh you have no idea but on the bright side we are looking for him" she smiled at that as she held my hand saying "Shinji as I was saying the Demon's are breaking free I don't know when but someday soon you and all of this world's champion's will have to fight them" I nodded knowing what needed to be done as she said "I'm sorry my baby boy I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me, I'm sorry I put you through the grief of me dieing but most of all I'm sorry I let you down" I said "mother you didn't let me down at all it's true I miss you so so much but I'm coping with it" she held my head against her chest saying "I looked through your memories earlier and my my have you got a great group of friends especially with the vampire one" I shot up saying "it's not like that" she laughed saying "I know how you feel for her even without your memories mother's know these things" as she set me down she said "I've got a bit of time before I need to go back so why not sit like this" she rested my head against her shoulder saying "just rest my brave little man" she patted my head as she said "mommy's right here I know you've missed me so just stay here" I started drifting off to sleep as she said "I miss you as well Shinji".

* * *

**Late that night**

With the main party now over I sat in the dorm as Roderick asked "what's up with you" I looked at the him with a slight tear in my eye as I said "let's just say I had a lot to think of during my break" he asked "wait have you got a girlfriend and didn't tell me" I flailed my arms about saying "what no how did you get that out of a lot to think about what the heck" Arata said "and save" he put his phone away saying "dorky Shinji is a rare sighting so it must be documented" I was about to go for them when I felt an oppressive feeling coming from all directions  **wait this feeling it couldn't be.**

**In an unknown location**

**No one's pov**

In the area that holds the monument of an age long forgotten things have been getting difficult as now *shatter* the seal of the Demon's is now broken and with it begins a dark future for humanity as the smoke cleared a group of figures emerged as one of them having the appearance of a man in his thirties albeit with horns protruding from his head as he wiped away the excess dust he said "we are alive now then where is our bastard of a brother Asakamas" another figure one who had the appearance of a small child said "Leviathan we have slept for two thousand years and he's the first person you worry about man lighten up a bit" they all stood as you see these aren't any old Demon's these are the Demon Lord's and they have returned with a vengeance *crackle* the stone reformed as another figure one built like a gladiator from ancient Rome said "the seals going back" Leviathan the man from before said "so only we got through very well" they all left as they had one goal in mind a goal that has been in their minds all this time and that is bury the world in blood.


	41. Act 41- Apex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denki Orazwa stats:  
> Attack power- 6/6  
> Defensive power- 6/6  
> Speed- 5/6  
> Intellect- 5/6  
> Love for destruction- 100/6

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**A week later**

In the aftermath of the culture festival things had began settling back down  **still it's a real bummer that Sara lost the pageant because she looked beautiful during that whole thing then again she looks beautiful all the time** yeah in the end it was Diane who won in a landslide victory although right now I'm not focused on that I'm more interested in the fact that Tazusho has called me into his office.

As I stood in his office I found that Claude, Anton, Alice, Shizuku, Ouma, Sara, Roderick and Arata were also in I asked the million dollar question of "Sensei why are we all here" he said "it regards Apex we found him" we both explained what exactly was going on as he said "I've called you all in because I want you all to go retrieve him" he handed out a set of papers saying "I want you all in a team because in my experience you kids work best with eachother that's the kind of thing teams need nowadays" in the end we all agreed to it  **still something's been bothering me the past week I can't help but feel like there's a dangerous presence put there just waiting to strike like a snake that's cautiously watching it's prey** as I grabbed the paper Anton said "you know I get the feeling our team could work out really well" Arata said "I'm nominating Shinji as the leader" I looked at them as they all nodded with Ouma saying "I'll admit it would be for the best he is one of the strongest members afterall and he's the one we can trust the most" I said "thanks guys" I nodded as we kept on walking  **to think I arrived here with no magic, no transformations and no friends yet now I have two transformations counting only my Onslaught Mode level's but three when counting Youjustsu, as well as that I have lots of friends and I'm now the leader of my own team man if past me could meet current me** I walked as I said "so let's get to it Atlas Team" we all nodded at the mention of our teams name.

**In the truck about 20 minutes away from Apex's location**

I sat next to Arata as I asked "so guys what information do we have on this place" Ouma pulled out a tablet saying "so these are the plans for the base it would seem like four of its entrances are sealed due to aging locks however we still have three other viable exits" I moved my hand over the screen saying "alright so how about we divide our forces up into three teams of three myself, Ouma and Arata can go through this southern entrance while Alice, Claude and Sara go through this northern entrance" Roderick said "so that leaves the eastern entrance for me, Anton and Shizuku" I said "bingo once we get through that way we can regroup in this antechamber here" as I put the tablet away the driver said "sir we have an issue our forward scout has just reported Vardachi soldiers in the immediate vicinity" I hit my hand against the wall saying "sons of alright get yourself out of here once we get near the base for now let's stick to the plan also since we have Vardachi in the area weapon's free" everyone summoned up their Gears as we got ready for the mission.

* * *

Once the truck pulled up we all got into our respective groups as I said "alright guys this is Atlas Team's first official mission so let's make it one to remember" we all nodded as we left  **man being a leader is harder than it looks now I get why Tazusho mostly works alone** at that moment Arata as if he had read my mind said "Shinji I believe you'll become a great leader just give it time" I returned the favour with a fist bump saying "thanks buddy" as we walked Ouma looked around as I asked "is something the matter" he said "something feels off about this I'm not sensing any Vardachi nearby yet the scout said otherwise" **_Onslaught Mode_** I activated my form as I flew into the air and looked around  **he's right they aren't anywhere to be found yet the scout was insistent that they were here what's going on** Arata at that moment called out "Shinji we have a problem" I flew down and left Onslaught Mode as I walked up to him and Ouma.

I stood next to them to see a body that was wearing a Vardachi uniform although it was covered in burns from some kind of energy blast Arata said "this is kind of like you when you use your sigils" I said "yeah but this is a hell of a lot more feral then mine there's so much more killer intent here" all of us left to go investigate the entrance while keeping our guard up  **if that energy that killed the guard and the same one that I felt last week is the same then mother's warning may have come too little too late.** As I walked in the exit Arata generated a light energy ball saying "we don't have torches so this should do it" I ventured with them avoiding the occasional rat and hole in the ground saying "is it me or has this place been trashed" Ouma said "strange Claude just got here" we all chuckled as we walked some more until we saw a guard who had a horrifying appearance his skin was purple just like mine in Onslaught Mode with a single horn coming from the left side of his head I asked "sir are you" he only just muttered "kkkk kill kill kill" Arata jokingly said "so he's not the pizza guy" we all got ready for combat.

As we all got ready the guard lunged with great speed towards Ouma as I got ready to fight he said "let me" _**Yokusei**_ he moved Hokori downwards causing the guard to fall as he said "damn he's putting up a fight Shinji, Arata now" I delivered a number of slash's from Schwarz while Arata pounded him into the ground with Ken Tōshi although I said "guys get back" we all leapt back as he broke free of Ouma's lock as he did he let out a roar as Arata said "come on a mission they said it'll be fun they said but noooo it just had to be a case of we fight a freaking abomination" I said "when did you get so sarcastic" he said "when did you fail to see it's coming for you" as per his somewhat warning I evaded the guard **_Onslaught Mode Lvl2_** I dropped Schwarz and began punching the guard so hard it sounded as if a bullet had been fired while punching him I asked "so what bring little old you here hmm did somebody make you this way" the other guy muttered "kill" I said "no much of a talker are we oh well" **_Demonic Hailstorm_** I fired off my sigils albeit at lower amounts of power so that I wouldn't bring the whole base down on top of us eventually he got blown into pieces as I said "all done" me and my two fellow Usurper's then carried on although Ouma asked "what the heck was that" I said "I don't know it was almost as if I was fighting a Demon" Arata said "perhaps Demon's can turn others into one of their own"  **if that's the case then how touch no it couldn't be, what about a skill they have very probable ah thinking too hard won't get me anywhere** I said "mabye we can ohh then I could make my own mini army of them" I faked a maniacal laughter as Arata said "your an idiot".

* * *

After nearly an hour of walking about we finally regrouped with everyone else I asked "hey guys did you happen to fight a big butt ugly Demon looking thing" they all nodded as Anton said "sadly yeah but man was it a nightmare to fight" I said "yeah" as we talked Roderick said "hey Shinji we're looking for an Android called Apex" I said "yeah didn't you read the plan" he said "oh so it totally isn't here" he pointed to a door that had on it  _Apex testing facility_ I said "nah that can't be it" he chuckled as I let Claude do his thing  _ **Slayer of Nemea**_ he let out a huge burst of destructive power as the door shattered Arata said "ah Slayer of Nemea or as I call it fuck you and everything near you" Claude chuckled as we went in.

While we entered Arata threw a set of light orb's while Roderick made some little flames with his Phoenix fire as I said "alright if I were an Android made to keep the peace where would I be hiding" I looked around only to bump into a container that suddenly opened up  **um are container's meant to do that** at that moment the whole room lit up showing a figure inside the container as it got lifted up by a certain mechanism as it's eye's opened it said "Operations active, Systems booting, System active Apex fully operational" he came down from his stand as he looked around i took a look at him he had mechanical eyes that had a blue glow to them and blond hair with most of his joints having a mechanical appearance to them I said "so this is Apex"  **well this should be fun.**


	42. Act 42- Debriefing

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Back at Hanagaro**

With Apex now retrieved we had finished delivering our report the downside was we still had no answer on what caused the guard to look the way he did or why the scout said the area was filled with Vardachi  **still best to think positive we did after all recover Apex so yeah** the only downside to Apex was that his weapon systems and overall armour was heavily outdated so he was being given as Tazusho put it a makeover.

I stood as Tazusho finished off his explanation saying "right is that all well then your free to leave" we all exited as Arata said "all things considered Atlas Team's first mission didn't go so bad" I jokingly said "yeah once you ignore the fact that we nearly got our ass's handed to us by a wannabe Demon" Roderick gave me a one armed hug as he said "ah Shinji look on the bright side we all came back besides what's the worst that could have gone wrong" at that moment Shizuku held out a camera saying "hey guys let's have a team photo" I said "yeah let's do it" we all got into position as Alice stood next to Anton while I was next to Roderick and Sara with Arata begin sandwiched between Claude and Shizuku I said "now everyone say Atlas Team" we all said "Atlas Team" when the photo took Shizuku examined it and said "perfect" she put it away while saying "if you guys want I'll print more copies of this for you" we all nodded as we returned to the dorms  **they might pull some really stupid stunts someday's, they might be from multiple parts of the world but in the end I couldn't live without these guy's.**

Once we got back in everyone waited for us as Walter asked "ah Shinji how did your team's mission go" I said "it went fine" I yawned a bit as Ebony came up shouting "MAMA PAPA" she gave me and Sara a hug as I said "hey big girl how has things been" she said "I've been ok little big brother Yuki has been playing with me" Yuki came up saying "huh oh it's nothing guys really" Ouma ran up and gave him a kiss saying "oh my sweet prince it means everything" Yuki blushed saying "babe we talked about this" he went bright red as Ouma smothered him with hugs  **daww that's my gay bestie** as he hugged him Ebony asked "did you get hurt Papa" I knelt down to pat her head saying "I did but those dumb dumbs forgot I hit back twice as hard" as I patted her head she clearly liked it as she asked "um Papa could you do that form now on" I hugged her saying "if you want" I could hear all the others in the background saying "Awww" at that moment Anton said "you've become such a dad Shinji" Sara said "he's not wrong" however Arata made the metaphorical flame worse by saying "and Sara you've become such a mom to her" Sara went bright red as she flailed her arms about trying to deny what he said  **ah this will never get old** I looked at Ebony who had snuggled into me thinking  **I promise you right now I won't abandon you at all** "I cross my heart" I then carried her so I could sit down although she had fallen asleep on me.

* * *

**In Anton and Arata's room**

**Anton's pov**

I sat on my bed to clear my head a bit "man what a day" as I lay there I heard the door creak open as I called out "Arata is everything ok" however it wasn't him as Alice said "um Anton do you have a moment" I sat up saying "yeah what's up Alice" she came closer as I gestured for her to sit on the end of my bed she looked at me as she said "I um I've been having a problem lately" she sighed as she said "I've been having nightmares now I know a girl at my age shouldn't be bothered by them but" I stopped her saying "Alice it's alright you can tell me I won't judge" she looked as if she could cry as she said "it's about my past all those men and women I've killed all for the sake of money I've been haunted by them at night yet with half of them I can't even remember there names I'm I must be a monster for that" I went up and hugged her saying "Alice don't blame yourself for this the fact that your bothered by those nightmares is a good sign because it is proof you've changed" I held on tighter saying "Alice I don't know what precisely you've gone through during the past I won't pretend I get all your pain but what I do know is that if you need a person to help you out then I'm your guy" she held her arms around me as she said "Anton thank you just thank you" she cried a little as I patted her back to comfort her  **truth is I really do want to support her I want to see her move on not because her past is shameful, not because she's not good enough but because I love her I have since we fought eachother I love seeing her hair as I blows in the wind, I love how she tries her best to change but most of all I love her because she takes the time to love an absolute idiot like me heck I'm sarcastic and cocky to an unthinkable level yet she shows me so much affection still her stalking is mildly unnerving but she hasn't had this kind of affection for a guy before so she's just as out of practice as what I am** I heard her ask "hey Anton could we stay this way for a bit just hugging" I said "sure Alice if this makes you feel more comfortable then that's ok" she nuzzled her head into me as I patted it gently  **someday I'm gonna confess to you Alice someday I'll show the world I love you as much as life itself.**

**An hour or two later**

As me and Alice left my room and got back downstairs everyone began clapping as I asked "um did I win the lottery without knowing about it" Shinjiro said "you and Alice are a couple now so" I stopped him by saying "ok A we didn't become a couple and B what made you" Walter played a video feed via his magic circle saying "Arata asked me to have something spy on you two" Arata said "if you two try any freaky shit in our room I'm making you clean it with a toothbrush" me and Alice were heavily embarrassed by his statement as I called out **_Darkness Delete_** with everyone freaking out I said "this is the only freaky shit I plan to pull Arata" while I was more or less toying with them I did in the end mean it all in good fun well Alice at the very least found it funny  **she's so cute when she laughs** as she kept on laughing I thought  **someday I'll show the world how I feel for the princess of destruction.**

 


	43. Act 43- The Demon lord's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to warn you now this chapter is really really short as it mostly acts as way to introduce most of the Demon Lord's (with luck it won't be done badly).

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**No one's pov**

While the members of class 1-1 were having fun due to Atlas Team's first mission there was a certain Hungarian town that wasn't "run" cried a number of people as mysterious attackers came seemingly out of nowhere as they ran Leviathan said to his companions "honestly three thousand years have passed and humans are still as fragile as ever" Belial the one who looked like a small child said "no kidding I just wanna have fun with my toys a bit" at that moment he fired a blast of black fire that incinerated a small church  _ **Demonic Overflow**_ a massive dark purple light consumed a group of civilians, Agares the man with the gladiator like build said "I crave a challenge if need be I shall leave you all to go find one"  **typical of that battle crazed maniac** was all Leviathan thought to himself as they finished rounding up a number of the town's resident's.

While the town stood hostage Leviathan sat around saying "Asmodeus would you be so kind" _**Satanic**_ _ **Puppeteer**_  all of the town's people began letting out cries of pain while glowing in a dark purple light eventually they knelt before him as Asmodeus said "it's a rush job but it should do" Leviathan said "have no worries you did well Asmodeus" at that moment one of them who was dressed in a suit of moss green armour muttered "pfft I can do better than that fool" as if by instinct Leviathan delivered a punch to the armoured figure saying "stay down Astaroth for all I care I should bury you here and now" Astaroth simply got up and ignored them as Belial said "now that this is over and done with where's Asakamas" they all wondered until Beelzebub said "all of you I can sense another of our kind his signature is similar to Asakamas" they all focused as Agares eventually said "it's not him but he definitely is a desendant of him" Leviathan suddenly had a cocky smirk on his face as he said "so our brother provided us with a new heir for the throne well then" Belial said "the last time I saw you this excited was when we harvested those wannabe warriors during the iron age" Agares said "don't mock them they went out like warriors even if they didn't hold out for a long time" he stood in a proud stance as you see Agares has the mindset of a proud and mighty warrior.

As they all sat about Asmodeus said "hey Leviathan I'm bored can we go" Abbadon said "perhaps that may be for the best if we go venture out it'll give us a chance to restore our power" Leviathan said "fair enough we can stay in contact via our sigils for now avoid any massive fights at least till we have a good idea of what this world's defenses are like" they all nodded as they let out there wings and took flight where to nobody knows all that would be known however was that this world was in for hell.


	44. Act 44- Walter's bizzare adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a quick filler to give more of a view into Walter and Bella's characters and yes the next chapter will advance the plot so no fillers for a while (phew).

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Walter's pov**

**That Sunday**

Me and Bella left school grounds to go into Tokyo as I said "hey Bella are you sure about this" she said "yes I am" yeah me and her left saying to everyone that we were just going for a bit of a wonder when really me and her were going on a date at that moment she smiled asking "hey um Walty do I look ok" I said "you look beautiful but then again how else can my Black Rose look" she blushed a bit as she said "oh really" I could sense a hint of uncertainty in her voice as I blew her a quick kiss  **it may be difficult keeping our relationship on the down low but seeing her smile is more than enough to make it worth coping with.**

Once we got to the city itself we headed for a café as I said "pick anything I'll pay" she had the most devious smile on her face I've ever seen  **and considering how we more or less live with Anton** as we sat down she looked at me saying "you know Walter I never truly have noticed how handsome you are till now" with a smirk said "funny because I've always noticed how beautiful you are" she blushed a bit as she said "stop being so nice it's not fair on me" I chuckled causing her to kick me under the table a bit. When our drinks arrived I said "black really" she said "what I really like the colour black"  **no kidding I remember Lillian saying the she nicknamed Bella's wardrobe the void because it's full of black clothing and accessories** I said "well because of you I'm starting to like it as well" she blushed again out of embarrassment  **ah this will never get old.**

After we left the café we wondered some more until I saw a Anime store before I could enter she ran ahead of me going in at top speed  **geez and I thought Arata was fast** as I got in she began looking at the models as I said "I'll pay" she said "no I will you treated me to the café so let me pay you back" I said "alright your likely too stubborn to say otherwise right now" she nodded as I began looking  **I didn't know she was an animé fan or a fan of anything for that matter huh so even after we begin dating I'm still learning so much more about her.** When we were done shopping I left with some new manga's and a figure for myself of DIO from JoJo's bizarre adventure's complete with a model of The World next to it at that stage Bella said "I always liked part 1 if I'm honest" I said "eh part 2 was always more my style" she laughed at the my reply as I said "still I never knew you were such a fan of Fairy Tail in general never mind Erza Scarlet" she said "to be honest it was the only escape I had growing up" I led her away as I asked "Bella did something" she stopped me saying "it's fine Walty really" I put my bags down and casted a number of charms to give us privacy at that moment I kissed her saying "Bella I want to help you so please for once don't be stubborn let me help you I can't bear to see you sad" she held onto me as she let out a sigh.

* * *

I held her as she said "Walter are you aware of my family's history" I said "sadly no aside from the odd tidbits you and Ryan have mentioned" she said "well for the past six generations my family have been Peacekeepers and naturally me and Ryan were expected to follow suit"  **oh crap why do I get the feeling this isn't going to lead to a field of cute little kittens** she carried on saying "so since me and Ryan were aged three we were trained and trained to be the very best sadly we were never allowed to actually live the way we wanted" I said "so that's what you meant when you said I help you feel like a normal girl" she nodded as she hugged tighter we didn't say a word we simply just embraced one another as I patted her head **poor her she's so strong because that's all she's ever known she's not powerful because she is she's powerful because she has to be** I looked at her saying "Bella I know you don't want to hear it but if you want to talk some more then I'm always here as both a classmate and as your man" we then engaged in a round of kissing as I held her tighter than ever before as we went at it I could hear her letting out little moans  **this girl no this woman she's gone through so much well more than what a normal person would yet she's trying to live a life worth living I get it now I know what I must do** I looked at her as she separated to catch her breath.

After gazing at her I said "Bella let me make a promise to you here and now" I knelt down and said "I promise to do everything to make you the happiest woman that has ever lived even if I myself am not happy then I'll do everything I can to make your smile" I pecked her cheek saying "because that smile is too magical too ever go to waste" she held my hand saying "Walter I love you" I said "and I love you my Black Rose" eventually we left to take our shopping back to the dorms  **you know I never would have imagined I'd learn all I have from asking her about her love for Fairy Tail.**

**Back at the dorm later that night**

I got back in with Bella as the others surrounded us I tried hiding it but the pressure was getting intense until Anton said "you were gone a while" I said "the um traffic was bad" Ryan said "that's bullshit and we all know it you can teleport for shit's sake using magic" I looked at Bella saying "oh I can't keep this up for much longer" I put my bags down and pulled her in for a kiss just like before in the end I could only hear A the little moans she let out and B the cry of suprise everyone else let out  **I promised her I would one day say something** eventuallywe broke it off as I said "everyone me and Bella have been dating for a while now as of for why she kept it quite it was because she asked me too" I held her hand as I said "and if anyone doesn't approve they'll have to go through me" at that moment everyone began clapping well everyone but Claude who instead let out a howl until Shinjiro came up and said "congratulations man" Alejandro and Lucas said "treat her right Walty boy" however Ryan said "I approve but if you make her cry" he held his hand on my shoulder and said in a sinister tone "everyone will be having barbecue food for dinner if you catch my drift" he leapt up saying "but other than that nice one buddy" I nervously shook his hand as Bella said "what if father doesn't approve" I kissed her saying "like I said if he's got a problem he's gotta go through me" she smiled however I heard a cry of pain as Sara had taken another drink of Shinjiro's blood  **ah these guys I swear** I smiled as me and Bella spent a little time with Ebony who had thanked me yet again for Pengy.

 


	45. Act 45- The mechanical defender

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The week after**

With Walter's confession now out of the way our school life had momentarily returned to normal mostly because today a very particular Android was coming back into my life  **how did my life get this wired** I watched as Tazusho came in with Apex at his side, speaking of who he had really gained a good makeover he now looked more clean and fresh instead of the rusty parts he had when we found him as well as that his joints were now more covered than exposed with his hair looking far more natural now he said "greetings students of class 1-1 I am Android 0001 distinction Apex" he attempted a wave at us although it looked inhuman due to how far his hand went from side to side  **this is going to be interesting to say the least.**

Apex stood there and moved his head side to side as if he was examining us until he met my gaze when suddenly he said "target confirmed begin secondary directive" he suddenly ran up to me and stood next to while aiming a set of miniature gatling guns from his hand Claude screamed "what the hell is wrong with you bot" him and the others held out their gears as I said "guys stand down please" Roderick with a angered expression said "Shinji please he's going to" I cut him off saying "let's ask Apex himself" I turned to him and asked "Apex please list what are all your directives" he stood with his arms flat saying "sir primary directive maintain peace and order, secondary directive protect Shinjiro Amajiki son of Tatsuya Amajiki tertiary directive error file corrupted error error" I stood in disbelief over what he said  **why me it would make sense if he wanted to protect a world leader or a high ranking Peacekeeper but me what the heck** turns out that my expression wasn't the only one that was surprised.

As we stood there I asked "alright Apex please explain the meaning of your secondary directive" he said "second directive protect Shinjiro Amajiki the order was issued by Peacekeeper Tatsuya Amajiki his exact words were as follows" he played a recording saying "Apex it's me Tatsuya I have one final order if you by some twisted turn of fate meet my son Shinjiro I want you to protect him with everything you have" the rest of the recording was blurred as he said "why this order was issued is unknown" I said "it's fine Apex but how did you know him to begin with" he said "simple he aided in my development"  **ok what the hell** I said "guys I need a minute if you don't mind" Tazusho said "as far as the school's concerned your just training" he winked as I left  **at least he's got my back.**

* * *

I got to my usual spot that I go to whenever I need to think saying "seriously what didn't my dad do one minute I find out he's a Demon the next I find out he programmed a damn Android to defend me" I ran my hands through my hair as I said "argh fuck my life" I hit my head against a wall until Sara came up asking "hey are you ok" I said "I guess" I did a half-assed smile as she said "you can tell me you know" at that moment I pulled her in for a hug saying "thank you" she looked up as I said "Sara since we became friends you've had my back now I know what your thinking so has everyone well" I gave her another hug saying "your support means a lot to me when I had what I felt was the worst day of my life that being finding out I was a Demon to begin with it was you that helped calm me down" she returned the hug saying "Shinji in all fairness you've supported me as well be it making me laugh or even when you didn't hate my true form you accepted me and let me in" I could feel her hands on my shoulders while I had my hand on her cheek as we looked at one another "Shinji" "Sara" I felt myself inching closer and closer to her  **is this it the moment when I finally do it** I was now mere millimeters away from her lips as I felt her breath ticking my skin although in typical Hanagaro fashion I heard Roderick call out "Shinji are you ok"  **son of a bitch** I let go saying "yeah I'm fine buddy" he said "did I um walk in on something" I said "no you didn't now let's" Sara however said "feeding time"  **damn it I was so close as well I could have done it but noooo fate just loves fucking me over in every fuckable hole I have God shitty damn it grrrrr** as she let go I walked back with an awkward silence being so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

**Later that night**

**Sara's pov**

*punch* I hit a spare pillow saying "damn it why why why" I kept on hitting it with slight tears in my eyes until Yumi came in asking "hey girl what's up" I wiped away my tears as she asked "did Shinjiro make you cry that's it I'll castrate the son of a bitch" I said "no he didn't it's it's ok" I felt more tears coming out as Yumi asked "then what is it" she handed me one of my cat plushies saying in a goofy voice "tell Meowser what's up" I checked as I said "well I um nearly kissed him" she went slightly red asking "oooooh tell me more" I said "well um it started out with us saying how we appreciate the support we've given one another and well before you know it my hands are on his body and I'm mere millimeters away from him and his lips" she patted my back saying "Sara tell me does he mean a lot to you" I said "I love him I love every last bit of him from his blood to his scent to his goofy smiles I just love him" I held my hands together as she said "damn why is love so confusing" at that moment Haineko appeared saying "Mistress blame the grilled chicken for what happened" my familiar Haineko she's a small cat with pink fur and brown eyes at that moment Yumi asked "that's it Roderick is loosing a rib or two" she was about to leave when she said "what he can heal quick" she left as I ran to stop her.

Once Yumi had grabbed Roderick she dragged him up to the roof saying "you've got a lot of balls making her cry" she pointed at me as I said "Yumi please" Roderick asked "you and Shinji nearly kissed didn't you" I felt a huge blush appear on my skin as I said "I um" he said "your face says it all" he pulled himself up saying "if I'm honest I feel bad now running things I genuinely want him and you to be happy" he did that usual light-hearted smile of his saying "sorry guys guess I messed up big time" he left as he said "also Sara I don't know how he feels for you but if you and him do get together make him happy everyday please that's all I want for him he's well he's my best friend and it would really make me smile knowing he's got a girl who supports him" he then left for realty this time as I said "I plan to" Yumi held my shoulder as she said "hey Sara sorry for acting so brashly back there" I said "you were just looking out for me Yumi it's fine" she left saying "I'll get the room cleaned up if you want a few minutes alone" I nodded as she left.

While I stood there I looked up seeing the moon was out already  **this world this world that I felt once upon a time would reject me is now nothing like that I see it's a beautiful and sweet place to be sure there are some stages in your life on this world that make it painful but in the end that doesn't matter** I clenched my fist saying "in the end you don't need a long convoluted reason to live on in this world someday's all you need is a simple reason be it fulfilling a goal or doing something that's never been done before" I pulled out the team photo we took after our first mission saying "or just finding people or a person you really want to protect" I kept on looking at it  **I swear I will fight for all of you even if I don't save the world at least I can save you guys my teammates and friends but most of all** I put it away saying "I will protect the man I love even if he doesn't see my love for him I'll keep him safe at all costs" I then left to get back into the heat of the dorms  **oh Shinji I love him I love him so much it hurts even though I've had a marriage arranged I still love Shinji oh Shinji** I cried out "I love you" I wiped away the tears and then left hoping to find a distraction from everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Android 0001 aka Apex  
> Age- Chronologically 22 (that's based on his date of first activation)  
> Gender- Male  
> Birthday- 31st March (day he was activated)  
> Blood type- N/A  
> Nationality- Officially Japanese (it's kind of hard giving a Android a nationality)  
> Height- 6'3 or 190cm  
> Weight- unknown  
> Soul Gear- None  
> Fun facts- He talks to household appliances (nobody knows if that's his idea of a joke or if he's being serious), his main hobby is people watching, he has a surprisingly strong interest in birds, he has no favourite food and he can be charged up with a phone charger (he also has a one in his left arm).


	46. Act 46- The prison break

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The day after**

With Apex now having met everyone I had hoped that things would be going back to normal until of course things went off the rails as per usual *bleep* *bleep* Tazusho said "oh no" I asked "Sensei is something wrong" he said "sadly yes *sigh* Amajiki have you ever heard of Styx" I said "you mean the prison right" he said "sadly yes and sadly it's undergoing a massive breakout" I cried out "Atlas Team let's go" he said "no without us" he threw on a black long coat with a battle vest over it saying "me and Apex are coming with you because A it'll be a good chance to test his combat prowess and B these guys I'm the reason half of them are imprisoned" I nodded as we all ran  **why now though something's fishy about this whole prison break move.**

**On the cargo plane, 10 minutes away from the prison**

As I sat on the plane I asked "why did it have to be a flying prison" Tazusho said "it's meant to deter criminals from trying an escape attempt speaking of which Tsukimaka status update" Ouma held out a tablet saying "alright so about an hour ago the supermax prison known as Styx had a breakout of nearly a third of its prisoners"  **phew** he said "that's nearly five hundred of them all having captured places such as the Armoury and the cellblocks" the tablet started bleeping as he said "Sensei quick update Zeus Team are on their way as well" he asked "right how long" Ouma said "about 40 minutes"  **so we are the first responders** I grabbed my jacket and put it on saying "alright let's drop in a area with less prisoners in and split up from there" *bang* the plane suddenly started getting fired upon as I said "guy's let's drop now" Tazusho hit the button as all of us who had wings got ready to fly and carry those without  ** _Onslaught Mode Lvl2._**

I flew out of the plane with Tazusho, Apex and Shizuku holding onto me as I flew the rest of the way there Anton said "we could have made it" I said "I didn't want to risk it" we flew some more until we got to the prison area as I said "now deploy" with those words we all dropped into the prison and began summoning our Gear's **_Decimate Hercules, Let Us Charge Ahead Debesīs, Flow With The Sand Suna no ōjo, Aid me Amoureux, Provide Proof Testament, Come Forth Schwarz, Seek Fulfilment Guilty Pleasure_** __once we all landed Roderick drew Regalia and began providing air support with me saying "Roderick, Arata see if you can do something about those AA guns" they both said "on it" as they flew away Tazusho said "oh no" he froze for a moment saying "this feeling I it couldn't be" I began feeling a killer intent that were it not for Onslaught Mode would have brought me to my knees **how strong is this person seriously wait a oh no** I said "guys this feeling it feels familiar" Anton asked "how so" I said "it's kind of like how I feel in Onslaught Mode" I reluctantly led my team ahead to investigate what was causing this.

* * *

After we got into the main building itself we had encountered some heavy resistance from the inmates but due to our combined power we put them down fairly quickly  **this presence it's haunting I don't know what to do** at that moment Sara held her hand on my shoulder saying "Shinji it's ok" I said "I know it is" I had a slight smile on my face as we ventured further and further into the prison hoping to find out what caused the breakout in the first place at that moment Ouma said "guys I'm not the only one who finds it wired that we haven't met any guards yet" Apex began looking around until he said "answer they are all dead" he put his finger to his head saying "star"  **what the hell is with this guy** at that moment we heard a cry of pain in the distance I said "Ouma let Roderick and Arata know we're going in deeper" as Ouma did that Anton began sniggering away over how I worded it.

Once we got there we found the source of the screams casuing me to say "what the hell" in front of us were two figures one looked like a elderly man with a beard that reached down to his ankles while the other was a man who looked to be in his thirties albeit with horns protruding from his head they both looked at me saying "young lord" at that moment both of them knelt before me with the elderly one saying "greetings young lord allow me to introduce myself I am Beelzebub chief advisor to the Demon king" the other man said "and I am Leviathan the general of the Demon's army" at that moment Tazusho asked "wait what were your name's they sounded really blurry" Leviathan said "our apologies to anyone who is not a Demon our names are not understandable" he got up while saying "now then heir of Asakamas please come with us and you can meet your loyal subjects"  **wait Asakamas that's father's oh my that son of bitch when I find him he's got an awful lot of explaining to do** I asked "might I ask what exactly is Asakamas's position among the Demon's as let's just say he FORGOT to mention it" Beelzebub said "he was originally the next in line for the throne"  **for fucks sake what hasn't he done first he's a Demon, then he helps build Apex now he's revealed to be the heir to the throne for grrrrr** although at that moment Beelzebub said "these lesser lifeforms must be harvested" he was about to attack them when I said "alright make fun of me and I'll tolerate it, make fun of my powers and I'll tolerate it but the moment you go for my friends that's it" I slashed with Schwarz saying "all bets are off" the two of them snapped their fingers saying "they shall fight you it seems negotiation has gotten us nowhere" at that moment a number of guard similar to the one from where we found Apex came out as I said "heads up people".

 


	47. Act 47- Styx

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

Once the guards appeared alongside Leviathan and Beelzebub I asked "how did you make them like that" they didn't answer instead they just sent them for us I said "here Sara" I cut my wrist a bit and gave her some of my blood as she activated her true form saying "thanks Shinji" I ran to face the mutated guards only to then get hit into the ground  **alright time to make things fun** I let Schwarz go and delivered a barrage of punches to one of them saying "oh come on give me a challenge" I went faster and faster causing multiple shockwaves to be generated as I caused the guard to fall into the ground **_Ultimo Trio_** the wall shattered as a beam of light energy came through I said "yoohoo guy's" through the hole came Roderick, Arata and the rest of Zeus Team as I said "so the party can finally begin" Beelzebub and Leviathan said "it's time to go" they let out a set of wings as they flew away through the very same hole  **those son's of bitchs** I said oh no you don't" I fired multiple sigils only to then have them blocked by their own causing me to say "oh so that's not a trick only I can do".

With the main culprits now gone I said "so how's the rest of the jail" Denki said "we've taken back thirty percent of the prison that's excluding this area" I asked "wait how" I looked outside to see a set of helicopters came in as Denki said "Amajiki do I look like the kind of guy who would come in without a plan" Inori said "that's what you normally do" Byakuya said "she's right" Xander remained quiet until Apex said "alert alert helipads one and two are now lost" he initiated an explosion as we heard it go off *sigh* Tazusho said "alright Zeus Team your on the east and west wings of the jail, Atlas Team your on the north and south wings let's do this people" I asked "Sensei what about you" he said "I'll take the central command for the prison" he held Guilty Pleasure over his shoulder saying "I've had a lot of stress related problems lately so this will be my way to relieving it" I held his other shoulder saying "please be careful Sensei" he smirked saying "boy when aren't I careful" he ran off with tremendous speed leaving us to go do our thing.

Me and the others went through to the north wing as I said "alright Ouma what's the status of the north wing" he said "let's see oh great it's the worst hit one luckily the south isn't so bad"  **so perhaps I could do a divide and conquer strategy then again it's risky** I said "alright let's split up Ouma, Shizuku and Roderick you three for the south wing and take care of things there while the rest of us can go get the north" Roderick asked "what if we clear it out first" I said "then double back to the north also if any inmate offer to surrender then take them up on the offer" Arata asked "and if not" I said "then protect yourselves against them" I held my head down  **I'll admit making a call like that isn't easy but it's something I need to get used to**  Sara held my shoulder saying "it's ok your doing what you feel is right" I sighed saying "alright let's go".

* * *

**Tazusho's pov**

When I left my students I arrived pretty quickly at the command center to see a massive number of inmates had taken over the area when they stood with batons and riot shields I said "I'll give you all one chance surrender now and I will spare you" none of them answered  **I don't want to have to do this** at that moment they all ran up to try and take me down **_Retribution Of The Rose_** as the destructive power came flying they all died in an instant making me say "I warned you all"  **truth be told while I do enjoy a good fight as in the kind that pushes me to my limits** **the one part of this job I've grown tired of is the constant violence just seeing all those people die some for the sake of their own moral codes others because they were good men given bad order's it's just so exhausting after a while** with most of the inmates down I went ahead and carved through some more however for some odd reason I remembered an old conversation I had with Raymond a year ago

_ flashback _

I stood next to the Washington Monument with him as I said "hey Ray I've got some news" he looked saying "anything Tazy-boy" I said "I'm going to take a small break from actively being a Peacekeeper" I put out a cigarette as I said "instead I'll be teaching students at Hanagaro" he said "Hanagaro huh that's the big Academy they have in Japan right also why teaching" I sighed and said "too be honest this job it gets soul-destroying after a while all the death and carnage I've witnessed it's so tiering I I guess I need something to restore that faith in human kind again" he lit himself a cigarette as he said "well old buddy just know I'm right her if you need a hand" he gave me a fist bump saying "to being a teacher" I chuckled as he kept on smoking.

That night why now why did I remember it now of all times "too be honest I think I found what I came for" I brought Guilty Pleasure down onto a large man splitting him open like a watermelon as I said "I know what it's like now to see somebody who restores your faith in people"  **dang it Shinjiro I just wanted us to have a regular student and teacher relationship but things have happened between us in a way kiddo you've shown me in such a short amount of time what it's like to have a son of my own** I let out a huge burst of power saying "one day Shinjiro I know you will leave me in the dust and truth be told I'm waiting for that very day with great enthusiasm" I looked around and noticed my job was done  **if only mom and dad could see how I am now actually come to think of it I haven't talked to them in a while** at that moment a locket came out of my undershirt as I said "now then" I opened it up too expose the photo within it was from last year at Lord Michael's birthday when me and Rukia partied a bit too hard  **poor woman got so drunk she tried making love to a lamp ahaha *sigh* she's somebody else who's important to me** the truth is I love Rukia deeply I have for a while sure she's flirty and tries way to hard to seduce everyone but in the end she's a nice person when you get to know her trouble is I'm not a great person *boom* I looked down to see a explosion had happened saying "God damn it Furgeson you just can't keep it clean huh" looking at all of them I guess I have got a crazy class but in the end they're my crazy class.


	48. Act 48- The riot is now quelled

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

Once me and my team split up in order to cover more ground things had started going our way **_Asins T _ **ornis**__** a number of inmates went flying as Sara created a tower of blood promoting me to say "you know you could dial it back a bit Sara" I delivered a punch to another one as she said "aww but it's no fun then" she battered them all with Debesīs while Anton and Alice took on a Oni at that moment Arata said "Shinji I just got a call from Zeus Team apparently they're all done on their end" I slashed an inmate saying "that's good how are our other teammates doing" he ducked as he went for a direct punch to a Tengu saying "apparently they're doing just fine I'm not sure about Sensei though he hasn't called in" I went for a high kick to a kitsune inmates jaw saying "I'm sure he's fine" suddenly Apex pushed me aside while firing upon a werewolf saying "secondary directive protect Shinjiro Amajiki" he used his Gatling guns to suppress them while using the occasional rocket as he eventually said "target eliminated mission accomplished" he did that thing we're he puts his finger to his head saying "star"  _ **Light Of Faith**_ Alice and Anton finished their fight as he said "so is that us done" I said "for this wing yeah" I spun my finger around saying "let's bag em and tag em" everyone nodded as we got to it.

**An hour later**

We had now fully quelled the riot in the prison with additional re-enforcement's having helped secure what was left although as I walked I found a cell I missed the man inside said "Bravado boy please let me out" I tapped the glass saying "Ludy is that you" it was in fact Ludendorff that was in the cell he asked again "please I can't take it in here" I said "let me think nah" I walked off while waving saying "who knows mabye Taro will send a postcard" he cried out "you little Demonic bastard" I whistled while asking Tazusho "hey is everything ok" he got shocked and said "huh oh I'm fine Amajiki don't worry about me" he did a smile that I knew was fake as he got up to leave with me and the others  **somethings not quite right about this ah well I'm sure he's got the matter under control.**

While we sat on the plane I fiddled with my thumbs until my phone began buzzing "huh I wonder what's up" I opened it up on the video call to see Bella and Walter were with Ebony as she said "hiya papa" I said "hello big girl are you alright" she nodded as she said "yeah big big brother Walter and big big sister Bella have been looking after me" she pointed at her hair that was currently tied up in pigtails as Bella said "can I keep her" I said "you'd have to ask Sara as well" Bella began hugging Ebony tightly as Walter asked "hey are you guys gonna be much longer" I said "oh right now we're on our way back so hang in there big girl" Ebony leapt up in joy as she asked "could you make manmaoki when you get back"  **daww she still can't say macaroni** I said "sure I will see ya" I hung up causing the guys to say "you've become such a proud dad Shinji" Roderick said "he has her as his phones screen saver you know" I said "ii I've done no such thing" Arata quickly grabbed it saying "oh my God he does"  **dang it is really don't want them to know this** at that moment Sara said "I do as well"  **oh come on** at that comment we all burst out laughing with Shizuku saying "what can I say she is everyone's little sister" Claude called out "ah cub's they are so adorable" as he said that he patted Shizuku on the head making her blush a bit.

* * *

**Back at Hanagaro**

**Anton's pov**

Me and the rest of the Team had just returned from our mission with us getting hero's welcome as we did  **how do the other students always find out where the hell we are** at that moment though Alice came by saying "hey Anton" I looked up saying "hey Alice" I was currently on the dorms roof with her as I took of my blazer saying "care to join me" she took of her's as she lay besides me  **oh crudimus prime this was a bad idea she's so close to me ah crap** she blinked a little as she looked at me  **her eye's are so pretty** she looked at me asking "hey Anton what kind of girl are you interested in" I said "huh what brought this on" she said "I'm just curious" I lay back saying "what kind I like well if I were to put it into words I'd say the kind that are dependable" I sat up saying more "when I choose a girl I go for the kind that doesn't mind me looking after or spoiling them but at the same time isn't solely dependent on me" she sat up as well as she said "I figured as much as of for me I guess I prefer kind guys who love me like a rose" she looked at me saying "when you live somebody you should love them like a rose as in love both the petals and the thorns" she just looked at me while having her hand over my cheek while I had mine on her left leg  **oh crud this is bad she's gonna cut my arm off for this fuck fuck fuck fuck** **error error entering awkward mode hellp** she held my hand there with her free hand as she looked at me.

I looked deeper at her as she said "it's ok Anton I don't mind you holding me like this" she then said "you have some really pretty eyes you know that" I could feel a blush creeping across my face  **oh man what do I do should I say something about my love for her or do I just keep it a secret help me anyone** at that moment I noticed we were getting closer and closer towards one another until eventually our lips locked together leading to me kissing her it wasn't one filled with carnal pleasure or anything like that no this was one that was warm I guess one that felt kind and welcoming while we went at it I felt my arms go around her neck as she let me in  **is this really happening because if this is actually a dream then I never want to wake up again** sadly we had to break apart as I was running out of breath when she separated she just gazed at me with a huge blush on her face yet sadly an awkward silence between us.

I broke the silence by saying "Alice I need to say it I fear I might go mad if I don't" I stood up saying "Alice Silverson I am in love with you" I held her hand saying "I've loved you since our very first fight and I know I will for much much longer" she too stood up as she said "Anton" I put my finger over her lips saying "Alice I want you to know no matter how many adventures I go on, no matter how many people I meet heck it doesn't even matter how long I live none of it is fun without you at my side" she went even more red as I said "Alice Silverson will you go from being the princess of destruction to being my princess of destruction" she looked up saying "yes oh God yes Anton I want to be your princess of destruction because I love you as well" she held her arms around me as she said "I've loved you since you spared me during our fight I just love everything about you, your laugh, that cocky grin you get when something fun happens, your scent just everything" I looked at her eyes as she did to mine as she muttered "I love you" instead of responding I just pulled her in for another kiss letting the warmth of our own body's heat eachother up  **she may be a stalker, she may have had a unhappy past and she may be the princess of destruction but in the end she's my princess of destruction** once we separated everyone came crashing through the door saying "congratulations" I looked at them as Walter replayed the video of my confession as I said to Alice "I'll beat the boys"she said "the girls are mine" we drew our Gear's as she said "are you ready my prince" I said "as ready as you are my princess" we chuckled as we spent the rest of the afternoon trying beat the crap out of our classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter should finally end the November segment that's been going on up till now so next chapter it's holiday cheer in the air yup you guessed it Santa Clause is coming to town for the Hanagaro students so let's expect laugh's, kisses under the mistletoe, gifts being given and received, confessions of love and some good old Hanagaro nonsense (it totally doesn't involve any wolf puns either).


	49. Act 49- It's the most wonderful time of the year

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Two weeks before Christmas**

Ever since our mission at Styx our life at the academy had grown considerably easier although something's had still been a problem for those issues being Apex said he could use the bio scanner built into him to locate my Father although it would take some time to prepare it, next we kept finding Alice being unable to keep her hands to herself with Anton and finally Lord Michael has been growing more and more concerned over the fact that we encountered two Demon's aside from myself in fact if I didn't know any better I'd say he was scared  **at least we kept the whole me being a Demonic prince thing a secret well from anyone outside the class that is** but on far more frustrating note we had the problem of deciding what to do for the Christmas party  **at this stage I'd rather be a Demon king.**

While we sat in class Tazusho asked us "so how are we organising this" Alejandro said "why don't we split everyone up a bit" he went up and wrote on the board:

  1. Drinks- Silverson, Ayatsuji, Kirishima and Rosetta 
  2. Food- Amajiki, Shallfallen, Furgeson and Degislane
  3. Music- Davidson, Yamagishi, Forsythia and Anderson
  4. Special effects- Mayuzumi, Lance, Mathews, both Amanne's and Schmidt



He said "as of for anyone not listed you guys can be on clean up" Tazusho said "well um nice one Rosetta" he did a bow saying "anytime Sensei" he walked back to his seat  **great I just had to get paired up with Sara just my shitty Demonic luck** as Alejandro sat down I said "your pretty good at party planning Rosetta" he said "please I have two younger brothers who love to party I had to get good at it" he yawned as him and Lucas went into their usual banter mode.

With the plan now in place me and Sara were sent to go gather the cooking supplies from the back of the gym while in said room I said to her "you know this has been one hell of a year" she said "yeah it has" I went on to say "I became a Demon, you accepted your vampiric heritage, we met Alice and all the others" she said "we fought the Vardachi way more than what students should have, we learned your a Demon prince, the school got attacked once and we met Ebony" when I pulled down a set of trays I said "but I wouldn't replace it for the world" she blushed a bit while looking at me "Sara" "Shinji" I felt her hands on my shoulder as I looked at her saying "I've wanted to say this for a while but you have um some pretty eyes Sara" she said "they're kinda of obstructed by my glasses" I slowly took them off saying "there"  **man she's so pretty** she said "Shinji forgive me"  **ah crud** I exposed my neck purposefully saying "since this has been a hard year for you take a bit more if you want" she just licked her lips as she sank her teeth into my neck  **you know I wonder what it tastes like my blood I mean heck she seems to like it so I'll ask** once she let go I asked "wired question but what exactly does my blood taste like" she said "like strawberry's" at that moment we grabbed the gear to go leave however I still had a slight blush on my face  **she's so strong yet so kind I know for a fact falling for her wasn't a mistake.**

* * *

I got back to the main gym building with the trays and other supplies as I said "there that sorts that out" Claude came in saying "me and my other pack asked what the other cubs and wise old wolves want for the food" he held out a list as I looked through it saying "yup I could work with this" Lillian said "everything is coming together greatly" she stood up saying "I'll use my lightning to make it an extra special party"  **she's grown so much since the start of the year then again I wouldn't be surprised if Roderick has something to do with this** at that moment Shizuku said "how about a photo" I said "yeah why not hey Apex wanna join" he said "affirmative" he walked with us to the stage while Walter used some magic to lift the camera up I said "now say CLASS 1-1" before we could say it the photo was taken with most of us having crashed into one another  **they may be a bunch of psychos but they're my psychos and truth be told I wouldn't change them for the world.**

**Later that night in Tazusho's room**

**Tazusho's pov**

I sat on my bed listening to a bit of music when suddenly *knock* *knock* I called out "come in" in came Rukia as I said "hey Ruki is everything ok" she said "um yeah it is" I couldn't help but admire her appearance she was wearing a light blue nightgown that only just covered her bust she jokingly said "what you like what you see Tazy" she licked her lips as I said "Ruki if you can name one man who doesn't I'll buy you a round" she burst out laughing saying "your not exactly a gentleman you know that" I said "and your not entirely ladylike" instead of taking offense we just laughed as she closed the door  **still she is a very beautiful woman** as she came closer she said "I've had something on my mind as of late" I said "hey Ruki you can tell me anything I'm right here" she had a slight redness in her cheeks as she went out and said "Tazy I know me and you are good friends and we get along greatly and all" I said "yeah we are heck it was you who welcomed me here" she then leapt up and kissed me pinning me to the bed as a result I responded in kind by giving her a kiss with her letting out little moans as a result while I moved my hands over her back to support her  **God the taste of her is so addictive I think I've got an addiction already.**

Once we broke apart she said "that was" I finished her sentence saying "amazing" she held her arms around my neck as she said "Tazy I love you I have since you arrived at first I found you amazing due to your natural talent but in time I saw you were more than what the myths and legends say about you" she had her hand over my heart saying "your a gigantic idiot who naps more than he talks but your such a kind and loving person deep down" I held her saying "Ruki I love you as well" I ran my hands down her sides saying "sure your somebody who flirts with nearly everyone but once I got to know you I realised your such an amazing woman your somebody who always has my back in ever situation I just love you" she lay next to me in my bed as she said "why didn't you say anything till now" I said with my head down slightly "well to be honest I never thought you would feel the same it's as you said I'm a gigantic idiot but worst yet I'm one who has seen so many bad things" I pecked her cheek saying "but knowing that even among all this shitty thing's I've seen that you are alive makes it all worth it" she said "Tazusho I won't pretend to know what exactly you've been through but if me being here makes things easier then" I stopped her saying "Ruki let's be a couple all I want is you please your everything to me" she hugged me saying "I love you" I said "as do I" that night she spent the whole time snuggled into me while I just spent my time looking over her  **it's true I've seen some truly horrible things and I've fought some truly horrible people but mark my words Ruki I won't ever stop trying to protect you** I held onto her tightly saying "I'm right here Rukia just like I know your here for me" I clicked the light off and went to sleep in a highly blissful state.


	50. Act 50- Holy night

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Christmas Eve**

Me and the others say in the dorms before we went to go get changed for the party and so that we could exchange gifts too everyone at that moment Ebony came up saying "Papa I made this for you" she held out a small box with my name on as I said "should I open it" she nodded as I pulled open the packaging only to go "daww" at the sight of it she had made a little black bracelet with her name on and the term Papa next to it  **she's just too cute** while I put it on it hugged her saying "thank you Ebony" she just held on tighter saying "you and Mama saved me from those bad people and instead of leaving me behind you gave me a home, love and people who care for me thank you Papa" I could feel myself crying as Alice called out "guys look outside" I looked out to see snow was falling with me saying to Ebony "shall we" she held my hand as me and Sara took her outside took her outside.

While outside her face lit up as she ran about although I said "wait the forecast said it was going to be mild temperatures for the whole week" Bella stood there whistling as we all looked at her  **did she really do this** at that moment Ebony said "look out Papa" she threw a snowball at me as I instead of getting mad shouted "SNOWBALL FIGHT" she gigled as we all went out and grabbed some snow to throw at eachother until of course Walter had to stop Bella saying "Black Rose that's not snow your using an Ice ball" she said "I will win" he began freaking out as we all just played about with Sara saying "Mama and daughter barrage" her and Ebony threw snowballs at me as I was left unable to block I called out "Roderick, Anton, Arata somebody help me" Roderick with Arata and Anton "best friend attack" I got bombarded by them as well as I said "gah help" when I fell over instead of getting annoyed I just laughed with them as Roderick said "I'll go indoors since my body heat will melt the snow" as he left Sara came up saying "sorry if we hit you too hard" I said "it's all in good fun" while she lifted me up we had another one of our moments "Shinji" "Sara" I felt myself leaning closer until we sliped on an icy patch causing me to fall on her  **just my shitty Demonic luck** as I got up she said "hey Shinji" I looked down as she said "thank you for making this year a good one for me" at that moment she went inside as she grabbed a gift saying "for you" I opened it after she nodded to say I could  **I wonder what it is** as the paper fell I found out pretty quickly what I was she had bought a necklace version of the bracelet I got her as she said "that way we can be connected even if we are apart" I held her hand saying "thank you Sara" she smiled as I got out her gift I said "go ahead" she opened it and immediately smiled for her I had gotten a framed photo of one of our days out she said "Shinji this is" I said "it's alright" suddenly we felt a set of hands on our necks as Anton said "now kiss" him doing that just made us crash into eachother.

**At the party**

Me and the others began helping out at the party and let's just say so far so good well by that I mean nobody has made anything go boom yet  **I can fix that if need be oh look at me now I've become freaking Claude** I said "hey Sara how's the turkey coming" she said "it's nearly done" it was decided that for a while we would handle the food but when the time comes we can go join the party at that moment Lillian came up saying "Sara it's nearly time" she went with her as I asked Anton "hey buddy what's going on" he said "oh you'll see hehe" he had that same mischievous grin on his face as he got back to serving customers  **that grin is the one all humans fear.**

* * *

Once we got finished up I went to mingle about the party only to see Roderick standing by the door I went up asking "is everything alright buddy" he said "huh yeah I just needed a little rest" me and him sat on the step outside with him having his suit jacket over his shoulder as he said "hey Shinji do you ever stop to think how things would have been if we never came here" I looked at him saying "honestly yeah I do" he took a deep breath as he said "it's just I feel like this year has brought us all our own fair share of pain and misfortune" I took a drink and told him "well one good thing definitely came out of this year" he had my hand on his shoulder saying "I got too meet you" as I looked at him I said "Roderick you are my best friend and I only got through this shit-storm of a year because of you" he put his drink down saying "Shinji I" I said "Roderick even if I become the most powerful person in the school or even the world it means nothing if I don't have my best friend at my side during it all" he held my shoulder saying "Shinji thanks I I guess I really needed that" as he left he said "just so you know I consider you my best friend as well" he then left as I watched the snow falling  **it's true he is my best friend it's because of him I said gotten so far** with a confident smile I thought  **just you watch guys I'll become more powerful than you could ever imagine and I'll make this world a better place** before I left I muttered "and Sara I still intend to confess to you one day".

I went back in to see that everyone had gathered around the stage with Tazusho saying "now then this is a rather unexpected addition to tonight's party" as the curtain lifted he said "these young ladies are a group that have proven themselves time and time again both to their friends and the class in general now I am proud to present Sara Shallfallen, Lillian Mathews, Penelope Davidson and Bella Louis Ammane" they all appeared on stage with me being immediately drawn in by Sara in particular she was wearing a scarlet red sequin dress with her hair being tied up in a beehive style as she grabbed a microphone her and all the others began singing silent night with Bella making tiny ice crystals manifest and Lillian making tiny lightings bolt's causing the crystals to sparkle Sara led the signing with me being transfixed by her  **she's so pretty and sweet I ah God all I want is her I want to be her reason for smiling but she ah man I wouldn't be surprised if she loves another boy** I could feel a slight tear emerge as Ebony asked "Papa what's wrong" I said "oh I'm fine Ebony are you enjoying yourself" she said "I am Papa isn't Mama so pretty up there" I said "yeah she is she's the prettiest" I put Ebony on my shoulders so she could get a better view of the stage with her letting out an excited gigle  **I want to confess to Sara but she she doesn't love me she loves somebody else oh God** I heard Ebony ask "Papa are you" as I cried I said "huh I'm perfectly fine big girl" Sara finished off the singing saying "in the end so long as you never give up the end can become a new beginning" she had a smile that just lit up the room with me realising  **wait that line is** at that moment she looked at me with a beautiful smile as Ebony cried out "I love you Mama" she just waved at her with me and Ebony waving back.

**Later at night**

Me and the others sat in the dorm to rest up after the party with Roderick saying "ah man I'm beat" I said "yeah" I was currently patting Ebony's head trying to ignore the angst I felt from the party Sara said "guys Merry Christmas" I said "Merry Christmas" as we all responded Alejandro said "hey guys have you seen Lucas anywhere" Anton said "I think he said he was going to catch some air" Alejandro said "did he oh well I'm sure he'll be fine" he yawned as he left with the others doing the same Ebony asked "um Papa could I stay with you tonight" I said "alright Ebony" fortunately she got told a while back she could sleep in mine or Sara's room due to her connection to me and her that and she's been suffering the occasional night terror so she often stays with me or Sara  **she really is like a daughter huh.**

* * *

  **Meanwhile with Lucas in a secluded area**

**Nobody's pov**

In a secret area stood Lucas and a cloaked figure who said "this information is accurate right" Lucas said "have I ever given you a reason to doubt my intel" the figure said "true but then you are a student" Lucas with a smirk said "I may be a student but I'm not going to give you half-assed intel and besides what would I gain if I did" the figure who took his hood down said "correct doing so would be counter productive" before they left Lucas said "if you can wait an extra two weeks I can get intel twice as good as that" Taro said "hmm a tempting offer I might need to get back to you on that" as Lucas left he said "for the Vardachi" Taro repeated "for the Vardachi" as they left Lucas had a huge smirk on his face as he let out a slight chuckle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that ends the Christmas period at Hanagaro in the next chapter things will skip forward a few months to the beginning of the second year what adventures await our hero's, what plans are the villains concocting, where is Tatsuya and what precisely is Lucas's endgame well let's find out next chapter.


	51. Act 51- Year two begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the event's of the previous year now behind them Shinjiro and his classmates begin their second year of Hanagaro the real question is though will this year bring more suffering or more love and support well let's find out.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Many month's later**

With Christmas and the mess of last year now behind us we began our new Year at Hanagaro with many of us having changed slightly be it in appearance or or in terms of power for example I modified my uniform so it has a hood now  **gotta thank the designer for installing a inner pocket for my earphones** although right now I was more concerned over a incident happening with a first year being ganged up on by a bunch of fourth years as they said "ooh lookie it's another monster" one of them grabbed his bag saying "get out of Hanagaro punk"  **that's it** I got ready wispering to Roderick "hey buddy if things go badly could you tell Minagata-sensei I'll be a bit late" he simply said with a smirk "don't put them in the infirmary if you can help it" **_Come Forth Schwarz_** I leapt Infront saying "you know it's pathetic really the fact that all you fourth years are good at is bully underclassmen" one of them who had a large build said "piss off Demon this school doesn't want you" he tried punching me so I being well me did my own little trick **_Astral Movement_** using my Youjustsu I slowed my perception of time and hit him in the back of the head with Schwarz's pommel as I said "dude I've fought guy's twice your size in my first year what possessed you too hit me" as he lay there I walked off to go to class.

While I sat in class I said to the others "sorry I'm late" Anton said "having fun are we" I said "just some punk who bullied a new kid" Claude said "attacking the young bloods is unforgivable" I looked at them too see how much they've changed Claude for example had grown his hair so much so that he now kept it in a ponytail  **or a wolf tail as he named it** my eyes darted over to Sara who now had her hair done up in a plait while Roderick had started growing a bit of a beard at that moment Ouma said "let's not cause too much trouble this year so that way I can spend time with my sweet prince" he kissed Yuki on the cheek as he went to his chair  **those two I swear are just too cute** as they sat down Alice said "let's make this a prosperous year for both our learning and for me my relationship with my prince" Anton said "now now my princess we talked about" he got cut off as she went for a kiss until of course Tazusho came in.

As he stood there he said "alright you lot we have a new student" he muttered "another one what is this the lost puppy class" nobody else heard him but thanks to Youjustsu I could at that moment Apex walked in saying "greetings everyone" I asked "ok what the" Tazusho said "he's the new guy so yeah have fun" he went to sleep on his pillow he had put on his desk as we just sat there  **somethings never change** when Apex came up he had been given a seat near Ryan as he said "also Shinjiro it has been decided I will join Atlas Team with your and your companions" he did his usual thing of saying "star" as he did that I said to Roderick "you know did you ever hear what happened to that Christopher guy" Roderick said "now that you mention it no he just kind of vanished" we then got to work in class.

* * *

**Later that night in the hot springs**

****I sat with the other guys as we relaxed with me saying "ahh this is the life" while rested back Roderick said "this" he was generating more steam because of his Phoenix power's Anton was saying "ah me and Alice could" Arata quickly said "no no no no NO" Anton said "I was going to say we could really try decorating this place what did you think" **oh my God** Claude quickly said "guys I need to be getting back soon" wait why would he oh right I said "hey Claude if you need to go then you go" he nodded as he got up  **let's hope it goes alright.**

Me and the others eventually left the hot springs with me saying "I wonde if the girls are done" at that moment Sara and Shizuku came out saying "we are" Shizuku asked "where's Claude guys" I said "he needed to get back" I looked up to see it was a full moon tonight hence why he needed to get away until of course Arata said "um Shinji did they open up a zoo around here" I said "not that I remember" he said "oh well then WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" he pointed at a massive creature that came up with me recognising the slightly torn uniform on it as I said "guys I think we found Claude" *Howl* he glared at us as I said "just my shitty Demonic luck" me and the others got ready for battle as I said "Shizuku let's bring him home" she drew her fan's saying "I will I'll save him because" she screamed "because I love him that's why"  **is this another ship setting sail** she created a massive amount of sand as she got ready for a fight.


	52. Act 52- Lycanthrope

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

As Shizuku made her deceleration we got to work as I ran at Claude with Schwarz in my hand I called out "Lillian, Apex go inform the staff and begin evacuating the student's" she said "on it" Apex however said "my secondary directive is to" I stopped him saying "Apex please" he said "affirmative" he ran with Lillian while I narrowly avoided getting cut by Claude's claws  **shit I got distracted** at that moment Roderick fired an arrow saying "Claude stop please" he fired off three more arrow's as Arata went to deliver a series of punches as he said "Claude please this isn't you" Claude grabbed him and slamed him into the ground as Arata said "Claude your not a bad person your a" as Claude snarled Arata said "your a better friend then I've ever deserved I know I used to be a total bastard towards you last year you know what scratch that I used to be a total bastard to everyone last year but you have been such a great friend I JUST COME BACK" as Claude stumbled back he slammed his hands against different objects while also cutting into various trees and plants *Howl*.

As he kept on slashing he ran away as I said "ah shit where'd he go" Shizuku cried out "CLAUDE PLEASE" she ran away from us with Lillian saying "the teachers are aware now" Apex arrived alongside Zeus Team with Inori saying "so what's this about a cub going berserk" she sniffed saying "this way" she ran on while we joined her  **I promise Claude I'm going to save you no matter how much of my body I need to sacrifice** we kept on running until we got to the main courtyard seeing Shizuku all alone with Claude.

As she stood in front of him I called out "Shizuku get back" she held out her hand saying "Shinji I've got this don't worry" she held out her hand to Claude as she said "it's ok big guy come here" he sniffed her hand as he towered over her only then muttering in an animalistic voice "Shizu" he put his hand on her own while moving it above his heart saying "Shizu" she said "I'm right her Claude just come on" he knelt down as if he was getting ready to protect her while hugging onto her she said "please come back I I miss you" he slowly started reverting back to his human form while hugging onto her with him saying "Shizu I'm sorry" she patted his back as he lost most of his fur I said "Lillian let's inform the teachers this situation is over" she simply nodded as I got closer.

* * *

I approached Shizuku and Claude as he said "Shizu I'm sorry for" she held his hand saying "it's alright Claude I'm here you didn't mean any of it" he cried as he went on to say "Shizu I love you forgive me for being such an idiot" she said while resting her forehead against his "I love you as well Claude" she gave him a peck on the cheek as she said "just rest for now my brave knight" as he fell asleep she said "um Shinji" I asked "yeah Shizuku" she said "could you help lift him he weighs a ton" I chuckled while saying "of course".

**The day after**

I sat in the infirmary with the other members of Atlas Team as we waited for Claude to wake up  **I'm glad it didn't come down to using Onslaught Mode to face him because chance's are he'd die if I did** at that moment he woke up with Shizuku immediately running up and hugging him as she said "I'm so happy your ok" he just patted her head as she tightened her grip on his body I wispered "let's give the love cub's some privacy"  **ah shit I've started using his puns.**

**Shizuku's pov**

As Shinjiro and the others all left I just kept on hugging Claude who in turn held onto me until he said "Shizu I heard what you said last night" I said "I know you would and I meant it" he lifted me onto his lap and just looked into my eyes "Claude" "Shizu" we leaned closer and engaged in a kiss it wasn't a passionate one just a quick and simple one yet also one that was warm and gentle as he asked "how did that feel" I said "it was warm and nice hey could we do it again" we kissed again as I eventually said "once more" we then went at it again with me saying afterwards "Claude I love you" he replied with "as do I Shizu" we just hugged onto eachother as I rested on his chest  **he's so warm and gentle hehehe and he's so fuzzy.**


	53. Act 53- Turning the tide

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Four weeks later**

Ever since the slight slip up at the start of the year things have been relatively quiet so much so that the worse I've had to handle is making sure Ebony doesn't eat too many sweets  **God being a parent is a nightmare** however our peace was about to be cut short when Apex and Tazusho arrived saying "Amajiki we found him" I got up asking "are you sure" Apex said "we are very sure there is only a 0.01% chance of me being wrong" he yet again did his thing of saying "star"  **I swear if Father is the one who programmed that into his data bank** at that moment I asked "Sensei where is he" he said "that's the problem he's in a place I'd hoped you kids would never need to go within ten meters of" he lifted his head up saying "your Father is located in Cocytus the HQ of the Vardachi" I felt a sudden rush of fear over the mention of where he was only to then clenched my fist saying "bring it on".

After Tazusho revealed where my Father is we were all summoned to a meeting room to discuss our strategy as it was decided by the Union that we would go on an all out offensive 

**_The Peacekeeper Union- The official organisation tasked with managing the Peacekeepers international operations they perform tasks such as handing out missions to Peacekeepers, handling international aid, running charity events for victims of terror attacks or natural disasters and forging alliances with various political groups in all the many race's_ **

I sat next Roderick as Tazusho said "so for this operation we're calling in all available units for an assault on Cocytus located in the Alps" he displayed a photo of my Father saying "our main focus is to secure this man as well as eliminate as many members of the Vardachi hierarchy" at that moment a soldier asked "sir what's the approach plan" Tazusho replied with "for plan is a series of Ariel and ground assault's the ground team will act as the diversion while the airborne team will act as the main force" as we took note he ended things there as we left although Tazusho came up to talk to me.

As he pulled me aside he said "Shinji I'm going to make one thing clear if you encounter Invictus then do not engage him at all" I said "alright Sensei but why precisely" he said "I've never thought him myself before but everything I've heard about him makes one thing clear that being we shouldn't underestimate him" I said "I get the image" as he patted my shoulder we both left although little did I know we were in for hell itself.

* * *

**5 minutes out from Cocytus**

I sat on the plane with my classmates as we all got called in for this mission along with at least 50,000 other soldier's at that moment the pilot said to Tazusho "sir the base is inbound" he said "alright" he held out a radio saying "ground team begin" at that moment the fighting became more vocal as artillery and gun fire echoed throughout the area although suddenly the radio said "SIR MAYDAY MAYDAY WE'VE TAKEN A HIT IT'S LIKE A TORNADO HIT US HELLLP" the radio went static until another soldier radioed in saying "sir we lost 30 aircraft's" Tazusho slamed his hand against the wall saying "how"  **there's no way in hell a wind element Gear did this much damage and I severely doubt that a magic user did all this but if not that then who did** at that moment Tazusho said "heads up guys were foigo in fast" we all buckled up as we prepared for a landing.

Once we more or less crash landed in one of the hanger bays we all charged out of the bay with Tazusho saying "everyone secure this bay now" we all split up as I said "Atlas Team let's get too it" **_Onslaught Mode Lvl2_** I flew up and threw chuncks of metal left by the impact around while firing the occasional sigil off as I said "this is for Tokyo shit-bags" **_Demonic Hailstorm_** as I bombarded them Shizuku using her sand sealed up one of the exits for them as she said "there" at that moment Claude and her started having a moment so we decided not to intervene  **It's a real beauty and the beast situation with them huh** at that moment I heard somebody very familiar call out to me.

I heard a familiar voice saying "Shinji" I said "Father" my Father appeared as time stopped with him saying "Shinji I found out whereabouts I am in this base I'm on level 6 room 2" I said "got it just wait for me" he nodded as he killed the connection I then parroted the information to Tazusho as he declared "alright Hanger bay is secured now then BEGIN THE ATTACK" everyone who needed to leave went I went with Atlas Team and Tazusho to go secure my Father whereas my classmates divided themselves up to go cover the other sections of the base  **with luck I can bring everyone home** I looked at the bracelet I had gotten off Ebony for Christmas as I thought  **just you wait Ebony Papa's coming home and when I do I'll make that macaroni you love** thinking about that I couldn't help but smile a little.


	54. Act 54- Invictus

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

As me and the rest of Atlas Team went on to find Level 6 of Cocytus the most we had dealt with was the occasional soldier or two **something still feels off about this whole thing** I said to the others "guys is it me or do these guys seem a little to prepared" Arata said "so you noticed as well I'll admit that has been bothering me since we got here" Sara then pointed out "and we still don't know what caused all those aircraft's to go down" at that moment a figure said with an automated voice "I did that's what" standing before us was a figure who had a long black cloak with a black admiral looking uniform underneath with a metallic black skull mask and a hood covering his head  **this pressure he's oh God this guy he's more powerful than anyone I've ever faced and chances are ever will face** he then said "I can't let you take the Demon from us" he suddenly glared at Tazusho saying "Tazusho Minagata the strongest Peacekeeper I don't believe we've formally met" he did a clearly sarcastic bow as he said "I am Invictus the supreme leader of the Vardachi and your demise" he suddenly rushed at us leaving only an afterimage.

As he charged us he almost effortlessly delivered a punch to Claude's stomach that left him on the floor as Ouma tried to grab him from behind he grabbed his arm and did an overhead throw while slamming him into Anton, Arata and Alice as of Roderick he held him in a chokehold and the tossed him into me and Apex leaving only Sara and Shizuku until of course Tazusho rushed to their defence calling out  "Shallfallen, Ayatsuji go help your teammates" he held Guilty Pleasure with such a fierce resolve saying "he's mine" he then charged for Invictus to begin the fight.

**Tazusho's pov**

I pushed Invictus back as he blocked Guilty Pleasure with his hand eventually he leapt back as I made sure the kids had left  **forgive me but this fight it's mine and mine alone he's far too powerful for any of you to stand a chance against** as me and Invictus stood just staring eachother down he said "I have a little secret to let you in on" I resumed my stance with Guilty Pleasure saying "go on" he pulled down his hood and began removing his mask as he said "me and you have met before then again of course we have" with his mask now fully removed he said "little brother"  **nnn no it can't be I I killed him that can't be it's not Takumi no** he sad "what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost" even though he had clearly aged on a bit he still looked just like my brother the main difference being the burn mark that ran across his left cheek and the fact that his hair had some grey streaks in I said in a somewhat sarcastic tone to try and contain my horror "so the leader of the Vardachi is a human sounds like something from a freaking comic book if you ask me" he chuckled as he assumed a stance that told me non verbally he was ready for battle **_Plunder Them All Invictus_** in his hands came a claymore that was just a black version of my Guilty Pleasure Gear.

* * *

_Flashback_

_As children me and Takumi my brother had a reasonably normal childhood we had loving parents, had plenty of friends and you know just the usual an average kid would have although two things always stuck out when it came down to Takumi one he was insanely talented to the point where I considered him a genius in fact it was due to that I always admired him and the second thing is that he always felt for the struggles of monster's be it the discrimination they received from human's or even other monster's themselves to the point where he decided to become a Peacekeeper to try and as he described it "fix it" until of course things went badly you see he felt that by following the system he was only saving who it wanted him to save rather than who he felt needed to be saved which caused him to adopt a more cold demeanor for example when dealing with a group of terrorists in India he found out they had taken refuge in an oil refinery so to get rid of them he blew it up despite knowing it poisoned the air and water in the region._

_It wasn't until a few years later that he finally snapped at our parents who tried to stop him to the point where he attempted to kill them I fortunately stopped him by driving Guilty Pleasure into his chest I thought I killed him on that day but I guess not._

_End flashback_

Once his Gear was in his hand I charged at him creating sparks as we clashed with him saying "how does it feel huh seeing me again" we kept it up as I said "Takumi please this isn't you" he let out an agressive push shouting "TAKUMI IS DEAD YOU HEAR ME I AM INVICTUS NOW" he put his mask back on as he resumed his charge at me although the shockwaves blasted a hole in the base exposing the outside he said "now then let us create some spectacular music Minagata" **_Iron Blood_** using my Youjustsu I solidified the iron in my blood to increase my defensive power as I just managed to survive his attack **_Retribution Of The Rose_** I had hoped that would catch him off guard but it sadly didn't he simply made a blue aurora surround himself as he said "this is the strength of my will NOW SHOW ME YOURS" I tried going for him but somehow my blade stopped in midair it was almost as if I had gotten it stuck in a wall  **shit how's he doing this I don't recall any of his art's doing this shit shit shit** he then said to me "let's play a game"  ** _Divide_** his claymore split into two short swords as he suddenly got faster and faster.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the base**

**Walter's pov**

I ran alongside Bella, Ryan, Yumi and Penelope to begin the search and destroy mission as I said "guy's are we really right doing this killing them I mean" Ryan said "the truth is we may never know Walter half of these guys might be villainous son's of bitchs who would kill a baby just to take the candy whereas others might be good men who've been given bad order's" Bella said "what does matter is that we're on opposing sides but I will admit this does feel off" at that moment Yumi stepped on something that made a beeping noise.

While the beeping began echoing Yumi panicked as Ryan pulled her aside and went over it himself saying "live" at that moment *boom* what had been triggered was a landmine as the dust filled the corridor I cried out "Bella, Ryan anyone" Yumi began coughing as she said "I'm fine" she lifted a bit of rubble from herself and Penelope while Bella had managed to create an ice barrier for herself I asked "wait where's" Bella screamed as she saw Ryan's body on the ground the explosion had taken his entire left leg while damaging a portion of his right as well as taking away most of his left arm I asked "guy's what do we" Penelope said "there's a lab just down the hall"  **thank God we obtained the map of the facility** I tried using magic to heal his wounds but sadly nothing good came of it *boom* I heard an explosion outside as I thought  **either Orazwa-senpai is cutting loose or Minagata-sensei is in a leathal battle** at that moment Primeape came out an carried Ryan's mutilated body.

**In the Laboratory**

I entered with everyone else as me and Bella began searching for anything that might heal Ryan  **come on come on there's got to be something here they managed to get Demon blood and all kinds of other things wait a minute** I found a set of vial's with blood in as I saw the label that said  _"Sample 4"_ I put it on the table and began using a nearby computer  **who leaves a computer in a terrorist base unlocked something's off here but nevermind that I've gotta get the intel** I found the data for Sample 4 as I read it out "the sample we acquired is of great interest to supreme leader Invictus although I need to highlight just how difficult it was Lucian nearly got roasted haha anyway's the sample is that of" we all read it out "dragon blood"  **let's see ahah I get why this may help** I said **"** guy's we have one chance" Bella grabbed the vial shouting "I'M GOING TO SAVE HIM" she was about to give it to him when I managed to stop her saying "Bella let's" she said with tears in her eye's "Walter please he's he's the only true family I've got the rest don't mean a thing to me" I hugged her saying "Bella I get it I really do"  **Ryan he's one of my best friends at the Academy I really want to save him I really do but there's so much we don't know** at that moment Ryan just managed to mutter "ttt trust Bella I trust" he was starting to loose a lot of blood as I said "I hope this works" I got a syringe and injected the blood.

* * *

As the blood went in Bella held onto Yumi who said "he's going to be fine" once we gave him the blood his heart rate suddenly flat lined with Bella crying out "NOOOO" she grabbed his hand and cried into him saying "no please Ryan don't leave I can't do this without you Ryan please" she held onto his hands saying "Ryan your the best brother any sister could ask for I'm I'm not strong enough for this please" she kept on crying as I felt tears coming from my eye's  **no he can't be he shouldn't die** *beep* *beep* I looked to the side to see that little beats were coming back I said "Bella come her please" she stood up as she reluctantly came back.

She came back as the heart beat monitor got faster and faster  **wait it was 100 BPM now it's 169 how is** suddenly Ryan shot up screaming "BELLA" he looked around as he tried to find her with her asking "Ryan are you" he wiped away a tear from her eye saying "it's ok I'm back" his appearance had changed significantly he now had crimson scales on a large portion of his body with his hair now being the same shade of black as Bella's hair and on the plus side his missing limb's were now back along with that his back now had wings coming from it  **Ryan.**

He looked at me saying "hey what're you crying for mate" he chuckled lightly as I said "Ryan are you" he flexed his body about a little as he said "damn my armour got shreaded" he summoned up Hyoudou as he said "oh phew your ok" he put it on the floor saying "I'm sorry for doing that guy's" Bella just hugged him as she said "you idiot don't scare me like that again" I said "Ryan I'm sorry for this" he held my shoulder saying "Walter you saved me by giving me the blood I owe you big time" he grabbed his Gear as he said "now then let's go"  **it's good knowing he's fine but I'm worried about his sudden shift in attitude** at that moment he said "wait I'm half naked now" he suddenly got embarrassed as I thought  **never mind.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Invictus (real name Takumi Minagata)  
> Age- 45 (that's a close estimate)  
> Gender- Male  
> Birthday- Unknown  
> Blood type- Unknown  
> Nationality- American  
> Height- 6'5 or 195cm  
> Weight- 82kg or 180lbs  
> Hair colour- Black with grey streaks  
> Eye colour- Green  
> Fun facts- In a twisted sense he is like a father figure to his subordinates, he is linked with at least 600 murder case's worldwide (those are the one's they know he took part in), he is a master at all forms of warfare and weaponry, he like his brother has a love for Black Sabbath, his favourite food is apparently Pancakes, he can bench press 487.6 kg and he according to Taro has a love for making traps in their base (nobody knows if this is Taro's sick idea of a joke or if he's actually for real).


	55. Act 55- Tatsuya Amajiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Anyae Samadhi  
> Age- Estimated to be about 19  
> Gender- Female  
> Birthday- 22nd March (that's the day she chose for herself)  
> Blood type- Unknown  
> Nationality- Japanese  
> Height- 5'2 or 157cm  
> Weight- 33kg or 73lbs  
> Hair colour- Dark purple  
> Eye colour- Violet  
> Fun facts- She has the nickname from Taro of the "Chief Sasstician", she wear's a binder to make herself appear bustier (Lucian always teases her about that), she collects knives of all kinds, her relationship with Invictus is akin to that of a father and a daughter, she purposefully wears shoes that make herself appear taller (she has a slight complex about her height), her favourite food is anything sweet and she claims that she gets along with Taro and Invictus the best

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Invictus's pov**

**1 hour before the assault**

Me and the rest of my comrades sat in the central command office as I asked them all "how is our global operations going" Anyae said to me "oh you know the usual on the plus side those brats in Atlas Team haven't trashed one of our bases yet"  **ugh I know she's a daughter to me but her casualness can be exhausting on the best of day's** at that moment Taro came in saying "Sir I've just received a report from my informant at Hanagaro apparently the Union is sending a massive attack force right here" I stood up saying "alright Lucian go get the soldiers to battle station's, Taro take Sykes and start emptying put the laboratory if it's not needed leave it if it is take it" I held onto Anyae saying "and you need to get ready to leave" she held my hand saying "but Papa I" I had a genuine look of concern on my face  **well she would be able to see it if it wasn't for this damned mask** as I said "Anyae please just do it I'll beat those dog's before you know it" she reluctantly nodded as they all ran off leaving me to think on how I met my adopted shall we say daughter.

**Many years ago**

I remember the day I found Anyae like it was yesterday I was on a recruitment run in Japan as at the time the Vardachi was little more than a one man act that one man being me until I got to Kyushu "die bitch" "evil creature" I went to go investigate why people were saying that only to see they were bullying a small child she had dark purple hair with violet eyes being I'd say four mabye five years old I called out to her attackers "what seems to be the problem here gentleman" they held bats at me along with other weapons saying "piss off we're enacting God's will huh" I chuckled saying "his will huh" **_Spectral Slaughter_** I moved at incredible speeds saying "then I guess I'm enacting the Devil's will" as the girl cowered back a little I asked "what's you name little lady" I held out my hand right after taking of my mask and hood saying "I'm not going to hurt you" she said "it's Anyae Samadhi and your a human you will hate me they all hate me" she let out a six black wing's while also exposing her fangs to me  **so she's a vampire and Fallen angel hybrid this girl she might just be precisely what I'm looking for** I held my hand out further to ask her the question.

As she cowered back a little I asked "hey kid where are your parents" she said "they left me" she cried a bit as I felt her hugging onto me as I said "come with me kid I'll make sure you never have to cry again" she asked "your not scared of me" I told her "little lady I don't find you scary your just a poor victim here" I muttered "and I'll make sure no one bullies you again"  **this might prove to be either my greatest mistake or achievement depending on how my cards are played**.

* * *

**Present day**

Thinking back on that day I at the time viewed Anyae as a tool but now I've come to genuinely appreciate her and all she's done  **in a way she has shown me what it's like to have a daughter of my own oh great now I'm sounding like my idiot brother** as I made a copy of the database I looked outside saying "come to me brother let us tango till we can't even stand"  **so long as Anyae is safe** I then felt them coming saying "I haven't used this in year's" once some of the aircraft's came in range I said **_Absolute Conviction_** using the sheer force of my own will melded with the power of Youjustsu I made a series of tornadoes to wipe them out  **come to think of it I hear my idiot brother has Youjustsu training then again isn't he training the Demon's brat in the art** as the base went on high alert I muttered "time to go to war" I then rushed down to meet our adversaries head on.

**Shinjiro's pov**

After we got ourselves healed up from our beating from Invictus we eventually arrived at level 6 of Cocytus  **still I'm worried about Minagata-sensei if Invictus could take us all down that quickly then what could he do to him** Sara then held my hand saying "he's going to be fine Shinji" Clause with a confident expression said "if anyone can beat him it's Minagata-sensei" once we got there we found a single locked door with me saying "Roderick if you'd be so kind" he aimed Regalia saying **_Ultimo Trio_** with the door now smashed Anton said "guy's something's off" he showed us the control panel saying "somebody left this door open" I said "either that or somebody opened it for us"  **this is fishy and I mean more fishy then Penelope when she's in the pool why would somebody leave the door open when this is clearly a high priority room in fact come to think of it this whole mission has been one convenient event after another** I moved the door saying "oh well we can just say Roderick used the doorbell" he chuckled at my comment as I went inside.

* * *

I entered the room that had been marked as a high priority room leaving the others outside to stand watch  **I hope I find my Father and not something dangerous** at that moment the light's turned on illuminating the room showing the main reason we came here I muttered "fff Father" he got up saying "Shinji it's been a while" he looked drastically different from the projection I saw of him a while ago as his hair had grown to the point where it reached his waist and his beard had grown so much that he reminded me of Santa Claus  **oh I am definitely teasing him over that** he said "I know I look different but" he put his fist against the glass saying "I'm still your Father Shinji" I looked at him as I asked "how do we break you out" he said "oh just hit the red button there"  **well that was easy** I then hit the button as the glass lifted up.

Once the glass lifted up completely my Father came out holding his hand on my face as he said "your as lanky as ever Shinji" I said "and you need a shave old man" we both just chuckled as I carried him over my shoulder for a bit  **today's finally the day when I find my father again I will got so many questions but so little time what do ask first do I** he heel my shoulder saying "for the record I have missed you so much Shinji" I said "me too Father" once we got out I said to Roderick "Roderick let them know we have him" he said "on it" I turned to the others saying "Apex could you carry my Father, Anton try to see if there's a landing pad nearby that we can use" they both said "on it" with my Father saying "oh hey Apex it's been a while" Apex said "10 year's to be exact" he did his usual thing yet again saying "star" I asked "Father did you make him do that" he chuckled saying "for once I'm not at fault here" we then left as Anton went to do his assigned task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Lucian Hendricks  
> Age- 45  
> Gender- Male  
> Birthday- 21st September  
> Blood type- A positive  
> Nationality- Unknown (although it's believed to be Irish by many of his comrades nobody knows why though)  
> Height- 6'4 or 183cm  
> Weight- 81kg or 178lbs  
> Hair colour- Silver  
> Eye colour- Hazel  
> Fun facts- He sheds his fur a lot, he is known to smoke (to the point where he says a world without nicotine is hell), he howls at the moon when he's alone at night, he is often called grumpiness incarnate by many of his comrades, his favourite food is anything spicy and his number one goal in life is to make a world where people accept him.


	56. Act 56- The assault end's

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

Me and my team had been running for a bit to find a escape method until of course we met the rest of the class I asked "what the heck happened to Ryan" he said "let's just say I got into a problem that cost me an arm and a leg"  **what does he mean mind you his new form is looking cool as hell** at that moment Invictus appeared saying "I'm debating whether I should go aww or just puke over how your all acting" he threw Tazusho's body on the floor as he said "he's no longer able to tango so just go" he then left saying "for the record you might have won the battle here but you've yet to win the war" he then had the same white sigil as the one from last year's sports festival with me saying "everyone get him to a med bay"  **oh no he's been beaten up pretty bad looks like he may have multiple stab wounds** as Claude carried him Alejandro said "so did we win" I said "for now yes" I looked at everyone seeing their current state  **they've all fought hard till the end now then let's get them home.**

**Back at Hanagaro hour's later**

Me and the others were all gathered in the medical room having our various injuries tended to I guess one bonus was that we suffered no fatal injuries just a few scraps and bruises well for us students at least as of for the adults well we lost nearly half our attack force with many being crippled or killed and as of for Tazusho he's in the ICU right now but he should pull through  **was it worth it all this death and destruction for what precisely forcing a group of rats out from their holes and into the open was it worth it** at that moment I felt a small hand grip me as Ebony said "Papa I'm so happy you came back" she hugged into me as I patted her head  **I guess it was worth something because I got to protect her adorable little smile** I said "I'm glad I came back to Ebony because things would get lonely without you" I then sat there on the hospital bed.

Once I got discharged from the hospital I went to go find my Father who was currently sitting in our classes dorm  **thank God he had that beard shaved off as of for his hair eh that can be handled later** as he sat there he said "hey Shinji" once I sat next to me he said "I'm sorry" he suddenly entered a fit of tears saying "it's all my fault that those men lost their lives and your Sensei got crippled I'm sorry" I held him as I said "Father it's going to be ok" he held on tighter saying "I just feel so responsible for this I" he cried on and on as I let him  **he's still the same man who left all those years ago the one who tries to bear the weight of the world on his back for now I'll let him cry he needs this** as he kept on crying the others came back in to see us.

* * *

As me and the others gathered round my Father he said "now then what do you want to know" I asked him "am I really a Demonic prince or have those Demon's just made a mistake" he cried out "what the seal broke oh shit this is bad fuck fuck fuck" he held his hands on his head with me saying "they said they're names were Leviathan and Beelzebub" he hit his head on the table saying "it just had to be them" Ouma then asked "what we're they're names" my Father suddenly wrote them down saying "the only way for none Demon's to be able to pronounce a Demon's name is to see it's written form"  **well that solves that mystery** everyone let out a surprised "oh" once that was cleared up he got ready to explain everything.

As he talked he went on about how long he's been around on Earth for or all the things he's witnessed and he told my classmates that the Demon's have been sealed this whole time rather than extinct only Sara to then ask "just how many are there aside from the Demon Lord's" he said "in terms of low level one's I'd say about 4 million"  **oh no if they all escape then we're all screwed heck even if one escapes then we're all dead** my Father then said "but inspite of their sheer numbers I have total confidence that you kid's will be able to beat them" I chuckled saying "I'm not a kid anymore Father" he with a deadpan expression said "boy when your over 1 thousand years old nevermind my age everyone becomes a kid to you" we then chuckled as we all went to do our own thing.

Once we all left Sara was sitting with me and my Father until of course Ebony came up asking "Mama Papa can I snuggle with you both" I lifted her up until my Father freaked out asking "wait Shinji are you a father now oh crap am I a grandfather now" I flailed my arms around trying to explain everything while Sara just went bright red from embarrassment  **oh God this is awful I can't gah error error Shinji going into dork mode AHH** evntually I explained everything to him with him saying "oh right sorry for making assumptions my boy" he then looked at Ebony who was hiding behind me as I said "it's ok Ebony he won't hurt you" she slowly emerged from behind me only to then start interacting with him.

* * *

**Sara's pov**

After the mess with Ebony and Shinji's dad downstairs I left to go to my room as I lay there looking at the photo Shinji bought me for Christmas **he looks so happy there even though we only went out for a day trip he had such a huge smile on his face instead of looking nervous or panicked** I could feel little tears falling as I remembered "my wedding it's happening in a month's time if that happens I'll have to leave the academy forever so then I won't get to see Shinji or Atlas Team or any of my friends for that matter"  **oh Christ I want to stay I want to be here till we all graduate because in the end I love them all** I sat and looked at the photo saying "oh Shinji why won't he just come and take me away to a far away place I just want him" at that moment Yumi came in.

As she entered she asked "hey what's wrong Sara" I said "it's that arranged marriage it's happening next month and I" she hugged onto me saying "it's alright don't panic" she then summoned up Karavīrs saying "if that Alister guy tries anything funny with you married or not I'll smash his balls like a watermelon" I wound up laughing at her statement  **oh Yumi you've always been so supportive of me since day one of God help me** she then asked "if anything I can try to get Shinjiro to come save you" I froze as she said "girl at this stage it's clear he loves you and you love him" as I asked "how many" she said "everyone knows I mean let's face it you have the world's worst pokerface when he's involved"  **oh shit she's right** I then said "he wouldn't save me he" she said "he would not just because he loves you but because you mean everything to him afterall he's nothing without his beacon"  **how did she** Haineko then appeared saying "sorry mistress she asked me and I had to say so" I stroked her saying "it's alright I'll let you off" once that was done we then left to go see the others downstairs  **I swear if Anton makes one single joke about the mess from earlier then I'm going to drink him dry this time around.**


	57. Act 57- The Chronos Orden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Christopher Brown  
> Age- 25 (although he's told he looks like he's in his forties)  
> Gender- Male  
> Birthday- 25th July  
> Nationality- Unknown  
> Height- 6'2 or 187cm  
> Weight- 82kg or 180lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Soul Gear- None  
> Fun facts- His daily routine consists of praying, training, hunting monster's, evening prayers then sleep, while he doesn't smoke he admits he's willing to drink now and again, his true nationality is a mystery to even himself, despite his harsh attitude towards monster's he is incredibly gentle towards humans (in particular children as he enjoys making them laugh), his favourite food is lasagna and he is allergic to cats.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Christopher's pov**

**A day after the assault**

I sat in the rectory of the church I've been using as my base of operations for the past year checking the news papers "so the Demon has been busy it seems attacking Cocytus, reaching Usurper rank I wonder if he's made his move on that Vampire" as I thought that a call came over the cellphone I'd been using I picked it up asking "Father Peter how can I be of assistance" he said to me "ah your in Christopher we have a job for you regarding a group of Ghoul's in Tokyo city" I got up asking "sir how can I help" he said "I'm sending you a report on them I trust you can handle it" I smiled a bit saying "of course may the lord guide us" he replied with "may the lord guide us" at that moment he hung up as I checked the report he sent over.

_ Mission report: _

_A group of Ghoul's have taken over a abandoned slum area of Tokyo proclaiming themselves to be a new Ghoul nation your task is to eliminate these sinner's with all haste may the lord guide us._

I looked over it as I grabbed my coat and crucifixe saying "the Orden will succeed I shall see to it" 

**_Chronos Orden- A secretive group of excommunicated church members that operates from the shadows prioritising human supremacy over all else they do so by influencing global politics, sending executioners to carry out eliminations and influencing others into their ideology whether or not they're evil is a matter of debate by the few who know they exist._**

* * *

**At the slum area**

I arrived at the area specified in the report as I left a set of paper charm's about to prevent anyone escaping I said "time to get to work" I sneakily entered so I could get the jump on them  **my pistol's are fully loaded but I'm running low on UV grenades if I play this right then I can do this well** as I saw some of them I dived down and slashed into them with a machete while using a throwing knife on another killing them both in the process "for the Orden" I put a cross over their necks as I went on to deal with the rest of them I said to them all "may the lord forgive your restless souls and let you into the light of his grace, may I not be your judge nor jury merely the one who arranges the meeting between you and him amen" I then saw a massive meeting between them.

As I saw a meeting I hid behind a corner to listen in on them saying "so our agreement is set" another voice said "yes if you can provide shelter to our agent's then we shall give you rule over this city once we take over everywhere else" the main voice said "very well then" the other voice said "now then I'd recommend killing our eavesdropper as if he escaped it would be counter productive" I leapt back as they fired upon me with a series of assault rifles while returning fire with a series of shots from my pistol's  **this isn't good if I don't make it out then Tokyo will fall victim to these sinners I won't let that happen and besides** I declared "if I was to fall here me and the Demon could never have a rematch" I tossed a grenade after putting one of my pistol's away sending the Ghoul's flying into the air I then drew my machetes and charged at them cutting into two of them in the process.

As I cut into them one was left as I asked him with a machete to his throat "explain to me your business arrangement with the Vardachi sinner" he spat near me saying "like hell I will" I kneed him in the stomach saying "I won't ask again" he said "you crazy bastard we all know you Cross Killer your then one who's been turning us monsters into kabab's and for what well that'll change when the Vardachi" I had enough of him so I slit his throat and placed a crucifixe over his neck  **it would seem a bullet grazed me during the gun fire earlier actually come to think of it the rectory has been running low on first aid supplies as of late** I then left to go to a nearby pharmacy.

* * *

**At the pharmacy**

I approached the counter after purchasing the necessary supplies and payed only to then see someone I never thought I would I said "greetings Demon" Shinjiro shot a glare at me saying "Cross Killer what brings you here"  **I really should draw my blade's but there's so many civilians about any fight between us could endanger everyone** I stood calmly asking "so what brings you here" he held a packet of bandage's saying "oh just for this" I asked "are you a father because those bandage's aren't for a person your age" he smirked saying "I think Father figure would be the more appropriate term" I smirked as well saying "well I'll be off I wouldn't want to take a child from their paternal figure also" I handed him a sheet of paper with all the intelligence on the Vardachi and Ghoul partnership saying "peace be with you Demon" I then left as he said "hey Brown" I turned back as he said "one of these days I'm going to beat your ass" I chuckled saying "not before I kick your's" I then left fading into a crowd of people.

 


	58. Act 58- Shinjiro's choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Kieran Shallfallen  
> Age- 58  
> Gender- Male  
> Birthday- 6th August  
> Blood type- A negative  
> Nationality- Scottish  
> Height- 6'3 or 190cm  
> Weight- 66kg or 145 lbs  
> Hair colour- Snow white  
> Eye colour- Icy blue  
> Soul Gear- None  
> Fun facts- He grows flowers in his spare time, he enjoys midnight walks, like his daughter he's double jointed, he can play nearly every instrument out there (he likes the piano the most), he is a as Sara puts "awful cook" hence why he stays out of the kitchen, his favourite food is strawberry cake and his favourite people are his family.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**A month later**

I left the dorm room with all the others as we had to go to class with Claude yawning heavily as he said "I need a dog nap and soon" I said "that's what you get for going as far as you did yesterday" he replied with "hey blame that convoy not me" me and him chuckled as he held Shizuku's hand with Alice and Anton doing the same  **it's a shame Tazusho isn't here right now then again he's still in hospital** luckily for us Tazusho's no longer in the ICU but is still yet to return also on another note my Dad is now the new history teacher here at the Academy  **because who better to ask about history then a guy who's lived through it nevermind casuing some of it** however at that moment a man I've met once before emerged.

He stood as Sara asked "Father what is it" he said "Sara it's time to come back" I asked "wait what's going on" she muttered "I'm sorry Shinji" her Father said "Sara's wedding is happening tommorow so I'm taking her home today so she can prepare for it" he held out his hand saying "you must be Shinjiro I believe we met once already" I shook it saying "I don't think I got your name back then though" he said "I'm Kieran Shallfallen Sara's Father now come on" Sara stood looking as if she could cry saying "I don't want to go" he patted her back saying "I know it's difficult deary but it's time" she cried more as Alice and Shizuku comforted her  **damn it if she goes I'll never get to see her again I I don't know I'll be able to keep going what do I do come on think Shinji think** as I stood Sara went to go get her things.

Eventually Sara got her things as she prepared to leave with Ebony begging her "don't leave me Mama please" Sara hugged her saying "I'm sorry Ebony I truly am" she started to cry as well with me doing the same she then came up to me asking "keep her happy please Shinji" I said "I will" me and her then hugged eachother tightly as I said "stay safe please and don't forget to call once in a while" she said "I will" she slowly started to leave as I watched  **this can't be happening I I** I called out "Sara" she wispered "I'll miss you Shinji" I wanted to say how I felt but my body was just paralyzed by shock over what was happening knowing that I'll chances are never get to see her again.

* * *

**Later that night**

I sat in the corner away from everyone with my head down as I have done all day until Yumi came up saying "how long are you going to mope about huh Shinjiro" I said "I just need to be alone that's all" she said "oh really because all I see is somebody who needs to cheer up" I ignored her as she said "this was in her drawer in fact it's the only thing that was left" she out it on the floor and walked off while I checked it out.

As I checked it out I saw she had left the bracelet behind as I picked it up I felt somebody come by me casuing me to say "hi Ebony" she snuggled into me as she said "I miss Mama" I hugged her saying "I do too Ebony" she just held onto me as we both felt the same emptiness over Sara leaving until something said "you know she didn't accidentally leave that behind" I looked to see Haineko had appeared with me asking "what do you mean" she said "anytime mistress Sara leaves that behind she does it because she wants you to come for her" I looked at it as Haineko said "Master Shinjiro she did that because she loves you more than she's ever loved anyone in the world"  **she what since when did she love me** Yumi and the others than came out as if on cue.

As the others appeared Roderick said "so do you finally see it buddy" Arata said "and the penny drops" I looked about as Walter lead Ebony to him  **they knew didn't they** Anton said "Shinji don't you get it you and her were meant to be" I stood up saying "but she's getting married now it's way to late for a confession" Roderick then slapped me for some reason.

* * *

As I felt Roderick's slap hit me he said "that's not the Shinji I know" I got up as he said "the Shinji I know and care for wouldn't let this get in his way no he'd figure something out no matter what" I then hit myself repeatedly  **he's right moping about isn't my style I've always managed to pummel through the doors of doubt be it on my own or with my friends so now it's time to do that again.**

Eventually I stopped hitting myself as I said "sorry guy's a little shit-bag just acted like an idiot back there is all" with a renewed expression I said "now then I'm going to do what I do best" I grabbed my jacket saying "thanks guy's for not giving up on me" Roderick asked "so you've got a plan" I said "I'm gonna crash a wedding and I'm going to bring Sara back even if I need to sacrifice an arm to do it" I held out my hand and summoned Yu-Long so we could head out to save her  **just wait for me Sara I'm coming for you.**

**Meanwhile at the airport**

**Sara's pov**

I had just left custom's as I held my head down  **Shinji please forgive me my love** my Father than said "I'm sorry to put you through this deary I really am" I kept on walking saying "I'm fine don't worry"  **Shinji I'm sorry I should have done more** I opened up my phone's gallery as I checked out all the photos I've taken with my Father saying "you made some great friends I take it" I said "they were the very best" we eventually found a taxi with that bastard Alistair standing as he said "yoo hoo Sara" he came up as he tried to let me into the car I growled saying "I can get in myself thank you very much" I went in as he wispered "as of tomorrow you belong to me skank" I shot a glare at him as he backed away slightly  **Shinji I can't win this fight alone.**  


	59. Act 59- True love's fight

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

Me and Yu-Long had been flying for a bit now as he said "I can sense your woman boss we should be about three hours away" I said "thanks buddy"  **man he's fast then again it pays being a dragon I guess** I sat back as he said "Shinji if you do this people will judge you aren't you aware" I said "so long as I have her that's all that matters"  **wait shit who's covering for me at the Academy** Yu-Long said "relax I told the overgrown peacock to tell his boss to cover for you" I said "you really are the best huh buddy" he said "duh it's me were talking about afterall" he sped up as we made haste.

**A few hours later**

**Sara's pov**

I stood in the dressing room in the wedding dress my mother had picked out for me as I looked in the mirror  **this is it my life is over now** at that moment Alistair came in saying "hm nice rack I'm looking forward to" I let out a slight amount of killer intent saying "touch me and I'll beat you into hamburger meat" he backed away slightly as I said "for the record I might be doing this but don't think for a second I would ever love a shit stain like you" he charged out saying "bitch" he then left as I had to go to the church.

The start to the ceremony had been going on for a while now until the priest said "if anyone feels like these two should not be married please speak now or forever be at peace with them" I fought no one would speak up until the door flung open with a familiar voice saying "stop the wedding now" the wind blew casuing the intruders hair to ruffle slightly as a jade green dragon floated besides him  **it can't be** he then said "I've come for the love of my life" I watched in awe as Shinji walked up.

* * *

**Back to Shinjiro's pov**

I walked up the aisle with a number of guests watching on until a guard chared at me  _ **Come Forth Schwarz**_ I blocked saying "don't get in my way" I dualed a bit saying "Sara I've come for you" she looked on as her Fiancé said "and who the fuck are you" I sliced the guard saying "I am Shinjiro Amajiki member of Hanagaro Academy's Class 2-1, leader of Atlas Team and combat partner of Roderick Forsythia" I struck another guy in the stomach saying "but most of all I'm the guy who loves Sara Shallfallen" everyone gasped including Sara herself.

As she gasped I said "Sara I've wanted to say that for so long now" she declared "Shinji I love you too" I raced ahead while evading guards as she said "I love your blood, the way your hair ruffles in the wind, I love your tenacity and how it inspires me to never give up but most of all" she shouted "I love you because you accepted who I was even when I didn't" I smiled saying as I fought my way through other guards "Sara I love you as much as you love me" I evaded a guard as I said "I love your eyes and the way they glimmer in the light, I love the way your hair moves so swiftly whenever you run, I love the way you always wear a smile even when your not happy yourself but most of all I love you because you chose to love somebody as inhuman as me" _ **Onslaught Mode Lvl2**_ I said "which is exactly why I won't ever abandon you" she had a renewed smile while Alistair just scowled at me.

As he scowled he said "so this is Onslaught Mode huh can't say I'm impressed then again Supreme Leader Invictus did ruin my suprise" I aimed Schwarz saying "so your in league with the Vardachi" he laughed manically as he glanced at Sara  **now I have two reasons for taking this son of a bitch down** he said "first I was going to have my way with this whore then go meet him but now I'll have to torture you first" he grabbed Sara as he said "first for this little cunt" I said "hey Sara shall we get him back Hanagaro style" she said "hell yeah we will" she entered her true form and turned into a swarm of bats that headed for me.

* * *

As she landed I muttered "you look beautiful in that dress by the way" she said "thanks" I turned to see Yu-Long had been helping himself to the buffet as I said "Yu-Long a little help buddy" he said "sorry but these fondant fancies are just too nice"  **well he did fly me all the way here so** as I stood Sara asked "Shinji won't you get into trouble for this" I said "I'll get through that when it comes for now let's do this" Alistair had turned his arms into a giant tentacle with me shouting "everyone get out" the priest ran away as I said "I'm so sorry for all this damage" he said "get away"  **serves me right for entering my Demon form in a church** Sara threw away her veil as she said **_Let Us Charge Ahead Debesīs_** as she held her lance I said "let us now fight as one Sara" she said "I'll be your Bloodstained Amazon" I finished her sentence saying "and I'll be your Black Blade" we then charged ahead to face Alistair.

As I charged with Sara I went for a slash to Alistair's arm while Sara got his chest he tried whipping us aside as he said "she's mine don't you" **_Second Secret Technique Sekaimon_** I ignored him as I slashed through his arm saying "Sara is her own person Lt her decide what she wants" **_Asins Tornis_** she sent him flying as he turned into a full bodied Kraken I looked at her saying "so then My Beloved shall we do this" she said "your on My Prince" we both raced ahead as he tried slamming his tentacle down **_Star Struck Combination_** by combining Tengen Myō'ō and Asins Tornis we made our own combination move that collided with Alistair as I said "this is FOR SARA" I shot forward with Onslaught Mode's speed and delivered a slash to his stomach.

As my slash connected I said "that was for making Sara cry as much as you did" he fell to the floor saying "even if you kill me Invictus will still destroy you and your little buddy's" I hit him in the jaw alongside Sara as she said "and if he tries we'll be waiting to beat him" he the fell to the floor as she left him there. Once we got to the front of the church and explained everything to a group of nearby Peacekeepers we got let go although sadly the school would have to find out  **ah well I can live with that burden on my shoulders** as we walked I met Kieran who said "you've got a lot of nerve doing what you did" I stood firmly until he said "but I'm happy you saved my baby girl from the fate she was about to face" I said "sir about the dam" he cut me off saying "I'll handle that and if you want I'll wipe their memories" I said "there's no need for that but thanks for the offer" Kieran then looked at Sara saying "forgive me for this Sara" she said "it's ok Father I should have made a bigger objection to this" he asked "do you love this boy right here" she said "he's everything to me" he turned to me asking "and do you love her" I said "with all my heart" he said "well then I approve for you both" Sara looked so happy as I pulled her in for a kiss as our lips collided I felt the warmth of her body while also feeling the yearning she's been feeling for me until we broke it off.

* * *

As we broke away I said "that was amazing" she said "yeah" I then said "you haven't had feeding time yet so" she leapt in and took a bite into my neck as she let out little moans while doing it  **it feels good knowing I saved her smile and Ebony's but on the plus side I earned her Father's approval** as she let go she said "delicious as always" I said "I'm just happy you managed to get that feeling back" we kissed again as Kieran asked "I can arrange a flight back to Japan if you wish" I whistled saying "me and her have a way back already planed" Yu-Long arrived next to us as her Father said "I'll have your things sent back by the end of the week" I hoped on Yu-Long as he said "boss I had a bit too much so I'll need to take it slow" I said "that's fine afterall me and her have all the time time in the world" me, her and Yu-Long flew off as her Father waved us off.

 

 


	60. Act 60- Astaroth

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Four weeks later**

With the event's of me and Sara confessing to eachother now over and done with life at the Academy went back to well our version of normal at least the main difference was that for three weeks I was under house arrest due to what I did  **well I did break a lot of rules so I had it coming** and aside from that the only other problem was that me and Sara were still on the receiving end of everyone's joke's and teasing however right now we were just enjoying our lunch.

As I sat at the dinner table next to Sara she said "wait it's history after lunch isn't it" Arata jokingly said "don't make a fool of yourself in front of daddy dearest Shinji" I said "I'll be fine guy's" I gave Sara a quick peck on the cheek as I said "I love you Sara" she said "feeding time" she took a bite as I let her with Arata and Anton forming their hands into love heart's casuing me to flip them off  **ah these guy's might love teasing me but I don't know what I'd do without them** as Sara let go I suddenly felt a sinister presence approaching.

As the presence got closer I said "Sara go get Ebony out of here" I got up saying "Arata, Alice go evacuate the students Roderick, Ouma and Claude your with me" Shizuku asked "what about me, Anton and Apex" I said "get the teachers because if my feeling is correct troubles coming" I then ran out as the others came with me. As we left the hall Claude asked "Shinji what precisely is it that bugging you" I said "if my hunch is correct then a Demon's approaching and fast" he charged ahead as Roderick flew alongside him saying "if your right Shinji then what do we do" I said "I don't know and that's what scares me the most Roderick" he flew ahead to try and survey the situation.

* * *

**In the courtyard**

As me and my companion's arrived I looked up at the sky to see somebody was heading straight for us with Ouma asking "will those barriers Walter put up hold him back" I said "they'd better" as the figure came closer I pushed the others out of the way shouting "HEAD'S UP" at that moment the barriers shattered like a glass as our attacker arrived.

Once our attacker arrived the dust around him cleared up a bit showing he was wearing a green suit of armour with a sythe like weapon being carried over his back as he declared "where is he where is the heir of Asakamas" he sliced about with his sythe as I said "your looking at him buddy" he charged at me saying "your a threat to our kind so I'll" I kneed him in the stomach as I leapt back **_Onslaught Mode Lvl2_** I called out "the fact that I could hurt you in my human form is proof enough that your a weakling" I then charged at him and delivered a punch to his head while Roderick covered the area with arrows as Claude leapt in he said "get back Shinji" **_Slayer of Nemea_** the attacker got back as I asked "who are you", he declared "I am Astaroth the strongest Demon of a gah" he was about to say all when suddenly a lightning bolt hit his face as Alejandro said "the strongest huh well it just so happens we eat strong people for breakfast around here" in his hand was Salvación his Gear it had the form of a golden halberd with small lightning bolts dancing around its tip he spun it around as he stood ready for battle.

As he stood I asked "Alejandro what's going on" he said "I bumped into Mayuzumi while leaving the bathroom and he explained the situation" he made a stronger bolt to punctuate a point saying "I won't abandon the place I've come to veiw as my home" I said "well then let's do this" me, him and Claude all rushed Astaroth as I fired a shot of my sigils Alejandro then called out  _ **Afirmación de rayos**_ from the sky came three lightning bolts that struck Astaroth making him fall to his knees until he yelled "DIE" he rushed Roderick as he fired a barrage of arrow's at him until I grabbed him to try and sperate the two. As I pulled him he shouted "LET GO BASTARD" he tried slashing his sythe about as I tried to avoid it he then let out a burst of power sending us back.

* * *

As we all got sent back Alejandro stabbed Salvación into the ground so he could break his fall  **now I get why everyone in the class takes him seriously** as Astaroth roared Alejandro asked "hey Shinjiro got any tips on how to kill a Demon" I called out "working on it" eventually he shouted **_Demonic Earthrend_** he made a fissure in the ground that travelled in the direction of the school until I saw who it was heading for  **no.**

I raced ahead to intercept the fissure as it was heading for Ebony and Sara with me crying out "RUN" Sara grabbed Ebony and flew as I took the fissures blast allowing me to stop it  **shit he's got some good moves** as Astaroth said "keep fighting it'll only make me more powerful" I had a shocked expression as he said "didn't Daddy dearest tell you Demon's get more powerful when in battle" at that moment a voice called out "Oh great because your not the only one here" as the voice said that my Father appeared saying "Shinji get some rest" he cracked his knuckles saying "this mad dog is mine" **_True Body Reveal_** __he flew forward as I called the others back with Sara saying "Shinji will he be ok" I said "yeah he will" she hugged onto me as we watched on.

 


	61. Act 61- Aftermath

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Tatsuya's pov**

I flew forward to face Astaroth as Shinji and his friends got to safety  **be strong my son if not for yourself then at least do it for your woman** as I flew Astaroth said "so you've come Asak" I cut him off by punching him in the stomach area saying "I abandoned that name long ago" I delivered another punch to his face as I said "it's been awhile since I used this form so I might be a but rusty" he flew at me as he swung his sythe about  **this dog I swear** I grabbed the sythe and crushed it like a drinks can saying "what made you think coming here was a fun plan" I punched him in the jaw saying "at the end of the day Astaroth you'll always be the weakest among our kind now why don't you be useful and tell me where the others have hidden themselves" he roared as he came at me again.

I evaded his punch as he shattered the ground **_Demonic Prince's Strike_** I covered my fist in demonic power as I hit his chest again saying "it's been a while since I used that" due to my move his armour began to crack as he said "bastard you'll pay for that" I said "and you'll do what huh as far as I'm aware your a dog who always bites off more than he can digest nevermind chew" he let loose his wings as he took flight saying "I'll be back you bastard and when I do" I tired going after him but due to a barrage of sigils he generated I got stopped in my tracks  **I don't know what's more annoying the fact he attacked the school or the fact that I had to loose my patience with him still at least everyone's safe at last** I then flew down and left my true form to see how Shinji was doing.

As I landed Shinji asked "Father what the heck was" I said "that my son is a Demon prince in the heat of battle" he hugged me saying "I'm just glad your ok" I patted his back saying "at least your safe still" I looked about saying "me and him made quite the mess it seems" Sara came up asking "your not hurt are you" I said "are you kidding me those dumbass Tudor's did more damage when they tried drowning me in holy water" Shinji just chuckled as I left to go get the damage cleaned up.

* * *

**Over to Shinjiro's pov**

I walked about the school as my Father and the other teachers got to clean up duty  **at least Astaroth disappeared as quickly as he arrived** I kept walking until a group of students came up saying "Filthy Demon" I asked "can I help you" one of them who I recognised as Katsu of class 2-2 came up saying "aren't you happy Amajiki" he held out his arms saying "our school finally got attacked by your kind and for what huh so it could kill you" I tried walking away saying "look Ugasa-kun I had no intention of bringing that dog here" he said "but you did with everything else" he shouted "TOKYO, CAIRO, THE SPORTS FESTIVAL, COCYTUS AND NOW THIS" he said "how many of us need to suffer before your satisfied" I tried to walk off but a group of students surrounded me.

As I got surrounded he said "face it your class is nothing but" I cut him off saying "my class for the record has never once wanted to put anyone through the suffering we've been through not that you care though" he said "it's popular bastard's like you I hate"  **I remember last year he tried a lot of times to show us up all because he's jelous of my class's popularity and power damn this is annoying** he said "really I'm trying to figure out who's worse you or that Vampiric whore" that was it I'd finally had enough of him so I delivered a punch so hard he spat out a huge amount of blood as I said "I'll make one thing clear you little bastard insult me and I won't give a damn, insult my power's I won't bat an eye but the moment you bring her into your STUPID and incessant whining then that's it" he dropped to the floor as the other students backed away.

As they backed away Kokto of class 2-2 came up saying "I head everything" the rest of his class came saying "we all did" I looked down at him as Kokto said "and inspite of what you may think we don't agree with him bringing Shallfallen-san into this" Kimi one of the girls said "Katsu even for you that was a low blow" she picked him up saying "on behalf of class 2-2 I apologize for this mess" one of their members Setsuna said "for the record most of us admire you and your class" I said "my beef's with him not you guys" Kokto said "I'm glad we could reach an understanding" he then left with the rest of them as I walked off as well.

* * *

**Later that night**

I sat in the dorm with Sara and Ebony snuggling into me as she said "I heard about Ugasa earlier" I said "it'll be fine" I kissed her forehead saying "I've got you so nothing could ever go wrong" Ebony looked up saying "Mama Papa I need to ask something" me and Sara got up saying "what is it" Ebony with a really innocent expression asked "how are babies made"  **oh crap no no no abort abort abort error going into dork mode** Sara freaked out as well asking "Ebony what brought this on" Ebony said "well big big brother Roderick said he has little sister's and Big big brother Ryan and Big big sister Bella are siblings so I would like a one"  **fuuuuuuuck** I said "it's um ah no" Sara couldn't find an explanation either as I saw Arata and Anton filming everything causing me to say "you planed this didn't you" Arata said "you can't prove a thing" I sat there while trying to think of a way to explain things to Ebony.

After the whole incident Ebony had gone to bed as it was her bedtime although I saw everyone in the main lounge as I asked "um guy's what's wrong" Alejandro said "we were just thinking about that Demon incident is all" I wrote down its name saying "you mean Astaroth right" he nodded as Arata said "so they really are back huh" Anton held his head down as I said "I'm sorry if I've made things difficult guy's" Penelope said "are you joking Shinjiro you've been a huge help since you got here" Arata looked up saying "I can agree with that one" although Roderick asked "do we have a way to stop them" that was when a voice said "luckily you won't be at this alone" I looked up to see Tazusho walking in as he said "sorry I napped for longer than usual" he walked in with a slight limp as he said "tis but a scratch" we all chuckled as he sat down.

As he sat down I asked "Sensei are you alright" he said "I'm fine don't worry" he wore a smile on his face that clearly lied about how he felt  **I won't pry though as much as I want to its better to leave him be** as he sat he said "so what precisely happened here" I then explained everything as he took it all in asking one or two questions about Astaroth's attack until Lord Michael, Rukia and Chihyo arrived.

* * *

As they all arrived Michael asked "is everything alright in here" Tazusho explained what was going on when suddenly Lord Michael threw a light spear at him only for me to block it I shouted "WHAT THE HELL" Michael let loose his wings declaring "this world has become rotten" he fired off some more light spears saying "but I shall cure it" he was about to fly away when I asked "your really betraying us" he said "no I'm merely choosing the path of righteousness by exterminating the Demon's in this world along with every other species"  **he what** he then hit me in the stomach as he said "if I must commit the act of genocide then let it be that I commit it upon all races rather than a single race" he the flew away as I got up with Tazusho being horrified over what happened  **how did it come down to this our own teachers turning traitor nevermind our own home being attacked** everyone began scouring about trying to make sense of what happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Kokto Shinra  
> Age- 17 (as of the second year)  
> Gender- Male  
> Birthday- 20th April  
> Blood type- AB negative  
> Nationality- Japanese  
> Height- 6'4 or 183cm  
> Weight- 82kg or 180lbs  
> Hair colour- Snow white  
> Eye colour- Red  
> Soul Gear- Regulus  
> Fun facts- He and Claude have developed a sort of bond over the fact that they're both Werewolves, he has a wolf tail even in human form (he hides it out of embarrassment), he is known to take a while to get his hair done in the morning's, he plays the piano, he has a fair amount of female admirer's in his class (yet the only one he shows any interest in is Kimi), his favourite food is licqurish and he is class 2-2's resident chef.


	62. Act 62- Family day out

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Three day's later**

In the aftermath of Lord Michael's betrayal of Hanagaro things got tumultuous to say the least as the staff and students at school were in disarray over how sudden it happened whereas the forces of Heaven and the Christan religion were in shambles as a result  **really I don't blame them for it** I myself had tried getting over what happened being more focused on tracking down Astaroth and the other Demon Lord's although today I had something better on my mind since today me and Sara were going to head out for a day out with Ebony  **so pretty much a family day out** hence why I'm at the gates of the Academy right now.

As I stood at the gates Ebony and Sara arrived with Sara saying "Shinji" I looked at her and felt a blush creep across my face she was wearing a jersey with a thigh length skirt and tights while wearing some new pink rimmed glasses I said "Sara you look" I just couldn't say a word as she said "daww" she have me a peck on the cheek as she wispered "and you look pretty handsome Shinji" I was currently wearing a white dress shirt with a silver necktie along with dark blue denim jeans Ebony then asked "Papa how do I look" I looked down as I said "somebody looks adorable as per usual" I patted her head Ebony was wearing a small fitting summer dress that was knitted by Yumi of all people  **damn she's good at it** I held out both my hands saying "well then let's go" Ebony said "I'm sad Pengy had to be left behind" Sara said "I know but he needed a wash otherwise he'd smell a bit" she imitated a bad smell with her nose as Ebony giggled  **daw I love them both to bits.**

**In Tokyo city**

I wondered about a bit with both of them as we went into a few shops just to let Ebony get a good feel for the city until we heard her stomach make a noise as I said "somebody sounds hungry" Ebony nodded as Sara asked "do you know anywhere we can take her" I said "I don't really know but I could make some food myself" I imitated a pan being flipped as she said "your an idiot you know that" I pressed my forehead against her's saying "yeah but at least I'm your idiot" we gave eachother a quick kiss with Ebony saying "bleh"  **now who'd she learn that off.**

* * *

I eventually found a café that we could all go to as Ebony sat down I said "I'll pay you two" Ebony said "thanks Papa" Sara simply nodded as we made our order's until the news came on "and in other news in light of the attack upon Hanagaro Academy and the betrayal of it's principal many are starting to call it's effectiveness into question that includes the parents of said students with many calling it a quote on quote 'death trap' how things will progress we may never know" it went on for other things as Sara said "it's getting idiotic around school" I said "it's definitely getting difficult but in the end I can bear it" I kissed her hand saying "because I have my Princess to make things bearable for me" Sara blushed a bit as she readjusted her glasses.

Once we were done at the café we went out again to find something else to do as Ebony asked "Papa what should we do" I said "hmm tough one" I looked around until Sara asked "there's somewhere I'd love to go" she grabbed mine and Ebony's hand as we walked on. Eventually we got a park with a huge amount of open green on as I asked "what's up with this place Sara" she said "it's somewhere I think we can have a good rest" she sat down along with me and Ebony as she nuzzled herself into us I said "I can see why you wanted to come here" I hugged Sara as she rested her head on my shoulder with me saying "both of you just rest I'll protect you from any harm" I ran my hand gently through Sara's hair saying "I've got your back my Bloodstained Amazon" I pecked her cheek and waited.

After waiting for a bit the two of them both woke up as Sara asked "how long did I sleep for" I said "long enough that I can say your adorable when your sleeping" Ebony woke up not long afterwards as she rubbed her eyes asking "Mama what's that racket" Sara said "your Papa is being an idiot that's what" Ebony and her tackled me to the ground saying "MAMA AND DAUGHTER BARRAGE" they both started tickling me as I said "ah gah hehehe no guys ah man" I just couldn't get my words right as she tickled me more  **I love them both though** as they stopped Ebony hugged us both saying "your both the best thing that ever happened to me" we hugged her back as I said "Ebony it's alright" Sara said "Ebony your such an important person in our lives now and you always will be" Ebony said "thank you Mama" I then picked her up and put her on my shoulders saying "let's go" she said "Ayay sir" she pretended to salute as we marched back home.

* * *

**Later that night**

Me, Sara and Ebony got back in with Arata asking "so how'd it go" I said "it was pretty fun" Ebony ran up to Walter who said "look who's done in the wash" he held out Pengy as Walter smiled saying to me "honestly Shinjiro she's just too damn cute" I asked "have you ever thought about having kids Walter" he said "I've considered it if I'm honest" Bella hit him on the back out of embarrassment saying "Walty why" he chuckled saying "your too damn cute you know that" he sat next to her as Roderick asked "what about you Shinji ever thought about having kids" I picked up Ebony saying "in a way I already do" she sat on my lap as Sara went to go get changed.

**Sara's pov**

I sat in my room while removing my tights from today exclaiming "today was fun" Yumi came in and asked "so how'd it go" I told her everything as she said "I'm just glad one thing went right" I had a confused expression as she let Ryan who'd now dyed his hair back to its original silverite colour, Alice, Penelope and Ouma into our room I asked "um are you guys forming a club of sorts" Yumi said "it's something a bit more troublesome than that" Ouma said "we think there may be a traitor out there" I had a horrified expression as he said "if our guess is correct then they've been here longer than we realise" I asked "you don't mean" he said "sadly yes we think it may be somebody in our class"  **it couldn't be could it but why we're a family here but this is oh man** I was having a hard time coping with it all as he asked "Sara I know it's hard to ask but can you help us" Alice said "preferably we'd like to keep Shinji out of this" Penelope said "because let's face it if he did hear about it then he'd try to find out on his own who did this and that's not a burden he's should shoulder" Yumi said "I get that it's hard keeping a secret from your man but this is something we need to handle ourselves"  **I won't lie it's not easy the thought of keeping something from Shinji I love him that's why but at the same time they have a point this would be something he'd try and do alone oh man** I then said "alright guys I'll go with it but once we figure it out then he needs to know" they all nodded as they left.

Once that was done we went downstairs as I said "now then where's my idiot" he snuck up behind me saying "right here" he wrapped his arms around my chest as he wispered "I must say your looking beautiful as always" I blushed at his comment so I hid my embarrassment in the best way possible by declaring "feeding time" he exposed his neck as I bit into it drinking his blood  **the taste of I will never get old oh man it's so addictive** I eventually let go as he said "you know it's weirdly satisfying having you do that" I asked "be honest with me did you let me do it at first because you wanted a easier way of spending time with me" he stumbled over his words as I said "you did" he said "I um" I said "it's cute really" suddenly Ebony jumped on him and bit his neck as he got her off asking "Ebony what was that for" she said "Big big brother Anton said it's how you show Papa you love him so I wanted to do the same"  **aww I want to tell her off but just aww** I then said "Anton your in for a punishment form me and Shinji" Apex came up saying "I shall guard the child while you do so Sara Shallfallen" he put his finger to his head saying "star" me and Shinji the chased after Anton for corrupting or at least trying to corrupt poor Ebony.


	63. Act 63- Partnership

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The week after**

While the school was still recovering from Lord Michael's betrayal and the attack by Astaroth us class 2-1 member's had been trying our best to recover from the whole thing be it through having our own version of fun or going out on mission's  **you know that reminds me of our first year when Tazusho said once that at Hanagaro we never go looking for trouble but it always comes looking for us** however around the world sightings had been reported of the apparent Demon Lord's although today I was more focused on something else.

As I wondered into what was formerly Lord Michael's office I saw Tazusho, Rukia and Achilles with me asking "you wanted to see me" Tazusho said "it does concern you but also somebody who's late" my Father then walked in as he said "sorry guy's" I facepalmed myself as Tazusho explained "now then onto why we're here it concerns the Demon's that have been on the loose"  **knew it.**

Tazusho then said "although it would seem a shadowy group has decided to join us in hunting them" me and my Dad had curious looks as he said "my inner fighter is saying trust the individual they've sent but the rest of me is saying don't trust the organisation" at that moment a voice said "have faith not in me but the Lord, may his light and wisdom guide you through these tumultuous times as he leads you to enlightenment"  **oh this has to be a joke right** I quickly drew Schwarz saying "Sensei I'm normally willing to go along with your jokes but this isn't one I can accept" in front of us was Christopher who held his machetes to my chest while I had my sword at his throat Christopher said "greetings Demon" I said "and what brings you here Homicidal priest" Tazusho and everyone else just looked at me with a confused expression.

* * *

While I held my blade to Christopher Tazusho asked "um did he spit at you in the street or something" I said "more like tried turning me and everyone in our class into a kabab" he looked at Christopher as I said "this right here Sensei is the Cross Killer himself" the others looked surprised over what had happened as Christopher said "I hope we can get along" I said "that's a lie and we both know it" he smirked as we put our blades away with me saying "if that's all then I need to get to class otherwise Cleopatra-sensei is going to kill me for being late" I left as Christopher said "later Demon" I replied with "sure you Homicidal priest" I then left the door as my Father held it open.

**Tazusho's pov**

After Shinjiro left so did this Christopher man and Achilles leaving Rukia and Tatsuya with me as he said "my son really is something else" I said "boy tell me about it" he then put his hand on my shoulder saying "thank you" I asked "what for exactly" he got ready to leave saying "for being a Father to him when I couldn't"  **so he saw through it ah man** I watched as he left with Rukia instantly pulling me in for a kiss as we both let out little moans over it she eventually separated asking "Tazy what's been bothering you lately" I said "I'm fine Ruki relax nothings been" she held my hand asking "please just tell me" I said "it's nothing really I just" I knocked over a glass causing it to shatter  **no not now stop** as the sound of the shatter echoed around the room I panicked as I hid in the corner of the room  **please stop Takumi stop no no no** I started muttering "please Takumi stop stop" Rukia came up and hugged onto me.

As she hugged onto me she said "it's alright Tazy I'm right here it's fine shshsh" she held my head against her as she asked "Tazy please don't try to shoulder this burden yourself" I said "I'm sorry I'm sorry" as she held on I cried a bit more over it. After I was done crying I said "Ruki I'm sorry for doing this to you" she kissed my hand asking "Tazusho be honest with me did you receive more than physical injuries at Cocytus" I simply nodded as she asked "I I'm sorry for asking it must be something difficult to you" I said "he's my brother Rukia Invictus is my older brother" she said "but I thought he was dead" I said "I wish he was because if he wasn't then all this mess wouldn't happen" she said "Tazy what do you want to do about it" I said while crying again "I don't know I I'm not strong enough to fight this battle" she said "just know even if you can't win this fight I refuse to let you fight it alone" she kissed my hand saying "we can do this together all three of us"  **wait three I only count two of us** she put my hand on her stomach area saying "Tazusho I'm pregnant" I had a huge smile on my face all of a sudden asking "but how I mean I know we did it but oh my I" she said "currently I'm 3 month's in although I still don't know if it's a boy or a girl" I said "so I get to be a Father and your a Mother" she jokingly said "well duh that's how it usually works" I laughed out loud as she said "but I promise you I'll stand by you till you can get back to your usual goofy and nap loving self" we then hugged as we left. 

* * *

**Back to Shinjiro's pov**

**In the class later that day**

I stood as Sara asked "Shinji what's wrong" I said "let's just say a certain annoyance is going to be working with us from now on" Christopher came in saying "now now Demon is that any way to treat a future partner" everyone even Alex for their Gears out as Ouma declared "this had better be a joke or somebody's getting cursed to death by me" Yuki said "Oumy calm down please" he backed down saying "sorry my sweet prince" he Ouma backed down Claude asked "so what's his deal" I said "apparently this particular Homicidal priest is going to assist us in handling the Demon's from now on" Christopher said "I don't aim to stay here any longer than necessary for the record" Lucas said "for the record you can shut the fuck up" he glared at him as you could feel the hostility they had towards one another.

As they glared I said "ah damn it" Roderick asked "what is it" I said "I just remembered that we're going to America in the summer for the international peace game's" Roderick hit his face on the desk as he remembered it as well o my for Sara to say "wait who will look after Ebony during it" I said "she could come with us" Anton said "does she even have a passport" Shizuku said "stuff her and me in a suitcase we can fit" we all burst out laughing as she kept a straight face during it.


	64. Act 64- The International peace game's

**Bold** **for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The beginning of summer**

Me and the others have had a eventful two months shall we say for example things got a lot more heated around the Academy with Christopher feeling like he was going to be a permanent addition to it's staff  **with luck he'll just stay as a Homicidal priest rather than a treacherous priest because we can't handle another Michael** although right now we were sitting on the plane with his being about 2 hours away from American airspace I asked "why'd the peace game's have to be in America of all places" Anton said "because we wanted to torment you Shinji" Sara then said "it'll be nice witnessing other schools in action"  **that's my girl ever the optimist**  I then asked Ebony who was sitting next to me "is everything alright big girl" she just gazed out the window with such an immersed expression on her face so I decided to leave her be.

_**The International peace game's- A tournament that happens every year in a different country each year it's event's range from one on one battle's, relay race's, team battle's and many more the only consistency with each event is nobody knows what it shall be till it's announced.** _

**At the Airport two hours later**

Eventually we landed as Tazusho said "kid's welcome to the land of opportunity" he held his arms put in a sarcastic way as we heard what sounded like a thousand thunderous footsteps I asked "is that what I think it is" Arata said after letting out his wings "it is" me and him shouted "FANGIRLS" he picked me up as a swarm of people arrived holding up signs of us showing how much they admired each member of the class as Ryan said "guy's help" he was being swarmed by a horde of girls that clearly wanted one thing  **of all the things he had to get it had to be the power to attract mates towards him and this kids is why being a Demon is better than being a Dragon** I said "fly high Ryan" he let out his wings as he tried getting away only for somebody to say "marry me Black Blade" I dropped down as I let Sara bite into my neck so she could prove that I belong to her as she said "feeding time came early it seems" I kissed her forehead saying "ask nicely and I'll let you have it again later" Arata and some of the others in our class said "aww" I retorted with "don't you have a peace game to attend" we then left as some security guards kept our admirer's away  **I know we're popular over seas because of the fact that we achieved Usurper rank as early as we did but still this is beyond what I thought then again it's the whole reason our class plus Zeus Team got invited here.**

As we walked through the airport we were met by another group of students from a different school as I asked "these aren't more fans right" an much older looking man came up saying "your half right and half wrong as while they aren't your biggest fans they do admire you all none the less" the man who appeared had flossy white hair and maroon brown eyes while standing at about Tazusho's height with Tazusho then saying "Ben it's been a while" the man known as Ben said "Tazy I've missed you buddy" they hugged eachother gently only to then deliver a punch to eachother face's while chuckling he said "everyone this is Benjamin Jones an old friend of mine" he wispered to me as he said "he's also a Youjustsu practitioner like us" I nodded a one of his students came forth.

* * *

Once one of Benjamin's students came forth he looked over all of us while maintaining a stoic expression on his face his appearance was that of a boy our age who had spiky ash blond hair and blue eyes while having porcelain white skin he then said "are these our competition sir" Benjamin said "yes they are Harold why don't you say hi" Harold then said "it's a pleasure to meet you all" his eyes met mine as he marched up to me  **dear God with muscles like his you could crake a coconut open nevermind grate cheese on them** once he stood in front of me he said "your Shinjiro Amajiki correct" I said "I am and you are" he held out his hand saying "Harold Newman" I shook it as he resumed his stoic expression as he said "you seem like the biggest threat out of this Academy and" he let out twelve pure white wings while having a halo manifested on his head as he said "a battle between an Angel and a Demon should be a sight to see" he put his wings away as he left.

As he left I asked "what the heck was that" one of Harold's classmates said "that would be his way of declaring war on you" I asked Tazusho "any idea who this guy is" he said "Harold Newman he's a difficult one to say the least" he held his head up saying "according to official records his power is so great he's on the same league as the Seraph's themselves as well as that his service history is no joke either" he pulled out a tablet saying "so far he's done a total of 82 mission's all of which would require a massive team to complete by himself, he's gotten so strong in fact he was offered the rank of Champion but strangely enough he declined" I asked "any idea why" he said "that's the thing nobody actually knows" I said "so your telling me this guy might just be the strongest fighter we have ever seen and we have to face him" Tazusho said "yup" I said "well shit" we then walked off as I thought  **Harold Newman huh if he's even half the man Tazusho claims he is then he'll be a huge problem for us all something's odd though why'd he sit out the assault on Cocytus if he was present then we could have done it without half the casualties we suffered** I kept on walking with the others while having to avoid the occasional fan that wanted our autograph.

**At the hotel area**

Once we got to the hotel that had been prepared for us one of Harold's classmates said "greetings Hanagaro students my name is Xander Corvus and it is my pleasure to welcome you all here" he bowed as he said "your rooms are being prepared for you as we speak for now just enjoy the luxuries of the hotel" he walked off as I said "the students of Paladin Academy seem ok" Arata said "still that Harold dude left a deep impression on me" I said "yeah" as we walked throughout it I saw that at the window were a number of reporter's and fans of us as I said "this is getting out of hand guy's" Sara said "Shinji don't get stressed out over it" she hugged onto me as I said "ah Sara I don't know how you do it but I always feel happier in your presence" Arata said "next he's gonna try making babies with her" I shouted "SILENCE FALLEN" he burst out laughing as I couldn't keep a straight face until Walter said "you wouldn't be the first person in class to sleep with your partner" Bella went bright red as she said "Wally what's" he said "heehehehe" she pouted as we all watched them  **geez who'd have thought Walter would be the first one of us to sleep with his woman** as everyone asked him questions Ryan suddenly came in with his uniform being undone as he said "guy's this is going to get awful" I said "so that's still a thing I see" he said "Shinjiro can we swap races please" Alejandro asked "Ryan why would you hate having the power to attract women to you" Ryan said "guy's I um" he went as red as his scales saying "I'm gay that's why" we all looked at him as he said "I've always been more attracted to men since I was young and well" instead of judging him we clapped as I said "I'm proud of you Ryan" the rest of us clapped on and congratulated him as Bella asked "Ryan why would you hide this from me" he said "well Father found out when I was younger and well he was far from proud of it so he did everything he could to make me feel ashamed of it" he held his head down as Takumi said "let's have a toast in Ryan's honour shall we" we raised some glasses as we cheered Ryan on.


	65. Act 65- The game's begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So something that I will say now is that unlike the sport's festival this tournament arc won't be over as quickly as that (sorry if it feels like it's just filler)

**Bold**   **for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The day after at the end of the opening ceremony**

As we left the main arena I stood with my classmates as we prepared for the first event  **so based on what was said in the ceremony it looks like we can expect a relay race ah great this is going to be fan fucking tastic** as we prepared Roderick said "how do you think it'll end" I said "considering Gear's and transformations are allowed it'll end as well as you'd expect" he chuckled as he watched Lillian who was talking with Penelope I said "did you tell her how you feel" he said "sadly no" he looked down as he said "oh look the game's are about to begin" we then left to go begin the race.

As we stood ready the announcement system said "on your marks, get set, GO" the alarm sounded as we all ran at full speed till we got to a open area  **it's pretty useful that they had an entire area built just for each event** as I ran and evaded a number of Paladin Academy students I leapt through a set of pillars that had been placed leaving it open ever so slightly  **I need to avoid using Onslaught Mode for as long as possible if I can then I'll be able to save use it later on in the tournament** I then avoided a blast of magical energy that came at me with Arata saying as he flew by "you've gotten faster Shinji" I said "and your still getting better Arata" I high fived him as we delivered a punch to an opponent who tried to block our route  **and to think I considered using Schwarz against them** as we all moved even faster all of us excluding myself and the human members of the class were in our true forms.

With the race now being halfway done I suddenly felt somebody gaining on me as I moved even faster to keep out of their way **_Astral Movement_** using my Youjustsu I got out of the way while keeping it active for a longer time  **thank God Tazusho taught me what he has** as I moved out of the way I noticed Harold was gaining on us as he moved without his wings making me mutter "shit he's fast" suddenly he got past me even though time was slowed down in this state university until he got his index finger and poked me so hard I resumed time making me call out "what the hell" as time resumed he raced ahead of us all  **how is he this fast damn it it's like he's invincible or something** I picked myself back up and kept on running.

* * *

As I picked up the pace again I was face to face with Sara who said "how much more do we have to do" I said "I don't know my Princess" she blushed as she said "Shinji" as she kept up with me I said "Sara let's make a bet shall we" I sped up more saying "last one to the finish line buys the winner something at the restaurant" she said "your on my Idiot" she transformed into a swarm of bats as she went on making me say "hey no fair" Arata said while flying above me "you never said anything about using powers"  **damn he's right** I did my best to keep up although Sara wasn't making it easy.

**At the finish line**

I got closer and closer to the finish with me saying "outta the way my Princess" Sara retorted "I'll be ordering a lot of the menu my Idiot" me and her were neck and neck as we inched closer and closer only for a flash of light to surpass us  **what the** as the light faded we saw Harold standing before us as he said "impressive speed Shinjiro Amajiki" he let us pass as he was already ahead of the finish line.

As we got passed the finish line I asked "who won" me and Sara looked at the jumbotron to see she had gotten over first albeit by a few centimetres making her say "the strawberry cake at the restaurant look's delicious" I pulled her in saying "oh really because there's something I think is tastier" we gazed at eachothers eyes as we wrapped our arms around eachother "Sara" "Shinji" me and her then kissed as I felt the warmth of her body while I ran my hand gently through her hair  **it may have taken me a while to tell her how I feel but at least I got to in the end** as our lips parted I said "I love you" she said "as do I Shinji" I felt her hands on my shoulder as she said "Shinji let's win this together" I said "as more than just teammates but as lover's" she smiled as we waited for the other's.

* * *

**Later that night**

With the match now over the results came in with me being third out of all 46 competitor's although right now I was more concerned about making tonight special for Sara since I did after all loose our bet hence why I'm in my hotel room with the other boys in Atlas Team so I can plan my outfit for tonight as Anton said "hm black always looks good on you Shinji" Roderick said "why not red it'll appeal to Sara more" Arata said "how about this" I said "absolutely not" he wanted to have me wear a green suit with a rainbow coloured necktie as he said "guy's I've got it" he held up an outfit that made us all nod as I said "are you guys still ok to look after Ebony" Claude said "me and Shizu will look after the cub you focus on making your woman happy" we then got ready to make my outfit a reality.

Once I got to the restaurant I waited for Sara to arrive while making sure my outfit was ok I was currently wearing a midnight black suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a black bowtie finishing it off at that moment I heard Sara call out "Shinji" I saw her and became immediately entranced by it she was wearing a velvet red dress that clung to her body showing off her beautiful curves while having a cat shaped hair clip in her hair and the same cat bracelet I bought her a while ago with some makeup applied she asked "Shinji am I" I held her hand saying "you look magnificent Sara" I led her into the restaurant as we held eachothers hand's.

Once we got to our table and placed our orders she asked "be honest with me how long have you wanted to kiss me the way you did when we did during the end of the race" I said "that would be telling" she chuckled as she said "I didn't think we'd ever get here during our first year" I asked "oh so you did want to do this with me back then" she pouted saying "idiot" I said "princess" we laughed as she said "ah this is nice" I held her hand saying "no fighting, no schoolwork, no teasing from the others but most of all" we said in unison "just us and how much we love and appreciate eachother" we then got our food and drinks and began our meal together  **she means the world to me** she said "you mean the world to me Shinji" I said "funny I was thinking the same thing about you"  **this is one of the best night's I've ever had.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Benjamin Jones  
> Age- 46  
> Gender- Male  
> Birthday- 7th October  
> Blood type- O negative  
> Nationality- American  
> Height- 6'3 or 190cm  
> Weight- 66kg or 145 lbs  
> Hair colour- Flossy white  
> Eye colour- Marron brown  
> Soul Gear- Imperious  
> Fun facts- He play's baseball in his spare time, he has two children and is married, a lot of his students at Paladin Academy view him as an older brother figure due to how he goes so far for them, he is referred to as the second coming of Tazusho due to his power, his favourite food is his wife's cooking and his favourite music artist is John Denver.


	66. Act 66- Academy brawl

**Bold**   **for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The day after in the announcement centre**

I stood with the others as we waited for our next event to be announced with Sara hugging onto me and me running my hand through her hair  **she's so cute** as I glanced over my classmates I couldn't help but smile a bit **these guy's all of us in barely even a year have come so far and yet we can still go further truly I'm glad to be able to make this journey with them** I felt Sara peck me on the cheek as hugged some more only for Roderick to say "you know I remember when we first met and you had a much more robotic demeanor" I said "I wouldn't say robotic" he chuckled as Apex came over saying "leave the robotic game to me" he did his thing yet again of saying "star" Roderick said "hey Shinji if we have to fight eachother during the game's then let's not hold back against eachother" I have him a fist bump saying "I wouldn't dare do such a thing" we then got up much to Sara's sadness as the next round was beginning.

As I stood with the others I looked around  **let's see considering they have us in our mission gear is say it's pretty safe to assume that next up is a tournament round of some kind** at that moment the announcer came up saying "alright you lot next round is" he spun a wheel that landed as he said "Academy brawl" he then clicked a button to display the rules

_**Academy brawl- The aim of the game is for both Academy's present to battle it out for their place in the tournament the rules are no harming anyone from your own Academy, no using drugs or other stimulants to increase performance, no killing only maiming and no trying to interfere when eliminated from the tournament violating any of these rules will result in an instant disqualification and as of for people who get eliminated from the tournament they will be teleported back to the spectators stand.** _

As we observed the rules I said "alright guy's if my guess is correct about how these Paladin Academy student's then I might have the idea countermeasure" Walter said "let's hear it then Shinjiro" I gathered everyone so we could discuss my plan.

Once we discussed the plan we got into position to wait for the speaker to let us out into the arena he said "hold it, hold it, NOW" he let off an alarm that let us all race ahead into the arena's battle section as I said "remember guy's stick to the plan" Sara who was running besides me and Atlas Team asked "will this work" I said "it's a gamble but it's one I'm ready to bet all our chip's on" as the Paladin Academy student's emerged from behind a series of structure's I shouted "YUMI NOW" _**Continental**_ ** _Drift_** as she fired off her sacred art I called out "Roderick you know what to do" he flew into the air and began the next phase of the plan  _ **Billón de bombardeos**_ once the arrows started falling I called out "now scatter" we all separated into multiple teams with me sticking with Atlas team Anton said "that was one heck of a gamble" I said "true but now it's time for battle" you see my plan was that we let the Paladin Academy student's surround us so that we can let them think they have an advantage only to then get blown away by Yumi's Continental Drift and Roderick's Billón de Bombardeos so essentially the whole plan hinged on them trying to swarm us but for now we can stick to evading them.

* * *

I had stuck with my team for a bit as Alice said "we have 45 minutes till the end of the match" I said "so we just need to hold out for that long"  **luckily the rest of the class scattering will be able to draw some heat of us as if we stuck all to a huge group then we might as well be begging for an attack** as we ran Arata said "guy's is it me or has it got too quiet" we stopped and listens only to realise he was right there was no sound of fighting anywhere to be heard anywhere more was there any sound of somebody approaching I pulled out the PDA we had been given for the event as I said "aside from a few Paladin student's no one from our school has been eliminated" Arata said "it could be one of Walter's spell's cancelling out the noise then again that seems a bit to much even for him"  **Arata's right we'd know about it if Walter casted a spell like that then again what else could it be** suddenly somebody hit Anton in the face sending him flying as Alice cried out "ANOTN" I held Schwarz up as I said "back to back" we all got ready for battle as Anton picked himself up saying "sorry guy's I got careless" at that moment our attacker revealed himself.

Our attacker came from the shadows saying "forgive me for using the force I did against your comrade Shinjiro Amajiki but I quite simply couldn't think of another way to get your attention" out of the shadows came Harold who was wearing a similar outfit to my own albeit coloured in ivory white with the addition of a red scarf around his neck he then said "now then let us fight" he held up his fists as I said "why seek my out of all people" he said "because nobody else could survive me at my full power" I said to my teammates "Roderick your in charge for a bit" he asked "you aren't going to face him alone are you" I said "that's precisely what I aim to do" he nodded as he got everyone out of the way while Harold let loose his wings and halo he said "why do you depend so much on a team" I said "they're more than just a team" I charged with Schwarz in my hand as I felt the blade collide with him as I said "they're my family" I delivered a slash to his body with Schwarz as he simply moved his arms around to block my strikes again and again  **what the hell is he made of and worst yet he hasn't drawn out his Gear heck I don't even know if he has one so for all I know he might be hiding a massive trump card damn this I going to be arduous.**

As I kept up my assault on Harold he likewise kept on blocking each strike until he grabbed the blade and snapped it in two  **how did he** he threw it aside saying "enough of the blade" he got back as I called out _**Onslaught Mode Lvl2**_ I said "how about we make this a battle between an Angel and a Demon like you wanted" he maintained his stoic expression as he charged at me as I delivered a punch to his jaw only to then have it blocked  **damn he's fast** I then went for a quick knee to his stomach as I called out  _ **Demonic Hailstorm**_ as the sigils fired down upon him he came at me readying a punch that I met causing a shockwave that went throughout the arena as he said "come at me with everything you have Black Blade" we both raced at one another and took flight as I began punching him while he merely blocked as I sped my punches up it started to sound as though a bullet has been fired as I shouted "SO DO YOU PLAN TO HIT ME OR WHAT" he kept on blocking while delivering the occasional kick at me to give himself some distance  **damn he's strong I dread to think how much power he's hiding behind that stoic expression.**

* * *

**Sara's pov**

I stood with the rest of Atlas Team as Shinji flew into the air to face Harold with us noticing everyone else did Roderick called out "get down" a shockwave came at us as we evaded only for me to say "be strong my Idiot" Arata said "he's got this you know" I said "I know he's brave enough to fight him head on but" he had his usual smile as he said "I believe in Shinji and his power" we all kept looking as he exchanged blow after blow with Harold  **come on you can do this Shinji I believe you can it's that faith in your strength that's always reassured me** at that moment Alice said "Sara it's already been 40 minutes for the match"  **really I doesn't feel like it** at that moment something began happening with Shinji.

**Back to Shinjiro's pov**

As me and Harold exchanged blows he said "you know your the first person to have ever made me punch the way I have been" I while wiping away a bit of blood said "oh really" I got ready again saying "you know Newman my biggest regret about this fight is that we don't have a whole load of time for it" he smirked a bit as he broke his stoicness for a moment saying "perhaps in the tournament round we might get to face eachother again" me and him were about to resume punching eachother when I suddenly felt an ominous energy emerging from my body as purple lightning came from me I said "what the hecks happening to me", suddenly my arms became surrounded in Demonic power as I formed it into an axe head I said "what the hell is this" Harold tried punching it only to winch back in pain as he said "whatever it is I aim to avoid it" I swung it about a bit as I wondered  **what the hells going on Father never said anything about this actually come to think of it what happened to my black flames I summoned a while ago I'd better ask about that later** as I tried swinging the now fully formed axe head I felt my body cramping as I couldn't take the pain causing my newly formed weapon to dispel  **damn** as Harold came at me I decided to try and recover so I flew to attempt to outrun him  **I've gotta keep this going for just a little longer** as I flew Harold flew besides me as he attempted to deliver a series of punches at me.

As Harold delivered his punches I said "what the hell" **_Ultimo Trio_** I looked down to see Roderick had bought me some time as I flew faster than Harold  _ **Sakyū**_ Shizuku had made a massive wall of sand surround Harold as he tried breaking free of it I kept on flying to try and bide my time.

 

 


	67. Act 67- The game's continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Harold Newman  
> Age- 17  
> Gender- Male  
> Birthday- 5th June  
> Blood type- AB positive  
> Nationality- American  
> Height- 6'3 or 190cm  
> Weight- 66kg or 145lbs  
> Hair colour- Ash blond  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Soul Gear- None  
> Fun facts- He spends all of his spare time training, despite being an Angel he's never prayed to God in his life, he is insanely popular among the students of Paladin Academy although he himself neither hates nor loves them, he spends most of not all of his time alone, he isn't very good at casual talk with girls or anyone for that matter, despite being trained in the usage of multiple weapons he still opts to using his fists, he has no favourite food and his sense of smell is stated to be as good as a hound.

**Bold**   **for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

As I flew and my teammates bought me sometime to get away from Harold as I knew I was in no condition for a fight I didn't bother looking back to check if anyone was going to catch up to me as I was too focused on getting away until the announcement system declared "TIMES UP" we all sat down as I landed near my team with me saying "thanks guys" Roderick said "hey everyone of us are best friends remember we all take a bullet for eachother" I chuckled as Harold said "I'll face you again in the tournament" he then marched off as I felt the numbing pain coming back calling out "Argh damn it" Arata grabbed me saying "let's get you to a medic" he and Claude picked me up as we all left  **at least we all made it.**

**In the medical room**

I lay on the hospital bed they had set up for us as the entirety of Atlas Team stood by me Sara asked "do they know what's going on" I said "officially I simply just pushed my body too far but unofficially" she finished off my sentence saying "they don't know" I nodded as Arata said "come to think of it we still know next to nothing on Onslaught Mode or your Demonic power in general" I said "I know" suddenly my head felt like it was about to split open as a word echoed throughout it that word being _Saki_ I muttered the word "Saki Saki" Sara asked "what is it Shinji" I said "that word Saki it's just started echoing throughout my mind" Arata said "it could be a place" Shizuku said "or a person" we all held our heads down trying to figure it out until the door opened showing Ebony and Tazusho had entered.

As Ebony came in she said "Papa I got worried" I hugged her as I said "it's ok Ebony I'll be fine" Tazusho said "you guys did greatly back there and so did the rest of the class don't worry I've already told them" he sat down saying "although I have some news that I feel you kids need to know" as he sat in a free chair he said "first off I went to see a therapist recently and *sigh* I've been diagnosed with PTSD" he held his head down as I said "Sensei I'm sorry" he said "hey it's not your fault Amajiki" I held my head down further  **it's my fault he's been in more dangerous battles lately if I'd** I suddenly felt Sara grab my arm saying "Shinji I know what your thinking your blaming yourself for Minagata-sensei's condition don't you get it it's not your fault" Arata said "take it from me you've brought us all nothing but joy and happiness since we met you" Ebony hugged onto me while silently letting me know she agreed with Arata as I said "sorry guys anyways what was the other thing Sensei" Tazusho said "as I'm sure everyone has noticed Rukia is pregnant and I'm the father" I said "so your going to be a Dad soon" he said "yeah I am although Amajiki, Shallfallen I have a unusual request for you" he got on his knees asking "teach me how to look after a kid I keep telling Ruki I'll be fine but it's driving me mad the books I buy are no help please I'm begging you" I said "sure I'll help" Sara agreed with me as we all talked about different things.

* * *

**Later that day**

**Next round of the game's**

**Alejandro's pov**

I stood with the class as we got ready for the 1st round of the tournament stage as Lucas said "these Paladin ladies are cuties huh" I nudged my best friend saying "cuties really what are you an eighty year old lady" he chuckled as the first three matches came up:

  1. Alejandro Rosetta Vs Margaret River
  2. Ouma Tsukimaka Vs Aldrich Lakewood
  3. Xander Corvus Vs Roderick Forsythia 



As I looked I said "looks like I'm up" Lucas said "good luck buddy" I walked off saying "Lucas it's me were dealing with I don't need luck" I then left to go begin my match.

As I entered the arena the MC declared "Good afternoon everyone and welcome to the tournament stage of the peace game's" the crowd cheered as I waved at them while smiling only to notice a group of girls holding up a sign that had my name inside of a love heart so I decided to blow them a kiss making them swoon  **score one for me** at that stage the MC declared "now then on the left he's the lightning bearer himself Alejandro Rosetta" the crowd roared as my name was mentioned  **since when was I this popular ah well I'm not complaining** the MC then said "and on the right she's the maiden of the earth Margaret River" out came my opponent she was a girl who looked about my age  **(Author's note- as of the peace game's most of the class will be 16-17 years old just for reference)** the girl I was about to fight had pale blond hair which was about as long as Bella's I'd say with brown eyes  **hmm Lucas would be distracted by her due to how large her bust is no bad Alejandro save the womanising for after the fight** she said "it's an honour really to face you" I said "oh is I take it your a fan" she said "of you in particular yes but I can't help but admire your whole class" the MC declared "BEGIN" **_Thunder From Dusk Till Dawn Salvación_** I span my halberd around and generated a series of lightning bolts saying "come at me" **_Rule Over All Gaea_** in her hand came a short broadsword that she held with such confidence as we charged to face one another.

As we charged at eachother our weapon's collided with sparks being created in the process I said "so you admire my class it seems everyone does" I kept back and fired a bolt of lightning at her as she said "as I said I'm a fan of you in particular" _**Titanfall**_ out of nowhere came a series of boulders with me calling out _**Afirmación de Rayos**_ the boulders were quickly destroyed thanks to the lightning bolts I created as Margaret said "see that's why I'm a fan of you since you've always got a plan" I fired some more bolts as I said "lady your forgetting I do more than just make plans for everything" I charged at her saying "I show everyone what strikes twice" I managed to cut her shoulder only to pull Salvación back so I could maintain my guard  **she's not half bad but what she's forgetting is that I'm not done quite yet** she lunged at me and attacked with her sword as I stuck to blocking  **this ought to do the job it worked on Shinjiro once if I can just wear her down a bit more** as she kept on hitting she got faster not knowing this so what I had wanted her to do.

As she hit my spear and made more sparks she got back saying "this ends now" **_Fall of Olympus_** __she created a huge snake like beast made out of rocks sending it for me I asked "is that your strongest art" she said "why does it count" I said "because your answer will determine my next move" she said "it is" I said "very well Margaret River out of respect for you as both a woman and a fighter I shall use my strongest to beat your strongest" _ **Regla del rayo**_ I fired off a huge lightning bolt that consumed most of the arena in front of me as it headed straight for Margaret  **thank Lord the spectators are in a different area to us otherwise I might have hit them** as the bolt collided with her snake construct it shattered going straight for her. Once the dust settled I saw Margaret was on the floor with some burns on her body as I ran over asking "I didn't kill you did I" she said "I'm fine *cough* you got me though" I called out "somebody get her to the medical room" a load of medics came out as the MC announced "Margaret is unable to fight Alejandro is the winner" the crowd cheered as I waved while waiting for her to be taken away  **she might have been my foe for this match but in the end she wasn't undeserving of help.**


	68. Act 68- The game's are ongoing

**Bold**   **for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Ouma's pov**

I entrent the main stage for my match as my classmates and crowd cheered me on only for Yuki to call out "GIVE EM HELL SWEETIE" I blew a kiss at him as I stood ready  **that boy I swear is just too great for this world** I heard the MC declare "good afternoon everyone it's time for the next match of the tournament stage" he let off a load of sparks as he said "on the left he's part of Hanagaro's Atlas Team please welcome the Ruler of Gravity Ouma Tsukimaka" the crowd roared as Takumi said "you've got this bro" the MC then called out "and on the left he's the Behemoth of Paladin Academy please welcome Aldrich Lakewood" out came Aldrich he had messy black hair that was about the same length as Yuki's he said "oh great I have to fight a homosexual" saying that made me clench my fist as the MC declared "now BEGIN" **_Limit Hokori_** I drew my staff as I held it next to me hip in a battle ready stance **_Slaughter Capone_** in his hand came a massive war hammer that was clearly bigger than the one Claude uses as he said "last I checked your a useless member of Atlas Team" I said "that's where your wrong I might not offer a whole load to the team compared with the others but" I prepared Hokori saying "I am anything but useless" I then rushed him as he charged for me.

I started off the battle by going for his kneecaps by delivering a hit to them directly all the while evading his attempted slams  **damn that things big if I'm not careful it'll crush me like a coffee bean** he dragged it along the ground as I said "your weaknesses is already clear to me"  _ **Yokusei**_ he fell to the floor as the gravity increased with me saying "your hammer is to big for you to use effectively" he said "get off me filthy Homo" I said "why all the hate boy seriously" I doubled the gravity more as it bent his hammer slightly with me saying "now your hammer is as straight as me"  **when in doubt make a gay joke** he snarled as he tried standing up only to be hit in the face by my staff I responded with "oops my hand sliped" I took Xander's pulse only to realise I had knocked him out with the MC declaring "Aldrich can no longer fight Ouma is the winner" I dispelled Hokori and went back to the stands.

**A few minutes later**

**Roderick's pov**

As I waited in the tunnel to go begin my match I saw Lillian standing there as I said "hey Lilly how are you" she while blushing slightly said "um Roderick kick his ass out there" I said while ruffling her hair "I plan to Lilly" she pouted as I chuckled and walked off  **she's so cute and sweet damn I wish she was mine** I then stood to go enter the arena. As I walked in the MC declared "now for the next match on the left he's confidant of the Black Blade please welcome Roderick Forsythia" the crowd roared as I walked on only for me to hear Shinji shout "YOU'VE GOT THIS BUDDY" I chuckled as I waved at him with the MC declaring "and on right he's the Student Council President of Paladin Academy please welcome Xander Corvus" Xander came out while waving at the crowd as the MC shouted "BEGIN"  _ **Aim For The Top Regalia**_ I drew my bow as Xander said **_Rain Down ShinRin_** in his hand came a black compound style bow that made me say "so this is a battle between two archer's" he said "let's see who's got the better aim shall we" I then let out my phoenix wings as I took flight.

* * *

As I took flight I fired a number of arrow's that countered Xander's  **I'm at a disadvantage since his arrows are made of lightning damn** he did a number of trick shots as I began raining down arrows on him **_Ultimo Trio_** as the arrow launched at him he said "wasting your most useful arrow already that's foolish" I said "oh that's not all I can do" **_Billón de Bombardeos_** as the arrows fell I said "I used to have the problem of being out of juice by using one of my arts but now I've overcome that weakness" he tried deflecting the arrows only to fail and fall to the ground  **well that was anticlimactic** Xander then fell to the floor as he struggled to stand with the MC saying "is that it man what a quick match" I said as I left "I know right"  **and to think I was hoping I could look cool in front of Lillian.**

**Anton's pov**

**In the hotel room after Roderick's match**

While everyone was partying over our victory in the first round of the tournament I was instead sitting with Alice as she hugged into me since me and her haven't had a whole load of chances to be alone lately she said to me "this is nice" I held my arms around her saying "yeah"  **her scent is so sweet ah bad Anton don't be a perv down Anton down** as I held her she said "Anton there's something I need to talk about" I sat up straight and asked "sure what is it Rapunzel" she blushed at the nickname I gave her a while back as she said "Anton I want to make love with you" I nearly let out a torrent of blood as I was trying to process it all  **what wha wum oqhat ahhhh** I asked "Alice what brought this on its um oh my" she after laughing at my embarrassment said "it's just we've been dating since last year and I really really want to do this with you" I said "Alice are you sure it's just" she cut me off by pulling me in for a kiss as she ran her hand under my t-shirt as she broke it off she said "Anton your the only man I want this with so please" I said "since your so sure" I went to go lock the door  **best put the do not disturb sign give us a bit more privacy** once that was done I pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!!!!**

* * *

  As I kissed her I ran my hand across her thighs while she let out tiny moans until she took the initiative and removed my t-shirt saying "such a well built up body" she licked her lips over what she was seeing as I began removing her clothing all the while she planted kisses up and down my body and removing my trousers eventually I removed everything and let her body show in all it's true glory I myself felt my tounge run over my lips as I took in the sight of her body only then wispering "time to make this mine" she responded with "do it" I then happily obliged as I massaged her right breast while running my tounge over her left making her let out a loud moan of pleasure with her muttering "sss stop being such a tease and get to the main event" I stopped as I got ready.

As I got ready she nodded all the while I kept massaging her breasts as I then thrusted into her womanhood with her saying "Anton it hurts it" I pecked her neck while saying "it's ok Rapunzel I'll give you a minute" as she got adjusted to the feeling of my manhood being inside her she eventually said "I'm ok now" I then resumed thrusting into her while maintaining my massages she couldn't help but let out moan after moan as she sounded as if she was on cloud nine as she managed to say "so good your so" she couldn't finish her sentence as I sped things up a little with her saying "keep going don't ever stop this is just too good" as she said that I bit into her neck enough to leave a mark but not enough that it would hurt her as she had such a blissful look on her face.

As she had that look I said "Alice I'm gonna cum" she said "do it Anton I only want you inside of me just go" as she said that I then blew my load inside her.

* * *

**Ok guys lemon over**

* * *

Once I blew my load we both collapsed into the bed as I heard her panting with me saying "damn that was" she finished it off by saying "amazing" we were both covered in sweat as I said "let's get you cleaned up shall we" she said "I can't move not yet at least" I let her nuzzle her head into my chest as I said "alright then Rapunzel just rest here" as she hugged into me I felt her body heat permeate through to my body as she lay there peacefully until I got a text on my phone I asked myself "who would dare disturb by darling Rapunzel" I opened it up to see Arata had sent something to me:

**Super Fly-** The hotel has thin walls

I muttered "shit" as I saw the message with Alice asking "what is it my Love" I showed her the text as she went red over it as I said "but I don't mind what they think" I pecked her forehead saying "in the end I showed the love of my life how much I adore her so I say to hell with what people say" she said "Anton that was" she looked as if she could cry as I held her saying "I love you Alice Silverson now and forever so don't you ever forget it" I felt little tears soak into my skin as she said "Anton thank you just thank you" her tears picked up in speed as she said "before I met you killing was all I knew be killing for survival, killing for fun or just for money but you you showed me a better life a one I can be proud of" I held her close as I kissed her neck as she said "Anton Degislane I love you" I said "and I love you Alice Silverson" me and her then had a quick rest so we could get ready to go to the second round.


	69. Act 69- Lover's battle

**Bold**   **for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Two hours later**

I stood with my classmates as we prepared for the next round only for the MC to declare "before we begin our second round we have a special round"  **what the heck** he displayed something on the screen as he said "get ready for a Lover's battle" sparks emerged from the side as he said "for this round we shall have four combatants both of whom are in relationships as a test of love"  **what the fuck is this shit** he clicked a button saying "our combatants are SARA SHALLFALLEN and SHINJIRO AMAJIKI" he clicked another button saying "verses WALTER SCHMIDT and BELLA LOUIS AMMANE" I looked at Walter who had a confused expression on his face saying "what the hell is this" I said "ow I broke my butt oops" Sara said "come on it'll be fun won't it my Idiot" she looked at me with puppy eyes as I tried to resist them  **no don't give in Shinji come on but they're so cute ah crap I lost** I said "alright you win my Princess" she giggled like a little kid as I wrapped one arm around her neck with the other around her waist as I said "when we get back to Japan let's go somewhere together just me and you" she blushed as she gazed at me "Sara" "Shinji" we then kissed eachother lightly but still affectionately on the lips as everyone said "Awww" Anton said "how sweet of him" I retorted with "at least I'm doing something innocent with my girl huh French fry" him and Alice both went bright red over my comment  **seriously the noise they made I wouldn't be surprised if Hades himself woke up in the underworld.**

As me I got my uniform ready I heard somebody enter as I asked "who is it" Sara said "it's just me" she came in as I realised I wasn't fully dressed  **damn damn damn this is bad** fortunatly I realised I still had my pants on for my uniform so that was good Sara though looked at my body saying "Shinji I" she went bright red as she kept looking with me saying "Sara I" I was equally as embarrassed as she asked "Shinji I need something from you" she came closer as she said "could you help get my armour on it's a real pain right now" I grabbed some of her armour as I began attaching it to her body  **her skins so beautiful it's like milk no no bad Shinji don't** Sara then asked "is everything ok" I while in dork mode said "wha oh yeah it's fine don't worry" she asked "are you embarrassed by seeing me like this" I didn't answer as I couldn't find the words only for her to giggle as I said "your a bully you know that" she said "strange because last I checked you call me Princess" I pecked her cheek saying "well that's what you are" she blushed a little until I heard that same word from earlier echoing throughout my head  _Saki Saki_ I brushed it off as I said "hey Sara it might sound a bit sudden but in the future there's something I'd want to try" she turned around once she was done getting her armour ready as I said "mabye one day we could get married" I couldn't keep a straight face as she said "Shinji I" she too was blushing like hell as she said "someday I'd love to" I pecked her cheek as I got up saying "now then I believe we have a magical dork and a black Ice Queen to go beat" she chuckled as we left.

As we stood in the tunnel that led to the arena as I said "let's do this together my Princess" she said "I wouldn't do it with anyone else my Idiot" me and her walked out as the MC declared "good afternoon everyone it's time for the Lover's battle of the Peace Game's" the crowd cheered as he said "on the right they're the star struck combo of Hanagaro please welcome Sara Shallfallen and Shinjiro Amajiki" they cheered Sara's name louder as she smirked over it  **somebody's enjoying herself** the MC then called out "and on the left also from Hanagaro it's the Magical Rose duo Bella Louis Ammane and Walter Schmidt" Bella waved at the crowd with a clearly faked smile while Walter just forced a straight face  **poor boyo** as we stood ready I said "I'll take the wizard you take the void" Sara said "I can work with that" the MC shouted "BEGIN".

* * *

As his call echoed me and Sara said **_Come Forth Schwarz, Let Us Charge Ahead Debesīs_** me and her drew our Gear's as Bella said  _ ** **Dance With Me****_ ** **Mistilteinn**** I then charged for Walter as he fired a series of blasts from his sigils leading me to pull evasive manoeuvres  **this is all for a bit of fun Shinji so don't kill him** as I got closer to him he summoned up a broadsword as he said "hey" I said "hey" we dualed a bit with our blades until I gained the advantage due to me being more used to sword combat until Walter called out **Longinus Barrage** suddenly he made a swarm of spears manifest as he snapped his fingers saying "sorry Shinji but Bella said I wouldn't get any hugs if I lost" as his fingers snapped the spears flew at me  **damn this is bad** I said "you must be pretty devoted to your girl if your willing to do what you've done" he said "your pretty devoted yourself to Sara I mean" I slashed away his spear's as I said "when I'm done Sara's gonna want some of my blood" he asked "just out of curiosity what the heck does your blood taste like" I said "according to her it tastes like strawberry's" he looked as though he'd just found the secrets of the universe as I told him that muttering "this explains everything" as he fired more spears I said **_Onslaught Mode_** I then took flight to face him.

As I flew up I asked "hey Walter when you said you and Bella did you know what how long had you two been dating at that stage" he said "it happened not long after the Cocytus assault"  **wait that was oh God** I asked "how many times have you" he said "I'd say about six times so far" he had a smirk on his face as I said "it's just so I know when's best to try it with Sara" sadly she overheard me as she said "you Idiot" he let loose her vampiric power as she said "this is a fight so focus"  **ah shit it's her true Vampire form better play it safe** I said "sorry my Princess tell you what have as much blood as you want when this is done" she sadistically chuckled saying "aww you think you have a choice"  **uh oh** I gulped as I fought Walter.

As the battle raged on I eventually got the upper hand against Walter saying  _ **Demonic Hailstorm**_ I fired down my sigils as he struggled to block them until he said "sorry Bella" at that moment Sara had finally gained the upper hand against Bella as she disarmed her with Bella saying "you two make a excellent team" I said "I love her that's how" Sara who'd now returned to her human form said "you two made a brilliant team as well" as those two left I pulled Sara in for a hug as I said "I'm sorry for upsetting you" she ran her hand over my neck as she said "I just got caught off guard that's all" I looked at her eyes saying "I love you Sara Shallfallen and I'd never dare hurt you intentionally" she said "and I love you Shinjiro Amajiki" she nuzzled her head against my chest saying "I know you'd never hurt me" I asked "so are we good again" she pulled me in for a kiss as she moved her tounge in I responded in kind by doing the same  **this woman she's everything to me and more** as our lips parted we left a trail of siliva with her saying "does that prove it" I then said "that seems ok" she suddenly wispered "feeding time" I as if by impulse exposed my neck so she could do her thing  **I wonder if she knows we're being watched by the audience.**

* * *

 

**Walter's pov**

As me and Bella finished up getting out of our uniform I met her and said "you did amazingly my Black Rose" she wrapped her arms around my neck saying "as did you Walty" we were about to kiss until a voice declared "it was a subpar performance" the person who said that was clearly older as Bella suddenly had a huge scowl on her face saying "oh how good to see you Father"  **wait this is oh hell no** I stood at Bella's side as the man said "Bella it's been a while" she carried on scowling as he said "and you must be Walter her partner I would shake your hand but I doubt a commoner has washed his hands before"  **son of a** I tried to contain my frustration as he said "I've heard your a fairly powerful mage so I'll for now approve of you and my daughter as foolish as it is her loving a peasant" he was about to storm off until Bella said "take that back" her Father turned around saying "Pardon" Bella said "I said TAKE THAT BACK" he was about to raise his voice when Bella said "shut up and listen you old piece of shit for once in your worthless shit-stain of a life" a woman suddenly arrived asking "Darling what's going" Bella just glared at her saying "silence Mother"  **I should go but she needs me now more than ever** Bella then clenched her fists as she looked ready to hit somebody.

As she glared she said "listen to me FATHER I love Walter and he through thick and thin has loved me and I aim to love him till we're grey and old but of course you couldn't understand anything that's not green and can fit in a pocket so I'll spell it out for you" she said "since me and Ryan were kids you've never once given us any love or care in fact your just my Father in name only as far as I'm concerned" he looked as if he'd been hit in the stomach as he said "Bella this is disobedient behaviour I won't" she got madder and madder until the air stared to cool I held her shoulder saying "I'm here Bella" the room fortunately began heating back up as she said "since the day I was born the only family I've ever cared for is Ryan, the only family I want to keep his Ryan and the only one I'll ever protect is you guessed it you bastard Ryan" Bella's mother said "Bella please this isn't" she shouted "SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE WHORE"  **what the hell is wrong with her** her mother backed back as Bella said "your as bad as him in more ways than I care to count do you know how sickening it is knowing I came from you so I'll make one thing clear" she grabbed my hand saying "when me and Walter are of age I plan to marry into HIS family not bring him to ours and if that means we never see one another again well that's not issue to me" her mother looked as if she could cry as she left saying "for what it's worth I'm sorry I let you feel this way for as long as you have I'll leave now as that seems for the best" she then walked off as her Father muttered "she's no daughter of mine" as they left Bella burst into tears so much so it stained her clothing.

As she cried I hugged her saying "Bella I'm sorry you had to say all that" she cried saying "I hate them I hate them I hate them" she pounded her fists against me as I let her do it as she kept saying she hated them eventually I said "Bella I'm sorry I let those feelings fester inside you" she while still crying said "Walter you've been so supportive since we met" she hugged onto me as I felt the tears soak into my t-shirt saying "it's because of you I became more than just those angry feelings I held all this time" I said "Bella let me make this promise" I got on one knee saying "we aren't old enough to be married fully but I swear here and now I'll always support you till my last breath be it financially, physically or emotionally I'll always be yours" she held my hand saying "and Walter I likewise will always be your pillar of support even when you don't want me to be I'll always do it" she kissed my hand saying "I'm yours my love" I then stood up as I then pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss that she happily melded into  **she is everything to me** as our lips parted I said "I love you Bella Louis Ammane" she said "and I love you Walter Schmidt" as I held her hand I said "come on let's go before Ryan thinks we did the deed again and tries to barbecue me as a result" she chuckled saying "yeah let's go" she wiped away her tears as she walked with me to go meet the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Jacques Ammane  
> Age- 53  
> Birthday- 7th October  
> Gender- Male  
> Nationality- British  
> Height- 6'5 or 195cm  
> Weight- 90kg or 199lbs  
> Hair colour- Grey  
> Eye colour- Emerald green  
> Soul Gear- Napoleon  
> Fun facts- Whenever he's not attending Union meetings he's managing his family's finance's, he doesn't even know Ryan or Bella's favourite foods, he spends next to no time with his wife, he smokes and drinks on a near daily basis, his favourite food is squid based dishes and he hates the colour black (that's a full 90% of the reason why Bella loves it)


	70. Act 70- Extermination

**Bold**   **for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**In the lounge**

Me and my class sat as we waited for the arena to be prepared I currently was hugging Sara and Ebony as I said "this is nice" Sara while nuzzling her head into me said "I know your so warm" Ebony didn't answer as she was asleep  **she's so cute when she sleeps** Sara said "Awww" I held her as I said "she has in so many ways shown me what it's like to be a Dad" Sara blushed over what I said likely taking into account what Ebony calls her  **then again I have two Dad's so I have plenty of experience with them** I suddenly heard Alejandro say "guy's turn on channel 5 now" we did as he asked mostly because it seemed to bother him.

As we turned on the TV we saw Lord Michael was broadcasting from somewhere as he said "greetings citizen's of the world as you may know I am Michael of the archangel's and I am here to declare you all as my enemy" he had a cold expression as he said "I aim to bring an end to all races not just the Demon's and to prove I can do so" the screen then switched to a small area in the Czechoslovakia Michael said "this particular area is considered the homeland of all Ghoul's so if I do this" we heard his fingers snap as a white light filled the area  **no this isn't no** he said "there will be no negotiation, no mercy and no survival for anyone" the broadcast then cut off as Anton got out his phone saying "guy's the reports are already in it suspected that 40% of the Ghoul population is now gone"  **all those people and for what just so he could prove a point this isn't the path of righteousness it's just genocide what he's tried that son of a bitch** I cried out "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM" I got so mad I nearly activated Onslaught Mode with everyone else being horrified over what happened.

While the entire world was up in arms over what had happened I was currently sitting near one of the balcony's of the hotel as I needed sometime to think  **I should have done something to stop it hell I know it as does anyone who knows me with my power I could conquer the world nevermind protect it yet here I am playing in a glorified battle event damn it damn it** I screamed "DAMN IT" suddenly I felt a set of familiar hands go on my shoulders as I said "is everything ok my Princess" Sara said "I was worried about you Shinji" she came around and sat on my lap as I said "Sara thank you" she rested herself against me as I said "for always worrying about me even when you should worry about yourself just thank you" I ran my hand through her hair as she said "Shinji don't feel as if you have to save the world" she got up and held her hands on me saying "if you've proven one thing to me it's that someday's saving one person is more important than saving everyone" after pecking my cheek she said "you did it for Minagata-sensei, for Arata, for Ebony, for Claude, for your own Father but most of all you did that for me" she had her arms wrapped around me saying "even when I thought you wouldn't save me from Alistair you defied my expectations and came for me you took me back letting me be both your lover and teammate so because of that I know that what I say is true" I just gazed at her as she held me  **this woman she's so much better than I deserve and yet she has all this faith in me somebody who's good at nothing but letting bad situations get to him easily I** at that moment I felt tears emerge as I said "thank you Sara" I hugged her so tightly that I'm amazed she isn't suffocating as I said "Sara I don't know where I'd be without you" I had my hand on her cheek saying "my precious Beacon home" she held me as I held her so we could show one another how much we love and appreciate one another.

* * *

**A few hours later**

**In the meeting hall**

**Tazusho's pov**

I was currently sitting with a number of Union members to discuss Michael's recent attack as the UK Prime minister said "to the people of Czechoslovakia you all have my condolences for what they're worth" everyone had their head down as I said "this is my fault I should have" the US president cut me off saying "Tazusho this isn't your fault believe me even you can't be in two places at once" as we debated a report came in as the South African Prime minister said "I just got a report that the Demon Lord's attacked the capital"  **these are some of the darkest days we've ever had to face** at that moment I made a suggestion "as you all know I'm currently mentoring a young Demon so let's send him after them" the UK Prime minister asked "weren't you already doing so" I said "sadly we never got the chance to send him out" they all held their head down as they said "let's think on it as this Shinjiro Amajiki is somebody we still know very little about" the US president said "you must have a lot of faith in him if you think he can handle this" I said "if I know one thing for certain about Amajiki it's that if he was asked to do this he'd see it through to the end" we then left to have a break.

As I sat in a quiet place I felt my phone buzzing only to see it was Rukia asking to come on video call I answered it saying "Ruki hi" she said "Tazy I heard what happened and I'm sorry I can't be with you" I said "it's fine Ruki you need some rest" she said "that's all I've been getting lately look Chihyo is a great college and friend but she's being a bit too strict about staying healthy for the pregnancy" she sighed as I said "I'm at your side remember that Ruki" she asked me "hey Tazy I've been thinking what do we call it depending on if it's a boy or a a girl" I said "how about Kurenai if it's a girl and Takamu if it's a boy" she said "they sound alright" I held my hand on the screen saying "I love you" she said "as do I" suddenly she started to undo her kimono as she said "I'll give you a little treat darling" I in order to avoid getting embarrassed said "oh what's that Mr President I'm needed gotta go Ruki bye" she tried to say something until I hung up  **she might be a little devil but she's my little devil.**

**An hour later**

After the meeting was done I went to go meet my class to inform them of what would be happening to Shinjiro  **I might have just signed his death warrant** as I got to them and got their attention I said "everyone I need to say something" I sighed saying "I just talked with most of the world leaders and well Amajiki is going to be sent to fight the Demon Lord's and if we find him Michael" Anton asked "I thought the Demon thing was already decided" I said "it was planned but they wanted to avoid using him due to his age" Shinji himself said "Sensei who decided it should be me" I said "it was me I was the one who made the call only because I felt your our best chance at this" I said afterwards "if that means we loose the bond we've got the I'm sorry" suddenly Alejandro stood up saying "if he faces them then all of us will" Sara stood up as well as she said "Sensei let's face it he's carried so many burdens many of which aren't even his own so this time let's help carry his" Roderick said "remember if you want one of us" they all said in unison "you'll have to go through all of us" as they chanted Shinji's name he came up time and said "me and them can do this" he then said in his usual confident tone "Dad" hearing those words made me think  **he called me Dad does he see me in such a light I've always viewed him as a son but** as I thought that Shinji said "you've helped me since the day we met so this once let's fight as more than a mentor and a student let's do this as Father and Son" I couldn't help but cry as I said "you kids are such a pain you know that" Apex then said "I shall fight for Shinjiro as more than just an Android but as his friend"  **wait when did he** Apex said "for Shinjiro is somebody I would willingly give my life for not just because I was ordered to" everyone cheered as Alex had finally began developing a will of his own  **these kid's might be a pain but in the end of give my life for all of them** I muttered "if only you could see this Ruki" I held my phone tightly as I planned to tell her all about this.


	71. Act 71- Harold Newman

**Bold**   **for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

With everyone still in disarray over what Michael had done to Czechoslovakia the games organisers had decided to make the games shorter so that we could send any Peacekeeper currently here to go begin relief efforts much to the sadness of a lot of people although the real question was who would be doing the fighting  **it's sad as I was really enjoying these Game's** as the MC came up he while wiping away multiple tears said "forgive me everyone for my current state of mind it's just I lost a few old friends in the incident that's happened *sniffle* but anyways" he pushed a button saying "this will be the last event of the day so we've decided to let you all pick who you would like to see go up"  **this seems unusual but considering the circumstances it's understandable why they would want to speed things up a bit** I waited as everyone made their choice.

As I waited we eventually made our choice with everyone moving out of the way leaving me with Harold as I said "is this what you guys" I got cut off as a Paladin student said "just do it please give us a fight to take our minds off the hell that's been unleashed" Harold while maintaining a stoic expression said "I'm willing to go along with this if the other students wish it" I said "alright then" I shook his hand as I said "let's make this a fight to remember" he said "that was my plan all along" as we separated the crowd cheered for us  **if I can help take this tragedy of their minds for even a moment then I'll do it.**

**In the tunnel area**

As I got ready to head out Sara was standing their saying "Shinji this is brave what your doing" I said "Sara just promise me one thing" I held her hand saying "if we have to face the Demon's at any given moment then I want you at my side while we do it" she said "of course I'll be at your side" she kissed me and said "now go out their and give him hell" I smirked as I left to go face Harold. As I stood ready the MC who seemed to have calmed down a little said "now then it's the fight that was chosen by the students themselves so on the left I give you the Black Blade himself Shinjiro Amajiki" the crowd roared as I walked on stage  **if it keeps them happy then go ahead** he then declared "and on the right he's the Paladin of Paladin Academy Harold Newman" Harold came in as they all cheered him on with him saying to me "Amajiki don't hold back for even a second" I said "likewise Newman" we then heard the MC say "now BEGIN" we got ready for the fight they wanted.

* * *

As I got ready I said "if you don't mind I'll get a quick warm-up in" **_Onslaught Mode_** Harold said "hm your not using the blade" he cracked his neck saying "let's do this" he let loose his wings as I flapped mine about we then raced at high speeds towards one another as my fist collided with his creating a shockwave I followed up with a kick that he intercepted with one of his wings we then engaged in a flurry of punches that led neither one of us to getting through  **the only way I can win this is if I use brute force if I try anything else then I'm done for** as our punches got faster and faster making more shockwaves I sped it up a bit.

Once out punches connected a fair bit I leapt back saying "alright I'm all warmed up" **_Onslaught Mode Lvl2_** he said "come at me then" we now moved at our true speed as me and him made sonic boom after sonic boom both from our punches and our dashes as we battered eachother I asked "what the hell do you eat for breakfast man it's like I'm punching an elephants hide" he said "that's a secret" as I dashed back he said "you know I greatly admire you Shinjiro Amajiki" he cracked his knuckles saying "even when in a hotblooded and violent battle you still have a way of drawing others in how I don't know" I said "it's simple my friends believe in me so it's natural that I believe in them as in the end we carry eachother through thick and thin that's how we've always survived by counting on one another" he said "that's it is that all" he began saying "friendship, love, companionship that is utter shit" he let out a burst of power as he said "I have had to live my life as nothing but a warrior I was never allowed the chance to have a friend AND YET THAT'S WHAT YOU HAVE" his power began increasing as I asked "Newman did you ever want to be a Peacekeeper" he said "I never wanted to all I wanted was to live as a regular person or at least as regular as an Angel can" I asked "for once make your own decision what do YOU want" he looked as if he was seething with rage as his power leaked out  **this heat he's giving off its like I'm standing in a furnace** as the room became hotter and hotter he shouted "what I want is TO FIGHT YOU AS A FELLOW WARRIOR" the blue heat got so intense that his wings turned blue as I said "well then Newman if you wish to fight me THEN GIVE IT YOUR ALL" we both screamed at eachother as we charged to fight.

As we charged I collided my fist with his as he sent me flying back  **damn** as he came at me I used as much power as I could to get some distance **_Demonic Hailstorm_** as the sigils reigned down upon him he walked through them all as I blocked one of his punches with him asking "why Amajiki why let me power up as much as you have" I leapt over him while grabbing his shoulders and performing an overhead throw as I said "because you needed this release that's why" he recovered from the throw as I delivered a kick only to hear him say "so this was to help me get over my issues" I said "you got that right if you can't bond through words then let us bond through our fists" he smirked after batting me aside saying "you truly are impressive Shinjiro Amajiki" I got up saying "are you kidding me if anyone here is amazing it's you Newman I only got to where I am through relying on people yet you got here through your own power that alone is worthy of my respect never mind admiration" we then resumed punching and blocking.

* * *

As we kept on our respective attack rushes me and him simply smirked over it  **he truly is amazing heck if I hadn't met everyone then I hope that I could have at least been like him** as our rushes connected I suddenly noticed my veins glowing a faint blue colour as Harold asked "is this a new power that you refused to use till now" as I hit him I felt my punches growing stronger as I said "to be honest I don't know what this is" I resumed fighting him to try and win  **this soothing feeling it's the same as whenever I use Youjustsu could this be a technique that Tazusho has yet to teach me or is it something more** as my punchs got stronger Harold eventually said "shall we put an end to this fight because if we don't end it now chances are it'll end when we die" I said "if you wish Newman" he let loose even more of his power as I let mine loose allowing it to be circled in a dark purple light as he muttered "thank you Shinjiro" we then collided one last time resulting in the arena shattering around us.

 


	72. Act 72- The game's end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Josephine Ammane  
> Age- 52  
> Birthday- 5th December  
> Gender- Female  
> Nationality- British  
> Height- 5'8 or 172cm  
> Weight- Unknown (she never tells anyone)  
> Hair colour- Ebony black  
> Eye colour- Hazel  
> Soul Gear- None  
> Fun facts- She spends most of her time reading (she's a huge fan of crime genre story's), she attends Gallas every 2 months for charity, she drinks quite a bit, unlike her husband she loves the colour black, her favourite food is fondant fancies and she like her daughter has her coffee in black.

**Bold**   **for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**At the airport terminal**

With mine and Harold's match now over and done with we all got ready to leave until I got approached by somebody familiar "I can't thank you enough Shinjiro" I turned around saying to Harold "anytime Harold" he shook my hand as he said "someday I aim to fight you again and when I do I plan to be more powerful than you" I said "I'll be waiting" we both smirked as he waved us off  **the downside was that it ended in a draw between us still it's good to see he's getting over his issues** as I walked off I winced in pain slightly as I looked at my arm  **it's a good job I can heal quicker than most people** you see after the match my arm got damaged to the point where I've currently got it in a sling although before we could leave a woman came up calling out "Bella Bella darling wait please" Bella had a scowl as the woman arrived.

As the woman arrived she said "I'm so happy I caught you before you left" Bella merely glared at her as she asked "what do you want" the woman said "I know you've drawn your line in the sand over how you view me and your Father but I just want to say do your best alright be it as a Peacekeeper or whatever you choose to be" she then looked at Walter saying "and young Schmidt if you do ever marry her then please do your very best for her" Walter then said "I already do" the woman left as Bella had a slight tear in her eye only then running up saying "I'm sorry Mother I was just so enraged at Father I let my anger blind me" the woman who we now knew as Bella's mother said "where's your brother" as Ryan emerged I said "we'll all leave to give you guys some privacy" Ryan nodded as we left.

**Bella's pov**

As I finished hugging my Mother I said "I'm so sorry Mother it was" she stopped me as she held my cheek saying "no Bella and Ryan I'm sorry I should have done more for you as children" Ryan went up and hugged her saying "Mom please" she hugged him back saying "no no Ryan I'm at fault here not you" she looked at us both saying "look at you both my baby boy and girl have grown up into fine young adults" she looked as if she would cry as she said "Bella you might hate your Father and he might have given up on you but I promise I'll do what I can to support you both" Walter was about to leave until she stopped him saying "young Schmidt come here" Walter came back as she said "thank you for supporting my children the way you have" he said "it was no trouble" he wrapped his arm around me as he said "we'd best be off otherwise we might get left here in San Francisco" I said "Ryan could fly us back" he said "what am I Dragon airways" we all laughed as my mother walked off  **I guess I was just clouded by rage still at least she was willing enough to apologize for where she went wrong.**

* * *

**Back to Shinjiro's pov**

**At Hanagaro later that day**

Eventually we got back to the dorm as Roderick said "ah it's good to be back" I set my bags down saying "yeah it is" I had a smile as Sara said "despite how short it was we all did pretty well I'd say" I hugged her and Ebony saying "we did although I do wish we could have been their longer" Ebony rubbed her eyes as I said "come on Big girl let's get you to bed" she said "alright Papa" I held her hand as I led her away  **of all the smile's in this world I want to protect her's is at the top of the list** as we walked she asked "Papa what was your Mama like" I looked at her as I said "she was" I sighed saying "my Mama was one of the kindest people I've ever known it's so" I felt myself tearing up as she said "so she was like you really really kind" I looked at her again with a surprised expression as she said "Papa your one of the kindest people ever so is Mama so don't cry" I knelt down and hugged her tightly saying "thank you Ebony" she hugged me back as she said "promise me you won't leave me I would cry a lot if you did" I tightened my hug saying "I promise Big girl" as we hugged I noticed the others watching me as Anton murmured "aww" Sara walked up saying "Ebony I promise you as well that I won't leave you" she hugged us both as I murmured "I love you both" once we were done I led Ebony to get changed into her pajamas  **it's so cute that she picked Penguin themed ones.**

 ****Once Ebony got to sleep I met Sara in the lounge saying "she's all ready for bed" Sara said "that's good to hear" me and her sat down on the sofa as she rested her head on my chest I asked "hey Sara I need to ask something" she looked up at me as I suggested "when I'm old enough what would you say to officially adopting Ebony" she asked "as in she becomes part of your family" I nodded as she said "I'm sure she'd love that but let's keep it a secret from her for now it'll be a nice surprise" I said "although there is one other thing I'd want more than that" I held her hand saying "Sara one day I would like to marry you" I kissed her hand saying "I want to live with you, to grow old with you, to have children with you but most of all I want to be at your side for as long as my idiotic nature will let me" she blushed while crying a little saying "someday yes I do want to marry you Shinji" she suddenly freaked out asking "wait CHILDREN as in plural as in more than one" I chuckled saying "ah your too damn cute you know that" she playfully hit me as I laughed more she then held onto me as I ran my hand through her hair **if anyone dares hurt her or Ebony I'll rip them to little bits** as I sat there the same word that began echoing throughout my head began echoing again  _Saki_   **who or what the hell is Saki argh this is frustrating** as I pushed those thoughts out of my head I held Sara tighter to bring her in closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so end's the peace game's although at what cost well we shall see next chapter as next time will advance by a month so let's see what is Michael's next move, where are the Vardachi hiding, who or what is Saki but most of all how will Shinjiro's relationship with Sara develop let's see next chapter.


	73. Act 73- Revenge

**Bold**   **for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**A month later**

With the peace game's now having been over for a little while things had been progressing reasonably well such as I was getting more Youjustsu training from Tazusho as the blueness in my veins during my fight was a variant of his Iron Blood technique sadly though who or what Saki is still remains a mystery to me along with what happened to me during my first fight with Harold in the Academy Brawl although today was about to get ugly.

While me and my teammates all sat in the dorms my Father suddenly came running in saying "Shinji Astaroth and Abbadon have launched an attack on Tokyo" we all got up as I called out "ATLAS TEAM SUIT UP" we all left as I had to go get my outfit ready  **I knew those son's of bitchs have been too quiet for too long still why now of all times** as I ran Roderick asked "Shinji can we win this" I said "I believe we can" as I kept running Christopher joined us as he said "I'm coming with you" I nodded saying "keep up ya homicidal priest" he smirked as I got my gear ready.

**In Shibuya**

Me and Atlas Team along with Christopher arrived as I said "alright secure the area" we all split up as we began containing the chaos until I heard somebody yell "found you bastard" Astaroth came down from a rooftop as I held Schwarz saying "let's make this quick I have to make dinner afterall" he screamed as he charged for me **_Onslaught Mode_** as I kneed him in the stomach he said "bastard" I began slashing away at him with Schwarz as I said "nice try" he suddenly grabbed the sword and threw it aside leading me to block an attempted punch from him  **damn this might be a longer fight than I wanted** as I began blocking punches the other Demon Abbadon arrived as he said "my prince how nice to meet you at last" I got to a safer distance from them as I stood on a lamppost saying **_Onslaught Mode Lvl2_** as I stood I had a confident smile on my face.

* * *

As I stood as asked "and what brings you two all the way out here" Astaroth said "I just wanna kill you bastard for the crime of damaging my armour" Abbadon said "I simply came here to restore some of my power that seal your father put on us really did a number on it afterall" I told them "neither of you is going to make it out alive" as I charged I got knocked back as Astaroth called out  _ **Demonic Earthrend**_ as I got knocked back I was able to dig my claws into the ground so I could steady myself only to then launch myself forward at them  _ **Demonic Hailstorm**_ as the sigils rained down upon both my attackers Astaroth said "nice gah" he got shot in the side as Christopher said "may the Lord's purifying grace heal you of any and all sins you may have committed in this life, may you walk in harmony as he guides you to the providence of his kingdom up on high with the almighty father Amen" Christopher then held his machetes saying "shall we Demon" I grabbed Schwarz saying "if you want Homicidal priest" he just smirked as we charged at our foes.

As we charged I delivered a slash to Astaroth's armour as Christopher went for the groin area of his body I called out "little tip a Demon's physiology is largely similar to a human's" he responded with "thanks for the tip" he then went for the underarm region of his body as Astaroth called out "Abbadon help me NOW" Abbadon was about to come for us when suddenly **_Ultimo Trio_** as he got shot aside I heard another voice **_Afirmación de Rayos_** as Alejandro arrived with the rest of the class he said "don't you remember we agreed we are in this together" as Roderick landed he said "you and the Priest can take the green one me and the others can take his friend" Abbadon suddenly said "about that" he let loose his wings as he flew off saying "no hard feelings baby brother but this fight is out of our league now" he flew off as Astaroth let out a furious roar so I responded in kind **_First Secret Technique Tengen Myō'ō_** I charged as my blade then pierced Astaroth's chest.

As my blade ran Astaroth through I said "that was for attacking my school you jumped up little bastard" he chuckled as blood oozed out of his mouth until *pierce* I felt something go through my chest only to see Astaroth had hidden a dagger in his gauntlet he said "that was *cough* for being born bastard" he laughed as I felt then knife got through me  **how my body should be able to resist this in Onslaught Mode** as I fell Sara screamed "NOOOO" she ran up besides me as I asked "did I get him *cough* guys" Arata said "you did Shinji please let's" Walter then tried using different healing spells only to find it didn't work out at all I said "I'm sorry my Princess" I ran my now bloody hand over Sara's cheek saying "your so beautiful" I coughed up more blood as I said one final time "tell Ebony I'm sorry I couldn't keep my" I couldn't even finish my sentence as the life had faded from me entirely.

* * *

**Later that night**

**No one's pov**

With the battle to defend Tokyo now over the people who aided in its securing stood in the Class 2-1 dorms although the atmosphere was far from a happy one as they were sad over loosing one of their own Ebony was currently sobbing uncontrollably over the news so much so nobody seemed to be able to calm her, Apex was in the corner contemplating deactivation as he failed something so important to him, Roderick, Arata, Ouma, Claude and Anton were all devastated over what happened with Roderick saying "he didn't need to" he cried saying "he should have lived why WHY DID THIS WORLD ROB US OF HIM" he broke down as the other boys tried to comfort him only for Alice to say "I should have done more if I'd" she sobbed as well with Shizuku saying "I'm worried about how Sara is handling this" Roderick wiped away his tears as he got ready to leave only for a familiar adversary to arrive.

As Katsu of class 2-2 arrived he said "oh good riddance he's gone oh what's this the great" suddenly Claude roared and slamed him into the ground so hard he shattered it shouting "DON'T YOU DARE DISGRACE SHINJI" he snarled saying "he was more of a man then anyone of us nevermind being ten times the man you are" he pressed down as Katsu wailed in pain only for Arata to say "Claude don't he's not worth it" he let go as Claude himself cried Katsu then got dragged away by Kokto of class 2-2 as he said "he's gone to far this time" he patted Claude's back saying "if you wish to talk fellow wolf then I'm open to talking" Claude gave him a thumbs up as Shizuku hugged onto him  **I'm worried about Sara** was all Yumi could think about as she left to go find her.

**Sara's pov**

I sat on Shinji's bed as I cried my eyes out  **why why did he have to be the hero** more tears fell as I said "Shinji I love you please come back" as I said that Yumi came in and said "I thought you would be here" she hugged me as I said "I just want him back" she said "I know we all do" as my tears fell she said "Sara if you want to talk you know I've always got your back" she gave me a fist bump saying "remember we're Awesome Monster Buddy's" I gigled lightly as I said "Alistair's likely pissing himself with laughter right now" she drew Karavīrs saying "if he does me and Ryan will make him into sushi" she then said "Sara if I've learned one thing about Shinjiro it's that he won't let even death hold him back so long as his Beacon burns bright" I smiled as she left  **she's right if he tries hard enough not even death will hold him back but still** I said "I just want him back" my phone then buzzed as I opened it up:

**Papa Bear-** I heard about what happened to Amajiki and I'm sorry baby girl

**Icy blond-**  I miss him already

**Papa Bear-** I might not have known him very well but I know that in the end there was you in everything he did

**Papa Bear-** If you want to talk at anytime I'm always open to talk baby girl

**Icy blond-** I will and Father 

**Icy Blond-** Thank you for everything 

I then put my phone away as I remained seated on his bed.


	74. Act 74- Purgatory

**Bold**   **for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**In ???**

*Cough* as I coughed I woke up to see I was in a white area saying "what happened oh wait I remember now"  **I died well that's just brilliant** I examined my body to see the knife wound that Astaroth had left on me was still there  **eh I never really had much of a beach body to begin with** as I looked about the area I saw that there was nothing at all no people, objects, rooms or other signs of life until an almighty voice said "Shinjiro Amajiki" I looked around asking "hello" he voice said "we've been watching you for quite sometime now" while the voice had no physical form I asked "who are you" the voice said "I am the king of Purgatory itself the place you are currently in" I asked "why am I here" a voice suddenly said "I can tell you that".

I turned around to see my Mother walking up as she said "hello Shinji" I ran up and hugged her as I said "Mother" she hugged me back saying "Shinjiro it's been a while since we last talked" she ruffled my hair saying "I've seen everything you've been getting up to on earth and all I have to say is aww about how you confessed to the Vampire girl it's a shame I can't meet her in person" I said "Mother please it's" she pulled my cheeks saying "don't worry I'm just teasing you but anyways I have some news" she sat me down to talk about it.

As we sat down she said "there is a way for you to go back to the real world" I had an excited expression as she said "we can let you go but first we need to make you do something" suddenly a maniacal laughter echoed throughout the area as a figure said "hence why I'm here although I'd rather be sleeping" I turned around to see myself albeit with purple energy cloaking my body along with him having a distorted voice as the distorted me came up he said "so are we doing this or what" my mother said "that creature there represents your true Demonic power all you need to do is fight it" as I stood up she said "this whole time you merely claimed your power but you never once tamed it"  **if this help me get home back to Sara's loving embrace and Ebony's gentle touch then I'll do it out of the love I hold for them I'll do it** as I stood ready I called out **_Come Forth Schwarz_** as I drew my blade I raced forward.

* * *

As I charged for the alternate me he said "oh hello Boss what brings you here hahahaha" he swung his own variant of Schwarz as I engaged in a dual with him I said "what the hell are you" he said after manically laughing "I'm you of course the real unmasked you" he surrounded himself in the same power that I use for Demonic Hailstorm albeit around his arms as he said "this is our true power" he formed it into a set of claws as he began slashing at me **_Onslaught Mode Lvl2_** as I said that nothing happened with him saying "you can't use that for I am the one true Demon here" he laughed again as I charged with Schwarz only for him to batter it aside.

As I got disarmed he said "I know all your strategies I'm you remember" suddenly the same word from the Peace Game's began echoing throughout my head  _Saki Saki_ he said "oh do you miss her" I picked up Schwarz demanding "who is she" he clashed with my sword as he'd turned his claws into a blade saying "come on me think where did you learn your skill in the kitchen from Daddy dearest wasn't around to teach you and Mommy wasn't around for long either and we know Granny and Grandpa aren't that good at cooking so think me THINK" suddenly my head felt like it was going to crack open as memories I didn't recognise began flooding into my brain  **those day's at the park playing soccer, the times we learned how to play the piano, those times we made eachother dinner Saki is** I muttered "Saki is really Saki Amajiki" I dropped Schwarz as I fell to my knees saying "this whole time I had a twin sister and I couldn't even remember her name why why didn't I" my Mother came up saying "it's because she was wiped from your memories Shinji" she hugged me saying "she's alive Shinji and she has the same power as you and your Father do so win this fight and go see her" she patted my head saying "and make sure when you get back you devote all your time to your new girlfriend" as she left I picked up Schwarz with a new burning resolve as I made my next move.

**Meanwhile at Hanagaro Academy**

**No one's pov**

Two weeks had passed for the students after Shinjiro had died with many of them not truly being able to get back to their usual routines Roderick had stopped going out on mission's entirely and hadn't ate in nearly five days much to Lillian's incredible concern, Arata hadn't bothered talking with anyone for the whole time Shinjiro was away as he was just too depressed over the loss of his friend but the worst hit two were undoubtedly Sara and Ebony as Ebony had been waiting by the door hoping Shinjiro would come back whereas Sara spent most of her time in Shinjiro's room and as of for Tatsuya and the rest of the staff well let's see how they're coping.

* * *

**Tatsuya's pov**

I sat in the staff room as we still couldn't cope with the death of my baby boy as Tazusho said "I'm sorry Tatsuya I should have I should have done more for your son" I held his hand saying "he was your son as well in many ways" as he let go Cleopatra said "first we loose Michael now we loose Amajiki why why must this world only take from us" Chihyo was far from upbeat as she said "I truly wish I could have saved him I should have saved" she started to cry over thinking about it  **damn it why why must he be the one to go** *shake* I felt a power echo throughout me as I said "do you guys feel that" Cleopatra said "very very faintly but I can" suddenly the feeling got stronger as Tazusho said "oh no" we looked out the window as I said "the Vardachi are here" we all left and began getting the school ready for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Nanako Amajiki  
> Age- 44 (as of her death)  
> Gender- Female  
> Birthday- 31st March  
> Blood type- A negative  
> Nationality- Japanese  
> Height- 5'4 or 165cm  
> Weight- 47kg or 103lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Soul Gear- None  
> Fun facts- She used to pat Shinjiro's head as a kid to reassure him about his problems, she was the one who taught her son to play the piano, her biggest regret is that she couldn't support Shinjiro when Tatsuya left, her favourite thing in the world was late night snuggles with Tatsuya, she and Tatsuya had a Christian style wedding (that was meant to be Tatsuya's idea of a joke considering his race), her favourite food was cheesecake and she would always tell Shinjiro to find a woman who he can walk side by side with (that played a partial role in how he realised his feelings for Sara)


	75. Act 75- The hero's return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Astaroth  
> Age- 5 thousand  
> Gender- Male  
> Blood type- N/A  
> Birthday- Unknown  
> Nationality- N/A  
> Height- Unknown (he never left his armour so that makes it tricky to figure it out)  
> Weight- Depends on how heavy his armour is  
> Hair colour- Unknown  
> Eye colour- Red  
> Fun facts- He did nothing but fight during his lifetime, despite claiming to be the most powerful Demon of all he's actually the weakest, he would always plan ways he could kill Tatsuya back when he lived in the Demon world, he hates Agares due to his proud warrior disposition (he's secretly jelous of it as well), his favourite food was Dragon meat and he once planed to enslave the Vampire's although failed hilariously according to Belial.

**Bold**   **for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Back in Purgatory**  

I have been fighting my alternate self for I don't know how long as I never really got the chance to check the time although he did say "so how does it feel knowing Saki's out there all alone without any friends or lines of support ahahaahahahahaha" I charged at him only to drop Schwarz on purpose saying "that's enough out of me" I delivered a punch saying "I get it now you truly are me, your the part of me that craves the glory and violence of battle so I accept you" he chuckled sinisterly saying "good on you dumbass" he stood up saying "I've always been with you and I'll always be a part of you till the day you die boss" he held my hand saying "now then let's get the touchy feely crap over and done with so I can go home" he then dissolved into the same dark energy that formed his claws earlier and melded with me as my Mother aproached me.

Once my mother came up she said "you did it Shinji" she hugged me as she said "I'm so proud of how far my baby boy has come" I held her as I said "I miss you Mother" she patted my head as she said "I know you do and I miss you but right now you've got so many people who want you back" as I got ready to leave she said "focus in them and let it be their light that guides you back"  **focus on them huh that should be easy** as I focused I saw images of everyone important to me running through my mind as I said "hang on everyone I'm coming home" I then got ready to leave as I felt a light envelope me.

**Back in Hanagaro**

**Roderick's pov**

We had all been fighting the Vardachi for nearly two hours now as I fired arrow after arrow at them as sadly evacuation wasn't an option right now  **what's the point anyway he's not here** as I thought that Lillian pulled me aside saying "snap out of it" she slapped me as she said "Shinjiro might be gone but your still here now tell me would he want you to stand her moping" she held onto me saying "please Roderick don't give up now" I patted her head as I said "I'm sorry Lilly" at that moment Lucian of the Vardachi came up saying "die you bits of" *vroom* he got hit in the face by something as a purple rift began opening he ran back as he said "Boss, Anyae we've got company" as the rift tore open even further I noticed some highly recognisable wings as the figure they belonged to emerged  **it couldn't be that hair that skin it's** at that moment the figure said "hey Roderick" I fell to my knees as I said "it's you your really back" he said "I am and this time I plan to stay buddy" I felt tears run down my face as Shinji said "now what the hell is going on here" I couldn't even get my words out as Sara said "is that you" Shinji said "It's me my Princess"  **welcome back my friend.**

* * *

**Back to Shinjiro's pov**

As I said hello to Sara I turned back to see Taro as I said "now then Nakagame care to explain what the heck you've done to my school" he readjusted his glasses saying "there seems to be no end to you hm Amajiki" he called out "Lucian, Sykes take their big gun's out, Anyae divide and conquer" Lucian and Sykes tried charging for me as I simply ran and punched Lucian in the stomach  **how puny** I grabbed Sykes and threw him into the ground as Claude pointed out "did you get stronger while you were gone" I said "you could say that" I formed my Demonic energy into a set of claws as my Father said "it can't be" I said "I did Father" I then flew at my foes as I said "guys have some rest for now you've all earned it"  **it feels good being back.**


	76. Act 76- The good demon

**Bold**   **for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

As I formed my claws Sykes the man in the armour said "what the hell is this" I flew even faster than what I do in Lvl2 as I said "me putting you in your place" I slashed his armour open while throwing it's occupant out into the open Lucian tried leaping at me only for me to say "better luck next time" I formed my claws into a set of hammers as I slamed him into the ground Claude pointed out "is it me or has he gotten cockier" my Father said "it's a result of him accepting his Demonic power once he goes back to his human form he should be how he was before he died" Taro said "you really are impressive Amajiki so it's time I test that power myself" **_Unveil All Kinji rareta chishiki_** in his hand came a sceptre that stood just above him in height I had a confident expression on my face as Anton asked "should we help" I said "stay out of this for now" I then cracked my knuckles saying "this ass-wipe is mine" I then got ready to face him directly.

As I charged for Taro I slashed with my claws saying "come on do you really think you can beat me" he said "I don't aim to beat you merely study you" his staff had a purple haze coming from it as he said "Kinji rareta chishiki is a poison type Gear by the way" Anyae said "so in other words he's abnormal in both Gear element and mindset" he said "that's rich coming from you chief Sasstician" I just stood as they fired insults back and forth at eachother  **good God and I thought Bella and Walter's teasing was strange to watch.**

Once they were done Taro turned back to me as he said "now let us res" I cut him off as I already chose to attack with a set of claws made by the dark energy he followed it up by attempting a overhead strike with his Gear as I said "too slow"  _ **Demonic Earthrend**_ as I slamed my foot on the ground I saw it split open as I said "wait a minute that's Astaroth's skill not mine" my Father said "I've got nothing" I tied something else to see what was really going on  _ **Demonic Hailstorm**_ I fired my sigils as I said "oh goody I've still got them" Taro who'd managed to avoid the attacks came at me by hitting my legs only for Lucian to call out "were going" Taro adjusted his glasses saying "considering how much stronger Amajiki is staying would be counter productive" the same white sigil appeared until a soldier said "die" he tried shooting me until he himself got shot in the chest as Christopher said "if anyone's taking this Demon's life it's going to be me" I then fell to my knees once I left Onslaught Mode  **at least I'm awake and alive.**

* * *

**Later that night**

In the aftermath of the clean up from the final battle I had been to the nurses office to get myself checked out fortunately I'm alright in fact according to Chihyo I'm better then alright however right now I was faced with a more pressing concern as I got into the dorm somebody ran up and hugged me I knelt down saying "hey Big girl" Ebony asked "Papa are you really back" I held onto her tighter saying "I am and this time I plan to stay" she cried a little as she said "I missed you so so much" I told her "and I missed all of you now then" I got up asking "how were things without me around" Roderick said "miserable if I'm honest" suddenly Sara came up to me looking both overjoyed and livid.

As she came up she slapped me across the face saying "you idiot" as I got back up she said "we all cried for you, hell I missed you so much it it hurt" I looked at her saying "I deserved that" I held my hand over her cheek saying "I'm the real piece of shit for making you guys cry the way I did" suddenly Sara pulled me in for a kiss in which we dualed with our tounges casuing her to let out little moans only then separating as I said "I didn't expect nor deserve that" she said "that was for coming back" me and her engaged in a hug I only then said "come on Ebony" as we hugged eachother Alejandro called out "I do believe this is the prime time for a party" he hit the play button on a music player as we all had overjoyed looks on our faces  **these guy's are simply the best** as we left Sara wispered "feeding time" I chuckled before letting her have her drink.

**Walter's pov**

As the party got underway me and Bella sat as I said "being in this class really is a treat" she said "it is indeed" I hugged her while she rested her head into my chest while I ran my hands through her hair  **her hair is the most beautiful thing in the world** as I ran my hands through it she looked up saying "I love you" I kissed her saying "and I love you" as I held her hand a letter as arrived via magical methods with me saying "I didn't know I got fan mail" I chose to open it up as Bella looked at it:

_To Mr Walter Schmidt,_

_We as you will have heard are the Golden Dawn the organisation that provides law and order to the magical world. Recently it came to our attention you have been falsely labeled as an Apostate Rank mage despite many reports claiming you are more powerful so as a method of apologising we shall both raise your rank to Sage and offer you a place as an executive of the Golden Dawn we hope you accept this rank as we believe your talents can bring much to our organisation._

_Many thanks the Golden Dawn_

I read the letter to her as Bella said "Walter I'm so happy for you" I said "Bella I" I hugged onto her as I put the letter down on the table

_**Golden Dawn- As mentioned they are the governing body of the entire magical world they maintain this status by aiding in situations that effect the magical world, helping young mages develop their talents, capturing criminals who use magic for malevolent purposes and by outlawing dangerous forms of magic.** _

as Bella looked up she said "I really am proud of you for this" I pecked her on the cheek saying "thanks Black Rose" I held her hand saying "now let's go those drinks aren't going to finish themselves" we both walked over to the party to take part  **I'm so happy I met this class in fact you know what scratch that this isn't a class anymore at this stage calling us a family would be much more appropriate.**


	77. Act 77- Answers

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The day after**

I was currently sitting in Tazusho's office along with the rest of the teachers as they like me had a million questions about not only how I came back from the dead but why I came back  **the sad bit is I genuinely want to answer them but I'm as lost as they are** I heard my Father say "so Nanako is happy up there that's good" he was clearly trying to hold back his tears as Tazusho asked "so did you find anything out about Saki" I then told them all "Saki's real name is Saki Amajiki turns out I've had a twin sister all this time before you ask apparently my memories of her were wiped by who or what I don't know" they all sat in disbelief knowing all that.

**Later on at lunch**

I was currently sitting by the tree's I occasionally go to whenever I'm stressed as Sara and me wanted a little alone time, she was currently sitting on my lap while in ran my hands through her hair as I said "this is relaxing" she looked up as she said after letting out a little yawn "I enjoy being with you like this Shinji" I pecked her cheek as she dozed off a little  **to think that before I joined the Academy my favourite pastime was training now it's snugles with my girlfriend** as Sara began letting out little yawns I said "in a way it was in this place that began falling in love with you" I pecked her forehead as she still slept saying "I love you Sara Shallfallen" I then sat as she carried on sleeping.

As Sara slowly woke up I watched as her eyes fluttered a bit I said "hey sleeping beauty" she playfully hit me as I laughed saying "joking aside did you like your rest" she said "it was relaxing" she hugged onto me as I did the same letting the warmth of eachothers bodies pass through to eachother until she leaned closer to my face as I felt her breath tickling my skin  **she is truly beautiful** I then let her give me a kiss as we began moving our tounges inside eachothers mouths taking in the taste of eachother as I moved my hand to her hips  **my God she tastes so sweet hell all I want to do is have this feeling forever** as we let out little moans I felt her hands run over my chest as we parted she said "I'm so happy you came back to me Shinji" I said "it's only because I had my Beacon home to guide me" I rested my head against her forehead as she said "I love you Shinjiro Amajiki" I said "and I love you Sara Shallfallen" I then took hold of her hand as she nuzzled her head against me  **wait a minute** I looked over in the corner to see the guy's were spying on us as Arata have the thumb's up  **it feels good to be back.**

* * *

**An hour later**

**Arata's pov**

I was currently heading for class as the guys had gone on ahead while I had go to the bathroom  **dang it Dr Pepper you taste so good yet you do no good for my bowels** until I got aproached by somebody who means an awful lot to me as I said "hey Diane what's up" I couldn't help but blush a little as she hide her face behind her hair a little  **don't hide it Diane your too cute to be kept away** she said "um Arata I have to um ask something" I said "you can ask me anything Diane I'll listen" I patted her head gently as I usually do as she said "will um" she went as red as Ryan's wings saying "will you please be my boyfriend" she held her head down as if she was bowing as she said "I really really like you Arata and I want to be your girlfriend" I held her shoulder as I said "Diane" I blushed as I said "Diane I have to confess" I said really really quickly "I love you Diane I have a for a while now and I've always wanted something between us so yes I'd love to be your boyfriend" I panted heavily as she said "you love me you" she kept repeating it as I said "it's true" I then held her hand saying "even if I save the world it'll mean nothing if I can't save you" we then gave eachother a loving kiss on the lips as I saw her lift her left leg up a little  **she's like a fairytale princess so I guess I'm her knight in shining armour then** as out lips separated I said "now then let's get to class Diane" she said "of course Arata" I held my now girlfriends hand as we walked all the while she let out a little hum or two.

**Back to Shinjiro's pov**

As I sat about in class I read through the new app on my phone as I said "is it me or are the Demon Lord's being to quiet as of late" Alejandro said "since you came back my guess is their scared to death of you hunting them down" I said "I was going to anyway" I then put my phone away as I looked at everyone while having my arms around Sara  **I really should tell them about Saki as soon as I can but for now let me have this peace I've come back to just for a moment or two** I then felt Sara's hand move to my shoulders as I said "go ahead" she said "are you a psyhicp" I felt her fangs sink into my neck as she took a drink  **this warm feeling it's so satisfying especially since it's from her** as she finished drinking she wispered "my Mother wants to meet you Shinji" I felt a shiver as she said that while I said "why now" Sara laughed as she said "relax it's my Sisters you should worry about" Roderick asked "how bad are we talking in terms of your sisters" she said "Roderick imagine if your Sister's somehow got merged with all the members of the Vardachi then that's how bad they are"  **what is it with the Shallfallen family heck here I am worrying that her Mother would be the biggest threat** I sat there as class began and Arata and Diane walked in.

 

 


	78. Act 78- Shallfallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that A this story's been away for a while and B sorry that this chapter and the last one have been filler but let's face it Shinjiro's life has been like a tumble dryer as of late so I thought why not give the poor boy a break but on the bright side the plot will advance next chapter.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The week after**

**On the plane**

I was currently sitting next to Sara as I said "why'd it have to be now that we go see her" Sara said "because she'd get impatient if we didn't my Idiot" I kissed her hand saying "alright my Princess I'll go along with it" Sara blushed a little as I let her give me a hug  **I love this girl to bits** as she gave me a hug I said "wait Sara" she got up as I asked "does you Mother know about you feeding on me" she said "I um might have failed to mention that" we both looked at eachother as we panicked over how we'd explain it.

Eventually we arrived in Scotland as I asked "so how do we find your" suddenly a familiar voice shouted "SSSSSAAAAAARRRRRAAAA" she got hugged by a very enthusiastic Kieran as he said "I've missed you so much baby girl how's school, how's training but how have you been" he fired question after question as she said "I've been fine Father relax" he turned to me as he said "your looking pretty good for a corpse" I said "must be the moisturizer I use" he chuckled saying "it's good to see you again Amajiki" he shook my hand as a number of onlookers came along with Keiran saying "let's get going shall we" he led me and Sara away as we followed him all the while I held Sara's hand.

**At the Shallfallen estate**

Me and Sara got out of the car as a few butler's unloaded our luggage as Sara said "ta da I guess" I looked at her house well house was a collosal understatement as it was more that of a mansion then a regular house as I walked in Sara said "watch out for the floor board on the right" I looked confused as she said "because Coco will be resting there that's why" as she opened the door I was who i guessed pretty quickly is that of Coco as it was a cat with chocolate brown fur I said "here kitty kitty" *hiss* I backed away as Sara said "he's not a very sociable person" I the walked in as I hung my coat up all the while Sara got a huge greeting.

* * *

As Sara walked in four smaller looking girls came up as Sara said "hey there big girls" she hugged all of them individually as one of them who had Kieran's hair but different eyes to Sara asked "is he your boyfriend" Sara said "Shinji meet my baby sister's Mary, Lucy, Francesca and Anna" all of them came up to me as they said "he's handsome" Lucy said "he's cute" they all pulled at me till Sara while letting out some of her power said "he's mine ladies so back off" they all stepped away as Sara said "this should be fun" I said "hoo boy" she pecked me on the cheek as I returned it in kind as I wispered "I think the cat wants to kill me" she said "he's like that with everyone don't worry" we then went on too meet her Mother  **if I die here then Roderick is not getting his hands on the junk in our room.**

As I walked through her home I met her Mother who was the splitting image of her daughter so much so you'd be forgiven for thinking she was her older sister rather than her mother she said "you must be Shinjiro it's so nice to meet you" she shook my hand as I sat down on a set of chairs overlooking a huge field as Sara said "it's been a while Mother" her Mother said "it's been too long my little baby" they hugged eachother as Sara's Mother said "I'm Layla Shallfallen and my little baby here has told me so much about you" I felt a slight bit of embarrassment as Layla asked "are you ok it looks like something's bothering you" I suddenly heard the chuckles of the guys in my mind as if they were right behind me casuing me to say "it's safe to say I'm a Demon with his own demon's" I let out a half-hearted chuckle as she said "I must say the love story she claims you both have is something else I must say" Sara got a little embarrassed as we spent most of our time talking.

**A bit later out in the garden**

I was currently walking with Sara as she held my hand saying "well that went better than I thought" I said "well I've still got my karative artery still attached so it can't be that bad" she giggled as I sat her down on a small area she asked "Shinji would you ever get sick of me" I pecked her cheek saying "Sara I need to say one thing I response to that" I sat by her saying "I want to stay with you till you grow sick of me because I could never grow sick of you" she smiled as she said "even after we start dating you still manage to find ways to make my heart flutter" I held one of my hands on her cheek while I had another on her legs as I said "funny because you make my heart want to explode out of happiness" I then pulled her in for a kiss as she grabbed my shoulder to steady herself as I felt out tounges begin a dual with eachother as our tounges fought and fought on I felt her hand relax around my shoulder until she fell over leaving me on top of her but instead of getting embarrassed we simply burst out laughing as I took in the sight of the beauty before me making me say to her "Sara let me make a promise" she looked at me as I said "I swear here and now I will always live for you and even if I die I'll find you in the next life even with those billion to one odds against me I'll find you and fall in love with you again and again this is my vow to you" I pecked her hand as she said "I have such a softy for a boyfriend" I said "and I've got such a beauty for a girlfriend" me and her then lay on the grass as we let the hours pass us by.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Layla Shallfallen  
> Age- 56  
> Gender- Female  
> Blood type- A negative  
> Nationality- Scottish  
> Height- 5'2 or 157cm  
> Weight- 56kg or 123lbs  
> Hair colour- Platinum blond  
> Eye colour- Hazel  
> Soul Gear- None  
> Fun facts- She like her daughter has a love for cat's, she plays the drums really well, she paints whenever she's not being pestered by Kieran to give him attention (not in the sexual way he just genuinely likes her company), she gets along well with the other members of Kieran's harem although they do occasionally argue over who gets the most time with him, her favourite food is a Bakewell tart and again like daughter she's a skilled first aider.


	79. Act 79- Saki Amajiki

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Three weeks later**

**In the dorm lounge area**

I was currently sitting on the sofa with Ebony and Sara at my side as they both wanted a bit of a snuggle  **and who am I to refuse them** Ebony right now was letting out little snores as she had fallen asleep while I was running my hand through Sara's hair as I said "I could kill for this feeling" Sara smiled as she said "my Mother was right you are a softy" Arata walked by while holding Diane's hand saying "he's a big fluffy Demon bear" Sara gigled at it as I said "dang it Arata" however things were about to get odd as I heard a crash outside.

I ran outside after having Ebony run to my room as Roderick asked "please say it's not another Demon Lord because I can't be dealing with this" **_Come Forth Schwarz, Let Us Charge Ahead Debesīs, ** _Flow With The Sand Suna no_**_** _ _**Ōjo**__ we all stood ready as the dust settled revealing a woman to be standing there  **wait what** I held Schwarz as I said "alright stand your ground everyone" the rest of Atlas team arrived as Claude asked "Shizu your not hurt are you" she said "I'm fine Claudy" she let out a childlike gigle as Claude blushed  **now I can see why people think he's a lolicon** I then looked on as the woman who arrived said "no wonder Nagi is always saying I make a mess on landing gotta work on it" out of the dust came a girl none of us saw coming.

As the girl approached she asked "hey not to be rude but have you seen Shinjiro Amajiki is it's just I've been looking for him and I don't think he knows me so yeah" she nodded as I said "guy's stand down" I walked ahead after dispelling Schwarz as I said "is that you" the girl looked at me saying "it couldn't be" I pulled her in for a hug saying "I've missed you Saki" she returned the hug as she said "sorry I'm late Bro" we hugged eachother as tightly as we could since it's been too long since we last saw each other  **I'm so sorry Saki** as we separated I took a look at her and to be honest she's just a female version of me with waist length hair instead of my short hair as she said "you've grown taller Bro" I said "and your as short as ever Sis" we got up as I led her to the dorm  **and no I don't plan on fixing the massive crater she left.**

* * *

As I stood in the dorms I introduce Saki to everyone as I asked "Sis how come you've always remembered me but I didn't" she said "it's because of that Vardachi shit-bag Sykes he used a memory wiping spell in you and Papa"  **wait why didn't they try to capture me then if that's the case** Arata then asked the million dollar question of "why wait till now to meet Shinji" she said "simple I just wanted to mess with him and because he didn't remember me that was kind of a bummer" everyone was left dumbfounded at how easygoing she's being as I said "well then I'm just glad your here" she said "sadly I didn't come on a social call although seeing you was really nice I actually came for Papa" she didn't say why but I just let it slide.

After everyone left and had fired a million and one questions at Saki over how I was as a kid she eventually stood with Sara and Ebony who was currently hiding behind my leg as Ebony asked "is she going to be mean Papa" I said "nooo she's my sister so think of her as kind of your Auntie" Sara said "it'll be fine Ebony" she hugged us saying "thank you Mama and Papa" Saki freaked out as she said "MAMA PAPA WHAT THE HELL BRO" I then explained to her about Ebony's situation as Saki Fortunately calmed down  **phew** as she knelt down to Ebony she said "well sorry that I scasca you Ebony-chan" she let off an enthusiastic gigle as she then said to Sara "thanks for keeping my Bro so happy Shallfallen-san" Sara said "please call me Sara and it's no problem" she then asked Saki "is there anything I can do to punish him if he misbehaves" Saki muttered "girl the things I could tell you"  **ah crap** I gulped as those two seemed to have really hit it off.

**Just outside the dorms**

**Roderick's pov**

I stood as I watched the sky pass by not knowing that Lilian had just snuck up behind me till she said "hey" I leapt back as she smiled saying "your so easy to spook you know that" I couldn't help but blush as she stood there looking as happy as she can be till I hugged her tightly saying "thank you" she blushed a bit as I said "Lilly when Shinji was gone for the time he was I know I wasn't exactly easy to look at but just thank you for sticking by my side" I hugged her again although this time she returned it as she said "Roderick it's alright really" I the heard her mutter "I love you so why wouldn't I" she backed away as she blushed madly  **and she's going back into shy mode** I then asked "Lilly did I hear you right" she said "I do love you Roderick I have for a while now" I said "Lillian I love you as well" even though I wanted to spend all day listing the best parts about her I was more focused on just how beautiful she is right now as I said "I'll always love you Lillian even if I was left with only one other girl in the world I would still want you no matter what" she blushed even more as I felt her put her arms around my chest while I put mine around her neck as we then kissed eachother as I felt her melding into it while I led her **this moment I just want it to lat forever no Demon's, no Vardachi, no saving the world just me and the woman I've loved since the day we met** as we parted I said "I love you Lilly" she said "and I love you Roderick" me and her held hands as we went back to the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Saki Amajiki  
> Age- 17  
> Gender- Female  
> Birthday: 1st April  
> Blood type- O negative  
> Nationality- Japanese  
> Height- 5'4 or 126cm  
> Weight- 44kg or 97lbs  
> Hair colour- Black with white temples  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Soul Gear- Shimai  
> Fun facts- She similar to Sara has a really well built body despite her so called feminine figure, her biggest regret in life was leaving Shinjiro all alone, she can play the piano quite well, her favourite food is Shinji's cooking and she likes small children (she acts like a big sister to them).


	80. Act 80- The Escapees

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**  

I was currently sitting in the dorms as Ouma had brought my Father so he could see Saki  **this could end either horrifically or beautifully** at that moment Saki appeared as she asked "hey Shinji where's Papa" the man himself arrived as he said "it couldn't be" he looked as if he could cry as he said "it's really you my little Princess" Saki said "hey Papa" they both ran up as they embraced eachother in a tight hug as my Father said "I'm so sorry I forgot about you" he hugged a lot tighter saying "I'm a total idiot I'm sorry Saki" she said "hey old man it's fine besides your memories were wiped so don't sweat it"  **is she really my sister** my Father let go as he said "anyways what brings you here my little Princess" Saki said "I've got some trouble with my group and well I was hoping you and Bro would be nice enough to help" me and my Father looked confused as she said "we're a team called the Escapees and well we might be in a little bit of bother from the Vardachi" she tried to fake a smile as she was clearly under a lot of pressure as I said "I can make the time" my Father said "you know most family's go to the park for day's out right" she laughed as she walked off saying "I'll text Bro the location later see ya" **wait when did I give her my number**  she waved at us as she said **_Bombardment Mode_** she entered a variant of Onslaught Mode had a much more feminine appearance to it as she let out her wings and flew away.

As Saki left Sara hugged me saying "your sister is quite the character" I said "princess tell me about it" I pecked her cheek as I said "as you know I'll be away for a little bit" she hugged me as she said "just come back eventually my Idiot" she wispered to me "if you do well then I'll make your favourite" I chuckled saying to her "oh princess you know just how to convince me to do anything" I then kissed her some more while my Father left at that moment I felt her tounge slide into my mouth as I did the same I heard slight moans coming out as I wrapped my arms around her at that stage I let my wings loose as I surrounded us both in them making it look as if I was cradling her in them all the while her moans intensified  **her taste is so addictive** at that moment our lips parted as we needed to catch some breath leaving a trail of siliva as I said "that was beautiful Sara" she said while blushing "your such a good kisser Shinji" we then lovingly gazed into eachothers eyes as I held her close "Shinji" "Sara" we nearly kissed again till she said "feeding time" I as per usual let her take a bite as she had a drink however everyone in the class simply stood and watched in awe after the events of the kiss as Takumi said "that kiss is something that a married couple would give eachother" Ouma said "hell if I didn't already know these two I'd think they're married to eachother" as Sara finished her drink she said "guy's please" she blushed a bit as I held her hand while Walter said to us "I hate to admit it but I wish I could kiss like that" Bella teased him saying "but your so much better at something we both enjoy" Walter turned scarlet red as Bella laughed at him while me and Sara went to go hang out with Ebony.

**Later that day**

Me and my Father arrived at an abandoned warehouse as he asked "remind me again how Saki got your number" I said "I'm still questioning that myself" she then said "Sara gave it to me" she leapt from a celling beam and landed flawlessly as I said "show off" she smirked saying "pussy" my Father facepalmed himself as he watched our exchange saying "let's get this over with" Saki then led us further into the warehouse as she said "this is us the Escapees" out came a group of 7 people as she said "they're unique shall we say" they all began transforming as I said "wait this feeling" they all resembled Onslaught Mode as Saki said "these guys are artificial Demon's made by Invictus and his goon squad" she looked depressed as she said "when I broke free out of the holding facility I was in I knew these guys needed somewhere safe so I decided to bring them with me" one of them who had a thin build but long waist length hair said "big Sis Saki did more than just bust us out she gave us a direction for out lives"  **this whole time Saki had a team of her own and I couldn't even support her** as one of them who looked like a young boy came closer asking "is he the Black Blade" they all looked at me with such strong admiration as I said "I am him" Saki said "these guy's all admire you Bro it's actually how I found out where to find you"  **well that solves that mystery** I then asked "so what's this Var-shit problem you've been having" she sighed as she sat us down.

* * *

I sat down as she said "remember how I said that these guys were experimented on by Invictus" I said in response "why do I get the feeling this doesn't involve cute little bunny rabbits" she said "well if that bunny rabbit happens to be nearly 6'6 and black but not having a date then yeah it does involve a bunny rabbit" I laughed at what she said until she mentioned "he's after us" I stopped as she said "he's after us and he won't give up till he's got us back" she stood up as she asked "Bro Papa please could you help us" me and my Father stood as I said "Saki your sister of course I plan to help you out and as of for your friends" I held my hand out to them saying "I'll do my very best to protect you all" Saki then pulled me and our Father in for a hug.

As she pulled us in for a hug she said "thank you just thank you" I felt her tears soak into my clothes as I said "Saki it's alright" she then responded with "these guys are more than just some former experiment's to me they're the closest thing I had to a family when I lost you two" my Father then said "well then if they're a family to you then us Amajiki's will always do what we do best off our family" the three of us said in unison "we'll protect our family till the bitter end" however I noticed somebody walk in.

As the figure walked in he said "may you always have the Lord's protection when fighting for your family, may he always watch over you in all your endeavours and may his light always shine the way towards your goal Amen" I said "strange I thought the Homicidal priest convention was on the other side of town" Christopher said "I heard it got cancelled so I thought the Demon one would allow me in" I chuckled as I asked "serioulse though what're you doing here" he said "I overheard you talking about these other Demon's and well I want to assist you in protecting them" I asked "why though" he said "because A I can make sure no one else but me kills you and B I just want to say fuck you indirectly to Invictus" I shook his hand saying "keep up then Homicidal priest" we chuckled as I led the Escapees away.

 

 


	81. Act 81- The getaway

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

As I led the Escapees out of the warehouse I said to Saki "Sis can your group fight" she said "not very well sadly" I asked "what about you" she said to me **_Bring Yourself Forward Shimai_** in her hands came a shirasaya style katana as she did a little twirl with it saying "just what grandpa taught us and a bit of what I saw in anime's when we we're kid's" she let out a faint chuckle as I led them further away  **this should be entertaining.**

Me and her team got further into the industrial area as I held Schwarz tightly  **something's off oh I get it** I called out "you know spying on us is a dangerous trick and counter productive" Taro, Lucian and a group of soldiers came from the shadows as Taro said "what gave us away" I said "your Gear has a distinct scent that I picked up on during your fight with me it's kinda like laundry detergent" he Lucian chuckled as he said "that was actually pretty funny now I'll only break half your bones"  **eh better luck next time** I then said "if your here for the Escapees then they're coming with me" he held his Gear ready as he said "would you believe me if I said we were just out for a walk" I laughed saying "you know Nakagame I'm going to miss you when I send you and your goons to jail" he and Lucian then leapt at me as I said "Father, Homicidal priest get the Escapees out of here Saki with me" she stood at my side as she said "you ready Bro" I said "on it Sis" we both held out Gears out as we got ready for battle.

As we charged she dualed with Lucian as he attacked with his claws in his werewolf form while I battled with Taro as he tried to get the upper hand against me with his Gear  **time to take it to the next level** as I kept up my assaults I used another technique **_Fourth Secret Technique Setsigeki_** using Schwarz I made slash's in a rhombus shape as it cut into his skin while finishing it off with a solid kick to his stomach until he began letting off a bit of steam as the cut healed up all the while his eyes turned crimson as he said "did you ever wonder what Monster I am" he licked his lips as he drank the blood of a soldier saying "but I won't seduce you on a moonlight walk I'll make you bleed till you can't be given a transfusion" he charged as he came at me even faster  **damn Sara's strong but this guy how blood starved is he nevermind that** his attacks got more and more ferocious as I leapt back _**Onslaught Mode LV3**_ I entered the form I gained after I died as Taro said "as uncreative as ever with naming your power's" I chuckled as I fought him with claw constructs saying "come on give me a challenge" I sped up to the point where his once unperceivable attacks were now fully viewable till Saki got sent flying.

* * *

As she got sent flying she pulled herself up as she said "sorry Bro I'm not as fast as you" I patted her shoulder saying "you did better than most Sis" we both chuckled until we heard  _ **Ultimo Trio**_  Roderick's arrow hit the ground as it sent Taro flying since he was trying to evade as Roderick called out "Apex run around gun around, Alice and Anton lock and load, Ouma eyes in the sky, Clause and Shizuku battering sand" he landed along with Sara as he said "sorry I'm late dude" I high fived him as I said "I'm glad you showed up" as we stood Taro along with Lucian said "bye" they got teleported by that same white sigil as Christopher said "your not very good at keeping them captive Demon" I said "at least I try to capture them Homicidal priest" we then began capturing or eliminating the remaining soldiers.

**Back at the Academy in Sara's room**

I was currently sitting on Sara's bed while hugging her as we were all alone since the others were having a bit of a game night or something along those lines I said to her "thanks for helping me tonight" she said "Saki and the others are in being taken care of now so you'll be fine my Idiot"  **I'm so glad they're all ok** she then crawled up me as she said "your so brave Shinji for doing everything you have" I hugged her as she said "only because I have one hell of a Team with me" I wispered "and one hell of a girlfriend" me and her then kissed eachother as we dualed with our tounges while moaning and melding into it as I ran my hands across her body exchanging saliva in the process  **I love these moments** as we kissed she took off my t-shirt as she looked at my body saying "oh my" she blushed as she ran her hand over my belt as she said "I want you Shinji kissing is fun and all but I need something more" I asked "are you sure my Princess" she said "of course" she then undid my belt as she sent a message to Yumi on her phone asking for a bit of privacy.

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!!!**

* * *

After she sent her message to Yumi she fully undid my belt as she pulled my trousers down while I removed her nightgown once I was left in little more than my boxers while she was left in nothing but her panties I said "Sara your" I licked my lips a little as I said "your as beautiful as ever" I took in all of her from her hair that fell just at her shoulders to her milky white skin and those beautiful eyes I've come to love as she said "let's get to it then" I started off by sliding three of my fingers into her womanhood after removing her panties as she felt them inside her she let out a slight moan as she said "oh man that's" she couldn't talk fully as I moved my fingers about to please her all the while giving her kisses from the neck down as she screamed "I'm cumming Shinji" I said "just let it out Sara that's it" I felt the heat of her juices as she let out her first load for the night.

As she let it out I then held her to the bed as she said "somebody's being direct" I said to her "you've got that effect on me Princess" saying her nickname clearly cheered her up as she blushed a lot more while I said "so are you ready" she said "get to the main course please" I then thrusted into her as she cried out in pleasure over the feeling of my manhood being inside of her as I thrusted continuously I noticed a little drool escaping her mouth as she muttered my name "Shinji Shinji" she tilted her head back as I bit into her neck hard enough to leave my mark but not enough to hurt her  **she's far too precious to me** as I kept on thrusting I said "Sara I'm gonna cum I'll pull" she said "don't pull out I'm on my safe day so just do it" she held her head back as I blew my load into her.

* * *

**Ok guy's lemon over**

* * *

As I finished I collapsed into the bed with her as she said "that felt incredible" she panted heavily as she said "even if I'm on my safe day" she ran her hand over her stomach saying "it wouldn't be so bad having kids with you" I kissed her as I said "I love you Sara Shallfallen" she said "and I love you Shinjiro Amajiki" we kissed as neither of us could walk far enough to get cleaned up  **she's the best** however I heard my phone buzzing so I checked it out  **wait it's the team group chat:**

**Super Fly-** The dorm has thin walls

**Fire bird-** Light's out was 30 minutes ago kiddos

**Dr Howlnstien-** Here come the cub's

**French Fry-** Ah young love

**Goldie Locks-** Am I gonna be an Auntie to the babies 

I put my phone down as I showed Sara the chat as she said "those idiots" I kissed her as I said "I'm with you so that's what matters" I then hugged her tightly as I let her rest on me as I muttered "your my everything Sara" she snored as she fell asleep muttering "Shinji, wedding bells, feeding time" she bit into my neck as I let her  **what is this drinksomnia** as her fangs parted I let the wound heal while I said "good night my love" I got out of bed to head to my room while trying to avoid the others  **shit shit shit shit shit** as I walked I saw the guys clapping for me as I said "good night everyone" I then went to go hit the hay.

 

 


	82. Act 82- Abbadon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for clarification this part of the story is set in August time but that'll end this chapter.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The day after in class**

Me and my classmates sat in class as Tazusho arrived saying "now then kids I've got a unique announcement" he held down a set of papers saying "it's come to my attention that two students engaged in sexual activity on school grounds last night despite knowing that's not allowed"  **oh fuckidy fucking fuck** he then said "now the other teachers would chew you out for this but I have a different approach" at that moment Rukia wheeled in a projector as he said "I was going to teach you all how to cope in the events of tank fire but considering what somebody wanted to do I've got something else in mind" on the screen came a movie about *sigh* the birds and the bees  **oh come on** he walked past saying "no hard feelings Amajiki alright" while he was somewhat apologetic about it the others not so much as they were giving me death glares well everyone but Arata who was currently trying to blindfold Diane in order to "preserve her purity" so to speak  **dang it Shinji.**

**After class**

Me and Sara left class being beyond embarrassed as Claude said "hey Shinji" he patted my shoulder saying "no hard feelings alright I'm not actually against you buddy" I fist bumped him as I said "thanks Claude" most of the others made it clear they weren't truly mad however Alice said "eh the real thing is better than how the movie depicted it" *sigh* I walked off since we had to go elsewhere till *crash* I looked outside to see two figures had landed as I said "guys suit up" we all left to get our respective gear in order to tackle the threat  **at least we aren't against eachother.**

As we all stood in the courtyard I looked on to see Harold was fighting one of the Demon Lord's in combat as I said "what the heck" he got smacked aside as he said "one of these bastard's ambushed me hence why I got here" before us stood Abbadon the Demon who was with Astaroth right before I killed him as he said "tsk tsk heir of Asakamas relying upon other people" he looked to Sara as he licked his lips saying "mabye when I'm through with you I'll have my way with your woman she seems ravishing" that's it I've already had enough of this bastard so I said "hey Harold why don't we tag team this son of a bitch" Claude stepped back as did everyone else while Harold said "fair enough" **_Burning Admiration_** he became cloaked in the same blue flames from the Peace Game's including his wings which now we're blue as he said "you have your Onslaught Mode I've got mine" he clenched his fist as I said **_Onslaught Mode Lvl2_** I said "let's get a quick warm up shall we" me and Harold while letting out a fierce battle cry began our fight.

* * *

As we charged at Abbadon me and Harold delivered a flurry of punches and kicks all the while Abbadon managed to block each one **_Demonic Earthrend_** as the ground split Abbadon asked "what was Astaroth's skill" he delivered a punch that sent to into the floor as he said "it couldn't be you have the skill Demonic Capture" Harold hit him aside as he got back up saying "it's a skill believed to be a myth among us Demon's and yet to think you own it" **_Demonic Hailstorm_** he avoided each and every sigil as I gave Harold and opening to attack as he said to me "thanks Shinjiro" I fist bumped him as I clicked my fingers saying "I'd say I'm all warmed up" **_Onslaught Mode LVL3_** I assumed my new form as I raced after Abbadon even quicker all the while Harold managed to deliver a punch to his face sending near the top floor of the sixth years building I went so fast I got behind him as I did a spin kick to send him back down to earth.

As Abbadon fell he said "it's time to le gaaah" he cried out in pain as he wings had been pierced by an arrow I turned as Roderick while whistling did a poor job of hiding Regalia I said "let's end this now Harold" he nodded as we raced faster and faster saying in unison **_Angelic Demon Fist_** by combining my Demonic power with his Angelic power we were able to make a attack so fierce that Abbadon began breaking up over it as he said "you BASTARD'S" he broke up fully as me and Harold panted heavily as he said "you know Amajiki I thought fighting against you was fun but" he held my shoulder as he said "fighting with you is even better" we high fived eachother as the other students began chanting out names "Shinjiro Harold Shinjiro Harold Shinjiro Harold" however I looked on to see my jacket had sadly been damaged during the fight  **I was growing out of it anyway.**

**Later that day**

The sun was setting over Hanagaro as I looked out the windows of the observatory with my classmates as I said "Abbadon might have been beaten but there's still more out there" Sara came up and hugged me from the side as she said "and when we find them we let's face them together" the rest of the class came up saying "as if you want one of us you've gotta go through all of us" we then stood as we watched the sunset while I held Sara and Ebony closely  **this class are the best family I could have ever asked for.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the second Demon has fallen the questions are now that off where are the rest hiding, will the Vardachi make another move, what is Michael plotting, how will the introduction of the Escapees affect the future and how will Shinji continue to handle his ever evolving relationship with Sara well let's find out next chapter as the clocks will move forward to just before New year's for now see you next chapter.


	83. Act 83- Out with the old and in with the new

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**New Year's Eve**

**In the gym**

Many month's have passed since we beat Abbadon and protected the Academy yet again with us all moving ever forward with our lives however right now we were preparing the gym for the New year's party  **did Claude have to suggest as much as he did I mean seriously who needs a freaking smoke machine for a New year's party** as I looked around I saw everyone being hard at work as my Father said "you've truly made an incredible group of friends" I said "yeah I have" I felt Sara's arms wrap around me as she said "the best part of this year was that me and you finally became a couple" she pecked my cheek as I said "I just hope I can continue to make great memories during my remaining time here" she laughed as she hugged onto me  **still I can't help but worry about what's out there** as I stopped thinking on that we had a slight problem with Rukia.

As we got to Rukia she said "somebody get an ambulance" I asked "Himiko-sensei what is it" she said "my waters broke"  **oh shit** I called out the alert as Ouma said "I'll get Minagata-sensei" Claude said "I'll get the towels" they both ran as Sara stood by Rukia to support her as best she could  **damn damn damn** she panted heavily as my Father asked "ah man I'm not used to dealing with woman going into labour" we kept panicking till Chihyo arrived saying "I'm here" with the help of Walter she was able to get her to the medical room as Sara said "well that was eventful" I sat down as my Father said "and I thought it was a mess with Nanako" we all panted as Rukia was now in good hands.

**Over to Tazusho's pov**

**Later in the medical room**

I stood by Rukia as she was still struggling to give birth as I said "come on Ruki push" she screamed "THAT'S WHAT I HAVE BEEN DOING IDIOT"  **good God and I thought Invictus was scary**  she grabbed my hand tighter as I held reassured her till Chihyo said "come on Rukia one last push" she did as all we heard at that moment was a baby's cries as it wailed about Chihyo said "you've done it Rukia" she handed the baby over as she cut the umbilical cord saying "it's a girl a beautiful baby girl" as Chihyo got everything cleared up she said "I'll give the new parents some time to see your baby" she left after being finished.

* * *

As me and Rukia looked at the baby she said "she's got her Dad's eyes" I said "but her Mother's beauty" I kissed her on the forehead saying "hey there little Lady" the baby looked at us with such innocence as I said "listen this world is a strange but also beautiful place someday's it'll make you cry and want to give in but others it'll make you laugh and smile" I her my daughter's hand as I said "but here's some tips for surviving one don't stop smiling, two find people you can laugh and love with it doesn't have to be a lot just a couple of friends" saying that made me think of my students of Rukia but most Raymond as I then said "and finally don't disturb my naps I won't be a happy guy if you do" Rukia facepalmed saying "you fucking idiot" I gigled as I said "so welcome to the world Kurenai Minagata" Rukia kissed me on the cheek saying "we did it" I said "yeah" Chihyo then took the baby so it could be sent to the maternity ward while I hugged Rukia as she walked on as I wispered "I love you Rukia Himiko" she said "and I love you Tazusho Minagata" we then walked on as I held her close  **today is one of the best day's of my life.**

**Back to Shinjiro's pov**

**A minute from Midnight**

Me and my classmates stood in the Gym as the part had gone on for a bit while I said "soon" Ebony said "Happy New year Mama and Papa" I said "and to you as well Big girl" Claude then said as I held Sara close "FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE" *pop* we all screamed "HAPPY NEW YEAR" Me and Sara then pulled eachother in for a kiss in which we dualed with our tounges while I felt Ebony hug onto us all the while I heard moans coming from Sara eventually we separated as I said "I love you" she said "and I love you" I held both Ebony and Sara's hands as we walked back to the dorm well I guess you could say I held my family's hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this single chapter concludes the quick New year segment of the story next chapter will show the beginning of the Third year the question is how will they cope and how will the future progress forward.


	84. Act 84- Year three begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the arduous event's of Year Two now over Shinjiro and his friends progress to their Third Year but the questions are what new danger's are lurking behind every new corner, what are the villains plotting, will Shinjiro live through this year but most of all will he be able to continuosly stand alongside his classmates or will events drive them further apart then ever before.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The entrance to the Academy**

Me and everyone walked through the doors to the Academy as Claude yawned saying "did you have to wake me up so early" I said "that's payback for pushing me into the pool last month" he would have argued till Ouma said "fan's twelve o'clock" we got surrounded by a barrage of them as they nagged and nagged us for autographs or other things as Claude said "I wanna be in Saudi Arabia again that was fun"  **those Vardachi shit's shouldn't have made a base there** as the fans harassed us Claude then said "wait where's Shizu" I looked to see Shizuku had slipped away and gotten to safety Claude wanted to be mad but he said "she's too adorable to be mad at"  **I wish I had his patience.**

After we escaped we arrived at class as I sat down letting out an exhausted yawn as Claude said "it seems I'm rubbing off on you young cub" he laughed as I stuck my tounge out at him while Sara kissed my cheek saying "I hope this year goes alright" I held her cheek saying "well I have all of you so I'll be fine" at that moment Tazusho came in looking like he'd been through utter hell as I asked "what the heck happened Sensei" he said "Kurenai cried all night long she just cried and cried and the worst part is I'VE ONLY HAD AN HOUR OF SLEEP" he hit his head on the desk as I said "me and the others can just have a self study session today you just have a nap" he said "Amajiki you really are the best you know that" he hit his head against the floor as he snored like a hibernating bear while we all got to work.

**Much later in the training room**  

Me and Atlas Team got ready for a personal training exercise as we stood at the door Sara said "this should be fun" Roderick asked me "you ready buddy" I slammed my fist together saying "bitch I was born ready" I had in the recent months changed my outfit since it got damaged during the Abbadon fight I now had a black long coat that fell just before my ankles I'd also added a small white scarf that wrapped around my neck along with that I'd swapped my fingerless gloves for a set of black metal gauntlets that had several engravings purely for decoration as I said **_Come Forth Schwarz_** I held my blade saying "now" we all charged out as the holographic enemies appeared.

* * *

As the enemies appeared I said "Roderick, Arata and Ouma Sky high, Claude and Shizuku battering sand, Apex run around gun around, Alice Anton lock and load Sara with me" we all took position as I leapt over a series of obstacles while Sara turned into a swarm of bats **_Ultimo Trio Yokusei_** I watched as the guys did their thing while to my left **_Slayer of Nemea Sakyū_** as Shizuku and Claude made a mess Sara said "are you with me" I said "for now and forever my Princess" **_Star Struck Combination_** we made our move as more enemies got eliminated I panted a little as I said **_Crimson Steel_** I used my own variation of Iron Blood as I followed it up by saying _**Ātrs Solis**_ I sliced through a number of them as Sara used Debesīs saying "you missed a spot" one of them jumped me as it's blade shattered thanks to Crimson Steel I simply slashed with Schwarz as me and Sara left to the next spot.

As me and my team fought on we found the big one as I said "NOW" **_True Pack Beat Down_**  me and all of the others combined our signature Sacred Art's together as we defeated the big one making the announcement system say "new completion record achieved 5 minutes" it displayed our names as we left the room with many fans spying on us through the observation room along with our classmates I high fived and hugged the others as we left  **I love these guy's.**  

As we finished up getting changed I saw as our classmates came up as Walter said "that was amazing Shinji" I said "hey thanks buddy" I high fived him and the other guys as Yumi said "you did amazing Sara" they hugged eachother as I saw some teachers coming along I asked "Achilles-sensei, Sakura-sensei what's wrong" Chihyo pushed me and the others as she said "I'm here to inform you it's time for the jabs well this time tomorrow" Achilles said "huh I'm just here to help her out" as he walked Cleopatra arrived as she said "you've gotten stronger than when me and you first met" she giggled as she said "it's inspiring really" we all marched off till Sara dragged me into a corner.

* * *

As me and Sara entered a corner she pinned me against the wall as she kissed me ferociously all the while having both let out moans I then felt her hands run over me as if she was a wild animal catching it's prey while I simply let her do it  **damn she's gotten good at this** we then parted our lips in order to catch some air as I said "somebody's been hungry" she said while grabbing my tie "I saw all those girls looking at you" I held her side as I said "I wouldn't ever choose them" I pulled her in for a hug as I said "no matter what I'd always choose you" I kissed her as I wispered "I'll admit I find this side to you rather hot" she blushed as she got embarrassed saying "meanie" I held my hand over her waist as I said "I know but I'm your meanie/idiot" me and her then kissed again as she held her hands on my shoulders while we made sure we proved our love and devotion to eachother.

 


	85. Act 85- A moment of peace

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The week after**

With us having settled into our third year easily we had now resumed our usual timetable although for today me and Sara were having a day to ourselves since we'd decided to go for a date today hence why I'm standing here waiting for her by the door  **I hope she likes today** I was curently wearing a dark blue t-shirt underneath a black jacket while having the necklace she got me for Christmas in our first year on the outside  **usually I wear it underneath my clothes but today's different** I then saw her as she said "hey Shinji" I said "hey Princess" she was wearing a white dress suit along with a small black skirt and black tights and heels that lifted her up slightly as I said "you look beautiful as always my Princess" I kissed her on the forehead as I took a hold of her hand while we walked out while Ebony said "bye Mama Bye Papa" I waved her off as we left the school grounds.

As we got into mainland Tokyo I held her close as I said "Sara since today's such a good day I'll let you pick what you want to do" she said "I don't want to be selfish" I wispered "think of it as an apology for letting those other girls think they can take me away because I know it annoyed you" she said "I'm sorry for loosing my temper about it" I kissed her hand as I said "I love you Sara Shallfallen so please let me make it up to you" she gigled like an exited kid as she said "I'd really like to go see a move then" I led her away as I continued to hold her close to me.

After we found a decent cinema we'd decided to go see a romance movie because she wanted to as we sat through the trailers and let it pass the movie itself wasn't any good it was just a classic story of a prince falling in love with a common girl blah blah she loves him blah blah they live happily ever after although I wasn't to bothered as I felt Sara nuzzling herself into my arms as I ran my hand through her hair although at that moment I heard albeit slightly what sounded like purrs as I kissed her forehead the film then said "my love won't we see eachother again" the prince then said "my darling we shall always be connected by our hearts" even though the film itself was cringy as hell I was able to deal with it mostly because we had eachother.

* * *

**Much later that day**

After spending most of the day going to various places we began waking back as I said "today's been nice" she said "yeah and sorry about those fans earlier" I said "it's fine mine weren't any better besides" I held my hand under her chin saying "being at your side is more than enough to bare the pain" I then pulled her in for a kiss as I slide my tounge into her mouth while she did the same letting little moans out while we showed the world how we felt for one another  **she is the woman I want to spend my whole life with if she'd let me.**

As our lips parted I looked at her as she said "your as handsome as the day I met you" I said "and your still as beautiful as the day I met you" we hugged until I looked at her face to see a slight drop of water on it  **wait she's not crying is she** I looked up to see that the real reason behind the water was because it's raining now I said "come with me my Princess" I took of my jacket as I put it over her saying "this shall cover you" she tried to give it back as I said "it's a Knights duty to protect his Princess" as she put my jacket over me she then kissed me again as I melded into it letting the water soak through to me I said as we broke it off "the moves were right kissing in the rain is amazing" we then left to try and get back.

As we walked I said "damn this rain won't let up" she pointed to a hotel as I said "we could stay for the night I guess" she said "I'd love that my Love" I held her hand as I used my other to text Roderick:

**Black sword boy-** Hey bird bro I'm a bit stuck right now with the rain so me and Sara are gonna spend the night at a hotel

**Fire bird-** Alright Shinji just don't go making babies quite yet

**Black sword boy-** Just tell the teachers will you

**Fire bird-** alright I will

I felt a blush creep across my face as I said "Roderick's got us covered" Sara said "alright" me and her then signed in to the hotel as we payed in full.

* * *

****After we got ourselves set up in the room I had just finished getting myself cleaned up as Sara lay on the bed on all fours I asked "are you alright" she said "Shinji Shinji Shinji" she pulled me down by my hand as she said "your such a handsome devil you know that" I stood as she looked at me **is it wired that I find this side of her really really hot is it really** I took her hand as I asked "so what can I do for my Princess" she said to me in an unusually seductive tone "oh you know what it is my Idiot" she then got up and kissed me as I felt her remove the bathrobe I currently had on.

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!!**

* * *

As she removed the bathrobe she pulled me down to the bed while I undid each individual button on her shirt as she said "somebody's being bold" I wispered "somebody gave me the right encouragement" as I said that the final button came free as I exposed her ever beautiful body along with the pale white bra she had on underneath her shirt I then removed the skirt exposing a matching pair of white panties as slowly slid three of my fingers into her womanhood while using my free hand to massage her breast she let out multiple moans as I kept squeezing and squeezing all the while she held her arms around my shoulder she then said "Shinji I'm gonna cum" I said "that's it Sara just do it" she then blew her load as I slowly removed my fingers.

As my fingers came out I held her to the bed as she asked "don't you want my tights off first" I said "they exemplify your beauty my Princess so for now let's keep them where they are" I then thrusted into her as I felt the walls of her womanhood tighten around my manhood all the while I kept on thrusting as me and her moaned and moaned I loosened my grip a bit so she could move about a little more as I felt her bite into my skin gently enough to not hurt me but still enough to mark her territory I then said "Sara I'm gonna cum" she said "do it Shinji just blow it all out" I blew my load as she had a look of complete bliss on her face.

As she had that look she said "your still as hard as a rock down there" I saw her point down below as she said "I want to try something" she got to her knees in a rather seductive way as she said "well say it" I complied with her request as I said "well then get sucking woman" she held her head down as she took it into her mouth while I heard her make gargling like sounds she eventually adjusted as she bobbed her head up and down while I felt her tounge run all over it I grabbed her hair enough to steady her pace but not enough to hurt her as I said "that's it Sara keep it up" I hurled my head back as I felt the pleasure of her working that tounge I said "Sara I'm gonna cum" I blew my final load for the night as she fell into the bed with me.

* * *

**Ok lemon over**

* * *

As we fell into the bed she held me as I removed her tights to let her rest more comfortably while saying "you were amazing Sara" she said "oh man that was" she panted as she had a little bit of drool on her mouth I held her close as I said "I love you Sara Shallfallen" she hugged me back as she said "and I love you Shinjiro Amajiki" as she hugged me I did a bridal carry on her as I took her to the shower saying "let's get you cleaned up" she hugged my body saying "so strong and handsome" I felt as her warm hands glided across my skin with great elegance while I set us both down  **she is the absolute best for me.**

**Meanwhile at Hanagaro**

**No one's pov**

In the gardens while it rained Katsu was holding what many called the Anti-Shinjiro club as he preached all kinds of hate till *glug* a knife pierced his chest as he fell to the floor as he began swimming in a pool of his own blood as many of the people present panicked over who threw the knife will one figure left from the shadows with no body knowing her was there as Lucas muttered when out of reach "he won't hurt Shinjiro again or my class no it's not that he was an obstacle to the Vardachi" what no one in class knew about Lucas aside form his betrayal of them was that he has for a while been suffering from bouts of doubt over who he's truly loyal to out of the Vardachi the people who've trained him since birth or his classmates the people who gave him a chance to be a kid for the first time in his life although what we can only wonder is how will things end when they find out about his betrayal.


	86. Act 86- Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are a few things about the world of this story and it's character's that I've either failed to mention or haven't found a way to mention yet so I'll just list them here:  
> 1) There is a fan site for each individual member of Atlas Team although Shinjiro's is the most popular one out of the boys on the Team while Alice's is the most popular one for the girls.  
> 2) Alejandro has a list of the best bars to pick up girls throughout Tokyo (nobody knows how he got the information though).  
> 3) Walter once held a class for students to teach them more about magic although that ended after Cleopatra arrived at the Academy.  
> 4) Claude has a secret hole in the wall of his dorm room where he keeps snacks.  
> 5) Sara claims she wants three children with Shinjiro (to be exact she hopes for one boy and two girls).  
> 6) Shinjiro claims he fell for Sara first.  
> 7) Arata wants to have a camping trip with all of Atlas Team before they graduate.  
> 8) Anton and Alice hope to spend their honeymoon in Morocco (nobody knows why).  
> 9) The Angel's have the largest population as they make up nearly 50% of the supernatural world.  
> 10) Tatsuya claims he seduced Marie Antoinette and Mary Queen of Scots (wonder if Shinjiro and Saki have any half siblings because of him)  
> 11) According the doctor's Sara has taken over 10% of Shinjiro's blood into her system  
> 12) Shinjiro claims he wants a Christian style wedding with Sara  
> 13) Walter now wears mostly black clothing because of Bella  
> 14) Bella claims Watler is the best man in the world While Walter claims Bella is the best woman ever  
> 15) Tazusho's parents used to live in Korea before moving to America when he was a baby  
> 16) There is a series made by the Manga club of Hanagaro Academy called Fire X Demon that is essentially a yaoi series of Shinjiro and Roderick the series itself is incredibly popular among the girls of the Academy across a variety of year groups with the Manga itself having reached 12 volumes since it began being published during Shinjiro's second year along with that there is another series called Light X Dark which focuses on the so called 'erotic' moments that Alice and Anton have it however is constantly getting pulled on and off production by the teacher's
> 
> So there's a couple of facts also on another note since the story is currently happening in their Third Year things are going to get a little darker in terms of plot points and the humour will get a bit more mature as well as that as I mentioned in an earlier chapter I plan to end this after their Third Year and then do their Fourth through to Sixth year in a follow up story but other that let us begin.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Two week's later**

**In the meeting spot**  

A lot has happened lately as Katsu after being struck by a knife is still in the ICU with an uncertain chance of survival although that wasn't my only worry as last week while me and team were on a mission in Scandinavia the Demon Lord's attacked Milan the city itself is fine thanks to a number of other Peacekeepers and Harold intervening although sadly the Demon's behind it that being Leviathan, Belial and Beelzebub all got away although as of for why were here well that's a difficult thing to explain.

As is stood with my classmates Roderick asked "hey Arata any idea why your Dad wanted to see us all" Arata said "I wish I knew but all I heard from him was get your friends here and now" Aramos then landed along with a group of pure Angels likely Seraph class due to their wings he then said "greeting all of you" he came up saying "hey big guy" he pulled Arata in for a hug as he more or less suffocated him  **ahahahahaha** he then let Arata go as he went up to Diane saying "thanks for making my big guy smile so much young lady" he patted Diane's head as he dashed away in comedic fashion only to say "now then we've brought you all here to show you the truth" he opened a bright gateway as he said "but not here" he initiated a steam train as he said "all aboard the Angel mobile" we then walked through the gateway with him.

As we left he gateway Aramos said "welcome kids to the realm up on high" I said "is this" Aramos "Heaven" I looked about as I suddenly felt a dizzy spell hit me  **oh man this is** as I stumbled about I landed on something soft as I said "what the" I looked back to see I'd not only fallen into Sara's breast but sadly I'd squeezed it as well as I leapt back saying "I am so sorry Princess oh man don't kill me I'm sorry" she blushed saying "it's fine Shinji"  **ah crud** she still had that blush on her face as I said "I'll make it up to you somehow" we held eachothers hands as we looked about Aramos led us up a flight of stairs that seeming went on forever and ever until we reached the top where a figure with a buzz cut hair style stood waiting as he said "greetings everyone in class 3-1" he did a respectful bow as he said "I am Raphael of the Seraph's and it's a pleasure to meet you all" he let us in as we wondered what the heck was going on.

* * *

As we got let in we saw a place with gigantic computer looking machine as I asked "I'm gonna assume that's not to play Minecraft on" Raphael chuckled as he said "no we keep that in the backroom"  **wait is he being serious** he then clicked a few buttons saying "no this is *sigh* this is the truth" he displayed a series of names as I said "wait third from the top is Schwarz" Arata said "and on the bottom is Ken Tōshi" Raphael said "this is the Gear system it allows us to know what each individual Soul Gear does and it's overall threat level" he sighed again as he said "it also helps us know who will be gifted with one and who won't be"  **why would the angel's have this kind of thing hell why would they do this** Raphael then stood up fully.

As he stood up he said "in the beginning before Monsters and Humans found a slim method of coexisting Humans as I'm sure you'll have known were always the victim in the onslaughts of monsters" Aramos said "it's ok I'm right here" Raphael then said "we made the Gears as a method for humans to defend themselves better" hearing that we all stood in both shock and horror until Anton asked the million dollar question of "then how can Monsters use them" Raphael said "after a few centuries of Human and Monster kind crossbreeding with eachother the system became confused and well we couldn't do much to stop it"  **they knew this hey had this kind of information and yet they chose to hide it why** he said though "there's more" he clicked another screen as it lit up.

As the screen lit up he said "the weapon Michael used is as we feared" he sobbed a little saying "it's known as the Dormana a weapon with so much destructive force it well you saw Czechoslovakia" Walter said "so pretty much it's a Manhattan project style device" Raphael said "it's worse then that it's something we also made" I glared as he said "we made it as a bluff in the event an all-out war between each race broke out it would be a way to stop them in their path" I said "but let me guess one of them happend to be operational" he nodded as Uriel came in saying "we plan to give a full statement to the world about this but we felt you should know first" he sobbed some more as we got led away to go home  **so all this destruction all that death is on them haha now I wonder who's the true Demon's.**

* * *

**Much later at the Academy**

I was currently sitting as we struggled to make head or tails of what we learned as I said "damn it" out a sudden burst of frustration I flipped a empty chair as Sara said "it's not your fault Shinji" I then hit my head on her shoulder as I had some tears saying "I should have found out sooner I should have I" she said "don't worry about the if's and the buts that'll get you nowhere just focus on everything now" she hugged me as Diane said "my race are a bunch of terrible people" she looked ready to cry as I said "Diane that's not true for you name one bad thing you've done" she cried as she ran away with Arata saying "I'll get her" I nodded as I hugged Sara  **what a day and to think I was hoping we could have a nice peaceful day just me and her.**

**Arata's pov**

I chased Diane up to the rooftop as I said "Diane wait please" she kept on crying as she said "you should break up with me you deserve a good girlfriend not a one who's a bad person like me" I came up and pulled her in for an affectionate hug as I said "Diane I'd never want to break up with you" I let her head rest on my shoulder as I said "you are proof that somebody as unloveable as me can still be loved by somebody" I pecked her cheek as I said "you don't just mean the world to me you are the world to me" she sobbed some more as I ran my hands gently through her hair while holding on tightly she stopped a bit as she looked into my eyes saying "Arata thank you" I looked at her saying "no Diane thank you" I then let my wings loose as I said "if we're considered bad people then let's be bad together" as I took a hold of her hands she let out her won wings while we flew slowly into the air.

As we flew up we got well above the Academy as I said "this place is so nice" she hugged onto me as she said "Arata can we stay up here for a bit just you and me" I said "yeah that sounds like paradise" I held her hand as we looked down on the school bellow with the wind at our backs and the warmth of one another's embrace  **she is perfect in all the best ways** as I held her hand she spun around and held her arms over me I currently had my left hand around her waist while I had the other on her shoulder as I said "Diane what's this all about" she said "Arata I um" she put her hand in position as she asked "I was hoping to have a slow dance in the air with you it sounds stupid I know but" I said "no it's not" I imitated the dance as I said "I'll warn you I'm like an elephant on rocket powered roller skates when dancing" she gigled saying "smarty pants" I said "at least I'm your smarty pants" I kissed her forehead gently as I let us dance for a while while she had a blush as red as Sara's armour on her face after a while we decided to descend to the ground.

* * *

 

As we landed she said while smiling "that was beautiful" I said "no Diane you are beautiful" I then pulled her in for a kiss that didn't involve any tounge duals nor did I try to cop a feel of her she melded into it beautiful as per usual as I separated saying "I love you Diane Lance and someday I'll make you more than just my girlfriend" I knelt down to say "someday I want to marry you and make you more than just my wife I want you to go from being a Princess to being my Queen" I held her hand as she blushed brightly over it saying "Arata yes yes yes I'll marry you just if you ask I'll say yes" she pulled me up for a hug that nearly crushed my spine as she only hugged harder  **damn and I thought Dad had a tight grip** she let go realising the problem as instead of her crying or me getting mad we simply laughed as we went back to the others.

 


	87. Act 87- Day off

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**A week later**

**By the trees**

I was currently with Sara as we'd finally gotten a moment alone as I rested my head on her lap and she leaned against a wall as I said "have I ever said how much I love these moment's" she said "you have" she ran her hand over my head as she said "but I won't ever get tired of hearing it" she planted a kiss on my forehead as we smiled at eachother I felt myself dozing off as she sang a song I couldn't fully make it out but whatever it was seemed soothing so much so I closed my eyes.

After a while I felt my eyes opening as Sara said "hey" I said "hey" I looked up to see we weren't at the Academy anymore since we were in a cottage looking place with her looking like a typical housewife as I asked "um Sara where are we" she said "silly we're at home" I looked outside to see a countryside like area as I said "what about the Demon's or Atlas Team or" she said "what are you on about they're all gone" she sat down saying "Atlas Team split up after we won"  **wait did we** I heard a baby crying as she said "Shin must want some attention" she ran upstairs as I stood in confusion  **who's Shin and when did we win what is this place** I looked on the wall to see photos of mine and Sara's wedding alongside newspaper clippings of my many victories as Sara came down saying "Shinji what's wrong" I out of confusion screamed as I couldn't process it.

As I screamed I shot up saying "what the hell" Sara asked "are you ok" I leapt back while falling over as I said "Sara tell me Shin isn't here" she asked "who's Shin" I darted my eyes about as I felt a bead of sweat falling down my face saying "oh thank God" I hugged her tightly as she patted my back saying "I think we need to get you to Sakura-sensei" I nodded while holding myself tightly around her she said "it's ok Shinji I'm right here" she kissed my neck as she kept reassuring me  **I don't deserve her at all.**

* * *

After getting a checkup from Chihyo she said "Amajiki do you want the good news or the bad news" I said "good why not" she said "the good news is it's nothing magical related so this isn't a scheme from the Vardachi or anyone else" I asked "and the bad" she said "it appears you've suffered a sort of stress related nightmare" I sighed as she said "all I can say till we know more is take the week off so no mission's, no training heck don't even think of looking at your combat uniform" she hit me on the head with a clipboard as I left.

As I left and told Sara everything she said "I'm sorry I couldn't help" I pulled her in for a hug as I said "Sara just thinking of you calms me immersurably" I held her tighter then ever before saying "I love you so much and I can't even begin to list all the ways you've helped me out" she hugged me back as she said "I've got an idea" she pulled up the train times on her phone saying "why not visit your grandparents it'll be nice to meet them as more than a friend" I said "are you sure" she nodded as I kissed her again this time we did it as we usually do sliding out tounges into eachothers mouths as I explored her mouth she let out some pretty loud moans as I felt her grip on me tighten slightly while I made sure we showed eachother how we felt although sadly we had to separate in order to catch our breaths as she said "is it bad that I love kissing you" I said "not at all" we held hands as I walked on  **still the idea of her in a wedding dress sounds really nice** I imagined how it would feel as I looked at her again  **someday Sara Shallfallen I'll make you my wife someday I promise I will.**

**On the train**

While I sat on the train with her she said "this feels good" I was currently running my hand through her hair while she rested her head on my shoulder I could just hear what sounded like purring as I said "Sara I need to ask something" she looked up as I said "what the heck do you use to get your hair this soft it feels like silk I'm not complaining about it I'm just curious" she giggled saying "your a dork you know that" I said "am not" I pouted as she laughed knowing what she'd done to me  **still her hair is super soft** I then felt her fingers interlock with my own as I looked down at her saying "I don't think I'll ever be able to understand how you can be so beautiful" she wispered "it's because around you I fell beautiful that's why" I couldn't help but blush as she rested into me further.

* * *

Eventually the train arrived with little to no issues and I got to my Grandparents house with even less as I rang to the door bell my grandmother came out saying "Shinjiro it's so good to see you" she gestured for us to come in as she said "and you must be Sara it's so lovely to see you" Sara and her talked a bit as I waited  **three, two and a one** I got hit on the head by my grandmother's fan as she said "it's been too long since you came young man" I said "sorry Grandmother" I held my head down as Sara sat in the living room with my Grandfather saying "Shinji it's been too long" he gave me a hug as I patted his back while he wispered "good of you to bring your woman" he got pulled by the cheek as my Grandmother brought him away to do something.

**A few hours later**

After having a nice catch up with my Grandparents me and Sara decided to sit up in my old room as she said "this seems like such a you room" I said "it's nothing impressive" I rubbed the back of my neck while she pulled me in for a kiss with us doing what we usually do in terms of me sliding my tounge into her mouth while she does the same as we had a fierce fight with our tounges I eventually won as she ran her hands underneath my t-shirt as I broke it off I wispered "the funny thing is I don't exactly have a problem with this side of you" she chuckled as I wispered "it's unique I guess you could say" I pecked her neck as she said "your Grandparents are going to be our for a few hours my Idiot" I chuckled knowing what she was hinting at.

* * *

**Warning Lemon starts now!!!!**

* * *

I removed her t-shirt as I threw it aside letting it be forgotten about for now as I engaged in another french kiss while undoing her bra she made some distance as she managed to undo my belt while I said "somebody must be hungry" she said "and I know just who can satisfy me" after I finished undoing her bra I I got her on the bed as I wispered "well let's get to it" she had such a wanting gaze in her eyes as I massaged her right breast while running my tounge over the left as I managed to wriggle out of my trousers she had done the same with her panties while she kept letting out moan after moan of pleasure as I then thrusted into her womanhood while she got even louder with her moans while I went at it she wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me further into her as she let out even more cry's of pleasure she managed to mutter "so g ggos" she couldn't talk straight as I said "Sara I'm gonna cum" she cried out "do it just do it Shinji I" she let out a little drool as I blew my first load.

Once I blew my first load I pulled out as she said "I can still go Shinji" she panted a little as I turned her over asking "are you sure" she said "do it please" I then thrusted into her rear end while she grabbed the bedsheets for support as I went at it she kept saying my name in pleasure "Shinji Shinji Shinji" I went even faster as she kept it up while I bit into her neck enough to leave a mark but not enough to hurt her as she screamed "Shinji this is so" I said "I'm gonna cum" she threw her head back in pleasure as I blew my next load.

* * *

**ok guys lemon over**

* * *

 

Once my load was blown she turned over as we gazed at eachothers eyes "Shinji" "Sara" I gave her a light and gentle kiss as I picked her up to take her to the showers once there I said "it's a good job we've got a few minutes to spare" she said "I'd hate for your grandparents to walk in on us" I gigled as I ran my hand across her skin that was being soaked by the water till she turned around and said "I just want to see" I felt her run her hand over my scared yet still muscular body as she asked "all of these were gained because of us" she ran her hand over the scar that Astaroth left behind as I said "it's worth it" I held her cheek as I said "seeing those beautiful eyes are more then enough to bare the pain" I kissed her again as we let the shower go all the while I admired the beauty before me  **I dare say she's a Goddess with her beauty and kindness** she then wispered "I have the best boyfriend ever" I chuckled while saying "I've got the best girlfriend ever" we then finished up as I went to get her clothes washed up.

**Meanwhile at the Academy**

**Alejandro's pov**

I'd just gotten back from a quick jog as I went to my room saying "hey Lucas wanna go find some" I stopped as I heard him saying "Hanagaro or the Vardachi which is it" he hit his head as I asked "Lucas what's" he said "Ale I'm" he held out a Vardachi insignia as I said "it was you the traitor among us was" he said "forgive me old friend" he detonated a flash bang as he ran for it as I called out "LUCAS" the flash had crippled my eyesight for that moment as the others came running out  **no Lucas why why'd it have to be him** I muttered "Lucas why" Roderick then picked me up as we went to get help.

 

 


	88. Act 88- Alejandro Vs Lucas

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Alejandro's pov**

After I got myself checked out at the nurses office a pursuit squad had been sent to try and locate Lucas as Roderick asked "guys what do we do" Anton told us "whatever we do we can't tell Shinji or Sara yet they both need this day off" we all nodded as Bella said "I say we kill Lucas"  **what** Walter tried to stop her as Bella said "I hate to say it because he's our friend but he knows all our weakness and relationships with eachother and what's stopping him from using that against us"  **no I cant do this I won't kill my best friend no scratch that I won't kill my brother I simply refuse to** I then said "I need 5" I left to go outside.

As I waited outside I took a few deep breaths till a bird dropped a it of paper next to me  **wait that bird's Alyssa Lucas's familiar** I then opened up the note as it read:

_Meet me at that address bellow and we can end this_

The note had Luca's name on as well as having an address on it  **I can't do this without anyone knowing but if I bring the others then there's the risk they'll kill him wait I've got it** I then left to go find Minagata-sensei and find Lucas.

**At the address much later**

I arrived at the address Lucas stated as I found out it was an apartment building that looked like it's been vacant for years  **I've got two hours to resolve this afterwards Minagata-sensei will send other Peacekeepers in** I then opened to door as I walked slowly through the building **_Strike from Dusk Till Dawn Salvación_** I held my Gear active as I kept walking till I heard Lucas say "Ale Ale Ale who'd have thought you'd come for me" I blocked as a knife got thrown at me as I said "Lucas what's going on" I heard ruining as I tried following him as he said "Lucas isn't here anymore" suddenly a number of paint tins got dropped on me as I dodged out of the way  **fucking hell this feels like one of Anton's pranks** Lucas said "you should have stayed at the Academy Ale" I then arrived in a room as he stood.

* * *

As Lucas stood he was wearing a black hoodie as I said "Lucas this could have been different you know" he said "Ale I can explain" I put Salvación next to the wall saying "then do" he after pulling up a chair for myself and himself said "it all began since I was a kid and I was made to spy for the Vardachi on various things" I asked "then why infiltrate the Academy" he told me "because I had my mission I was sent to get close and then kill Tazusho while also providing intel on all of you"  **so this whole time our friendship was a lie** he then said "Ale just know every moment I spent with you wasn't a lie, every time I said I valued our friendship they were all true I've told a thousand lies in my life but let me say that single truth" I then grabbed Salvación as he stood ready.

As he stood I said "I'm bringing you in Lucas" he said "I've got no place there anymore Ale" I told him "then I shall defeat you and remind you that you do have a place" **_Deal With The Threat Mamoru_** in his hand came his Gear that of a kusarigama with a small weight on the end he threw it at me as I leapt to the side while letting off a blast of lightning at him as he retracted his Gear I attempted a charge at him only for him to disarm me of Salvación I then went for a punch to his face that gave him a bloody nose while he went for a hit to my stomach  **I've got to keep him from escaping** as I recovered I went for a karate chop to his shoulder as he rugby tackled me through the walls due to their weakened condition we both went through them easily  **damn** as we got up I went for a right hook to his jaw as he startled back a little saying "just give up Ale" I said "never I won't ever give up on my brother" as he charged I kneed him in the stomach as he spat out a bit of saliva onto the floor.

While I stood both of us were covered in bruises and blood that stained our clothes along with that we both panted heavily as he said "I'm ending this now" I said "let's do it" we ran as fast as we could to end this match although as I ran I remembered the promise we made in our second year not long after before the Peace Game's:

_ Flashback _

_Me and Lucas stood by the exit to the dorms as he said "shot down again yowchi boy" I playfully hit my friend as I said "hey I'll win one of them" we chuckled as he said "hey Ale" I looked at him as he said "let's make a blood vow" we both bit into our index finger's saying "let us never abandon eachother no matter what comes our way and let's always fight to save what eachother cherishes" we put our fingers together as he said "now then let's see if there's any snacks we can borrow from the fridge" we laughed as we walked back._

_Flashback end_

* * *

As I ran I deliver the hardest punch I could to his jaw while he did the same for me *smack* as the punches collided with eachothers skin we fell the floor as I said "who won" we lay down next to eachother as I said "hey Lucas remember the promise" I held my finger up that we made the blood vow with as I repeated "let us never abandon eachother no matter what comes our way and let's always fight to save what eachother cherishes" near the end he repeated it as I said "Lucas I might not be the best guy ever, I know that I always have but I'm not going to give up on you" I made myself smile despite my damaged jaw as he said "damn it Ale your always the stubborn one" we laughed until Minagata-sensei arrived with back up.

**Later that night**

After we informed Shinjiro and Sara about what happened the rest of us sat in the dorm as Walter asked "what's going to happen to Lucas" I said "he's being questioned about his involvement with the Vardachi mostly so they can figure out the scale of the damage his information leaks caused but overall he should be allowed to rejoin" he nodded as I said "but enough of that I fancy a drink" we all went to go get a drink as I thought  **I told you that you belong here Lucas.**


	89. Act 89- The talk's begin

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The week after**

With the mess of Lucas now being cleaned up we all resumed our lives at the Academy although most of us were a bit wary of Lucas rejoining the class but all things considered that was to be expected although today wasn't something I'd expect. As I sat in class Tazusho came up saying "Amajiki I'm going to need to you and Atlas Team on the first flight to Denmark"  **wait what why** Sara asked that very question as Tazusho responded with "well their holding a Peace summit there in order to solidify the agreement that we work together to beat Michael and the Demon Lord's some of the biggest names in the political world for both Monster's and Human's will be there"  **that doesn't answer why we're needed there** he then told us "as of for you kids well the second Prince Casper made a request to the Union that you all attend it would seem you have fans even among royalty"  **oh this is just *sigh* just my luck** I then got up with everyone else to get packed despite how short notice this is.

After getting out of school we were currently on the plane as Roderick asked "Shinji why do me and you even need the plane we can fly"  **that's actually a fair point** while I sat Sara hugged onto my arm as she said "I'm sleepy" I told her "then just rest my Princess" she began dozing off as Arata said "aww" Anton did the same while Roderick asked "be straight with me did you and her do anything um procreative while on break" I smirked saying "well that would be snitching" he realised that we did in fact make love although it was only on the first day of my visit to my grandparents the rest of the time we just snuggled on my old bed at that moment though Shizuku asked "are there gonna be any pups soon"  **ok what the hell Shizuku and second dang it Claude for passing on the wolf pun habbit to her** I flailed my free arm about trying to deny it until Sara woke up saying "the way he ravaged my body I'm amazing I'm not impregnated" she went back to sleep as I shot out a torrent of my own blood  **these guys are asshole's** everyone wanted to know more but I kept doing my best to keep them out.

**In Denmark hour's later**

After arguably the longest flight I've ever been on we arrived in Denmark with Roderick saying "looks like we've got a Royal entourage" in the airport terminal was a set of bodyguards alongside the second Prince himself as Ouma said "eh Yuki's more princely"  **I swear him and Yuki are simply adorable** while we got lead through the prince himself said "Atlas Team it's an honour to meet you" he held his hand out as I shook it while saying "the honour is ours your Highness" he said "please there's no need for the formalities today" we walked while I got a better look at him Prince Casper was a boy who looked about my age with light black hair that looked quite spikey and blue eyes that shimmered in the light we eventually got to a car that drove us to a different location.

* * *

**At the hotel**

We arrived at the location as Prince Casper said "we've arranged for you all to come here till the talks begin in two days"  **wait what** he then wispered "the guards have been told to keep any fans away" I chuckled as he said "I'll let you all get set up also" he tossed me a card saying "this'll get you all the VIP features of the hotel" he then walked off as I said to the others "well let's get to work" I walked to our rooms with Sara holding my hand and having a massive smile on her face  **she's beautiful** Arata at that moment said "let's give Shinji and Sara a room together" I smiled as I stooped them saying "hey guys I just want to say thanks for being with me all this time" Roderick said "no thank you Shinji for bringing us all together" I smiled some more as we got to our rooms  **to the rest of the world they might be idiot's but they're my idiot's.**

After getting set up in our room it was decided that is would share a room with Sara and Apex as he said "if you engage in anything procreative I shall enter stand by" he then said "star"  **that bloody bag of bolts** I said "thanks Apex but me and Sara should be ok" she took a hold of my hand saying "let's wanna snuggle" I hugged her as we lay in the bed while I said "I love you" she said "I love you too" she rested her head on me as I ran my hand through her hair while she made little purrs I wispered "you are the most beautiful woman in existence" I noticed a smile on her face as I let her rest on me.

**A few hours later**

After getting a quick bite to eat me and Sara had gone for a wonder as I said "I love alone time with you" I tightened my grip on her hand to keep her close as she said "I do as well Shinji" as we walked we found a beach as she took off her heels saying "shall we" I said "yeah" I walked with her as we hugged into one another's embrace while we walked on she wispered "we look like a married couple right now" I said "let them think that" I kissed her neck as I said "I only care about what you think and what you say my Princess" we looked at eachother as I became entranced by her eyes like always "Shinji" "Sara" we leaded closer as we captured eachothers lips in a kiss while I felt her arms wrap around me and I wrapped mine around her I kept up my kiss until I picked her up and spun her about a bit with her gigling in the process seeing her like that made me smile and laugh myself till we landed on the sand bellow us.

* * *

As we landed she rested her head on my shoulder saying "don't the stars look beautiful" I said "nothing is as beautiful as what my Princess is" she blushed as she said "how do you do it" I held her close as I wispered "because I have a Goddess for a girlfriend and she deserves to be treat as such" I rested my head on her as I said "I would conquer the world for you if you wanted" she while hugging me close said "well Australia is a pretty nice looking country" I smirked as she said "but in all seriousness I appreciate everything you've done for me" I pecked her on the cheek till I said "Sara I need to do something" I then got up.

Once I got off the sand I got down on one knee and said "Sara Abigail Shallfallen since the day we met you have done nothing but bring me good fortune, smile's, laughter and love so I want to repay you in all the best ways I can" I rummaged about my pocket and pulled it a little box asking "will you marry me" she went bright red as her hands clasped her face  **I'm so freaking nervous right now** she then declared "oh my God yes Shinji yes a thousand times I'll marry you" I slid the ring onto her finger as she looked at it saying "it's so sparkly" I said "because I've got a sparkly girl" she then kissed me passionately as I felt her hands running throughout my body as I did the same until we heard some voices.

As the voices came Arata said "nice one Shinji" the others emerged as Roderick said "so that's why you picked up that diamond in South Africa" I rubbed the back of my neck saying "suprise" Alice and Shizuku stood with Sara as Claude revealed he live streamed the whole proposal to the class as Ebony said "congratulations Mama and Papa" I said "thank big girl" I then got congratulations from the others as I felt happier than I have in a long time.

 


	90. Act 90- Prince Casper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something I haven't cleaned up is that currently it's October for Shinjiro and his friends so yeah.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**A few days later**

**At the royal palace**

Me and my team were currently in a limousine as I asked "don't you think this is a little over the top" Sara who was currently holding my hand said "it's the quickest way in so we might as we do it" I pecked her on the cheek as Roderick said "I'm just hoping we don't start a war between the races"  **he's not wrong that's a very real risk if we make to much of a mess** Prince Casper however said "I'm sure you'll all be fine besides you overcame Abbadon, you fought the sphinx itself and met Invictus and lived to tell the tale"  **I still can't believe he's such a freaking fanboy** you see while me and Casper over the past few days have grown somewhat close it was still a bit of a shock knowing how much he knows of our activities  **since when was there an Instagram account about us**  at that moment though we pulled up since we got to the Palace  **I wanna go home.**

Once we pulled up I left the car only to be blinded by camera's and could hear nothing but people cheering us on  **please let me go home** Sara then grabbed my hand saying "I've got you Darling" I smiled saying "and I've got you" with the camera's trained on us we decided to make a bold move and share a kiss she slide her tounge into my mouth with her usual skill while I did the same while we went at it I could hear a number of the reporters going crazy over what we were doing so I kicked it up a notch and went even harder at her making her let out moan after moan after moan all the while out hands explored eachothers bodies **I'll never forget the taste of her** eventually we had to part since I would have deprived her of oxygen she while blushing said "I love you" I smiled to show her I felt the same as always only to then show my ring finger up with her doing the same as she said "he finally asked" I chuckled while we walked in.

Once inside I said to Roderick "thank God I don't have social anxiety" you see the Palace was flooded with people who were both Human nobles from Denmark and outside of the country with a few others being big figures in the Supernatural world  **I wonder if Aramos is gonna show up** Arata then said "Shinji I'll keep an eye out for trouble" I nodded while me and Anton pulled a set of shades out saying "let's roll"  _ **(Authors note- Just imagine the shades that Tsuchimikado wears in A Certain Magical Index)**_ while I walked Sara stood at my side asking "be honest with me did you plan that whole thing outside" I said "it's only natural I'd want to kiss my fiancé" she smiled as well while we headed for the main ballroom **still I should have expected Keiran and Layla to act the way they did when she told them it's not everyday after all that you get to see your daughter get engaged** while walking Alice and Shizuku got approached my many people with offers of spending the night however Alice wiped them out quicker than Thanos when he snapped his fingers while Shizuku playfully avoided the offers.

* * *

**Two hours into the event**

Eventually we got settled into the event with us simply mingling with the guests a little now and again **why'd it have to be a social event before hand** at that moment though I got approached by somebody familiar who said "Shinjiro it's been a while" I said "Harold I didn't think you'd be here" we gave eachother a high five while he said "I was asked by the American president to join the festivities" I smiled while asking "how've things been at Paladin" he replied with "sadly I haven't been able to interact with them that well it would seem none of them are interested in talking about the weather"  **eh baby steps** he then got called over saying "it was nice bumping into you" I said "you too Harold" I had to leave though because I needed a quick toilet break.

Once I got to the bathroom I went in only to get the fright of my life as a man was on the floor  **shit what happened to him** I tried taking his pulse however doing that I quickly realised he was already dead with me calling a few nearby guard's **it seems as though his throat was cut wide open so either this is a political dispute gone wrong or we've got an assassin in our midst.**

Once the guards arrived and I relayed it to everyone we decided that the Talk's were to valuable to end here and now so I was currently busy trying to act as though nothing happened  **damn it I can't leave to investigate the Palace for anything because of all the people who've foucsed their attention on me but if I sit around someone's gonna die come on Shinji think think you've always pummeled through the doors of doubt come on think** Sara then came up asking "Shinji what's wrong" I said "I'm ok Princess don't you worry" she said "liar"  **huh** she held my hand saying "your lower lip twitches every time you claim your ok when your not"  **how did she notice that I didn't even know that** I led her to a corner while making sure no one could over hear us.

* * *

Once I explained everything to her she while holding my shoulders said "Shinji Shinji" she hugged me saying "it's just like you to worry about the whole world instead of yourself" I hugged her back while saying "Sara I'm scared ok" she quickly snapped her fingers saying "I just generated a barrier so let it all out"  **since when can she do that** she said "Walter taught me something about him and Bella use it" I stopped her because knowing Walter and Bella they likely use the barrier for some freaky shit at that moment though she asked "what's wrong though seriously" I said "I'm so scared that I can't save anyone right now" she ran her hands over my body while I rested my head on her shoulder.

While she helped me she said "Shinji you don't need to save everyone" I looked up as she said "if you want to catch an assassin just remember we have one on speed dial"  **she's right out of all of us he's the best infiltrator among us** I said "do you think Anton will be alright doing it" she said "I know he will" I held my head closer and felt her breath tickling my skin while I said "is it bad that I find that confidence sexy as hell" she muttered "if it's bad than I must be despicable because I find your confidence" she wispered "arousing"  **she's never been this good at seduction but I don't exactly hate that** she nipped at my ear gently as I said "I love you Sara Shallfallen" she said "in a few months time it'll be Sara Amajiki" she gigled lightly as I said "God I love this side of you" she ran her hand under my shirt saying "just remember we're in public"  **oh crap** she then said "let's go talk to Anton" I chuckled while we left only to receive a small kiss from my fiancé.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Casper Beck  
> Age- 18 (as of the Peace talk's)  
> Birthday- 17th June  
> Gender- Male  
> Blood type- A negative  
> Nationality- Danish  
> Height- 6'1 or 185cm  
> Weight- 91kg or 201lbs  
> Hair colour- Light black  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Soul Gear- Kuiaratame  
> Fun facts- He is immensely popular among girls mostly because of his good looks, he has a PhD in economics, sociology, biochemistry and philosophy, despite keeping it hidden from everyone he is a huge fan of the Seven Deadly Sins series (his favourite character is Escanor), although he tends to let the palace chefs make his meals for him he is a pretty good cook, he visits orphanages whenever he can, his favourite food is Black forest gateau and he based his fighting style around Shinjiro's.


	91. Act 91- To assassinate an assassin

**Bold**   **for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Anton's pov**

After Shinji and Sara explained the situation to me I said "so you need me to go sneaky sneaky" Shinji asked "Anton I know I'm asking a lot of you but" I told him "don't worry man" I looked about while wispering "I'll need a distraction though to slip away" he said "on it" he took Sara to the dancefloor and began doing a waltz with her while I began slipping away  **so all I've gotta do is explore the Palace find any hints as to who the assassin is and not start a war in the process eh all in a day's work when your a member of Atlas Team.**

While the guests were fixated on Sara and Shinji's dance I began shimmying along a ledge outside  **you've got this Anton** I pulled myself up saying "once I'm done I'm gonna spend all the time I can with Alice" once I got up I shimmied some more until I saw a window  **now's my chance** once I pulled myself through a man and a woman came in only to be caught of guard by my appearance I responded with "I'm the window cleaner" I walked away while whistling and letting them get back to their business  **for the upper class it's always money, deceit and sex lot and lots of sex** while waking I quickly blended with the darkness via Area Darkness and began moving more carefully  **I'm an assassin a bonafide assassin who's going to catch another assassin** while wondering I had to avoid the few servants around here from getting the hint something was wrong.

While wondering I found a spot to rest as I kept hidden  **if only Rapunzel was with me then mabye I'd be ok** I then pulled out a locket that I had as I opened it up  **she's beautiful** you see inside of the locket is a photo of me and Alice when we had our first date with eachother  **she always talks about how happy I've made her but she always seems to forget the ways she light up my day** I muttered as quietly as I could "she is the blinding ray of light that illuminates my darkness" once I put my locket away I resumed my search.

* * *

Once I resumed my search I found a balcony with a man in a tactical vest on who was preparing a sniper rifle at that moment I said "hey you aren't the butler" he got a bit of a shock as he said "Night fang what the heck are you doing here"  **the moment I find out who made that my title I'm gonna stab them with Amoureux** **I mean seriously it makes me sound like a 12 year old Fortnite player** as he stood there I said "I can't have you killing anyone tonight" he came at me as I blocked a punch while using my chance to go for a chop to his abdomen and followed it up knee to his jaw he while darting back said "bastard" he attempted a left hook however I went for quick uppercut that finished the job easily  **is it me or was that a little too easy** once he fell to the floor Shinji called me saying "Anton the guards just caught our hit man"  **wait a second** I checked the man's body only to find out the truth  **shit** I said "Shinji I took out a hitman and turns out theirs a third their target is Prince Casper" he panicked a little as I said "I'll bag and tag this dude then I'm on my way back" I then hung up while doing as decided.

**Over to Shinjiro's pov**

Once Anton hung up I relayed it to everyone while saying "what're we going to do" we all stood Roderick said "I've got an idea but it's a gamble" I said "right now a gamble is the best we can do" he while making sure no one overheard us said "we let them come for Casper"  **what the** he said "but once they show themselve we take the chance to take them down"  **he's got a point Anton was able to find out there's a third hitman but we don't have a name for them so right now this is our best if not that then only option either that or we doom the talks and possibly the world** I said "let's do this" we all nodded while getting into position.

Once we scattered Prince Casper came along saying "ah Amajiki I was hoping to catch you" he walked with me saying "I'm giving a speech and I was hoping you'd be willing enough to join me" I said "by all means" as we walked he asked "can I ask you something" I stood a little as he asked "how did you pluck up the courage to confess to Lady Shallfallen" I explained what happened as he said "I see" he looked left then right and pulled out a photo of a girl he was next to as he said "her names Delilah and well I'm really interested in her" I said "if you want my advice go get her tiger" he looked at me saying "it's that easy" I said "that easy" we then resumed walking.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Once we had that talk I stood alongside Casper as he said "thank you all of you for coming tonight" he held a glass as he said "I know there have been a lot of dark times in this world lately and I know it hasn't always been something worth fighting for" he held his head high as he said "but we can't give in yet so long as we stand firm, clench our fists and never give up we can win we will get through this darkness and then and only then will we be able to look back and say we survived" the crowd let out a thousand thunderous applause for him while I noticed Anton had returned  **come on where's our assassin come on Shinji think if I were trying to kill a prince how would I do it** I then used Astral Movement to buy myself some time  **I wouldn't poison the drinks no he's been getting them from a dispenser as has every other guest so that's out the window since the risk of killing the wrong target is too high, sniping him is off the table since that's failed already, I couldn't masquerade as a guard since the time it would take to steal a uniform and put it on even if it was an already acquired one would be too long so that leaves one major option** I looked up too see my guess was correct.

As I looked up I saw a guy with a knife was on the celling beam as I said "your Highness get back" as the guy leapt down I was able to grab him then put him in a police hold while Casper grabbed his knife saying "you save me" I said "all in a days work" I kept the man restrained while the guards arrested him and Casper declared "like I said dark times are upon us but it's brave acts like this that prove we will survive" he wispered "thanks to you Amajiki Peace is now a path for us to take" he began handling the other guests while I got given a drink  **oh thank fuck I need this** *buzz* *buzz* I grabbed my phone seeing that it was from Saki:

**Sista-** I just saw the news and damn that was some impressive moves

**Black sword boy-** I need a nap when I get to the Academy

**Sista-** Ebony saw it and declared "Papa's the most awesome guy ever" 

**Black sword boy-** Thanks for looking after her by the way Sis

**Sista-** It's fine besides she's loved playing with some make up, her Auntie Saki and your blue bedsheets

**Black sword boy-** Wait mine are white

**Sista-** The blue nail polish has other ideas

I put my phone away saying "I have such a handful for a sister" I then left to go talk with the others and chat the night away knowing the danger had passed.


	92. Act 92- Elizabeth

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Three weeks later**

With the Peace talk's now concluded me and my Team returned to Hanagaro with smiles on our faces and on the plus side me and Prince Casper exchanged phone numbers so we can talk at any given moment and I did the same with Harold although the more tedious part of coming back was all the people outside of our class were wanting to know about my engagement to Sara  **oh well I've got her back and I know she has mine** right now though I was busy doing a bit of training while Sara was with the girls.

*Clang* I was busy fighting one of the training bots that had blades arms the whole point of the exercise is that I can improve my reaction speed and overall swordsmanship even more  **the thing about swordsmanship and a well trained body is that it's like a car just because it looks good doesn't mean it will function well forever, so in order to avoid such a problem you must keep training** at that moment though Sara asked "Shinji why'd you take your t-shirt off" I while finishing up my exercise said "because A I was roasting in it and B" I smirked while saying "I just wanted to give my fiancé a bit of a treat" she blushed while I poured a bottle of water over my head  **ahhhh that's one of the best feelings in the world the absolute best feeling in the world though is Sara's hair** at that moment Tazusho walked in with a woman I didn't recognise.

As he came along he said "Amajiki I would like you to meet Elizabeth" she came alongside him while Rukia and Kurenai followed up, Elizabeth herself was a woman who looked to be rather old with grey hair a few wrinkles here and there I asked "Sensei what brings her here" Elizabeth said "ohh such a kind looking young man" I went up to her till she grabbed me by my chest with one hand then threw my over her head  **what the hell this is the most dangerous Grandma I've ever met and that's saying something because of mine** once I hit the floor she said "if you used Astral Movement then you'd be able to avoid me"  **wait a sec she knows of Astral Movement nevermind that it helps me do what it does** Tazusho then said "I taught you how to use Youjustsu but who do you think taught me"  **so that means Elizabeth is oh holy shit.**

* * *

After I pulled myself up and Tazusho explained what Youjustsu was to the class I sat there till Sara asked "can I borrow Shinji for minute" I got up and headed to a corner with her. Once in the corner she asked "why'd you hide this from me" I said "it was because Tazusho told me to" I held her cheek saying "Sara I never hid this power because I didn't trust you or the others I simply did as my mentor said" she hugged onto me while I patted her back gently to reassure her with me saying "starting from today no more secrets if I'm going to be your husband then no more secrets" she repeated "no more secrets" I then hugged her some more to reassure her that my trust in her is absolute.

Once me and Sara returned I asked "so Sensei what did you need me for" he said "Elizabeth here is going to be training you in a particular Youjustsu technique one only she can teach you" he clasped his hands saying "and if anyone of you kids wants to learn it I can cover that" everyone came forward hoping to learn while I stood about  **the only thing I regret about today is that I hurt my Darling Sara** Elizabeth then came up saying "this particular move will let you bear Michael"  **what the I mean sure Youjustsu has proven to be a useful tool and ability for me but an ability that can help me face Michael that's almost impossible even by my standard's** she activated a waystone saying "the training can't be done here" I then followed her through while I waved Sara off.

**In ????**

Once I got through she said "leave your phone, wallet and any other accessories here" she manifested a pedestal as I asked "what is this place" she said "this is Chibadac the training halls of the first Youjustsu practitioners"  **to think I'd get to walk in such hallowed ground** she then lit a series of candles that illuminated the room as she said "first things first show me your aoura"  **alright Shinji Tazusho's already taught you this so just breathe** I got into a meditative pose and began inhaling slowly which in turn began to manifest my aoura unlike Tazusho's which was light blue in colour mine was instead a pure white colour _ **(Author's note- The colours of the aoura's don't really mean much it just differs from person to person so Shinji's isn't white because he's more powerful his is white simply because it's white just want to clear that up)**_ as it began to appear Elizabeth said "my my I've never seen somebody manifest theirs in such a short period of time" she tapped my shoulder and gestured for me to stand up.

* * *

As I stood up she said "you can learn the technique now" she took off her jacket as I asked "what is this ability called" she while removing her sunglasses said "it's an ability called Heart Of The World" she inhaled making the white life energy of Youjustsu appear from me rather than her  **what is this** she explained saying "using Heart Of The World a Youjustsu user can utilise the energy of other people rather than just themselves"  **huh since when could we do that then again I'll admit I don't know a whole load about Youjustsu** she then said "only those who've faced overwhelming sadness and then overcome it later in life have the potential to access such an ability but first" she snapped her fingers saying "you must face what caused the sadness" I suddenly felt myself falling even though I'm standing up.

 


	93. Act 93- Heart Of The World

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

As I fell I still felt as though I was standing up even though I was clearly falling  **this feels strange** eventually though it ended as I found myself somewhere I haven't seen in years  **this is my old house before my Mother died** at that moment she looked upstairs calling out "Shinji, Saki dinner time" both me and a little Saki came down as she set out dinner **Sukiyaki I remember she used to make the best one in the world** as me and Saki munched I realised they had no idea I was here  **why would Elizabeth show me this place wait a sec** I looked at the calender on the wall  **in two weeks Mother's going to be sent to hospital oh I get it now** I called out "you think your so clever huh Elizabeth showing me something that some would think would tear me apart" I slammed my fist against a wall saying "well jokes in you I'm not scared" at that moment though Mini me came up.

As little me came up he said "you need to let go"  **wait is he** I knelt down as Mini me said "you've gotten over Mother's death but you never once got over me"  **got over me what's prepubescent me on about** he took a hold of my hand saying "let me show you" I then walked on while Saki and Mother didn't seem to notice little me was gone. As we left he headed outside with me in tow while saying "don't you see" I looked about as he stood there.

As he stood there I said "this is my I mean our old neighborhood" I ran up saying "Mr Takahashi's house aw yeah I remember his cookies that he'd make at Christmas" I began remembering everyone's house until Mini me said "don't you get it" I knelt down as he said "remember how things changed when Mother died"  **oh I** I felt a little tear in my eye as I said "she was the kindest woman I've ever known"  **when Mother died I remember how saddening it got for me I stopped seeing the world through the eyes of a child and instead saw the world for what it was** Mini me then said "do you get it now" I stood proudly saying "I get it the me I need to overcome is the me as a child"  **it makes sense to me now this whole time even if I didn't know it's what I wanted a part of me craved that I could go back to my days of childlike innocence** the area began collapsing as he said "remember what your fighting for and remember to always hold your allies close" I nodded as he said "also remember to turn the heating in the bathroom down at the dorm because Alejandro will forget" I then felt myself returning to the real world.

* * *

Once I returned I fell to the floor as Elizabeth said "so you finally overcame it" I nodded as she said "now you are truly ready to learn Heart Of The World"  _ **Iron Blood**_ she entered the same state Tazusho can while I called out **_Crimson Steel_** as we both held out fists ready she said "I'm gonna give you hell" I smirked saying "if I can beat Michael then please do" I then charged at her while feeling the power of Youjustsu flowing into me.

**Meanwhile at** **Hanagaro**

**Sara's pov**

It's been two weeks since Shinji left with that Elizabeth woman and well things have been going differently without him Ebony is wondering where he is as are the rest of us, Roderick hasn't been on mission's because quote on quote "they aren't the same without him" but as of for me I'm busy looking at wedding dresses with the girls  **who'd have thought that Yumi would have so much fun with this** while I looked Bella said "get one in black" everyone laughed while Walter said "Bella honey just because you're after a black wedding dress doesn't mean everyone should"  **she means well** although our peace was about to get interrupted.

We all checked out phones while Roderick put the TV on as I said "oh no" Michael was standing with what we can only assume is the Dormana in the middle of Tokyo as he declared "people of Earth the day of Reckoning has finally come" he threw a light spear at the crowd while they ran in terror Tazusho who'd just arrive said "we need to respond now" Walter said "what about the civilians" he replied with "I'll have any Peacekeeper lower than Usuper rank cover that as of for him" I stood up looking Roderick as I said "he's not here so you need to say it vice leader" Roderick with a smirk said "Atlas Team suit up" we all left while I had Ebony wait with Rukia and Kurenai.

 


	94. Act 94- The Dormana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the final battle of the Third Year has began now the fate of the world is in the hands of Class 3-1 but the question is will they seize the day or will their failure mark the day of reckoning.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Sara's pov**

I stood a little bit away from Michael and the Dormana as I said "so we've all got the plan" Walter said "I do" he nodded as him, Bella, Ikkaku and Yumi all went to go do their job  **please be safe guy's** Claude then said "hey guy's when we're done let's grab the biggest crates of beer we can gather" I smiled saying "when we're done I aim to drink till morning light" me and Atlas Team then stood ready as we all called out something everyone's used to hearing now **_Let Us Charge Ahead Debesīs, Decimate Hercules, Flow With the Sand Suna no Ōjo, Aim For The Top Regalia, Aid me Amourex, Limit Hokori, Brawl To your Heart's Content Ken Tōshi, Provide Truth Testament_** as our Gear's were summoned everyone else in the class did the same while I said "give the word Roderick" he called out "CHARGE" we all as ordered stormed ahead to finish this fight.

As we charged at Michael he snapped his fingers and manifested three gigantic black dogs saying "these should entertain you" they came at me as I called out "Claude now" he leapt up and slammed Hercules into one of them with Ouma and Alejandro backing him up  **all we need to do is buy ourselves some time so that Walter can quite literally work his Magic still where's Shinji in all of this** at that moment a fourth dog appeared till someone said **_Burning Admiration- Fire Fist Striker_** Harold had just struck it saying "I apologize for being late" he began facing the dog while we all kept up our respective fights **with luck we can at least buy the civilians time to escape** you see Walter figured out his plan before we left.

_Flashback_

**An hour earlier**

Me and everyone else stood in the dorm while getting ready till Walter said "I am such an idiot" we looked at him saying "do you remember that lesson we had a while ago about leylines" I nodded as he pulled up a map of Tokyo saying "there's one right there" I said "Ouma where exactly is Michael" he pulled up his newsfeed as we found out he's directly on top of one with Roderick asking "ok quick question if an immense amount of energy say on the Level of the Dormana was to be released on a Layline what would happen" he imitated a crater forming as he said "the crater that would form would cause the world's oceans to sink into it therefore"  **oh my God that's how he's going to do it** I said "so he plans to cause an geographical collapse" Walter nodded as we all ran as quickly as we could.

_ Back to the present _

I had just rammed Debesīs into one of the dog's eyes as I said "Roderick now"  _ **Billón de bombardeos**_ as the arrows rained down I called out **_Asins Tornis_** doing that flipped the dog over while Tazusho finished it off by driving Guilty Pleasure into it's heart.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Walter**

**Walter's pov**

Me and my team had just snuck on board of the Dormana as I said "jeez it's roasting on this thing"  **so all I've gotta do is find it's core and use Karanka Decoding to render it useless seems fairly easy** while we snuck about I got the fright of my life as Michael himself was there he said "ah Walter Schmidt" he choked me saying "in terms of Magical potential your supposed to be a prodigy but it hasn't done you any good in a physical fight" he tightened his grip while he prepared a light spear  **not on my watch** I generated a small amount of Magical energy as I said "little known fact I used to be shit at Magic casting" I slammed my hand on his face saying "but now I'm just reckless with it" the energy blew up as Bella said  _ **Cold Scalpel**_ she impaled him while Ikkaku said "is it me or was that too easy" I checked it only to realise we'd just killed a clone  **then that means oh no** the real him came along till I saw a purple flash of energy strike him.

As the energy struck him a voice said "Shinji isn't here so" he cracked his knuckles saying "it's up to his family to protect the world" before us was Tatsuya, Saki and all the other Escapees as Saki called out "we can handle him for now just do your thing" I nodded while she and the rest of them flew towards Michael giving my team the chance to resume our mission.

While we moved throughout it I saw a hatch like area as I said "we should have grabbed a few schematics for this thing" I tried to crack it open although Bella grabbed it saying "we'll do this together" I said "as always Honey" I kissed her quickly while we both pulled at it **I've got her at my side so no matter what I'm gonna win I can't lose so long as she's at my side**  at that moment we both ripped the hatch door off as Yumi said "we've got company" Bella said "go now Walter we'll hold them back" I nodded while heading down.


	95. Act 95- Blood Reborn

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Sara's pov**

**_Asins Tornis_** currently I'm engaged in combat with another one of Michael's literal dogs as Roderick said "there's gotta be an end to these things" he fired a light arrow while I blocked it's paw from crushing me **come on Sara think he's got to be maintaing the energy for their summoning somehow think think** my eyes darted around the battlefield while all my classmates fought on bravely as they always have  **come on Sara don't give up yet we've all struggled at some point since coming to Hanagaro**  I clenched my grip on Debesīs saying "I won't loose not so long as my friends can fight" my Lance began glowing as I said "I'm going to fight and fight and fight till I win that tomorrow for everyone you hear that world I'll see this through to the end" all of a sudden I found myself saying **_Blood Reborn_**.

**Arata's pov**

As Sara called out those words I said "Sara are you" she suddenly began oozing out blood as I said "Sara Sara what's wrong" Apex grabbed me saying "I'm sensing a tremendous amount of power we must flee" I sighed a let my wings out to fly away while carrying my mechanical teammate  **is this a Vampiric ability no this feels different somehow** once we got a fair distance away Sara had transformed into a monsterous looking creature that was made entirely of blood with me asking "Roderick any idea what the heck that is" he shrugged his shoulders as we watched her fighting the dog's head on  **what did she call it again Blood Reborn or something what the heck is that power** at that moment my Dad arrived as he said "she's triggered a state known as Element Reborn in her case it's the Blood Reborn"  **what the** she then slammed one of the dog's aside as Roderick said "I'm glad she's not our enemy" we all nodded in agreement

**_Element Reborn- A state in which a Soul Gear wielder becomes their Gears respective element by turning their body into the living embodiment of that element e.g if a lightning user attains this form then they can become lightning itself. Till now this form was believed inaccessible by the Archangel's however it would seem this is not the case._**

Sara had began charging for the Dormana itself as I said "now I have another reason not to piss her off" all of us boys agreed on that statement  **don't get me wrong she's a lovely person and I'm glad to call her one of my friends but dear God she can be a force of nature when mad.**

While Sara fought them off Apex clicked all of a sudden saying "it's just been broadcasted all civilians have been evacuated" I let out a relaxed sigh while we got back to fighting  **can't let Sara have all the fun** while I flew Roderick said "I'm still puzzled as to where he is" I nodded while I flew on  **what the heck could be keeping Shinji this much either he's in a place he can't escape from or he's busy learning some new technique either way he can't be anywhere sunny** I then saw a flare getting fired from the Dormana  **he did it** me, Roderick and Ouma nodded as we flew to go pick Walter and his team up.

* * *

 

Oncewe got to the Dormana Walter said "about time" I picked him and Bella up while Ouma grabbed Yumi and Roderick got Ikkaku as I asked "how'd it go" he said "I disarmed it but" as we flew away it launched into the sky while Walter said "it needed to go somewhere so I've set it for a collision course to the sun" he looked at Sara asking "is that Sara" I said "yup" he looked on in horror as she smashed through everything effortlessly till *CRASH* she got slammed aside by Michael along with Tatsuya and the Escapees  **shit** I began flying there while Roderick said "guy's can we win this" I looked at him as I tried to smile  **the Dormana might be gone but Michael himself is still in another league of power compared with everyone here.**

Once we landed by Sara's location Claude had by the grave of God caught her while Shizuku made a set of sand pillars to catch the Escapees and Tatsuya  **phew** at that moment however our luck went horrible as Michael landed looking really pissed off as he declared "you think you've won" he laughed manically while letting his wings loose saying "the Dormana was merely a means to an end I could destroy the world myself" he began generating a massive amount of light energy while he had a sadistic smile on his face till *vroom* he got struck in the face by somebody and was sent several feet away.

As the person struck him a bit of dust from the damaged buildings clouded out view till we found something all to familiar  **that coat and those temples it's oh** before us stood Shinjiro who was dressed in his usual combat gear when on mission's as his hair blew in the wind he held Schwarz ready while standing silently  **he's here he's alive and well** he looked back a little and had a visible smile on his face while seeing us.


	96. Act 96- The greatest Archangel Vs the greatest Demon

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

As I stood with Schwarz in my hand I smiled at my friend's saying "everyone you fought so hard to get yourselves here all of you" I while taking a deep breath said "and I couldn't be any more proud to have witnessed how far you've come" Michael then got up as I said "I'm truly happy to have come to Hanagaro and had the privilege of meeting you all" Michael began generating Light energy as I said "so now let me show my gratitude and beat this guy" Michael threw a ball of energy at me so I said **_Ātrs Solis_** I went to the left as Michael energy blast got blocked by Walter making a barrier  **I will end this here and now** once Michael threw the ball I said "Michael let us end this once and for all" he said "you can't beat me" I said "well let's out that theory to the test" he held his hands out and called out **_Be the light of the world Jehovah_** in his hand came a golden old English broadsword that had several blue jewels implanted into it's blade  **I can win this** me and him then charged to begin our final battle.

As we got close he began the fight by slamming his sword down on me while I blocked casuing the resulting pressure to uplift cars and bins off the ground he then tried to go for a slash as did I although in the end we simply created more pressure that was released in full he while already looking tried said "fight me" he tried to go for a jab as I said "Michael stop holding back" he screamed as he flew up and rained light energy down upon me  **not so fast** as he fired I using the uplifted cars leapt from each one and managed to cut Michael's wings casuing two of them to fall off and making him crash to the ground in the process  **the time has come to use one of three secret weapons.**

Once we landed he instantly regrew his missing wings as I said "till now you've been a great warm-up but now it's time to get serious" I briefly dispelled Schwarz as I said "you shouldn't have fought me on a Leyline" I then began inhaling making the life energy from everyone channel into me  **just like Elizabeth said if I face him without hesitation or fear in my heart I will be able to win this I know I can** while the energy came from my friends it also thanks to the Leyline began coming from every living being in the world  **all the people, the tree's, the animals who soar high in the sky or swim at the deepest of depths, the plant's that provide for us and will do many more years I can feel them all here and now I'm becoming one with them** as the energy hit it's maximum I called out **_Heart Of The World_** as my words echoed I had finally powered up a little.

* * *

Once I powered up I heard Arata ask "Shinji is this Youjustsu" I while looking back said "it is your looking at the form of Heart Of The World" Michael looked as if he was seething with anger as I said "since your fighting me on a Leyline I have one distinct advantage and that is that I'm drawing power from everything and because of it I'm hearing everyone cheering me on" I resummoned Schwarz as I called out "Sara when we're done" I looked back saying "let's do something nice together just me and you with Ebony if she wants to join us" she smiled saying "before you go" she came up and said "I love you" I smiled saying "I know you do and it's that love that's always kept me running forward" I then shot off at top speed to fight Michael. While I rushed he shot countless light spears my way so I in response battered them aside while continuosly running forward.

Once I got closer to him our blades clashed letting off a mighty clang sound which only then led to multiple slash's from both parties involved in this particular dual over the course of it I noticed that the shockwaves were collapsing buildings around us while also creating vast amounts of wind pressure until *pierce* I looked down to see that Jehovah had gone into my right shoulder with Michael saying "it's over"  **damn I'm in so much pain right now ah shit he got me good** I then envisioned Ebony's face in my head while I said "I'm not done yet" I grabbed Jehovah saying "I left Ebony once already and she cried a lot due to it" once the blade came out I said "and I swore she'd never have to cry again" I took the chance to kick Michael away while I let my Heart Of The World empowered healing factor do its thing.

Once I had removed his blade he said "this is bullshit"  **finally that composure has been broken that gives me another advantage** he got back up saying "oh Heart Of The World isn't even close to my full power yet" he got hit by the realisation saying "this whole time you" he looked on with a small bead of sweat falling down his face as he said "you were trying to wear me down" I stood only then seeing that my stab wound had fully healed up as I said "time to get real" I stabbed Schwarz into the ground and began building up an intense level of Demonic power.

 


	97. Act 97- Final Onslaught

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

As I began building up the Demonic power needed to win this fight Claude asked "Shinji how long do you need" I while trying to keep my focus said "just twenty minutes that's all I need" I grunted a bit since I'm using more power than usual till Harold and everyone else said "then I guess it's up to us to buy you some time" I looked on as everyone stood ready with Walter saying "since day one Shinji you've always had our backs even when you knew they're be no reward you still helped us out" he summoned a mass amount of his Magical energy as Harold said "so now let us repay you" I smirked while muttering "thanks guys"  **these people truly are the most dependable people in the world.**

**Harold's pov**

As we all stood ready Michael chuckled saying "I am an Archangel I stand above you all" I charged at him and delivered a punch to his stomach saying "you lost the to call yourself that the moment you turned traitor" I quickly dodged as Roderick fired an arrow while Shizuku made two fists out of sand to slam him. As the fists slammed him Alejandro called out  _ **Afirmación de rayos**_ once Michael got struck I called out **_Burning Admiration- Fire Angel Canon_** using the flames of Burning Admiration I fired it in a single beam that sent Michael flying back  **we all have this** we all began fighting him head on while he said "insolent runts" he let out a burst of power so intense that it extinguished my flames as he said "kneel".

As he shouted that out he made his energy push us to the ground while I called out "we can't give up not yet" the energy only got more intense until Michael came up to me saying "Harold Newman they say your power rivals that of a Seraph but I say that's all a lie" he grabbed my cheek saying "your just a lonely boy playing with power he can't comprehend" I shouted "I'm not lonely" I let out my own power as I said "before I met Shinjiro it's true I was so so lonely because I believed I could do it all myself but he came and proved to me that there is value in our bonds with others so that's why" **_Burning Admiration- Fire Fist Striker_** I called out "I'm going to help him win this battle and then I'll connect with as many people as possible" Michael got launched back till we heard several distorted sounds from Shinjiro.

* * *

**Back to Shinjiro's pov**

As the power I was building up hit it's maximum I released it displaying my new form with me calling out  _ **Final Onslaught**_ Sara then asked "Shinji is that you" I said "it is my Princess" I smiled as I always do you see with my current form even though I keep my human body I now have my wings, my horns, my tail and the same dark energy I from Onslaught Mode Lvl3 even though everything else is the same as it should be  **I've got one more secret weapon I can use** at that moment a clone of Michael appeared till *bang* the fake got shot in the head as Christopher said "remember if anyone's killing you it's going to be me" I smirked saying "thanks ya Homicidal Priest" he smirked as well while I said "time to fly" I flapped my wings and took flight.

As I took flight the real Michael came at me as we delivered a punch to eachother's faces  **let's go** I used the opportunity to mold my dark energy into a set of claws as I dualed with Michael over the Tokyo skyline with us both pushing either one of us back. While we fought he said "this level of power should not exist" I smirked while I kicked him away and re-molded my claws into a net to catch him in  **now** once he was caught I channeled my power into the net and more or less electrocuted him with my power only then did I get close enough to do a spin kick that sent him down to earth.

Once he went down to earth I called out **_Full Throttle Demonic Hailstorm_** at that moment I manifested up to 200 sigils that all rained down energy blasts on him while causing damage to the city bellow  **I'll issue a full apology after we're done** once the energy battered him I flew down and grabbed Schwarz while saying "it's time" **_Final Secret Technique- Itroura no kageyoshi_** by using my full speed of both Heart Of The World and Final Onslaught I shot forward and began my attack.

* * *

Once I shot forward I used my strongest Secret technique Itroura no kageyoshi using it I slash at my foe 1,000,000 times however the catch is anyone who's not me can only witness 1 slash  **it took me forever to develop but it's my final secret weapon to face Michael in this fight** as I slashed Roderick remarked "what's he doing" even Harold couldn't keep track of me till I delivered the final slash making Michael fall to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Once he hit the floor I told him "it's over" he told me "I still win"  **the villain's always go into a fit of denial** he muttered "I've been watching you since the beginning" I looked down as he said while barely pulling himself up by using Jehovah as a crutch "since your birth I've known of you" he chuckled and spat out a bit of blood saying "I since the beginning have controlled your life" I held Schwarz to his throat saying "what are you on about" he told me "every detail I've controlled your Mother's death I could have stopped it, your Sister being abducted by Invictus and your Father being captured it was all me" he laughed saying "even you coming to Hanagaro I arranged it all" he laughed a bit till I told him "as of now my life is my OWN" I slammed my fist into his face and watched him fall to the ground promoting me to hold my hand in the air  **bye for now** I watched as my Demonic form fadedd away while I hold my hand high to symbolise my victory.


	98. Act 98- Part 1 epilogue

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The day after**

With Michael now beaten the whole world was well overjoyed would be an understatement as we're still partying even now I in response said "guy's it's been a day we need to stop drinking" Roderick wrapped his arms around my neck saying "Shinji you saved *hic* the world have a little fun" he giggled in a drunken manner while Arata told me "drink" I grabbed a drink bottle as they said "jug jug jug jug jug jug" I downed it as the guys videoed it while they all shouted "YEAH" I slammed it down saying "is that the best you've got" they laughed while Sara laughed with the girl's and Ebony who was sitting on her lap  **I truly have met some amazing people here we might have had our struggles, we might have fallen but in the end we always stayed as one** I felt a tear in my eye till Ouma asked "hey Shinji can we talk" I nodded as I went to a corner.

Once in a corner he said "Shinji I want out of the team"  **huh** he said "this battle with Michael proved I'm no longer cut out for this kind of thing" I held his shoulder as he said "I'll still be at school here but" I told him "Ouma if you ever want to come back you'll always be welcome my friend" he smiled and hugged me saying "thank you my friend" I told him "you've been at our side since the beginning so take all the time you need" he smiled and went back to Yuki was very clearly drunk due to the sheepish smile and his drunken laughter  **like I said I've truly got an amazing group of friends** Sara came up to me with Ebony in hand saying "I thought we could have that alone time" Ebony looked up as she said "it's getting a bit loud for me" I ruffled her hair while holding her and while Sara held the other.

As we walked out of the dorms I said "I like moments like this" she said "me too just us as a family" Ebony held our hands saying "I love you Mama and Papa" I hugged them both telling them "I swear I will always protect you all as my family" I looked at Ebony saying "because to me Big girl you are my daughter and I'm going to protect you forever and Sara to me you are my beloved wife who I'll always fight for"  **I should tell them all now** I looked at them saying "guys I um" Sara held my hand in her usual comforting way as I said "I've lost my Demonic power as a result of fighting Michael I've lost it all at a push I've got cinders of a campfire left" I looked at them with a face full of shame.

* * *

While I looked at them with shame Sara said "it's ok" she held my cheek telling me "Shinji I love you for you not your Demonic power" she ruffled my hair saying "Demon power's or not your my Idiot no matter what" Ebony told me "and your still my Papa" I held them both till we all arrived at a patch of grass near the edge  **I have the best family I could ask for** at the end of the day no matter where we live be it at a home with little three white picket fences and a dog or at the school dorms me, Sara and Ebony we're a family no matter what and no one's going to ever change that Sara told me "trumpet style" I smiled saying "it's bad luck to see the dress before the ceremony" I hugged both of them with the biggest smile ever.

**Fin**

**Ha lol you really thought it's done not quite**

**In the Himalayan mountains**

**Invictus's pov**

I stood alongside Taro and the others as Anyae said "so what do we do next" I looked to her till *crash* the doors to our hanger flung open as I said "I had a feeling you'd show up" I smirked beneath my helmet saying "Leviathan of the Demon Lord's" he told me "Black Blade has clearly grown stronger" I said "he beat a Seraph he'd need to be" he walked closer saying "I think it's time we worked together Invictus of the Vardachi" I held out my hand as did he while I said "I guess this makes us The Unholy Alliance" we both shook on it while getting to work.

**Ok Fin for real now**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinjiro will return in The hatred of humans and the kinship of monsters part 2.


End file.
